Crocs et Mandarines
by KalistaCriss
Summary: Par une journée d'hiver, Stiles va rejoindre ses amis dans le hangar où ils ont tous l'habitude de se retrouver. Mais rien ne se passera comme prévu, et si certains rapprochements auront lieu, une rivalité naîtra entre différents protagonistes.
1. Chapter 1

Seul dans le noir, éclairé uniquement par son portable qu'il utilisait pour répondre à un ami, Stiles repensait aux épisodes qui s'étaient produits dans sa vie dernièrement.  
Il y avait son meilleur ami Scott, qui s'était transformé en loup-garou après qu'un horrible psychopathe l'ait mordu, et qui était tombé amoureux de la jolie petite nouvelle du lycée Allison, fille d'une famille de chasseurs de loups garous. La douce Lydia dont Stiles était amoureux depuis le primaire, mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Jackson ; ce dernier, au passage, était lui aussi devenu un loup garou dans le seul but d'être toujours au top.

Il allait presque oublier Derek, le neveu du psychopathe, qui trouvait toujours le moyen de le frapper, et qui avait créé sa petite meute de louveteaux-garous, trouvée parmi les rebuts de la société.  
Si la morsure les avait rendus plus forts, ils étaient devenus aux yeux du jeune homme, des êtres tout à fait arrogants qui auraient mieux fait de rester dans leur petite vie monotone. Alors qu'il pensait à tout ceci, il ne put s'empêcher de ronchonner un "Isaac fous moi la paix, je veux DOR-MIR !"

En effet, Stiles répondait depuis près de deux heures maintenant au loup-garou frisé, qui lui posait des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais en particulier sur Danny, qui était le gardien de but dans l'équipe de crosse, le meilleur ami de Jackson et qui avait été mis au courant de la situation "loup-garou" après que Jackson se soit transformé par erreur alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il allait bientôt être 1 heure du matin et le fait d'avoir la lumière de son portable dans les yeux, à chaque fois qu'il répondait, lui faisait mal au crâne ; cependant , il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à poser ses questions à quelqu'un d'autre, craignant de se faire arracher les yeux par le jeune loup , même si il ne semblait pas agressif .  
Entre chaque SMS envoyé, Stilinski fils s'accordait une mini pause des yeux, ne voulant pas mourir par manque de sommeil. Mais sur les coups de 1h10, la mini pause se transforma en sommeil prolongé et il ne fut pas réveillé par la lumière qu'émettait son téléphone à la réception du message. Ce n'est qu'une fois que son réveil sonna, lui rappelant qu'il avait cours, que Stiles s'aperçut de la réception des SMS. Il soupira et les lut ; ils étaient majoritairement composés de "Stiles réponds ... tu ne dors pas quand même ?!", et autres raisons pour lesquelles il ne lui avait pas répondu de suite. Stiles lança son portable sur son lit et lâcha un soupir de nouveau, avant de s'habiller chaudement.

L'hiver s'était installé confortablement sur Beacon Hills, et la neige était présente partout dans les rues, ne facilitant pas l'accès à pied, et encore moins en voiture. Fatigué par la nuit passée, et démoralisé par le fait qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se rendre en cours, il se frotta les yeux avant de saisir son téléphone qui venait de vibrer encore une fois.

"-Isaac Lahey, tu finiras par me tuer avec tes questions !, se dit-il à lui-même"

A sa grande surprise, c'était un message de Scott qu'il lisait, et non une énième demande du jeune loup. Son meilleur ami lui demandait de le rejoindre dans le repaire de Derek et de sa meute, un vieux hangar où se trouvaient d'anciens bus abandonnés qui n'étaient plus en état de marche.

"Stiles:

On y va après les cours ou ... ?

Scott:

Après les cours ? Mais Stiles, c'est samedi aujourd'hui !

Stiles:

Ah oui en effet, j'ai super mal dormi à cause d'Isaac, il n'a pas arrêté de me SMSer ... Va falloir qu'il règle son problème avec les questions qui surgissent en pleine nuit, parce que je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps !

Scott:

Isaac t'envoies des SMS ... La nuit ?

Stiles:

Eh oui, faut bien que quelqu'un continue de me parler, sachant que mon meilleur ami ne me parle quasiment plus ...

Scott:

Désolé, j'étais occupé, j'te raconte ça plus tard !"

Stiles ne prit même pas la peine de lui renvoyer un message, il en avait plus que marre de ces histoires de loups garous. Quelque part, il rêvait que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, mais parfois, cependant, il rêvait d'être comme ses amis ; Par moments il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté la morsure de Peter, même si il savait au fond de lui que c'était mieux ainsi. Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de rêver un peu.

L'évocation de "rêve", lui rappela vaguement celui qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit : n'y avait-il pas Derek jonglant avec des mandarines ? N'était-il pas torse nu avec un caleçon noir auquel était accrochée une queue touffue, comme celle des loups ? Stiles n'était-il pas un gros pervers qui rêvait de Derek Hale torse nu ? Ces souvenirs vagues d'une nuit incomplète lui firent mal à la tête et il décida de ne plus y penser.

Le jeune homme sortit de chez lui, après s'être bien couvert, car le vent glacial était sans pitié, et se dirigea à pieds vers l'entrepôt désaffecté, sachant très bien que sa voiture, si elle acceptait de démarrer, n'arriverait jamais à avancer dans la neige. Il arriva à destination trente minutes plus tard, à moitié gelé, les sourcils plein de la neige qui était tombée alors qu'il venait de sortir de chez lui et qui continuait de rendre la vision de toute personne se trouvant dehors quasi-inefficace. Stiles plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir son meilleur ami mais il ne trouva que le vide devant lui.

"-Scott ? T'es où ?

Il attendit quelques instants, mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Il était maintenant complètement gelé et se demanda s'il arriverait à marcher à nouveau. Dans un ultime effort, il allait sortir ses doigts frigorifiés pour appeler son meilleur ami sur son téléphone, quand une main puissante lui agrippa le bras.

Scott ?!, demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant"

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait qui lui broyait le bras, à la vue des yeux rouges qui luisaient dans le brouillard. L'homme en face de lui le tira dans la neige sans ménagement, ce qui arracha au jeune humain un " Aïe, ouille, vas-y molo, je suis fragile et je ne me soigne pas tout seul, moi !". Il essaya de marcher malgré le froid qui lui mordait les jambes, mais l'homme, plus grand que lui, allait trop vite pour qu'il ait le temps de marcher plus convenablement.  
Les deux sujets rentrèrent dans un endroit qui semblait souterrain, gardé par des portes métalliques. Stiles tenta en vain d'expliquer au grand brun qui l'empoignait fermement qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul maintenant, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans une pièce immense, où étaient alignés les vieux bus, que le chef de meute lâcha Stiles et s'adressa aux propriétaires des yeux qui les fixaient.

"-J'l'ai trouvé !, dit-il en feignant un sourire.  
-Oh j'aurais pu me retrouver parfaitement seul Derek ! Mon sens de l'orientation est ... - il ne finit pas sa phrase, menacé par un regard noir provenant de son "agresseur"- Bon très bien ... Stiles se tait ..."

Une fois que la discussion fût close, il pût voir que toute la bande était au grand complet. Derek venait de rejoindre ses trois petits chiens de compagnie, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir ; Isaac était dans le bus le plus proche, l'une des fenêtres était complètement cassée, aussi pouvait-il poser ses coudes sur le rebord et installer son menton sur ses mains. Erica et Boyd étaient à l'extérieur de ce même bus, plutôt proche l'un de l'autre, au goût de Stiles, mais il s'en fichait un peu, c'étaient leurs histoires. Un peu plus loin, Lydia était assise sur une table qui avait l'air sale, mais peut-être que Jackson avait passé l'horrible bonnet, qu'il portait en ce jour glacé, sur la-dite table pour la nettoyer un peu ? Toujours était-il que son bonnet était d'un ridicule et que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain regardait d'un œil mauvais le nouvel arrivé. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Danny, qui adressa un petit sourire à Stiles avant de se réchauffer les bras en se les frottant avec les mains.  
Pour ce qui était de Scott et Allison, ils avaient encore l'air de former le petit couple idéal qui finira ses jours ensemble sur une petite colline, dans une petite maison, avec un petit jardin ... Et cela commençait à faire beaucoup trop de "petit" pour Stiles. Les deux amoureux étaient contre le mur à côté de celui de Lydia et de son horrible copain, et Scott salua son meilleur ami quand il reprit enfin ses esprits.

"-Bon !, déclara le jeune homme avant de se souffler sur les mains et de les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. On parle de quoi les amis ? Un truc important au moins, parce que j'ai très très froid et j'aimerais ne pas avoir fait le chemin pour rien ...  
-C'est vrai qu'il fait pas très chaud, commenta Danny qui essayait de s'intégrer autant que possible dans le "groupe" depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur ses amis.  
-Va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi il est là lui au fait, c'est pas contre toi Danny, mais je pense que c'est mieux si tu restes en dehors des choses "de loups garous", non ? , hasarda Stiles.  
-Il fait partie de la meute maintenant ! Le meilleur moyen pour qu'on le protège, c'est qu'il sache tout, je pense !, Isaac venait de parler d'une voix forte et rapide, et avait adressé un petit sourire bienveillant à Danny à la fin de sa phrase.

Erica pouffa de rire devant la réaction de son camarade et celui-ci répliqua un "Quoi ?!" désinvolte avant de replonger le menton dans ses mains, recouvertes à présent des manches trop longues de son pull.  
Derek prit la parole calmement:

-Tant que Danny ne nous met pas en danger, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas rester. On accepte Allison malgré qu'elle puisse nous tendre un piège à chaque seconde, et on t'accepte toi aussi, qui n'est pas futé et un peu inutile ...

Il gratifia son interlocuteur d'un sourire moqueur, suivit par Erica, Isaac et Jackson.

-Que ... Quoi ? , commença Stiles.  
-Derek ! Arrêtes d'accuser Allison comme ça, elle nous a souvent aidé ! , s'insurgea Scott, qui prenait enfin part à la conversation.

Stiles se retourna vers son meilleur ami, l'air abasourdi :

-J'te remercie Scott, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu prennes ma défense aussi ! -bouda-t-il.- Puisque tout le monde a décidé de ne pas aimer Stiles aujourd'hui, peut-il s'en aller et regagner son lit pour être au chaud ?, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
-Désolé Stiles, tu sais très bien qu'il ne le pense pas ..., essaya d'argumenter Scott.  
-Ah si si, je pense que c'est un crétin !

Derek avait ajouté cela naturellement, avec un soupçon de sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches, ce qui arracha une grimace de mécontentement à l'accusé qui n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, coupé par son meilleur ami.

-... Et même si il le pense, tu t'en fiche de ce qu'il dit, l'important c'est que tes amis pensent le contraire, hm ?  
-Bon ça va, on va arrêter les gentillesses là, vous me dites pourquoi on fait une réunion de famille et je m'en vais ..., Stiles soupira, fatigué de la tournure que prenaient les choses et mit les mains dans ses poches pour avoir plus chaud."

Comme personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes l'adolescent les regarda un par un, et remarqua que Scott, Allison et Danny hésitaient à parler, Jackson et les trois bêtas faisaient la tête, Derek n'avait aucune envie de lui parler et Lydia se fichait pas mal de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, regardant les nombreuses photos d'elle, prises avec son téléphone. Pour briser le silence il ajouta un peu énervé :

"-Ouiiii, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et ne rien se dire, c'est vachement utile, heureusement que j'ai bravé la tempête pour venir ici, j'aurais pas voulu manquer ça ... Quelqu'un va parler ? C'est grave ? Hé ho, Stiles le débile vous parle !"

Il agita frénétiquement les bras pour faire réagir quelqu'un, peut importait qui lui répondrait. Ce fut Derek, à la grande surprise du fils du shérif, qui parla le premier, visiblement amusé par la situation :

"-Stiles, à partir de maintenant, on forme une jolie meute, tous ensemble, on a décidé que ce serait mieux. A plusieurs, on est beaucoup plus forts, c'est indéniable ! Alors "Stiles le débile", heureux de la réponse ? , lui dit-il en souriant, devant son manque de réaction."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles, à partir de maintenant, on forme une jolie meute, tous ensemble."

Les mots du chef de bande résonnaient dans la tête de Stiles. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, ce qui ne dérangeait pas plus que ça, puisque personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole pour commenter la nouvelle. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, le fils du Shérif se donna la parole :

"-Bon eh bien, visiblement ... Je suis le dernier au courant ... -Il tourna la tête vers Lydia, qui se recoiffait, le regard perdu dans le vide- Même toi tu le savais ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, refaisant surface dans le monde qui l'entourait.  
-Pardon ? , dit-elle avec sa bouche en coeur.  
-Pour le fait qu'on va être tous ensemble, comme une meute, t'étais au courant ? , répondit-il un peu énervé.  
-Oh, en fait, oui, je le savais ...

Elle fit battre ses cils, comme un petit chien l'aurait fait pour se faire pardonner plus facilement une faute qu'il aurait commise. Stiles n'avait aucune envie de se fâcher après elle, mais le fait d'être le dernier au courant de ce qui se passait le blessa.

-C'est génial ça ! Je paris que même Danny était au courant ?!

Le regard de l'intéressé dériva vers le sol, et il n'eut pas besoin d'en faire d'avantage pour que Stiles comprenne la situation.

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! - Il plaqua ses mains sur sa tête, visiblement accablé par le fait d'avoir été mis de côté- Même Danny le sait ?! JE -suis-un-membre ... important ... de cette équipe ... et vous ne me prévenez même pas ?

Il avait accentué les premières syllabes de sa phrase et fait plusieurs pause entres ses mots, pour leur faire comprendre à tous qu'il n'était pas content de ne pas avoir su plus tôt. Derek allait parler, mais Stiles le coupa et dans son élan, en le pointant du doigt :

-Non, toi tu te tais, je m'en fiche de ton avis !

L'alpha leva les avant-bras en l'air, pour montrer qu'il ne parlerait pas, et un sourire discret se glissa sur son visage. Scott prit la parole :

-Écoutes Stiles, c'est pas si mal que ça en fait ... On va tous devenir plus fort ... Et ça veut pas dire qu'on va forcément être toujours tous ensemble, j'ai pas envie de dormir dans cet endroit par exemple...  
-Moi je ne trouve pas ça si mal, hm ... Danny avait de nouveau tenté de détendre l'atmosphère, mais le soupir que poussa Jackson lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait se taire un moment.

-Toujours est-il, repris le petit brun, qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne forme qu'un groupe pour éviter les ennuis ...  
-Cette histoire de meute qui rend plus fort, c'est bon pour les loups garous ! Mais nous ... Nous qui sommes simplement humains, et qui pourtant veillons TOUJOURS sur vous, pour éviter qu'il ne vous arrive malheur, la meute ne change rien du tout !

Stiles avait maintenant les mains sur les hanches, défiant son meilleur ami du regard. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud dans cette pièce, malgré le froid extérieur qui passait par endroits entre les portes métalliques de l'entrée.

-Mais si, Stiles -repris Scott, déçu que son ami ne comprenne pas la situation- vous êtes aussi plus forts, tu sais bien que le nombre fait la force ...  
-Plus on est de fous plus on rit, c'est ça ? Eh bien "Ah haha, je m'amuse comme un petit fou" ! J'ai déjà du mal à te contrôler pendant la pleine lune, c'est pas pour m'occuper encore en plus de trois autres loups complètement obsédés par l'envie de me tuer !  
-Quatre ! Il y en a quatre nouveaux, n'oublie pas.

Jackson venait de prendre la parole, et un sourire sournois vint s'installer sur son visage, signe qu'il serait peut-être le premier à tordre le cou de Stiles pendant la pleine lune.

-Mais justement, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on reste tous ensemble. De toute façon je commence à me contrôler un peu mieux, tu l'as bien vu, non ? , reprit Scott.  
-Moi aussi, je m'améliore, bientôt je serais capable de résister à la transformation de la pleine lune, comme Derek !

Depuis son bus, Isaac s'était exprimé, souriant de fierté de pouvoir se contrôler beaucoup plus que ses trois camarades. Danny, qui s'était promis de ne plus ouvrir la bouche avant que la situation ne soit calmée, fit une entorse à sa décision :

-Je suis là pour aider aussi, maintenant que je suis au courant de ... tout ça ... Je peux aider pendant la pleine lune ou alors je peux ... chercher à manger pendant que vous vous entrainez ? Je suis un très bon cuisinier !  
-Oh, j'ai hâte de voir ça Danny, répliqua Isaac avec un petit sourire amical.  
-Que ... Quoi ? Mais on s'en fiche qu'il sache cuisiner ou pas ? Il fera quoi quand Erica lui sautera dessus pendant que Boyd lui bouffera les jambes ? , reprit Stiles de plus belle, en parlant fort et pointant son ami gay du doigt.  
-Stiles ! -L'alpha venait de hausser la voix lui aussi, agacé par l'adolescent qui ne faisait que de se plaindre depuis un moment- Calme toi, ils ont pris leur décision, je ne les ai pas forcés, tu es libre de t'en aller, mais nous on reste ensemble !

L'intéressé se tourna vers le plus âgé de la bande.

-Oh bien sûr, tu vas me dire aussi que ce n'était en rien ton idée ? C'est toi qui les manipule tous, tu cherches simplement à accroître ton super pouvoir de loup-garou en recrutant des adolescents même pas sortis du lycée, T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT TIMBRÉ !"

Se faire accuser de la sorte ne plut pas du tout à Derek, il sortit les crocs, menaçant Stiles d'un grognement, qui eut un sursaut de panique. Il recula prudemment et Scott tenta de calmer le jeu :

-Stiles, je sais que j'ai jamais été d'accord avant, mais là je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ... Allison nous a prévenu que des renforts arrivaient, ils sont décidé à éliminer les loups garous qui tuent leur membres ..., commença-t-il.  
-Je tiens à préciser que mon père n'y est pour rien, il a tenté de dissuader les chasseurs de venir ! , se défendit la jeune fille, qui avait préféré ne pas s'interposer dans la conversation jusque-là.  
-Tu vois -reprit son meilleur ami-, même Allison nous aide ... Alors, ne reste pas pour protéger les autres, ni pour être plus fort ou quoi que ce soit ... Mais reste pour moi, je vaux pas grand-chose sans mon meilleur pote ..."

Ses derniers mots avaient été dit d'une voix plus basse, pour que seul Stiles puisse les entendre, mais c'était sans compter sur les loups garous à l'ouïe fine qui lâchèrent presque tous un soupir de désolation devant la facilité de Scott à se mettre plus bas que terre pour servir son dessein. Stiles sembla touché par la déclaration, et baissa les yeux, se tenant le menton. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, il dit simplement :

"-J'ai des ... trucs à faire ... prévus depuis, oulah, très longtemps, alors ... on se voit plus tard ...  
-Des trucs à ... - commença le petit brun-, mais Stiles tu savais même pas qu'on n'avait pas cours, comment tu peux avoir prévu de faire des trucs aujourd'hui?

Sa remarque fit sourire Derek, qui se mit à penser que le jeune humain était encore plus attardé que ce qu'il ne pensait. Jackson sourit lui aussi, n'hésitant pas à lâcher un "Sérieux Stiles ?" moqueur en regardant Danny, qui préféra sourire doucement pour ne pas blesser Stiles plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je dois réfléchir ! C'est tout ! - se défendit le fils Stilinski- Et c'est pas de ma faute si j'avais oublié la date, c'est l'autre loup à frisettes qui m'a empêché de profiter d'une nuit complète de sommeil ! - Il se retourna vers Isaac - La prochaine fois que tu veux des réponses, tu les demande au grand manitou grincheux qui te sert de chef ! Stiles en a assez ! Stiles s'en va !"

Suite à sa déclaration, le jeune homme tourna les talons, et partit en direction du froid glacial de l'extérieur, laissant tout le groupe dans le silence complet. Cependant, au moment de pousser les portes pour sortir, il rencontra un léger problème. Au lieu de s'ouvrir avec un bruit désagréable de métal rouillé grattant sur un sol de pierre, il ne se passa rien. L'adolescent réessaya une fois, puis deux, il prit un peu d'élan et donna un grand coup avec son épaule, mais rien n'y fit, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il lança depuis le "hall" d'entrée une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu prononcer :

"-Les gars ...On a un problème ... Je crois qu'on est coincés ici ..."


	3. Chapter 3

"-Les gars ...On a un problème ... Je crois qu'on est coincés ici ..."

Stiles, devant les portes qui ne voulaient pas bouger pour le laisser partir, commençait à regretter amèrement de s'être levé le matin. Il avait froid, maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, et tremblait un peu, en partie à cause du fait qu'il ait forcé contre l'entrée du repaire. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, créant un petit nuage de vapeur à chacune de ses expirations, Derek vint le rejoindre en fronçant les sourcils.

"-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu Stiles ?!, lui dit-il en avançant vers lui.  
-Mais … Rien du tout, c'est la porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir !  
-Oh, et tu as essayé de lui demander poliment ? -Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique, en souriant légèrement- Laisse faire les grands, ça vaudra mieux.

Stiles se retourna vers Scott qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, Allison accrochée à son bras. Le loup-garou brun lui lança un regard qui semblait signifier "Je m'excuse, mais tu sais bien que j'ai raison", et son interlocuteur lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, avant d'être interrompu par Derek qui venait de mettre un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte, en vain. L'aîné de la bande se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir réussi, et Stiles eut un sourire narquois, mais avant qu'il n'eut pût placer une vanne, Derek grogna :

-Écartes-toi Stiles, tu me gêne ... Reste pas à côté de moi !

Le jeune homme n'en revint pas de voir tant de mauvaise foi et leva les avant-bras au ciel, en s'écartant un peu.

-Okay, très bien ... Si ça peut t'aider !, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'alpha cogna une nouvelle fois dans la porte, jurant presque contre elle. Il eut beau donner plusieurs coups de pieds dedans, taper avec ses poings dessus et même lui ordonner de s'ouvrir, rien ne se produisit, et Stiles en profita même pour lui glisser un "Tu aurais dû parler un peu plus fort quand tu lui as demandé de s'ouvrir, je suis sûr que tu y étais presque !". Ils revinrent tous les deux dans la pièce principale du hangar et Derek annonça que toute sortie était impossible :

-Je sais pas combien de temps on va devoir rester là, mais en tout cas il y a trop de neige et de glace derrière cette porte pour qu'elle bouge.  
-Oh là là, je me doutais que j'aurais dû rester chez moi. On aurait pu se voir ... Dans un café, ou n'importe quel lieu où il était IMPOSSIBLE de finir enfermés, non ?, commença à se plaindre l'adolescent.  
-Je propose qu'on mange Stiles en premier, il est gras et pas très futé, ça sera pas une grande perte - répliqua le chef de meute.- Et puis en plus, il parle trop ...  
-Quoi ! -s'insurgea-t-il- Je ne veux pas qu'on me mange, et en plus je ne suis pas gros ! Pourquoi on ne mange pas, plutôt, ... -il regarda ses amis et choisit sa victime- Danny ?! Il voulait nous faire à manger non ? Bon au final c'est lui qui sera mangé, mais ça revient au même, hm ?

Danny allait protester, mais quelqu'un d'autre prit la parole pour le défendre :

-Hé, Danny non plus n'est pas gros ! Et en plus il est gentil, et je ne veux pas qu'on y touche !  
-Isaac, pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense ? Tu peux pas le laisser parler un peu de temps en temps ? , répliqua Stiles.  
-Euh ... Parce que ... Il est dans l'équipe de crosse avec moi et ... Tout le monde aime Danny ! Voilà, t'es content ?!  
-Mais je suis dans l'équipe de crosse moi aussi ! Et ... Tout le monde aime Stiles, il est doux, super drôle et vachement intelligent, malgré ce que certains pensent ! "

Il s'adressa indirectement à Derek, qui ne releva même pas la remarque, trop occupé à penser à leur sort s'ils devaient passer plusieurs jours à 10 dans le repaire. Certes il y avait quelques provisions stockées, mais suffiraient-elles pour tous les nourrir, pendant au moins deux jours ? Toujours dans ses pensées, il marcha sans s'en rendre compte vers Stiles, qui parlait décidément trop fort à son goût. Le jeune humain s'était assis, histoire d'avoir plus chaud, et voir son aîné s'approcher de lui alors qu'il "discutait" avec Isaac ne lui disait rien qui valait. Cependant, comme il avait le regard vague, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"-Derek ?, l'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier repris ses esprits, baissa les yeux vers le petit homme qui se trouvait à ses pieds et lui dit d'un ton irrité :

-Stiles ? Éloigne-toi de moi, je te prie. Tu parles beaucoup trop fort !  
-Pardon ?! Tu me demandes de m'en aller alors que c'est toi qui viens vers moi ? Tu te fous pas un peu du monde ?! J'ai froid, je veux rentrer chez moi alors je ne bougerais pas de ma place parce que môssieur le loup-garou à grosses dents pointues le veut !

Surpris de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Derek grogna et montra les crocs.

-Si tu ne bouges pas, je te fais bouger moi-même et ça ne va pas te plaire !  
-Ok, ok, ok, c'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver !"

Le fils du Shérif bougea à contre coeur, sous le regard de Derek, et alla s'installer tant bien que mal non loin de Scott et Allison. Il s'appuya contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, jusqu'à sa bouche, histoire d'avoir un peu plus chaud.  
Après un long silence, Lydia prit enfin la parole :

"Dites-moi, on va manger quoi ce midi ? Parce que je suis un régime et j'aimerais éviter de grossir, je veux rentrer dans ma robe pour la fête de l'hiver !

Jackson soupira, alors que Danny sourit, il savait à quel point son amie voulait être parfaite en toutes circonstances, et encore plus pour les soirées.

-Je suis sûre que tu seras toujours aussi mince quand on sortira d'ici, Lydia -répondit Erica qui était maintenant assise sur le sol froid, les épaules enveloppées par le bras de Boyd- Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Oh, le compliment ne vient pas de la personne que je visais -commença-t-elle en regardant Jackson-, mais merci, toi aussi tu es ... splendide ! , finit-elle par dire, hésitant un peu sur le compliment qu'elle devait faire à la grande blonde.  
-Bon -finit par dire Isaac, las d'attendre sans rien faire- On fait quoi ? On va pas se laisser mourir de froid, si ?  
-On pourrait commencer un entraînement ? , émit Jackson, soudainement intéressé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.  
-Jackson, si on s'entraîne, on va avoir faim, soif et on va être en sueur, je crois que ce ne sont pas les conditions idéales dans notre situation !, répliqua Scott, qui semblait vouloir rajouter un "sombre débile" à la fin de sa phrase.

Le jeune homme blond, lui répondit, et ils commencèrent à se disputer tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac s'en mêle aussi, depuis sa fenêtre de bus. Stiles avait de plus en plus froid et rester sans bouger sur le sol glacé n'arrangeait rien. Alors qu'il vérifiait que son nez était toujours là - il ne le sentait plus à cause de la température proche de 0°C - il sentit un regard posé sur lui ; il tourna la tête et vit Derek l'observer. Il haussa les sourcils en sa direction, posant une question muette.

-Hé bah Stiles, tu prends pas part à la conversation ? T'es plutôt doué pour hurler comme un putois d'habitude, hm ? , lança l'alpha à sa victime préférée, en souriant narquoisement.  
-Non, pas cette fois-ci, - lui dit-il doucement après avoir haussé les épaules- j'ai froid ...  
-Ooooh pauvre Stiles, tu veux que je te réchauffe peut-être ? - continua l'aîné, avec son sourire sadique, qui se transforma en rictus de surprise quand il vit l'adolescent bouger- Hé hé hé là ! Je plaisantais !

Stiles se stoppa un instant avant de terminer son geste :  
-Oh panique pas comme ça, je me remettais juste en place , j'ai le cul complètement gelé à cause du sol ... Tu veux peut-être le réchauffer aussi ?! , le nargua-t-il, une fois la surprise à la réaction de son interlocuteur passée.  
-Tssk la ferme !"

Derek semblait perturbé, mais personne ne le remarqua. Allison était contre Scott et réussissait à somnoler malgré que son petit ami soit en train de se disputer avec Jackson et Isaac, Lydia regardait une nouvelle fois ses photos, embrassant son téléphone à chaque fois que Jackson apparaissait sur l'écran, Danny et Boyd essayaient de calmer le jeu entre leurs camarades et Erica s'amusait de la situation. Stiles demeurait le seul qui aurait pu s'apercevoir du problème qu'avait posé sa réaction face au commentaire du grand brun. Pour éviter que cela n'arrive et pour empêcher les loups garous d'entendre son coeur manquer quelques pulsations, il fit mine d'aller vérifier le stock de nourriture et gratta la peinture des bus avec ses griffes au passage.  
Stiles se boucha les oreilles au son des griffes sur le métal, mais pu entendre Jackson siffler un "Non mais je rêve !" pendant sa dispute avec les deux autres bêtas.

Comme lors de la première fois, il plongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant au rêve fait cette nuit : le caleçon de Derek était noir, ou bleu marine ? Quelque part, ce n'était pas de la perversion que de penser à son "ami" à moitié nu ..."Enfin si, un peu quand même" se dit-il pour lui-même, mais peut-être que ce rêve avait une signification, Derek pourrait ... mourir en mangeant ... une mandarine ... en plein été , d'où le caleçon aperçu sur le corps musclé du jeune homme !  
Ne préférant pas partir sur une mauvaise piste, et pour oublier la vision troublante du loup-garou portant un caleçon avec une queue de loup derrière, Stiles se mit à penser à autre chose. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus qu'une heure et demie à attendre avant de manger quelque chose.

"-La prochaine fois qu'on me donne rendez-vous en hiver, je n'y vais pas ..., se dit-il en enfonçant à nouveau la tête dans ses bras froids."


	4. Chapter 4

Dans une pièce à l'écart, qui servait de lieu de rangement pour les quelques ressources alimentaires que possédait la meute, Derek essayait de se ressaisir. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, les mains appuyées sur la table, unique meuble de la pièce, où étaient posés les différents plats préparés. Il regarda rapidement le stock et se dit qu'ils pouvaient tenir deux jours, s'ils ne mangeaient pas comme des ogres à tous les repas. Passé ce délai, ils devraient défoncer complètement la porte et trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre.

"Ce serait dommage, j'aime bien les bus ..., pensa l'alpha.

Danny arriva derrière lui, le surprenant quelque peu.

-Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide ... Je peux ... Faire à manger si j'ai de quoi cuisiner, lui dit le garçon.  
-Non c'est bon, on a des plats déjà préparés ... C'est plus simple pour nous, on n'est pas ... Cuisiniers, répondit-il, essayant de ne pas s'énerver après l'adolescent en face de lui, qui faisait de son mieux pour s'intégrer.  
-Bon, très bien ... Par contre, il faudrait peut-être commencer à apporter de quoi manger, ça nous réchaufferait un peu non ? On est un peu démoralisés d'être tous ensemble et de pas pouvoir nous en aller librement ... Enfin pas moi, je suis content d'être dans l'équipe ! , se justifia-t-il.  
-Dans la meute -reprit Derek- On forme une meute maintenant.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement et tourna les talons, pour retrouver ses amis dans la pièce principale. Derek, malgré cette histoire de rationnement, se saisit d'un paquet de briochettes qui était posé sur le fond de la table.

-Ça ne va surement pas lui plaire, dit-il à voix basse avant de suivre le même chemin que Danny."

Quand l'aîné de la bande arriva dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà les autres, Scott et Jackson venaient à peine de se calmer. Isaac était sorti de son bus, probablement pour séparer les deux loups garous qui avaient manqué de se battre pour imposer leur façon de voir les choses. Lydia avait fini de regarder ses photos et s'ennuyait, toujours assise sur sa table, le coude sur la jambe, le menton posé avec grâce sur son poing fermé. Allison était dans la même position, seulement elle était assise par terre, collée contre son petit ami qui avait passé un bras autour de son épaule. Ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers l'alpha, espérant qu'il ait quelque chose à leur proposer pour passer le temps. Arborant un grand sourire, il leur annonça qu'ils allaient manger un peu :

"-Regardez ce que tonton Derek vous apporte les enfants ! Des Pitch !

Les adolescents le regardèrent, un peu désolés.

-Des ... Pitch ? , commenta Stiles qui avait du mal à parler, les lèvres trop engourdies par le froid.

La seule réaction du meneur fut de lever le paquet jaune et bleu et de le secouer, pour prouver ses dires.

-Sérieusement, tu crois qu'on a quel âge, mon vieux ? , continua l'adolescent gelé.  
-En plus ce sont MES Pitch ! -s'insurgea Erica- Je vois pas pourquoi ils se goinfreraient alors que j'ai rapporté ça !  
-Erica, fais pas l'enfant gâtée, t'en achèteras d'autres, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Boyd semblait enfin décidé à réagir face aux évènements, mais la blonde sexy aurait préféré qu'il se taise. Elle commença à bouder, insatisfaite de se voir voler ses briochettes.

-Erica mange des Pitch ? Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi on dirait tout le temps une gamine !

Stiles avait voulu de lancer une petite vanne, histoire de faire rire les autres, ce qui réussit à merveille, sauf pour Erica qui continua de bouder. Une fois tout le monde détendu, l'alpha ouvrit le paquet et prévint ses subordonnés :

-Vous vouliez un entraînement, très bien. Essayez de rattraper ce que je vous lance, y a qu'un seul essaie par personne, attention !"

Malgré qu'il essaye de les motiver, la meute d'adolescents ne semblait pas emballée plus que ça à l'idée de devoir attraper sa nourriture pour avoir une chance de manger. Cependant Danny fit un effort pour montrer l'exemple et il leva le bras :

"Allez vas-y, j'suis prêt moi ! Tu vas voir que je ne suis pas le gardien de l'équipe de crosse pour rien !, lui dit-il en souriant.

Derek lança la première brioche ronde à une vitesse correcte pour que le gardien ait une chance de l'avoir, sachant qu'il était humain. Danny l'attrapa d'une main, et Isaac se mit à applaudir avec entrain son champion, ce qui fit rougir l'intéressé. La deuxième brioche partit en direction de l'ado frisé, qui, pris par surprise, ne put la rattraper avec les mains ; fort heureusement, ses réflexes surdéveloppés lui permirent de donner un coup de genou dessus, et le petit pain remonta en l'air, pour aller se loger dans sa bouche. Derek le félicita pour cette réception acrobatique, et sortit un Pitch pour lui-même.

-Hm, c'est pas mauvais, t'as bien fait d'en acheter Erica !, lui lança-t-il en souriant.  
-Pff, c'est même pas drôle ..., répliqua la jeune fille"

Pour l'empêcher de bougonner dans son coin, il lui envoya deux de ses brioches à la suite, qu'elle rattrapa sans difficulté. Boyd quant à lui, lui fit signe qu'il n'en voulait pas. Scott, qui discutait avec Stiles d'une voix basse, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il recevait deux brioches lui aussi ; il se prit la première sur le front et la deuxième fut interceptée juste à temps par Allison, qui s'était jetée sur son petit ami pour lui éviter un deuxième choc. Cette action comique arracha un rire à Jackson ; l'alpha lui fit regretter de se moquer des autres en envoyant un nouveau projectile comestible dans sa direction. Le petit pain brioché alla s'écraser avec force sur le torse du nouveau loup-garou de la bande ; Jackson ne put le prendre à temps, et la brioche, qui s'était écrasée au contact du corps de l'adolescent, tomba au sol.

"-Super ! Merci ! Je te préviens que je vais pas manger ce truc, je risque d'attraper le tétanos !, s'offusqua-t-il.  
-Jackson, le tétanos, s'attrape quand on se coupe avec un objet qui a été en contact avec de la terre contaminée ...  
-... Merci, Lydia, lui répondit-il sèchement.  
-Pas de quoi !"

Presque tout le monde possédait une brioche, sauf Stiles qui n'avait pas cette chance ; il se tourna vers Derek, qui finissait de manger.

"-Bah, et mon Pitch ?, demanda-t-il avec une petite mou triste.  
-Oh excuses moi Stiles -répliqua le grand brun.- Tu es tellement petit et insignifiant que je t'avais oublié !

Le chef de meute lança à nouveau un petit pain, un peu plus fort que ce que Stiles avait imaginé, et il se le prit dans l'oeil.

-Mais bordel ! Tu peux pas faire attention ? -commença-t-il en se frottant la zone touchée, ce qui lui arracha quelques larmes involontaires- J'crois que tu m'as rendu aveugle ! Oh seigneur, je ne vois plus rien !

Derek soupira, alors qu'Allison se pencha sur le pauvre blessé :

-Stiles, ça va ? J'ai combien de doigts ?  
-Dix, si t'es bien formée ! MOI maintenant j'ai plus qu'UN oeil, parce que l'autre TARÉ m'a EBORGNÉ !  
-Je crois qu'il va bien, informa la jeune chasseuse en se rasseyant à sa place.  
-Franchement Stilinski, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? T'énerve pas comme ça ..., commença Derek.  
-J'ai une idée, et si on plantait une jolie flèche parfumée à l'aconit dans ton horrible derrière de loup-grincheux ? On verra si t'es aussi comique après ça !  
-Stiles, calme toi ..., essaya de le raisonner Isaac.  
-Je me calmerais quand l'autre givré arrêtera de me prendre pour une poupée ! Et toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, parce que si je suis aussi énervé, c'est uniquement à cause des SMS plus débiles les uns que les autres que tu m'as envoyé toute la nuit, et qui m'ont empêché de dormir ! Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Danny, mais règle le problème le plus vite possible, parce que je ne vais pas faire ça tout le temps !  
-Stiles, j't'avais demandé de rien dire !, hurla le loup-garou frisé, dont le teint vira légèrement au rouge.

L'humain se leva, et prit la direction des bus, après avoir récupéré son Pitch à moitié écrasé qui avait roulé au sol.

-Tu vois Jackson, je vais le manger, et en plus je vais pas chopper le tétanos !  
-Hé tu vas où Stiles, hein ? Pleurer tout seul dans ton coin en appelant ta maman pour qu'elle vienne te chercher ?!

Aux mots du chef de groupe, tout le monde s'arrêta, y compris Stiles. Scott souffla un "Derek ..." nerveux, pendant que les autres regardaient d'un air désolé et gêné soit l'adolescent, soit son interlocuteur.

"-Tu sais quoi, Derek -prononça lentement le jeune garçon, utilisant toute la force nécessaire pour ne pas frapper l'homme en face de lui-, t'as toujours été un sale con, mais là tu bats des records. Même Jackson n'aurait pas osé la faire, cette réplique là ... Parce que c'est ... Méchant -continua-t-il, ayant du mal à rester neutre, et sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge-, et quelqu'un qui a perdu ses parents comme toi, aurait dû savoir que c'est cruel de faire ce genre de réflexion. Alors, non, je ne vais pas "pleurer dans mon coin", je m'isole simplement de la super meute que nous formons tous ensemble, dans un endroit où je ne me ferais pas taper, ni rabaisser sans arrêt, par un ... Débile ... Qui n'a pas la moindre nuance d'humanité en lui ... Parce que si c'est ça être une meute, je préfère être seul !"

Sur ces paroles, il s'en alla de nouveau vers le bus le plus éloigné de la pièce, après avoir passé sa manche de sweat-shirt trop longue sous son nez.  
Derek soupira, et avant que quelqu'un ne lui fasse la morale -en l'occurrence Scott, qui s'apprêtait à parler- il leva la main en direction du groupe, leur intimant de se taire. Il alla s'installer au fond du second car, à l'abri des regards de ses camarades, l'air navré d'avoir parlé comme cela à Stiles.

Depuis son bus jaune, qui était le dernier de la rangée et pouvait se vanter de ne pas être en trop mauvais état, Stiles contenait sa tristesse et sa rage avec beaucoup de mal. Il pensait à toutes les choses méchantes qu'il aurait dû dire à ce type arrogant qui se prenait pour le chef de meute.

"Derek Hale, t'es vraiment qu'un abruti fini, je te déteste ..., finit-il par se dire pour lui-même, à voix basse."


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles était assis dans son bus depuis trois heures maintenant. Il commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid et la solitude lui pesait sur le coeur. Malgré son désir de retrouver les autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser dans sa tête toutes les choses horribles que le chef de meute lui avait dites. Cela faisait presque une heure que le jeune homme peaufinait son discours de vengeance, car il voulait absolument lui répondre autre chose, qui puisse lui faire mal à son tour. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à des rimes poétiques qui pourraient être utiles à achever son ennemi, le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas, non loin de son lieu de retraite. Il pensa d'abord que c'était son meilleur ami qui venait lui apporter du réconfort, mais les bruits de pas étaient beaucoup trop forts pour que ce soit ceux du jeune loup. Il se précipita à la fenêtre, manquant de se prendre le rebord dans les dents, et aperçut le jeune adulte à la veste de cuir s'avancer vers son refuge. Ne s'attendant absolument pas à le voir, une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que ..., commença-t-il.

L'homme en face de lui leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre l'agacement et la culpabilité. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite de nourriture toute faite, où Stiles put lire "Pastabox, sauce bolognaise ».

-Je comprends pas très bien là, tu m'insultes et ..., essaya-t-il de reprendre, avant d'être coupé par le chef de meute.  
-Je viens t'apporter de quoi manger parce que ... Tu n'es pas venu et qu'il faut ... Pas que tu meurs de faim -lui dit-il, comme si il avait appris un texte compliqué et qu'il le ressortait avec le moins de naturalité possible - Et je venais aussi pour ... Mchxz ...

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux ronds et secoua la tête, n'ayant pas compris la fin de sa phrase.

-Quoi ?!

Derek soupira longuement et finit enfin par regarder l'adolescent dont il avait évité l'affrontement visuel depuis le début de la conversation. Il reprit donc, à contrecoeur, son texte bien appris.

-Je viens t'apporter de quoi manger, parce que tu n'es pas venu et qu'il faut pas que tu meurs de faim et je ... Viens ... M'ex-cu-ser ..., articula-t-il avec difficulté, avant de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel."

Tous les plans machiavéliques et toutes les rimes cruelles qu'il avait mis trois heures à préparer s'envolèrent devant ses excuses, assez simples, qui touchèrent l'adolescent.

*****

Pendant ce temps, les autres jeunes restés à l'écart avaient fini de manger depuis un moment, sauf Lydia qui terminait à peine.

"-Plus jamais je ne mangerais de cette chose ... Je crois que c'étaient pas des épinards ..., dit-elle en refoulant un haut-de-coeur.  
-Ah mais chérie, c'est toi qui voulais absolument manger des légumes pour garder la ligne et rentrer dans ta robe, personne ne t'a forcée !  
-Jackson, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, laisse la un peu tranquille, répondit Allison pour défendre son amie.

Danny leva son portable en l'air, cherchant du réseau, en vain.

-Dan', on a essayé un tas de fois, ça n'y changera rien, y a pas de réseau, je vois pas pourquoi ça évoluerait maintenant ..., bougonna le dernier loup-garou arrivé dans la meute.  
-Bin oui, mais je voulais voir ... Des fois que ..., se justifia le jeune homme, penaud.  
-Des fois que quoi ? On est enfermés ici, qu'on le veuille ou non, personne viendra nous chercher !  
-Hé ça va Jackson, tu le lâche maintenant ?

Une nouvelle fois, Isaac avait protégé Danny, ce qui excéda le jeune homme fortuné.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as toi, à toujours parler pour lui ? Tu peux pas lui lâcher la grappe de temps en temps ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la gravure de mode ? Elle veut se battre ?, répliqua le bêta en montrant les crocs.  
-Ohoh, nan mais t'es pitoyable ... S'en est risible Isaac, honnêtement.

Boyd essaya de calmer les deux partis en leur proposant de faire une activité ensemble :  
-J'ai de quoi écrire dans mon sac, on a qu'à faire ... Un jeu ? , hasarda-t-il.  
-Comme quoi ... un pendu ? , répondit Scott, légèrement amusé par la demande.  
-Ouais si tu veux !  
-Oh nan mais je plaisantais ...  
-Moi ça me va, on a qu'à faire des équipes, j'vais te faire la misère Whittemore !, le défia Isaac, qui s'était levé en le pointant du doigt."

*****

De son côté, Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte de ce que lui avait dit Derek.  
Après s'être excusé, l'alpha s'était approché de la fenêtre, qui d'ailleurs n'avait "fenêtre" que de nom puisqu'il n'y avait plus de verre, et avait tendu la boite à Stiles, qui l'avait mise sur le siège à côté du sien. Derek avait posé ses avant-bras le long du rebord de l'ancienne vitre et sa tête reposait maintenant sur eux ; un peu inquiet de le voir si proche, Stiles s'était reculé un peu vers le fauteuil voisin.

"-Je fais l'effort de t'apporter à manger et t'en profite même pas ?, questionna le plus vieux des deux.  
-Bin ... J'ai pas faim, en fait.

Le menteur fut démasqué, trahi par son propre estomac qui se mit à gargouiller. Il ferma les yeux, blasé, et sentit le regard amusé du témoin de la scène, qui mourait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose comme : "Pas faim, hm ?". Il prit donc la boite à contrecoeur et l'ouvrit.

-Oh bin dis-donc, y a même une petite fourchette en plastique, comme c'est mignon ! - plaisanta-t-il.- Bon bah ... Bon appétit !

Il attaqua donc le plat préparé, piquant les pâtes avec sa fourchette ; il enfourna sa nourriture avec le moins de grâce possible et recommença l'opération cinq fois de suite avant de déclarer :

-Tu vas me regarder encore longtemps comme ça ? C'est vachement flippant, je t'assure ...

Derek sortit de sa rêverie en soupirant.

-Rho ça va, je te regardais pas vraiment, j'étais ... Ailleurs.  
-Tu pensais à quoi ? -continua l'adolescent, en mettant une nouvelle tournée de nourriture dégoulinante de sauce dans sa bouche.  
-Je pensais à ... À des trucs, bon ça te regarde pas !  
-Hé ça va, pas la peine de m'agresser, t'es pas obligé de rester si c'est pour me dire des saloperies une fois de plus !, tempêta le fils du shérif.  
-J't'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! -répondit-il, mécontent que son interlocuteur ne soit pas passé à autre chose- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir offensé, je voulais juste te taquiner, je savais pas que ... Enfin que ta mère ..., ajouta-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules.  
-Ouais bin la prochaine fois tu te renseigne avant de "taquiner" les gens, ça évitera que tu les blesse."

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, puis le chef de meute reprit la parole :

"-Je cherchais pas à te blesser, je ... -il s'arrêta, pour chercher ses mots, puis regarda Stiles- Je t'aime bien comme gars ... C'est juste que ... J'ai toujours une irrésistible envie de te frapper quand je te vois ... Comme ... Le font les frères ...

Stiles avala ses pâtes et regarda l'alpha à son tour.

-Bin ... J'vais prendre ça comme une preuve d'amour bien camouflée alors, dit-il en souriant.  
-D'AMITIÉ ! Une preuve d'amitié ! , répliqua Derek, gêné.  
-Ouais, bien sûr, vieux, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Bon allez, maintenant qu'on est copains, un petit câlin ? Ça nous réchauffera en plus !  
-Stiles ... je-ne-vais-pas-te-faire-un CÂLIN !, protesta l'alpha."

L'air malicieux, le jeune homme se rapprocha de son aîné et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras, enfonçant sa tête dans son cou du fait qu'il était en hauteur. Derek écarquilla les yeux et défit ses mains de sous son menton, pour les mettre sur les bras de son "agresseur", essayant de se dégager. C'est à ce moment précis qu'arriva Scott, qui cherchait son meilleur ami pour l'inviter à rejoindre le groupe.

"-Hé Stiles tu viens on va ... -Il s'arrêta en pleine action, surpris de trouver les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre- Oh pardon ! Je voulais pas ... Enfin je savais pas que vous ... Je serais pas venu sinon... Désolé !, s'excusa-t-il.  
-Non non non non non non non ! C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois Scott, c'est juste lui là, qui m'a attrapé et ..., se défendit l'alpha, en repoussant le petit brun avec force.  
-Juste ... Un câlin entre copain, tu vois ? , compléta Stiles.  
-Ah non mais je ... J'ai rien dit ... J'ai rien vu non plus, promis Scott en levant les mains en l'air.  
-Y avait rien à voir ! Et toi -menaça-t-il Stiles du doigt-, si tu racontes n'importe quoi, je te jure que j'ouvre les portes d'entrée ... avec ta tête !

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir au fils Stilinski, Derek s'éloigna du bus et partit en direction de la "cuisine".

-Hé bin, il est beau le frère tiens, envolés les beaux discours, merci ! -déclara l'humain- Bon tu voulais quoi ? , reprit-il en se tournant vers son ami.  
-Euh ... Que ... Tu viennes faire un pendu avec nous mais si t'es occupé ...  
-Eh, nan ... Nan merci, je vais finir de manger seul, dans mon coin ... En fait c'est l'horrible bonnet de Jackson qui me dérange…, dit-il en mimant une moue de dégoût.

Le loup-garou rit doucement :

-C'est vrai qu'il est moche son bonnet ... Bon si tu veux nous rejoindre, hein ..."

Il salua son meilleur ami et repartit en direction du reste du groupe, en souriant. Une fois devant eux, Allison lui demanda pourquoi il avait cette tête là, ce à quoi il répondit naturellement :

"Je crois que Derek et Stiles se faisaient un câlin plus qu'amical."


	6. Chapter 6

"Je crois que Derek et Stiles se faisaient un câlin plus qu'amical."

Le groupe d'adolescent était en train de sortir des feuilles et des stylos, pour commencer une partie le plus vite possible et montrer qui était le plus fort à ce jeu, quand Scott débarqua avec son annonce. La meute se stoppa, un peu étonnée.

"-Mais genre, ils ont mis la langue et tout ?  
-Jackson ! Ça ne se demande pas ... Enfin sauf si Scott veut bien répondre, hasarda Lydia, tout de même intéressée.  
-J'ai jamais dit qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, j'ai dit qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand je suis arrivé, leur répondit le jeune loup-garou légèrement blasé.  
-Oh bin désolé, mais t'as dit "un câlin bien plus qu'amical", moi j'imaginais Stiles à califourchon sur Derek !, se défendit Jackson, en haussant les épaules.  
-Mais j'ai pas dit ça de cette façon !  
-Faut bien avouer que c'était pas clair quand même, ajouta Boyd en souriant.

Le porteur de la nouvelle soupira et demanda s'ils avaient déjà fait les équipes, histoire de changer de sujet, avant d'aller s'installer auprès de sa copine.

-On a du mal. Toi tu vas avec Allison, Boyd et moi on est ensemble, mais Jackson et Isaac se battent pour être avec Danny ... Le spectacle est vraiment drôle, l'informa Erica, légèrement amusée de la situation.  
-Je vois pas pourquoi cet empaffé ne veut pas aller avec sa copine !  
-Hé, Boucle d'Or, l'empaffé il te fait bouffer son poing quand tu veux ! Je vais avec Danny et c'est tout !  
-La ferme Whittemore ! JE vais avec Danny !

Chacun des deux loups avait empoigné le pauvre humain par un bras, et il était tiré d'un côté ou de l'autre chaque fois que l'un des deux parlait.

-Écoutez les gars, je vous apprécie tous les deux, mais si vous me laissiez choisir, ça ne serait pas mieux ? -Questionna l'objet de la dispute. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent lâché, il continua- Je vais plutôt aller avec Isaac ... Fais pas la gueule Jack', c'est juste que Lydia meure d'envie d'être avec toi ...  
-Pff c'est bon j'ai compris ...  
-Oh Jackson, cache ton immense joie d'être avec moi, commenta la blonde vénitienne d'un ton narquois.  
-Bon ! -coupa Boyd, las des querelles incessantes au sein du groupe- Comme on doit être 4 par équipe on va, avec Erica, dans le groupe d'Isaac !  
-Génial, on va voir qui est le plus fort comme ça, Whittemore !  
-T'as pas encore gagné, Frisettes !"

Plusieurs parties furent jouées et l'équipe d'Allison était légèrement à la traîne. En effet Scott donnait souvent des lettres complètement stupides et choisissait des mots tordus, ce qui arrachait des soupirs à Jackson.  
C'était maintenant au tour d'Isaac de proposer un mot à 5 tirets. Ses amis trouvèrent un D et un A placés en première position, mais ni les S, R, O, I, T et P ne prirent place dans le mot. Après un petit temps de réflexion, Boyd s'arrêta.

"-Isaac ... Me dit pas que t'as écris "Danny" quand même ?!  
-Quoi ? Mais ... Mais non, c'est vous qui êtes nuls là ! Je ne pense pas qu'à Danny, merde alors !, s'insurgea-t-il le visage un peu rouge.  
-Ah nan mais je te crois, c'est juste que ...  
-Tais-toi et trouve ce mot !, le coupa-t-il."

Comme l'avait dit le jeune loup-garou frisé, ce n'était pas "Danny", mais bien "Dague" qu'il avait choisi. Le résultat ne changea quasiment pas pendant le jeu, et l'équipe des trois bêtas et de l'humain gagna. Jackson tonna que c'était uniquement de la faute de Scott qui ne disait que des bêtises, mais Isaac jubilait bien trop pour prêter attention à ses lamentations.

La soirée arriva rapidement, et le petit groupe décida d'aller voir Stiles, resté seul dans son bus depuis un moment déjà. Isaac arriva le premier et passa par la fenêtre cassée, effrayant le fils du shérif, qui commençait à geler sur place.

"-Oh mon Dieu, Isaac tu peux pas prévenir quand t'arrive ?! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !, cria le jeune homme en se tenant la poitrine, à l'emplacement de son coeur.  
-On est venu voir si t'étais pas mort !, chantonna l'adolescent en face de lui.  
-Non c'est bon, je survis, pas de soucis ... Ah bin vous êtes tous là ?"

Ses amis longèrent le bus et passèrent par la porte rouillée. Stiles regarda son meilleur ami et, désignant le dernier loup-garou transformé, il lui glissa un "Mec, son bonnet..." muet. Chaque adolescent alla s'installer sur un siège et ils commencèrent à discuter avec celui qui avait boudé toute la journée, de la partie de pendu insolite qu'ils avaient jouée. Isaac ne manqua pas de faire remarquer que son équipe avait gagnée à maintes reprises, ce qui agaça encore plus Jackson.  
Sur les coups de vingt heures, l'alpha revint vers sa meute, les bras chargé de boites toutes faites, comme celles qu'ils avaient mangé le midi. En le voyant, les huit adolescents qui étaient restés ensemble l'après-midi se regardèrent, souriant en repensant à l'annonce qu'avait fait Scott un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Erica trouva le courage de se retenir de rire et s'adressa à Derek :

"-On va encore manger des boites ?  
-Et oui, y a que ça … Ou alors tu préfères qu'on finisse les Pitch ?, lui répondit-il en souriant narquoisement, ne remarquant pas que toute sa meute riait de lui.  
-Non ... C'est bon, lâcha-t-elle à contrecoeur.  
-Je suis d'accord pour manger ces boites particulièrement immondes ... Mais je ne veux PLUS JAMAIS avoir "épinard" !, imposa Lydia, l'air sérieux."

Une fois tout le monde servi, on n'entendit que le bruit des fourchettes en plastique contre les boites en carton pendant une heure.  
Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher vers 22 heures, bien qu'Allison eut déjà rejoint Morphée, blottie contre son petit ami ; Boyd apporta plusieurs couvertures, 5 au total, et en donna une gentiment à Scott pour qu'il se couvre et que sa copine n'ait pas froid. Il en laissa une à Lydia et Jackson, assis derrière la chasseuse et le loup. Isaac et Danny furent presque "obligés" de se mettre ensemble, car il n'y avait pas assez de couverture pour qu'ils soient séparés, et c'est avec une gêne immense qu'ils se mirent l'un contre l'autre. Le jeune loup-garou entendit clairement le coeur de l'adolescent humain battre anormalement, ce qui le fit sourire timidement.

"-Derek -commença le noir baraqué- il ne reste plus que deux couvertures, et on en prend une avec Erica ... Il reste plus que toi et ...

Il désigna Stiles, qui somnolait contre sa main recouverte de la manche trop longue de son sweat-shirt, le bras posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, d'un coup de tête. Derek soupira.

-Donne lui, moi je vais rester au fond, c'est bon.  
-Hm, je peux ... Partager si tu veux, pas de soucis, répliqua Stiles d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-J'ai dit que c'était bon, tu la prends et tu te tais !, cracha le chef de meute.

Boyd donna le drap à son ami et alla s'installer avec sa petite blonde qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir contre lui, épuisée de sa journée.  
Stiles déplia la polaire, qui le garderait au chaud cette nuit, avec beaucoup de difficulté ; il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger ses amis, mais comme à son habitude rien ne marcha comme il voulait. Scott lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-Ouais, ouais, pas de soucis mon pote, Stiles gère la situation !, le rassura-t-il.  
-Si Stiles pouvait se taire, ça serait pas mal aussi !, grogna l'alpha depuis le fond du bus."

Le jeune homme se tut après avoir fait une grimace, et arrangea le gros drap sur lui ; il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Il y était presque arrivé quand il sentit du mouvement près de son siège. Il rouvrit ses yeux bruns et constata avec surprise que son aîné s'était installé sur le fauteuil voisin. Repéré, ce dernier essaya d'éviter le regard de l'adolescent.

"-Rendors toi, crétin, chuchota-t-il, quelque peu énervé.  
-Nan mais ... C'est toi qui vient en fourbe pendant la nuit près de moi, et c'est moi le crétin ?  
-Oui bon bah ... J'ai froid ! Donne-moi ça, égoïste !, lui dit-il de mauvaise foi, en tirant la polaire sur lui.

Après une minute de silence, Stiles tourna la tête vers l'alpha.

-Ah ah, je dors avec le chef de la meute, j'suis un peu comme un sous-chef, non ?  
-On-ne-dors-pas-ensemble, articula-t-il clairement. Te fais pas des films, Stilinski !  
-Rho ça va, je plaisante, tu sais cette histoire de frères ...  
-Ta gueule ... Dors maintenant ! Ou je te tape jusqu'à ce que ta tête ressemble à une balle de crosse !"

L'adolescent se remit en place, bougonnant. Soudain une question surgit dans son esprit et malgré la menace, il se remit à parler :

"-Derek ? Tu sais jongler avec des mandarines ?"


	7. Chapter 7

Il était environ six heures du matin lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait quasiment noir dans le hangar, car seules quelques petites lumières accrochées aux murs brillaient. Le jeune homme bailla et s'étira avant de se rappeler que Derek était à côté de lui et que s'il avait le malheur de lui mettre sa main dans la figure, il le regretterait amèrement. Mais à sa grande surprise, une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la luminosité faible, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne à ses côtés. Il regarda discrètement au fond du bus, mais là encore il ne le vit pas.

"-Je suis si impossible la nuit qu'il a décidé de partir ?, se questionna mentalement le jeune homme."

Comme il était bien au chaud sous la couverture, il décida d'en profiter encore un peu, avant de chercher le chef de meute. Il se remémora les évènements de la nuit.

***

Suite à sa question, l'alpha avait haussé les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas ce que des mandarines venaient faire dans la conversation. Il avait soupiré et ordonné à Stiles de dormir.  
Cependant, l'hyper actif était très mal installé, à côté de sa vitre cassée, et il avait un peu peur de se prendre un bout de verre isolé, qui aurait survécu à la destruction de sa structure, s'il posait ses deux bras sur le rebord, et l'idée de se mettre de l'autre côté du siège, vers Derek, semblait être encore pire. Il décida donc de passer sa main, protégée de sa manche de sweat-shirt, sur le bord de la fenêtre, pour s'assurer que rien ne pourrait le blesser pendant la nuit. Une fois qu'il eut retiré les petits bouts de verre restants et fut rassuré, il remit la couverture en place sur lui pour avoir plus chaud ; cependant, il la tira un peu trop fort et une main vint s'abattre sur son crâne, avec violence.

"-Tire pas le drap, imbécile, je gèle moi !, chuchota avec fureur l'homme assis à côté de lui.  
-Pardon, pardon ! J'l'ai pas fait exprès !  
-Parle moins fort, tu vas réveiller les autres avec ta voix de crécelle !  
-Rho -répliqua-t-il en baissant d'un ton.- Tu peux pas me parler gentiment et sans me donner d'ordre pour une fois ?

Il attendait une réplique cinglante, mais il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir et il sentit le drap partir en direction de l'alpha. Il essaya de le rattraper, mais il ne put en garder qu'un tout petit bout, juste assez pour lui couvrir une jambe.

-Hé c'est pas cool ça, on est un duo je te rappelle, on fait 50/50, c'est la loi ... -Il attendit un peu, avant d'ajouter- Pas de réponse ? Très bien, je vais donc être obligé de me rapprocher de toi, et ça ne plaira à aucun d'entre nous !"

Pour confirmer ses dires, il bougea en direction de son aîné, mettant la couverture un peu plus sur lui à chaque petite avancée qu'il faisait. Il tira un peu le drap, pour voir si son "binôme" était prêt à lui céder de la couverture, mais après trois petits coups secs, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.

-Meussieuh Haleuh, nous zafons les moyens te fous faire capituler -chuchota-t-il avec un fort accent allemand.- Et ça va pas te plaire, finit-il naturellement en grimaçant."

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose dans le noir et il aurait pu penser que le chef du groupe dormait, mais quand il annonça sa menace, il jura voir les yeux du loup-garou se tourner vers lui, luisant légèrement grâce aux faibles lumières lointaines. Il aurait presque dit qu'il voyait de l'inquiétude dedans, ce qui transparaissait rarement dans ses yeux.  
Forcé de constater que le drap ne bougeait pas plus, il mit son plan à exécution, malgré l'appréhension et la peur qui l'envahissaient. Il passa ses mains sous la polaire, les dirigea vers son voisin et, soulevant son T-shirt, il plaqua ses mains gelée sur la peau chaude de Derek.  
Ce dernier comprit trop tard le plan de l'humain et le contact de ses extrémités lui fit naitre un frisson désagréable qui parcourut son échine. D'un coup de main puissant, il frappa le jeune homme à l'abdomen, ce qui le renvoya vers la fenêtre, par laquelle il manqua de tomber. Il était maintenant la moitié du corps dans le vide et remerciait son subconscient de lui avoir fait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de bouts de verre, avant, sur le rebord. Derek le retenait par le sweat-shirt, encore sous le choc d'avoir été agressé de la sorte.  
Dans la panique d'être éjecté comme cela, Stiles avait hurlé, et quasiment tout le bus était réveillé à présent.

"-Que vous vous amusiez, et fassiez des trucs un peu louches, ça me dérange pas, mais en silence s'il-vous-plait, y en a qui dorment ..., leur expliqua calmement Jackson, sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour leur parler en face.  
-Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ça va ?, demanda Scott qui se retourna du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas réveiller Allison, qui dormait toujours, miraculeusement.  
-Euh je règle un..., commença-t-il.  
-Il rêvait qu'il pouvait voler, heureusement que j'étais là, sinon il finissait en crêpe notre pauvre Stiles, termina Derek, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Taisez-vous sérieux, déjà que je suis coincé ici, si en plus je dois passer une sale nuit, ça va pas le faire, ajouta Jackson, toujours avec un calme surprenant.  
-Hé, moi aussi j'ai passé une nuit merdique hier et j'en suis pas mort !

Isaac, détachant son bras des épaules de Danny qui dormait contre lui, répondit à Stiles en lui montrant son majeur et Derek rentra le reste du corps du jeune garçon dans le bus.

-Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille, tu te tais et tu arrêtes de me donner des coups de pieds !, maugréa l'alpha, en lui laissant plus de couverture que précédemment.  
-Pas trop tôt, chuchota Stiles, content que son plan ait marché sans trop d'accrocs."

Malgré les interdictions du meneur, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner et de se retourner, faisant face un coup à la fenêtre, un coup à Derek. Il décida de s'allonger sur son siège, tête contre la fenêtre, seulement ses grandes jambes risquaient de gêner un personnage important de son plan ... Son voisin ! Il décida d'enlever ses chaussures, pour être plus à l'aise et ne manqua pas de découvrir une nouvelle fois l'alpha qui soupira avant de remettre la polaire sur lui. Stiles se replaça correctement, le crâne vers la fenêtre, les pieds coincés entre les deux sièges, de ce fait, il ne pourrait pas toucher Derek. Mais son pied droit n'en fit qu'à sa tête et dérapa, visiblement mal calé, frappant la cuisse voisine au passage. Derek expira bruyamment, se contenant avec difficulté pour ne pas étrangler sur place l'adolescent.  
Stiles prononça un petit "Désolé" étouffé, pour tenter de le calmer, mais son aîné lui attrapa les deux jambes, les déplia, et les posa sur les siennes, en les bloquant avec ses bras.

"-Tu te tais et tu ne bouges plus, répéta-t-il en articulant bien, pour que l'adolescent comprenne, cette fois-ci."

Le petit brun soupira, agacé de ne pas pouvoir bouger librement, en tant qu'hyper actif qui se respecte. Au cours de la nuit, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de se retourner vers le fauteuil car il était dans une position inconfortable, mais à chaque fois la poigne de l'alpha était plus forte que sa volonté de bouger.

***

Étant maintenant dans une position semi-allongée, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait dû réussir à bouger à un moment donné. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla une nouvelle fois avant de se lever, la polaire sur les épaules. Il marcha dans le couloir du bus, descendit les petites marches et parti en direction de la "cuisine". Il passa la tête par l'ouverture, mais il ne vit personne ; il reprit donc le chemin vers la pièce principale et aperçut une forme noire, éclairée par les petites lumières. Il s'en approcha, sa couverture toujours sur ses épaules et vit que l'homme était sur une caisse appuyée contre un mur.

"-Tu dors pas ? C'est à cause de moi ? , questionna le jeune homme timidement avant de s'assoir à côté de lui.  
-Non, je ne dors pas ... Non ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est juste que j'ai pas sommeil.

Stiles allait lui répondre qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis le jeune garçon enleva la polaire de sur lui et la drapa autour des épaules de Derek. Ce dernier regarda son voisin avec un air interrogateur.

-Je t'ai pourrie ta nuit et j'ai pas arrêté de te voler la couverture, c'est normal que ce soit ton tour maintenant -argumenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.- Et puis tu sais, moi aussi je t'aime bien au fond ... Même si tu me frappes ... Souvent. Et puis, je t'en veux plus non plus pour ... Ce que tu m'as dit hier, je sais que c'était dans le feu de l'action et tout. Et je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé cette nuit, de t'avoir donné un coup de pied, totalement involontaire, je te promet ... Et aussi d'avoir mis ma main gelée sur toi, c'était pas très gentil mais bon en même temps, tu l'as bien cherché ! Et aussi ... Derek ?

Le chef de meute s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Stiles, fatigué de n'avoir pas fermé l'oeil depuis un certain temps. Au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent avait parlé, il avait glissé lentement vers lui, contre sa volonté, pris d'un accès de sommeil fulgurant. Muni d'une source de chaleur et d'un oreiller parfait, il sommeillait tranquillement.

-Euh Derek ... Tu ... Euh ... Enfin ... Oh génial, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ... ?

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis l'alpha se réveilla en sursaut, prenant conscience qu'il venait de s'endormir sur la personne à qui il aurait le moins voulu que cela arrive.

-Pas sommeil, hm ?, ironisa le garçon, avec un sourire en coin.  
-La ferme Stiles, répliqua son voisin en se passant une main sur le visage."

Le reste de la meute ne tarda pas à se lever ; tous avaient envie de sortir le plus vite possible. Après avoir fini les Pitch adorés d'Erica, qui bouda de plus belle, Jackson et Scott allèrent taper l'un après l'autre dans la porte. Cette dernière céda sous le coup d'épaule du brun, fier d'avoir battu son adversaire.

"-Y a-t-il seulement une chose pour laquelle tu es doué Jackson ? -le taquina Isaac- Et en plus, c'est toujours à cause de Scott que tu passes pour un nul !  
-La ferme ..., bougonna le blond."

L'air était toujours glacé, aussi les jeunes frissonnèrent quand ils sortirent enfin de leur prison. Ils se saisirent de leurs portables pour prévenir leur famille que tout allait bien.

"-Je pense que mon père va me tuer, se plaignit Allison.

Scott la réconforta en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je te parie que ça sera pas pire que ma mère !  
-Hé Danny ... T'as besoin que je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ou ...? Enfin, j'sais pas, demanda timidement Isaac après avoir attiré l'humain un peu à l'écart.  
-Bin ... -commença-t-il en souriant- Je veux bien, on sait jamais des fois que je me fasse attaquer !"

Le coeur d'Isaac fit cinq tours sur lui-même avant de retomber avec fracas dans sa cage thoracique ; le jeune homme lui sourit à son tour et ils partirent côte à côte dans le brouillard.  
Jackson, qui avait pris sa voiture malgré la neige infranchissable, constata avec regret qu'elle était complètement enneigée et il commença à la dégager, aidé moralement par Lydia qui refusait catégoriquement de mettre les mains frêles dedans. Le père d'Allison avait prévenu qu'il viendrait la chercher et avait accepté avec amertume de ramener Scott aussi. Il ne restait plus que Stiles, assis sur sa caisse aux côtés de Derek qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un moment. Le plus jeune des deux se leva et s'épousseta le jean, pas vraiment sale. Il s'adressa à son aîné sans savoir trop quoi dire :

"-Bon bin ... l'heure des "au revoir" a sonné, Stiles va repartir chez lui et laisser les loups garous pour la journée ...  
-Au revoir Stiles, s'écria Boyd qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine avec Erica.  
-Ouais ... Au revoir, répéta-t-il lentement."

Il commença à s'en aller devant le manque de réaction de l'alpha, mais celui-ci l'appela et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le jeune homme hésita un peu et devant le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, il céda. Le chef de meute le saisit par le col une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près, attirant le visage du garçon proche du sien, et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Stiles se dégagea simplement et parti en direction de la sortie.  
Malgré le froid mordant, malgré la neige agressive qui lui massacrait les pieds à chaque pas qu'il faisait, et malgré le fait qu'il était seul alors que tous ses amis étaient accompagnés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Les mots de Derek résonnaient dans sa tête, comme une chanson sans fin.

"-Non Stiles, je ne sais pas jongler avec des mandarines."


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois de plus, Stiles avait écopé d'une heure de colle à cause d'Adrian Harris, son professeur de Chimie. Ce dernier avait profité que l'adolescent discutait avec son meilleur ami de leur rendez-vous au hangar, à cause de l'entraînement spécial "loup-garou", pour le punir. Le jeune homme patientait depuis 40 minutes maintenant, et avait juste envie de s'en aller, seulement son horrible professeur ne le laisserait jamais partir en avance et aurait peut-être même envie de le garder plus longtemps si il demandait quoi que ce soit. Pour passer le temps, il repensa à sa journée de la veille, après qu'il eut retrouvé sa liberté.

***

Le temps était beaucoup mieux que lors du samedi, c'est pourquoi Stiles mit moins de temps à rentrer chez lui qu'il n'en avait mis pour venir. Il ne vit même pas les minutes défiler, perturbé par l'attitude bizarre de Derek envers lui. De plus, il se demandait pourquoi l'alpha n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit ; était-ce le fait de gérer une meute plus grande ? Ou l'arrivée des chasseurs, prédite par Allison ? Une fois arrivé chez lui, il n'avait toujours pas de réponses à ses questions. Alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, son père se planta devant lui, l'air confus.

"-J'suis désolé de t'avoir laissé sans nouvelle hier, fiston, mais j'avais plein de dossiers à finir et ..., commença-t-il à se justifier.  
-Écoutes papa, c'est pas grave -lui répondit son fils en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, tout de même soulagé qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu de son absence-, j'ai survécu une journée ! Hehey , le rassura-t-il avec un sourire enjoliveur, en essayant de ne pas repenser aux derniers évènements.  
-Ouais mais, j'aime pas te laisser tout seul, comme ça. Mais en tant que shérif, j'ai des obligations, tu sais.

Stiles lui glissa un "Je sais, je sais", et alors que son père repartait vers la porte d'entrée, il le vit se retourner l'air embarrassé.

-Stiles je voulais te dire que ... Je pourrais pas rester avec toi pour Noël ... Et probablement pas pour le Nouvel An non plus ..., lui avoua-t-il."

Le jeune garçon soupira légèrement, assurant que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il comptait rester avec des copains, de toute façon. Le shérif sortit dans la neige, pestant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec son fils à cause de son travail.  
Après cette discussion, le reste de la journée passa rapidement, sans autre nouvelle du genre.

***

L'aiguille de l'horloge tournait beaucoup trop lentement au goût du jeune homme, qui commençait à se demander si Harris n'avait pas le pouvoir de ralentir le temps. Se sentant fixé, le professeur de Chimie regarda son bouc-émissaire préféré.

"-Un problème, monsieur Stilinski ?  
-Euh ... non, répondit l'intéressé en se redressant sur son siège.  
-Bon ... Alors sortez de cette salle, lui dit-il froidement, comme à son habitude. "

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit son sac et sortit à toute vitesse du lycée.  
La couche de neige sur les trottoirs avait diminuée, et marcher dessus était devenu beaucoup plus simple que lors des deux jours précédents. Stiles avançait rapidement, même si le froid commençait à le mordre à plusieurs endroits. Il voulait juste arriver au hangar et se poser un peu, fatigué de sa journée.  
Il arriva à destination quarante minutes plus tard, complètement gelé, et à peine eut-il ouvert la porte métallique qu'il pût entendre ses amis s'affronter dans la pièce principale. Le jeune homme partit vers la lumière, produite par les néons installés aux plafonds, et constata que les humains, ainsi que le chef de meute, étaient assis sur des caisses pendant que les loups garous se battaient.  
Scott et Boyd étaient au centre, dos à dos et Erica faisait face au petit brun, quelques mètres plus loin. Jackson sauta sur une caisse, disposée négligemment, en guise d'obstacle et grogna après Boyd. Comme Stiles ne voyait que quatre adolescent, il questionna l'alpha qui semblait superviser les opérations.

"-Hé Derek, il est où Isaac ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le loup frisé apparut sur le toit du premier bus de la rangée, menaçant les deux jeunes côte à côte.

-Ici, lui répondit le jeune adulte souriant, avant d'observer à nouveau son bêta.

Stiles arqua un sourcil.

-On dort ensemble et j'ai le droit à des sourires maintenant ?

Le chef de meute manqua de s'étouffer, surpris et gêné.

-On n'a pas dormi ensemble, Stilinski ! On avait juste la même couverture, tu entends ?, lui cracha-t-il au visage en le pointant du doigt.  
-Hé, on se calme, c'était une plai-san-te-rie, articula-t-il.

Pendant que les deux hommes se prenaient encore la tête, les louveteaux continuaient de se battre. Scott tenait Erica en respect, et Isaac avait sauté sur Boyd, qui l'avait propulsé contre Jackson. Les deux adolescents avaient littéralement volé contre le mur ; puis, se relevant avec difficulté, Jackson s'en était pris au pauvre Isaac. Ils se mirent à se battre l'un contre l'autre, chacun essayant de mordre son adversaire.

-Je comprends pas trop -commença Lydia.- Ils ne sont pas censés être dans la même équipe ?

Derek tourna la tête dans la direction de l'objet de la question et soupira.

-C'est pas vrai, on peut pas les laisser deux secondes tout seul ... C'est à cause de toi ça, tu me déconcentre ; on s'amuse pas ici !, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles.  
-Évites de t'en prendre à moi, c'est pas ma faute s'ils peuvent pas vivre ensemble sans se bouffer le nez !, se défendit l'adolescent.  
-Jackson ! Isaac ! Vous êtes censés vous battre contre Boyd et Scott !, vociféra l'alpha en direction des deux opposants.

Comme visiblement, leur hurler dessus ne suffit pas, Derek se déplaça lui-même pour séparer ses bêtas. Sous sa forme modifiée, il n'eut aucun mal à les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Très bien, Isaac tu restes assis là et tu ne bouges pas ! Et toi Jackson, tu me suis !, ordonna le chef du groupe."

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Scott retourna au près d'Allison, qui lui laissa sa place en souriant. Boyd alla s'excuser auprès d'Isaac pour l'avoir lancé comme il l'avait fait, mais le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas. Au contraire, cela l'arrangeait plutôt, car Danny lui prêtait de l'attention. Le jeune homme noir finit par rejoindre Erica pour la réconforter de s'être faite dominer par Scott.  
De voir tous ces couples heureux, Stiles soupira avec tristesse. Il tourna la tête vers Lydia, seule elle aussi, mais qui semblait se faire du souci pour Jackson. Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête, mal à l'aise au milieu de tout cet amour. Il espérait au fond de lui-même ne jamais finir comme Derek, seul et apprécié uniquement de certains adolescents quasiment forcés d'être avec lui.

"-Pauvre Derek"

Il prononça ces mots à voix basse, mais au même moment l'alpha, qui revenait avec un Jackson à l'air mécontent, semblait avoir entendu la déclaration de Stiles, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils, lui demandant muettement pourquoi il parlait de lui. L'adolescent s'étonna d'avoir été entendu par l'homme au blouson de cuir mais avant qu'il n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit, Jackson prit la parole :

"-Bon, puisque certaines personnes s'accordent pour dire que ... Je ne m'investis pas assez dans l'équipe ..., commença-t-il un peu agacé.  
-La meute ! C'est une meute qu'on forme, vous pouvez pas vous rentrer ça dans le crâne ?, grommela Derek.  
-Premièrement, je ne pense pas que tu ne t'investisses pas Jackson et ..., essaya d'argumenter Stiles.  
-Nan, sérieux ferme-la quand je parle Stilinski, repris l'ancien kanima.  
-Hé, vous arrêtez, tous, de me rabaisser ? J'allais dire que Derek était le seul à le penser et qu'on s'en fichait de ce qu'il disait, mais tant pis, moi aussi je trouve que t'es qu'une grosse larve !, termina Stiles en boudant.

L'alpha ne manqua pas de lui assener une claque derrière la tête.

-Tu t'en fiche peut-être de ce que je dis, mais je suis plus gros et plus fort que toi, alors si je veux te taper, je peux le faire. N'oublie jamais Stiles ! , le menaça-t-il.  
-Bon le couple de vieux, je peux finir ?, questionna Jackson, comme si il leur donnait vraiment le choix.

Stiles haussa les épaules et marmonna un "j't'en collerais du "couple de vieux" moi ...", et Derek siffla entre ses dents. Le blond reprit donc son annonce :

-Parfait, je disais donc, avant d'être interrompu, que j'allais faire un effort. Je vais essayer de convaincre mes parents ... Adoptifs -dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot-, de me laisser la maison qu'ils possèdent plus loin, au nord de l'état. On pourrait y passer quelques temps pendant les vacances comme ça ...  
-Faudra prévenir papa et maman par contre, ironisa Derek en souriant.  
-Bin ... Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir venir -dit Allison.- Mon père me laissera surement pas y aller, sachant qu'on reçoit bientôt les nouveaux chasseurs ...  
-J'suis pas sûr non plus que ma mère me laisse y aller, mes notes sont en chute libre et elle gobera jamais que j'y vais pour travailler, ajouta Scott.  
-Oh non, vous n'allez pas nous lâcher, on se serait bien amusés j'suis sûr !, commenta Danny, désolé pour ses amis.  
-Hé tu viens toi quand même Danny, hein ?!, demanda Isaac, quelque peu inquiet.  
-Ouais, y a pas de soucis, lui répondit l'adolescent en souriant, ce qui mit du baume au coeur du loup-garou.

Alors qu'ils prévoyaient déjà tous ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois dans la grande maison, bien que Jackson leur ait répété que ce n'était pas encore sûr qu'ils puissent y aller, Derek se rapprocha de son souffre-douleur attitré, les mains dans les poches.

-Alors toi, tu viendras ou pas ?"

Légèrement surpris de la demande, il répondit simplement, le regard un peu triste :

"-Je vais passer Noël et le Nouvel An tout seul, donc un peu de compagnie pendant les vacances ça sera pas du luxe."


	9. Chapter 9

Après l'annonce de Jackson, les jeunes s'étaient dispersés dans la ville, chacun rentrant chez lui. Stiles retrouva enfin sa maison, et bien évidemment, personne ne l'attendait. Son père devait être sur une affaire importante pour rentrer aussi tard. Le jeune homme finit un bout de pizza qui traînait dans le frigo et alla se coucher.  
La semaine était passée rapidement ; tous les soirs après les cours, la meute s'était retrouvée dans le cimetière des vieux bus pour s'entrainer. Allison participait maintenant elle aussi aux exercices, car bien que l'alpha ait toujours eu méfiance d'elle, il essayait de faire des efforts. Ensemble, ils prévoyaient des plans pour la prochaine pleine lune et concoctaient des épreuves pour les jeunes loups garous. Le jeudi était arrivé à une vitesse folle et le soir de ce 22 décembre, les garçons de l'équipe de crosse avaient un match.

"-On ne peut pas rester trop longtemps ce soir -expliqua Scott- il faut qu'on aille se préparer, et le Coach Finstock n'appréciera pas si on a du retard.  
-C'est bon, allez-y tous les quatre, on a des trucs à voir avec Allison, les rassura le chef de meute.  
-Hé minute, y en a cinq qui partent ! Je suis aussi dans l'équipe je te rappelle !, s'insurgea Stiles.  
-Oh pardon, je croyais que t'allais rester sur le banc une fois de plus, le nargua l'alpha.

Scott attira son meilleur ami, pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère, mais avant de quitter le lieu sombre, il réussit à placer un "J'te ferais la peau un jour le loup-grincheux !".  
Erica et Lydia s'en allèrent assez rapidement, voulant se préparer pour le match qui allait commencer dans deux heures, environ. Dans la pièce froide, il ne restait désormais que Boyd, Derek et Allison.

"-J'ai tenté tout ce que j'ai pu pour les retenir -reprit la jeune chasseuse en s'adressant aux deux loups-, mais ils vont tout de même venir. Soit disant parce que je suis encore trop jeune pour comprendre la gravité de la situation, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

Boyd regarda son alpha, un peu inquiet, mais celui-ci ne lui prêta pas attention, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

-En restant chez Jackson pendant un moment, on n'attirera pas l'attention sur nous. Ça sera un bon début. Et quand on reviendra, faudra changer d'endroit où nous cacher.  
-Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, -lui confirma la jeune fille- je ne sais du tout si Gerard les a renseigné sur notre position, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrive malheur à Scott parce que je n'aurais pas été assez prudente.  
-C'est bon, je chercherais une nouvelle planque avant qu'on parte chez les Whittemore, la rassura-t-il.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire simple avant de partir, pour essayer d'obtenir de nouvelles informations sur la menace, et pour assister au match. Le jeune homme noir allait la suivre, mais avant de passer dans le couloir menant à la sortie, il posa une question au chef de meute :

-Derek, tu vas venir au match ?  
-Euh, non ... Je ne pense pas, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire et tu sais bien que je ne suis pas vu d'un bon oeil dans la ville. En plus, j'ai peur de voir Stilinski ridiculiser l'équipe par sa médiocrité, ajouta-t-il en ricanant.  
-Sérieux, lâche Stiles un peu. Tu sais, ça ferait vraiment plaisir à Isaac que tu viennes, il s'est attaché à toi ... Depuis que son père est ..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, qui était évidente, et partit en direction des portes métalliques, laissant l'homme au blouson de cuir perplexe.

Le terrain de crosse du lycée avait été dégagé de la neige qui était tombée les jours précédents. L'herbe respirait à nouveau, mais un vent plutôt froid soufflait dessus, faisant trembler les brins de verdure. Comme d'habitude, les gradins étaient remplis des deux côtés du terrain ; malgré la température, les gens étaient venus supporter leur équipe. Assis sur le banc entre Isaac et Scott, le fils du shérif était impatient de jouer. Il martelait le sol de ses chaussures à crampons, attendant son moment pour rentrer sur le terrain et briller comme la fois dernière. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux spectateurs, et constata que son père était là, discutant avec la mère de son meilleur ami. Non loin d'eux, se trouvaient les trois filles ainsi que Boyd, qui salua l'adolescent.  
Stiles sourit, puis le coach appela son équipe.

"-Alors les filles, j'espère que ce soir vous vous démènerez comme des bêtes sauvages ! Vos adversaires ne sont pas des saints, ce sont des brutes sanguinaires qui n'attendent rien d'autre que de vous botter le cul et vous renvoyer chez vous par la voie des airs ! Vous avez entendu ?  
-Oui Coach !, répondirent les joueurs en coeur.  
-Très bien, alors déchirez tout sur ce terrain ! Rendez-moi fier de vous !... Et surtout toi Greenberg, je commence à désespérer à ton sujet, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Une fois les speeches des coaches terminés, les deux équipes bougèrent pour rejoindre leur place respective.

-S'il veut du bestial, il va être servi le coach, plaisanta Isaac en adressant un clin d'oeil à Scott.  
-Ouais c'est sûr -répondit le loup-garou en souriant-. Blesse pas trop les autres quand même !

Le loup frisé lui promit en croisant les doigts dans son dos et alors qu'il se mettait à sa place, il entendit Danny depuis ses cages de but. "Fais attention à toi" lui disait-il gentiment, ce qui fit accélérer son coeur, partagé entre l'excitation du jeu et le sentiment de bien être créé par ces mots. Il tourna à demi la tête vers le gardien et lui sourit, malgré son casque qui cachait le bas de son visage.  
Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit et le palpitant de Stiles fit un bond avant de se fracasser contre sa poitrine. Les supporters criaient des encouragements et les autres joueurs couraient déjà sur le terrain. Le numéro 24 vit son meilleur ami attraper la balle et foncer vers les cages adverses. Les cris des fans redoublèrent et augmentèrent encore à chaque adversaire que Scott dépassait. D'un seul coup, un "Ooooooh" général retentit lorsque le numéro 9 adverse fonça sur le jeune garçon, l'envoyant au sol. Il se releva en haletant, aidé par Isaac. Une fois que tous furent assurés qu'il allait bien, le jeu reprit.  
Allison s'était levée, inquiète pour son copain et elle venait à peine de se rassoir, se rongeant maintenant l'ongle du pouce.

-T'inquiètes pas Allison, il est pas en sucre, tu sais bien qu'il se remettra vite, la rassura Lydia, avec peu de délicatesse, comme à son habitude.  
-Je sais mais ... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ..., répondit l'adolescente, tout de même inquiète. "

L'équipe de Beacon Hills marqua le premier point, rassurant les fans sur l'état du co-capitaine. Le trio de loups garous faisait des choses fabuleuses, ayant mis en place une stratégie pour contrer le molosse au numéro 9 qui tentait d'éliminer les joueurs adverses. Le coach Finstock avait déjà procédé à trois remplacements et pensait que si la situation empirait, il serait bientôt en sous-effectif.  
Malgré les efforts de Danny pour empêcher la petite balle d'entrer dans les buts, il ne pût la retenir 3 fois. Alors que le numéro 15 bleu s'avançait pour marquer le 4ème but, Stiles essaya de le contrer. L'adolescent en face de lui, qui faisait facilement deux fois son poids, le choqua avec son épaulette droite et le fils du shérif roula au sol en se tenant le bras. Toute la foule se leva, voulant vérifier si le jeune joueur allait bien. Le 15 bleu continua son chemin et shoota littéralement le gardien en lui mettant un coup de crosse dans le casque. Il finit par déposer la balle en caoutchouc dans les goals, levant le poing en signe de victoire. Le loup-garou frisé se précipita sur Danny pour voir comment il allait, suivit par le reste de l'équipe ainsi que le coach et l'arbitre. Seul Scott alla relever Stiles.

"-C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais bien, dit-il avec la mâchoire serrée. Ce type, il est pas normal du tout, il est beaucoup trop fort pour être humain.  
-Tu veux dire ..., commença Scott.  
-Que je soupçonne les numéros 15 et 9 d'être des loups garous mon pote, finit son ami.

Scott donna un petit coup sur son casque avec sa crosse en plastique ; Il réfléchissait à un plan quand Stiles se remit à parler.

-De l'aconit ... On va les arrêter avec de l'aconit !  
-Génial, j'en ai vu un joli massif pas loin, allons en cueillir ... Stiles, où veux-tu trouver du tue-loup ici ?, s'énerva Scott.  
-Grâce à Allison !

Comme Danny ne semblait pas être gravement touché et que le coach lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir du terrain, l'arbitre siffla pour annoncer que le jeu reprenait. Les joueurs retournèrent donc leur place. Scott appela Isaac qui le regarda, visiblement très énervé.

-Isaac, y a le numéro 9 et le 15 qui ont ... Quelque chose de pas humain.  
-Ça veut dire que je peux les cogner sans regrets ?, questionna-t-il, le regard sadique.  
-Oui, tu peux te défouler mon vieux, confirma Scott en souriant."

Un coup de sifflet retentit et Jackson lutta une seconde contre son adversaire, mais il finit par prendre la balle dans son filet. Il fit une passe à son co-capitaine, qui manqua de se faire contrer par le numéro 4 bleu. Il l'esquiva avec une jolie pirouette, attisant les cris des supporters. Le numéro 15 lui fonçait maintenant dessus, quasiment sûr de casser en deux le pauvre garçon, mais Isaac qui arborait le numéro 14 rouge, le cogna le premier de toute ses forces. Scott en profita pour lancer la balle, qui finit au fond des buts des bleus. Le loup-garou frisé défia le géant numéro 15 en lui grognant après, alors qu'il se relevait en craquant de partout :

"-Ça mon gars, c'était pour avoir osé toucher à MON gardien !"

Il repartait à sa place, quand la seconde mi-temps fût déclarée. Scott fit signe à Allison de le rejoindre et il s'éclipsa pendant que le Coach faisait un rappel à l'ordre de ses troupes.

"-T'étais super sur le terrain, lui dit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Oh, tu trouves ? Je suis un peu fatigué pourtant, répondit Scott en souriant bêtement.  
-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
-Ah euh oui -reprit-il, conscient qu'il devait agir vite.- Y a au moins deux loups garous dans l'équipe adverse, faut essayer de les neutraliser, sinon ils vont tous nous défoncer ... En gros faudrait chercher de l'aconit, on pourra les battre comme ça !  
-Je comprends pas trop pourquoi tu veux les battre ... Ils ne trichent pas vraiment, je te rappelle que vous êtes trois loups garous dans la même équipe aussi ...

L'adolescent prit deux secondes pour réfléchir à ses propos.

-Oui mais nous on shoote pas tout le monde sur le terrain !, se justifia-t-il comme si c'était évident.

Allison soupira.

-Où veux-tu que je trouve de l'aconit ? J'ai pas le temps de retourner chez moi ...

Scott entendit la sirène sonner, signe qu'il devait revenir sur le terrain.

-Je sais pas, mais trouve un moyen ... Il te reste 20 minutes avant la prochaine pause. Après ça, on est fichus ..."

Il repartit vers son équipe, laissant sa copine en plant. Elle réfléchit du mieux qu'elle put. Il était hors de question qu'elle appelle son père pour qu'il l'aide, il serait au courant de l'existence des loups garous adverses et il risquait de s'en prendre à eux. "La voiture" pensa-t-elle, il devait surement y avoir quelques armes, comme dans celle de feue sa tante Kate. Comme si tout semblait s'accorder, elle avait les clés dans la poche de son manteau. La jeune fille fonça jusqu'au SUV rouge de son père et fouilla dans la boite à gants et sous les sièges, mais ne trouva rien. Il ne lui restait plus que 12 minutes avant le prochain arrêt de jeu quand elle commença à fouiller le coffre.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Beacon Hills remontait en points. Le score était maintenant de 7 à 5, et le coach n'en pouvait plus de hurler de joie chaque fois que ses gars fonçaient comme des flèches vers le côté bleu. Il félicita même Greenberg, quand celui-ci bloqua à merveille l'attaquant bleu, et renvoya la balle à McCall.  
Même si son équipe gagnait, Stiles était un peu désemparé. Il n'avait fait aucune belle action à part son vol plané, causé par le numéro 15, et il sentait que son père était déçu.  
Malgré les efforts de son équipe, les Bleus d'en face regagnaient des points du fait que Danny ait été blessé. La dernière mi-temps du match sonna et Scott essaya de se précipiter vers le parking pour retrouver sa copine, mais le coach l'arrêta.

"-Hé gamin, tu comptes pas nous laisser en plant ? On a besoin de toi, viens ici qu'on revoit la tactique pour le dernier quart temps !

Stiles, comprenant la situation, partit à la place de son meilleur ami, mais fût repéré aussi par le coach.

-Toi aussi Stilinski tu viens !  
-Mais ... Faut que j'aille aux toilettes Coach -inventa-t-il-, je suis presque sûr que le type qui m'a balancé au sol m'a explosé la vessie...

Finstock grimaça et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'en aller, et que de toute façon il n'avait pas brillé pendant ce match. L'adolescent rejoignit Allison, en soupirant ; il était quasiment sûr d'être sur le banc de touche pour le prochain match. La jeune fille lui tendit un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide violet.

-Voilà, c'est de l'aconit, j'ai réussi à en trouver dans une boite dont j'ignorai l'existence ... Toujours est-il que j'ai le flacon. Au fait, je me demandais ... Pourquoi vous voulez les éliminer ? Ils ne font rien de mal, vous êtes plusieurs loups garous sur le terrain aussi ...  
-Ouais, mais nous on s'amuse pas à shooter les autres !, lui cria Stiles alors qu'il repartait vers ses amis.

Allison se dirigea elle aussi vers les gradins, en souriant. Décidément, les deux jeunes n'étaient pas copains pour rien.  
Le coach était toujours en train de parler quand Stiles revint à côté de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier eût un mouvement de recul et sa tête commença à tourner.

-Ça va Scott ? C'est l'aconit qui fait ça? J'm'en suis mis sur moi ... Ça devait repousser les autres, c'est cool, ajouta-t-il en souriant, content de pouvoir servir.

Le jeune loup-garou leva un pouce en l'air, refoulant un haut de coeur. Le coach sentit l'odeur âcre que produisait le liquide à base de tue-loup et il questionna ses joueurs pour savoir d'où cela venait. Ils se poussèrent tous, désignant Stiles.

-La vache Stilinski ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu pourrais intoxiquer un putois !  
-En fait, c'est parce que ..., commença le jeune humain.  
-Il a des gaz, c'est horrible Coach, chaque fois qu'il est stressé il peut pas s'en empêcher, termina Jackson qui s'était bouché le nez et affichait un sourire prétentieux.

L'équipe rit de la nouvelle, sauf Stiles qui resta blasé.

-Oui voilà, des gaz ... C'est ... Pfiou ... Difficile à vivre ..., ajouta-t-il, en jouant la comédie.  
-Ouais ouais, bon ça va, on ne veut pas savoir ...Dégoûtant ... Yerk ...-conclut Bobby Finstock.- Allez les filles, on se remotive et on gagne ce match ! "

Les joueurs firent un cri de motivation et ils allèrent se réinstaller sur le terrain. Le coup de sifflet retentit et les adversaires se mirent en mouvements une fois de plus.  
Jackson se saisit de la balle au service et l'envoya à un coéquipier démarqué. La balle en caoutchouc fût reprise par les Bleus et Scott alla les affronter, suivit de Stiles. Voyant que c'était le numéro 9, le loup brun laissa son meilleur ami se charger de le stopper. Ce dernier confronta son épaulette à celle du loup-garou bleu, qui se renversa littéralement. Le jeune homme se saisit de la balle et partit en direction des buts, mais le capitaine arriva sur lui pour le cogner à son tour, arrêtant le jeune homme dans sa course. Comme pour le numéro 9, le capitaine tomba par terre, ce qui surprit Stiles qui regarda son co-capitaine. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, visiblement lui aussi étonné.

-Couuuuuuurs ! Stilinski foooonce, alleeeez ! , hurla Finstock depuis le banc.

Stiles se remit à courir, sauta en l'air et lança la balle en direction du goal.

-Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, s'égosilla le coach en levant les bras en l'air.

Les supporters se levèrent et applaudirent, comme à chaque point gagné, et le jeune humain vit son père sourire, fier de lui.  
Nouveau coup de sifflet, le jeu reprit et Stiles recommença à partir vers les cages adverses. Il s'approcha suffisamment près du numéro 15 bleu pour qu'il soit déstabilisé et qu'Isaac le plaque à nouveau au sol avec violence.

-Et ça c'était aussi parce que t'as osé toucher à mon gardien !, vociféra-t-il."

Le match se finit positivement pour Beacon Hills. Le score était de 12 à 8, et le coach risquait d'avoir du mal à parler pendant les prochains jours tant il avait hurlé pendant les 15 dernières minutes du match. Tous les fans étaient descendus des gradins pour fêter la victoire avec les joueurs et Stiles avait dû retirer son maillot, qui rendait ses amis malade. Isaac venait de retirer son casque quand le numéro 6 rouge s'approcha de lui.

"-T'as vraiment bien joué Isaac, et même si j'aime pas la violence gratuite ... Merci d'avoir cogné le numéro 15 pour moi, dit-il timidement.  
-Merci mais, comment tu sais que ..., demanda le bêta, gêné.  
-Tu sais, j'ai peut-être pas des supers pouvoir de lycanthrope -commença-t-il en s'avançant vers le jeune homme- Mais je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose pour moi.

Danny embrassa timidement le garçon frisé sur la joue, et ce dernier passa une main dans sa tignasse châtain.

-Hé hé, c'était rien ... Tu … Je ..., essaya-t-il d'argumenter, sans pouvoir y arriver.  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Ouais ... C'est juste ... Les effluves d'aconit, ça me monte à la tête ... J'ai cru qu'un beau garçon m'avait embrassé, juste à l'instant, dit-il en faisant un grand sourire de timide."

Le gardien rit doucement et baissa les yeux, souriant lui aussi.  
Alors qu'il parlait d'une voix forte, avec Boyd, de cette victoire magnifique, Stiles sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Il tourna la tête mais ne vit rien et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, avant de reprendre sa conversation animée.  
Derrière les gradins, un homme s'était caché avant de se faire remarquer. Il repartait maintenant dans les ténèbres froides que créait cette nuit d'hiver, les mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste de cuir.

"C'est bien Stiles, tu nous as tous bluffé ce soir, je suis fier de toi, dit-il en souriant."


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois les cours terminés le groupe de jeunes, composé d'humains et de loups garous, aurait dû aller s'entraîner au hangar, et désespérer l'alpha qui aurait encore dit qu'ils étaient tous mauvais, mais les filles en avait décidé autrement. Devant leurs yeux de biches suppliant de leur laisser l'après-midi de libre pour qu'elles puissent acheter des robes pour le bal de l'hiver, qui allait se dérouler dans la soirée, et sentant que Danny et Isaac allaient rejoindre le mouvement, Derek n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter leur requête. Les cinq adolescents avaient crié victoire, et après avoir remercié leur chef, ils étaient partis au centre commercial. Boyd, Jackson et Scott avaient été traînés de force pour un essayage de costumes obligatoire, et il ne restait plus que Stiles et Derek dans la pièce froide. Le plus vieux était en train d'étudier une carte de la ville, posée sur une caisse en bois, et le jeune brun se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul avec un homme qui semblait le détester.

"-Fait pas chaud, hein ?, questionna-t-il pour briser la glace.

Seulement l'adulte ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Il se rapprocha donc de lui pour regarder la carte de plus près. L'alpha prit le bout de papier, se recula jusqu'à une autre caisse, ferma son blouson et protégea ses flancs avec ses bras.

-Oh oui Stiles, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas chaud, lui répondit-il simplement, avant de reprendre l'inspection de son plan.

Le jeune garçon le regarda l'air perplexe.

-Que ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-La dernière fois que je t'ai pas répondu, tu t'es approché de moi en traitre et tu m'as collé ta main gelée sur le corps ... Je suis prudent maintenant, rappela-t-il avec un sourire amusé ironique.  
-Rho ça va, j'ai fait une petite erreur de jugement ; et je te signale que t'as failli me faire passer par la fenêtre après ! -lui remémora-t-il à son tour en le désignant de l'index.- Et puis fallait pas me voler ma couverture après être venu en fourbe, dormir avec moi !  
-Je n'ai pas dormi avec toi -réexpliqua-t-il, agacé- on a partagé en part plus ou moins égale une couverture qui m'appartient, à la base ...  
-Hé ho, t'as dormi sur mon épaule après, et elle m'appartient à 100% !  
-Stilinski, va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, s'il-te-plait, j'ai autre chose à faire, termina Derek blasé par la conversation qui prenait une tournure bizarre.

L'adolescent soupira, une fois de plus "monsieur Hale" refusait d'admettre qu'il avait un coeur, autre que celui en pierre.

-Très bien -Donne-Des-Ordres-Au-Pauvre-Stiles-Qui-Est-Gentil- Pourtant, de toute façon, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à faire !

Il s'en allait lorsque l'alpha l'appela.

-Quoi ? , dit-il en haussant les épaules ?  
-Dis-moi, parmi les jeunes de l'équipe adverse hier, y en avait combien qui étaient des loups garous ?  
-Euh ... quatre -réfléchit-il-, ou six au maximum, enfin je crois ... Pourquoi ?  
-Non pour rien ... Au revoir Stiles."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois de plus le chef de meute cachait des choses, et c'est un Derek pensif qu'il laissa seul, pendant qu'il partait en direction du centre commercial où ses amis se trouvaient déjà.  
La neige était en train de fondre rapidement, et les routes étaient plus praticables. Bien que sa jeep fût une épave avec des roues, Stiles n'avait aucun mal à circuler et aucune plaque de verglas ne l'atteint pendant le trajet. Il gara sa voiture sur le parking, rentra dans le complexe de magasins et appela son meilleur ami pour connaître son emplacement.

"-Scott, t'es où mon vieux ?  
-Oh Stiles ! Viens me sortir de là, elles sont folles, on a dû en essayer au moins une douzaine chacun ! Je crois que Boyd va se mettre à pleurer ...  
-Mais ... De quoi tu parles ?  
-DES SMOKINGS ! -hurla Scott dans son téléphone- On est là depuis 30 minutes et on n'arrête pas d'enlever et de mettre des vestes et des pantalons moches et sans forme !  
-Oui, bah je vois pas trop en quoi c'est mon problème. J'ai un smoking et j'ai pas de copine ... Chacun sa croix mon pote ..., se moqua l'adolescent.  
-Stiles ! Tu vas pas me laisser seul ? Je suis sûr que dans deux minutes Jackson va se mettre à manger une cravate ou un noeud papillon !, le supplia son ami.

Le brun soupira, et quand il entendit Jackson crier un "Non Lydia, je n'essayerais pas ce costume bleu, y a des froufrous dessus !", il décida d'aller les aider.  
Malgré leurs efforts combinés, ils ne purent sortir de la boutique qu'une heure plus tard.

-Quand je pense que Danny et Isaac sont rentrés dans ce magasin en même temps que nous, qu'ils sont allé chercher un costume chacun, qu'ils l'ont essayé, et qu'ils sont sorti avec leur achat en dix minutes ... Ça me démoralise, informa Jackson.  
-Nan mais regardez-vous, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous lamenter ... Vous devriez être contents d'avoir une cavalière, les sermonna Stiles.

Pour éviter d'avoir à les écouter se plaindre pour le reste la journée, le petit brun s'éclipsa discrètement du groupe de garçons. Il avait envie de flâner tout seul dans les magasins, histoire de trouver quoi offrir à ses amis pour Noël, qui était prévu pour le lendemain.  
Il avait presque fini, vers 18h 20, mais il lui manquait un cadeau pour Derek.

-Franchement, est-ce qu'il le mérite vraiment ?, se demanda-t-il."

Il allait laisser tomber, préférant se préparer pour la soirée, lorsqu'il aperçut le cadeau idéal. Se frottant les mains, il entra dans la boutique avec le sourire.

***

L'adolescent hyperactif passa vers 20h au hangar désaffecté. Il avait proposé à Isaac et Danny de les prendre au passage, et ils avaient accepté. Les deux jeunes étaient en train de se changer dans le garde-manger, et l'alpha était toujours occupé avec sa carte de la ville.

"-Hé vieux ... Euh ... Derek -corrigea-t-il devant le regard noir que lui avait lancé le chef de la meute.- Tu viens à la fête ou pas ?  
-Non, répondit-il simplement.  
-Bah c'est bête, pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ? Ça va être fun et tout !  
-C'est bon pour les jeunes tout ça, moi j'ai du boulot.  
-Derek ... Tu es jeune !, commenta Stiles.  
-Et de toute façon j'ai pas de costume pour y aller, y aura déjà assez d'un plouc à la fête, fit remarquer son interlocuteur.  
-Premièrement, mon smoking t'emmerde et te dis d'aller mourir en confondant de l'aconit avec la boisson qui te rend si drôle et joyeux -lui répondit l'adolescent en feignant un sourire-, et deuxièmement, t'as qu'à arranger un peu tes cheveux, mettre une chemise et un beau jean, et le tour est joué, c'est pas sorcier quand même !  
-Mes cheveux te disent d'aller mourir en confondant de la mort aux rats avec tes céréales du matin qui te rendent si intelligent, répliqua le loup-garou sur le même ton.  
-Allez quoi, tu vas pas rester enfermé toute ta vie, faut vivre un peu !  
-On y va Stiles ?

Danny et Isaac venaient d'arriver dans la pièce, et leurs costumes les rendait encore plus adorables que d'habitude.

-Ouais, ouais, allez-y je vous rejoins !

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce en se tenant la main.

-Ils sont mignons ... -s'attendrit Stiles- Mais c'est de toi qu'on parle là, champion ! Allez viens faire la fête avec ta meute !  
-Non ! De toute façon j'ai personne avec qui y aller, alors me casse pas les pieds sinon je me sers de ton costume pour balayer par terre !  
-Laisse ce smoking, il a rien fait ... Eh, t'as qu'à venir avec moi à la fête, j'ai personne non plus !  
-Je vais pas aller à une fête avec toi ! , dit-il en manquant de s'étouffer.  
-Mais si, on y va entre potes !  
-Stiles arrêtes tout de suite ! Je n'irais pas à cette soirée et encore moins avec toi !  
-Entre frère de meute ?, hasarda une dernière fois le petit brun.  
-Casse-toi !, termina l'alpha, prêt à manger son interlocuteur."

Le fils du shérif lâcha prise et repartit vers sa voiture. Décidément, Derek était vraiment un rabat-joie.  
Une fois que les neuf membres de la meute furent réunis, ils rentrèrent dans la salle des fêtes, décorée de ballons blancs et gris, ainsi que de guirlandes aux couleurs similaires. Une fois rentrés dans l'endroit même où se passait la fête, ils reconnurent quelques visages. Le docteur Deaton, patron de Scott, était là, ainsi que Mademoiselle Morrell, la conseillère du lycée, un peu plus loin. Le tyrannique Harris et le joyeux Finstock traînaient dans les parages aussi, mais Stiles essaya d'éviter son professeur de chimie. Il prit quelques petits fours sur le buffet et les goba un par un.

Le jeune homme vit son meilleur ami danser avec sa copine ; il la faisait tourner et elle riait, laissant ses pommettes se creuser, ce qui la rendait tout à fait mignonne. Scott avait de la chance d'avoir à ses côtés une fille aussi gentille et attentionnée.  
Boyd et Erica dansaient l'un contre l'autre, la blonde faisait une fois de plus son aguicheuse, mais c'était avec son propre copain, alors était-ce vraiment mal ? Boyd semblait heureux avec elle, et il avait de la chance d'être avec une aussi jolie fille.  
Isaac et Danny quant à eux, ils s'étaient bien trouvés. Stiles se demanda comment ils avaient pu s'avouer leurs sentiments, sachant que chacun des deux était plus timide que l'autre. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux depuis un moment déjà, quand Isaac approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme en face de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent et Stiles baissa les yeux, gêné. Danny avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, et qui pourrait veiller sur lui pour toujours.  
Les yeux du brun hyperactif dérivèrent en direction de Jackson et Lydia. Elle était encore parfaite ce soir, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une tenue spécial ou du maquillage pour être jolie. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ancien kanima ne lui prêtait pas plus d'attention. Une musique douce retentit dans les enceintes de la salle, et en voyant le couple se serrer pour danser un slow, il comprit quelque chose. Jackson et Lydia n'avaient pas besoin d'être sans arrêt l'un sur l'autre pour se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient. Et puis se disputer, c'est quand même parler non ? Alors pourquoi cracher des mots doux toute la journée, quand on peut parler à la personne qu'on aime tout en se défoulant ? Toujours était-il, que Jackson aussi était chanceux, de connaître une fille aussi parfaite, qui le supportait tous les jours.

Stiles allait piocher de nouveaux dans les petits fours quand une voix l'interpella :

"-Hé, manges pas tout !

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait parlé. Elle était absolument adorable. Ses yeux bleus verts si clairs ainsi que ses cheveux noirs, courts et lisses, frappèrent Stiles en pleine tête. Bien qu'elle fût en train de sourire, elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, ce qui lui donnait un air de petite fille qui interdirait à ses parents de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire. Elle portait une jolie robe noire simple, avec un collant de la même couleur, ce qui la rendait sombre, d'autant plus que sur ses épaules, reposait un blouson en cuir.

-Tu veux danser ?, le questionna-t-elle.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire, choqué par la question directe.

-Bah alors, tu réponds ?!, s'impatienta-elle.  
-Euh oui ... Je veux bien danser ... Avec toi, dit-il avec difficulté.  
-Tu peux m'appeler Danielle si tu veux ... C'est mon nom, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, ce qui lui creusait légèrement les joues et qui la rendait attirante.  
-D'accord ... Moi c'est Stiles.

Ils allèrent sur la piste de danse, et Danielle mit ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent. Ce dernier posa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit sourire une nouvelle fois. Peut-être qu'au final, Stiles aussi avait de la chance ?  
Pendant que les bêtas dansaient, leur alpha arriva. Le jeune homme portait une chemise blanche dans laquelle il était un peu à l'étroit et il avait changé de jean, optant pour un bleu marine. Il avait même pris le temps de coiffer un peu mieux sa tignasse noire.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il est encore ce crétin ?, se questionna-t-il en cherchant Stiles du regard.

Il finit par le trouver, sur la piste de danse avec une fille à son cou. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette vision lui fit mal au coeur, comme si un chasseur avait planté une flèche en plein dedans et la retournait plusieurs fois, mais en encore plus douloureux. Avant que quelqu'un ne le voit, il se dépêcha de sortir, mais cogna une jeune fille au passage. Un peu plus petite que lui, les cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes, les yeux marrons et le visage clairsemé de grains de beauté, l'adolescente portait un sweat-shirt rouge un peu trop grand pour elle. Le loup-garou l'aida à se relever.

-Désolée ! Je suis désolée m'sieur -s'excusa-t-elle en passant sa manche sous son nez- Je sais que je suis maladroite et que je ferais mieux de rester chez moi au lieu d'aller à une fête, parce que personne n'aime les gens maladroits aux fêtes et ..., continua-telle avec un débit rapide.  
-Non ...Moi j'aime les gens maladroits -la coupa Derek en prenant conscience de quelque chose-, j'aime les ..., dit-il d'une voix plus basse en regardant la piste de danse."

Quelqu'un appela "Samantha" et la jeune fille partit vers un groupe d'autres adolescentes, laissant le jeune adulte en proie au désarroi. Ne voulant toujours pas que quelqu'un le voit ici, il sortit de la salle des fêtes et retourna jusqu'à sa voiture .

"Non je n'aime pas les gens maladroits -se répéta-t-il en serrant les poings sur le volant- J'aime juste ce maladroit-là, ajouta l'alpha avant de démarrer à toute vitesse.

***

Pendant que la fête battait son plein à Beacon Hills, un pick-up gris se gara dans l'allée des Argent. Trois ombres en sortirent et prirent la direction de la porte d'entrée. Le premier arrivé sonna et attendit que le propriétaire lui ouvre.

"-Oui, bonsoir ?, questionna le père de famille.  
-Christopher Argent ? -questionna l'homme accoudé contre la porte d'entrée - Je m'appelle Sean Crinewhets, voici mon petit frère Dammy ...  
-Damuel, précisa le second homme qui attendait juste derrière son frère.  
-... Et elle, c'est Casty, finit l'aîné en désignant une jeune femme en imperméable.

Le père d'Allison regarda chacun leur tour les trois invités nocturnes.

-Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?, demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux."

Son interlocuteur sourit, sachant pertinemment que l'homme en face de lui connaissait la réponse.

"Nous sommes venus en renfort, je crois qu'il est grand temps que quelqu'un fasse le ménage par ici."


	11. Chapter 11

Dans la maison des Argent, la tension était palpable. Les quatre chasseurs ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot depuis un moment déjà. C'est Sean, le plus vieux des trois nouveaux, qui pris la parole :

"-Comprends bien qu'on ne cherche pas à chasser sur ton territoire. C'est juste que ... Tu sais ... Il se passe pas mal de trucs par ici, et ma famille s'est dit qu'on devait peut-être donner un coup de main.

Le jeune homme blond fixait son hôte, sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son aide.

-Je sais comment contrôler ces "trucs". Ici, c'est la zone des Argent, pas celle des Crinewhets. Je te signale que j'ai éliminé un Alpha qui s'en était pris à des innocents, ainsi qu'un kanima. J'ai pas besoin d'aide !, commença à s'énerver le père d'Allison.  
-Christopher, -repris Sean en se calant contre le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, croisant les jambes- si tu restes dans le coin, c'est parce que le boulot ne doit pas encore être terminé. Je me trompe ?

Il afficha un sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

-En fait, c'est plutôt ma fille qui en a décidé ainsi. Elle s'est construite une vie à Beacon Hills, et maintenant que ... Sa mère n'est plus là ... Elle décide du plan à appliquer. Et elle a décidé qu'on resterait ici, expliqua-t-il sans donner trop de détails.  
-Ce n'est qu'une enfant, comment peut-elle comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment ?

Le plus jeune frère avait enfin ouvert la bouche, regardant M. Argent avec insistance. Alors que le propriétaire de la maison allait répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des bruits de talons retentirent sur le sol.

-Papa, c'est moi ! , tonna l'adolescente qui revenait de sa soirée.

Une fois arrivée devant le salon, elle vit les trois invités et regarda son père. Sean se leva, suivit de son frère et de la femme aux cheveux noirs et à l'imperméable beige, pour la saluer.

-Bonsoir jeune fille, lui dit-il en affichant un sourire charmeur sur son visage.  
-Bonsoir, répondit-elle, ne sachant pas à qui elle avait à faire.  
-Tu rentres tard pour un soir d'école, non ? Et c'est une bien jolie robe pour sortir en boite !, continua le blond.  
-En fait, ce sont les vacances -corrigea Allison- Et j'étais à une fête, le bal de l'hiver...  
-Oh, "le bal de l'hiver" ... ça a l'air sympa comme petite fête..., reprit-il le regard désireux d'en savoir plus.  
-Bon Sean, il va être temps que tu partes, non ?, s'impatienta Chris.  
-Oui pardon, je ne veux pas m'imposer si tard. Au revoir Allison, lui glissa l'aîné des Crinewhets.

Ils prirent congé de leur hôte et de sa ravissante fille, non sans leur avoir dit qu'ils repasseraient plus tard. Une fois qu'ils entendirent le moteur du pick-up vrombir et la voiture s'éloigner, les Argent purent parler librement.

-Papa, est-ce que c'étaient ..., commença-t-elle.  
-Oui Allison, se sont eux les renforts. Et je pense que ça ne va pas être simple de protéger ton petit copain et sa bande ..., ajouta-t-il en soupirant."

***

Dans la nuit, une jeep bleue se gara devant l'entrée du repaire des loups garous. L'adolescent frisé en sortit et aida son petit ami à descendre à son tour ; voyant le jeune homme brun s'en aller, Stiles le questionna :

"-Bin je te ramène pas chez toi, vieux ?  
-Euh non ... Je reste avec Isaac, répondit Danny légèrement rouge.

Les deux adolescents partirent en direction des portes métalliques et Stiles sourit. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête et remit le moteur en marche, une forme sombre apparut à côté de sa vitre. Le jeune homme cria de toutes ses forces, mais une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche.

-Tais-toi imbécile, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier, grogna l'alpha.

Une fois la frayeur passée, le jeune homme retira la main de Derek de sur sa bouche.

-Mais t'es complètement frappé ? Pourquoi tu t'amuses toujours à me faire peur ?  
-Je m'amuse pas à te faire peur -se défendit-il- C'est toi qui est trop émotif c'est tout ...  
-Bon tu me voulais quoi ? , demanda-t-il enfin, le coeur toujours battant.  
-Rien de particulier, je rentrais juste chez moi et t'étais dans le passage, lui répondit l'homme à l'éternel blouson en cuir.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas son blouson noir. Stiles remarqua qu'il portait une chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte, ainsi qu'un jean bleu marine, un peu ample. Ses cheveux aussi étaient anormaux, bien qu'ils soient toujours coiffés avec du gel, cette fois ci ils étaient naturels, ce qui donnait un air un peu plus jeune au loup-garou.

-Derek ... T'es venu à la soirée finalement ?

Le jeune adulte fût surpris par la question et il tira sur sa main, restée dans la paume tiède du garçon en face de lui.

-Hein, mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?, répondit-il en reprenant un visage sec et sans sourire.  
-Bah j'sais pas, mais t'as changé de vêtements et t'as enlevé ton gel ... Si t'as fait tout ce que je t'avais dit, pourquoi t'es pas venu ? On se serait bien amusé tous les dix ! , répliqua Stiles, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude du leader.  
-Hé quoi, j'ai juste pris une douche, je comptais pas y aller de toute façon ! Et puis t'as pas eu besoin de moi pour t'éclater, t'étais bien accompagné ! , aboya-t-il.

Stiles réfléchit deux secondes et regarda l'alpha.

-Si t'es pas venu ... Comment tu peux savoir que j'étais avec quelqu'un ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se frappa la tête mentalement. Incapable de trouver un mensonge, il continua de crier :

-Oui je suis venu, parce que je voulais pas te laisser tout seul ! Parce que tu m'avais demandé si on pouvait y aller en temps qu'amis ! J'ai vu que t'étais déjà avec quelqu'un alors je suis parti c'est tout ! J'avais plein de trucs à faire de toute façon !  
-Hé c'est bon, t'emballe pas comme ça, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi t'es pas resté ... T'as encore agi comme un crétin en fait ... C'est vraiment bête t'étais super bien habillé comme ça , le complimenta le jeune garçon en lui donnant une petite tape du revers de la main sur l'épaule.

L'alpha le gratifia d'un regard mi blasé, mi énervé, avant de tourner la tête, attiré par un bruit.

-Pitié, ne me mange pas la main pour ce petit geste qui était juste amical et ... Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le plus vieux des deux venait d'ôter sa chemise, et l'avait balancé au visage du plus jeune.

-J'ai entendu comme des loups crier, je vais aller voir ce que c'est, toi tu gardes ma chemise, j'aimerais éviter de l'abimer. Et surtout, tu ne bouges pas ! , ordonna-t-il avant de partir en direction du lycée et de la forêt.  
-Okay, très bien, je suis un porte-manteau maintenant -soupira l'adolescent. Puis, ne voulant pas devenir le petit chien de l'alpha, il démarra sa voiture, reprenant le chemin de chez lui- J'en ai marre de recevoir des ordres !, se dit-il en ronchonnant"

***

Le matin du réveillon de Noël, au fond de son lit douillet, Stiles soupira. Il allait probablement passer la journée tout seul, devant la télévision, à manger ce qu'il trouverait dans les placards. Il était 11h20 quand son téléphone vibra, au moment même où il avait fini de s'habiller.

"-Stiles, salut ! J'me disais : Et si j'allais faire quelques achats de noël avec mon meilleur pote ? Ça fait un moment qu'on n'est pas resté tous les deux !  
-Laisse-moi deviner, t'as encore rien trouvé pour Allison et tu veux les conseils avisés de celui qui a passé 10 ans à courir après la plus jolie fille du monde ?  
-C'est ça ! On se retrouve au centre commercial dans deux heures ! A plus tard !"

L'adolescent soupira, une fois de plus on se servait de lui, et il n'allait rien dire, comme à son habitude.  
L'heure du rendez-vous avait sonnée, et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent devant la fontaine au rez-de-chaussée du grand complexe.

"-Bon, t'as déjà quelques idées ?, questionna l'humain.  
-En fait, pas trop ..., répondit le bêta en affichant un air abattu.  
-Euh ... Tu as combien à peu près ?  
-Pas beaucoup, une vingtaine de dollars ... J'ai eu pas mal de dépenses à faire ...  
-En gros, t'as de quoi acheter une rose en plastique avec une petite carte disant "Joyeux Noël, je t'aime", dit Stiles en soupirant.

Il réfléchit à une solution, pendant que son ami baissait la tête. Après quelques minutes, Scott demanda :

-Alors, t'as trouvé ?  
-Bin, on a qu'à aller voir du côté des bijoux, je verrais si je peux te prêter un peu d'argent, lui répondit son meilleur ami.

Ils ressortirent bien vite du magasin, devant les prix exorbitants qu'il affichait. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une boutique de vêtements.

-Je connais pas vraiment ses goûts, à Allison, mais on devrait bien trouver quelque chose ... Et je me doute que tu dois savoir ce qu'elle met, bien que tu ais plus souvent envie de lui enlever ses vêtements ...

Le lycanthrope sourit bêtement.

-Scott, arrêtes de penser à Allison sans vêtements, lui conseilla son ami.  
-Ouais, désolé !, dit-il en souriant.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

-Oh tiens ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je rende à Derek sa chemise !, se souvint l'adolescent.

Le loup-garou regarda le fils du shérif en arquant un sourcil.

-La chemise de Derek ? Comment ça se fait que tu aies la chemise de Derek ?  
-Nan mais c'est parce qu'il l'a enlevée quand j'étais là et elle est restée dans ma chambre, expliqua le jeune homme du mieux qu'il pût.  
-Derek s'est déshabillé dans ta chambre ?, s'exclama son interlocuteur, dont les yeux s'agrandissaient à chaque mot que son meilleur ami prononçait.  
-Mais non ! Hier quand j'ai raccompagné Danny et Isaac, il était dehors et puis il voulait pas abimer sa chemise alors il me l'a don... balancée au visage -se corrigea-t-il -, et après il est parti chercher un loup-garou, je crois. Il l'a entendu crier et semblait inquiet. J'en sais pas plus, finit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-D'accord -consentit Scott en regardant tout de même le jeune homme de travers.- Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il va vouloir reprendre sa chemise ?  
-Rho c'est bon, je la lui redonnerais plus tard ... De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, j'en ai marre d'être son larbin ! Tiens, je vais même jamais lui redonner !  
-Ça va vraiment pas lui plaire, je suis sûr qu'il va tout faire pour la récupérer, le prévint-t-il quand même.  
-C'est bon, tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? La voler chez moi ?, dit-il en riant.  
-C'est vrai que c'est bête ... Mais il pourrait te menacer !  
-Et alors ? Il l'a déjà fait un million de fois ! ... Bon parlons d'autre chose ..., insista l'humain.  
-Pourquoi ? T'aime pas parler de Derek ? Vous formez un si joli duo pourtant ... Un peu comme Niles et C.C Babcock ... Tu sais dans "Une nounou d'enfer", s'exclama le lycanthrope en riant.  
-Scott ! -Cria le jeune homme- Ils finissent ensemble à la fin de la série ! Je ne veux pas finir avec Derek !, bouda-t-il.  
-Je plaisantais-le rassura-t-il.- Mais vous êtes vraiment drôle tous les deux, quand vous vous disputez !  
-Quoi ? Je te signale qu'il me frappe et me rabaisse sans arrêt ! Je n'appelle pas ça "être drôle" ! Et on est là pour ta copine ou pour parler du tyran qui te sert d'alpha !  
-C'est bon, c'est bon, on arrête de parler de Derek -se défendit-il- Je pense que ... Cette jupe ira très bien.  
-Prends plutôt la noire ... Je lui ai pris un chemisier qui va mieux avec la noire, lui expliqua son meilleur ami.

Ils sortirent enfin du centre commercial et prirent la direction du hangar, pour l'entraînement du jour. Bien qu'il eût cessé d'être en colère à cause de la discussion avec son meilleur ami, Stiles pouvait encore sentir son coeur battre rapidement. Même loin de lui, le chef de meute arrivait encore à risquer de lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Une fois devant le lieu de ralliement, les deux jeunes virent leurs amis sortir du bâtiment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Y a pas d'entraînement ?, interrogea Scott en claquant la portière de la jeep.  
-Non, figure-toi que Derek nous a laissé quartier libre comme c'est le réveillon de Noël, lui répondit sa petite amie, avant de se serrer contre lui.  
-Il nous a juste dis que des jeunes s'étaient fait tuer hier soir, informa Isaac.

Stiles constata qu'il tenait la main de Danny et sourit intérieurement.

-Des loups garous -ajouta Jackson- probablement ceux du match de l'autre jour.  
-Les chasseurs sont arrivé -dit Allison en baissant les yeux.- Ils ont l'air décidés à éliminer les lycanthropes.  
-Bon, et si on en reparlait plus tard ?, demanda Lydia.  
-Ça serait pas mal, en effet, surtout que j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire pour tout à l'heure, lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

Ils se dirent tous au revoir, se souhaitant un joyeux noël, et rappelant qu'ils partaient le lendemain pour le chalet appartenant aux Whittemore. Il ne restait plus que Scott, Allison et Stiles sur le parking.

-Je suppose que tu rentres avec Allison ?  
-Ouais vieux, je te libère de mon emprise, plaisanta-t-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.  
-Tu vas passer Noël avec ton père ?, demanda la jeune fille.  
-Oui voilà, on va se mettre tous les deux devant la télé, je pense -mentit-il.- Mais je vais surement faire un arrêt devant les décorations de la ville, histoire de patienter avant que mon père rentre.  
-Passe une bonne soirée alors, lui souhaita-t-elle, avant de monter dans sa voiture."

Le jeune humain remonta dans son véhicule en soupirant, le réveillon allait vraiment être triste cette année, chez lui. Il démarra son épave, mais au lieu de retourner en ville pour voir les lumières que produisaient les ampoules des guirlandes et des boules disposées dans Beacon Hills, il retourna vers sa maison, fatigué de sa journée. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et accrocha son manteau dans la penderie. Il alla dans la cuisine se faire un sandwich au poulet, et prit un paquet de chips ainsi qu'un pack de cannettes de soda. "De quoi passer un excellent réveillon" pensa-t-il en plaisantant. Il monta les marches de l'escalier deux par deux, pour arriver plus vite à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de cette dernière, alluma la lumière et hurla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, en voyant un homme, le corps à moitié passé sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Une fois la surprise passée, son coeur battant toujours la chamade, il posa son repas par terre.

"Bordel de merde, Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais à moitié dans ma chambre ?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Se retrouver coincé sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles ne faisait pas partie du plan initial de Derek. A la base, il voulait juste récupérer quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

***

Après la discussion embarrassante qu'il avait eue avec Stiles, l'alpha était parti en direction des hurlements. Il était arrivé sur place 10 minutes plus tard, et n'avait trouvé que les corps sans vie de quatre jeunes. Il crût reconnaître les joueurs qui étaient sur le terrain le jeudi, mais il n'en fût pas sûr. Il repartit vite fait vers son abri, craignant de tomber sur les chasseurs qui n'avaient aucun scrupule à tuer des adolescents inoffensifs. Quand il arriva sur le parking, essoufflé, il ne vit pas la jeep bleue de son souffre-douleur.

"-C'est pas vrai, mais où il est parti celui-là ? Je croyais que j'avais été bien clair !, grommela-t-il"

Il franchit les portes de son refuge ; il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, mais le loup-garou possédait une vision bien meilleure à celle des humains, et la seule petite source de lumière que produisaient les ampoules accrochées au mur, suffisait pour qu'il voie correctement dans la pièce. Il longea la rangée de bus, se dirigeant vers celui qui lui servait de chambre. Dans la troisième épave jaune, l'alpha vit Danny qui dormait contre une des fenêtres poussiéreuses avec Isaac somnolant sur son torse, et il fût content de voir que le loup-garou aux cheveux châtains était enfin heureux. Boyd et Erica, quant à eux, n'étaient pas encore rentrés, probablement encore en train de danser à la fête. Quand il arriva enfin devant son bus, il alla s'installer au fond, prenant une couverture pour avoir plus chaud.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'arriva pas à trouver une place confortable sur son siège. Il avait essayé de mettre ses pieds sur le dossier du fauteuil devant, de croiser les jambes et même de s'enrouler complètement dans sa polaire, mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. D'habitude c'était parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour sa meute et sur les chasseurs qui ne cesseraient jamais de les chasser, mais en ce moment, autre chose le tracassait. Le fait qu'il pensait apprécier Stiles plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il y avait plusieurs éléments qui le troublaient : Pourquoi le coeur de l'adolescent battait-il si fort chaque fois qu'il était en présence du loup-garou ? Pourquoi avait-il tant souhaité qu'il vienne au bal d'hiver, si au final il avait été avec une fille ? Et surtout, quelle était la portée de sa phrase "C'est vraiment bête t'étais super bien habillé comme ça" ? Toutes ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans la tête du chef de meute, quand soudain, il eut une idée. Il se leva et alla s'installer sur le siège qu'il avait occupé lorsque sa meute s'était retrouvée coincée par la neige. Il s'allongea sur les deux fauteuils, la tête du côté de la fenêtre cassée et installa le plaid polaire sur lui. Il s'endormit rapidement, ayant enfin trouvé la meilleure position, complètement épuisé par les évènements récents.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était assez tard et ses bêtas, ainsi que Danny, n'étaient plus dans le hangar. Il passa le reste de la journée à chercher une nouvelle planque ; maintenant que les chasseurs étaient en ville et qu'ils avaient commencé à tuer, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans un endroit peu sûr. Après avoir regroupées toutes ses idées et celles d'Allison, il décida qu'à partir de maintenant, le refuge serait un vieux salon, perdu dans la ville. L'heure de l'entraînement du jour avait sonnée, mais le chef de bande n'avait pas la tête à ça ; après leur avoir expliquée la situation à propos des jeunes assassinés la veille, il leur donna quartier libre, ce qui les ravis tous. A peine les portes métalliques furent-elles refermées derrière le dernier adolescent sorti, que Stiles et Scott se garèrent sur le parking. L'alpha se rappela tout d'un coup que le jeune humain avait toujours sa chemise blanche. Il allait sortir la réclamer, en lui tapant peut-être un peu dessus, quand il entendit le jeune homme annoncer qu'il irait voir les lumières de la ville, ce qui lui donna une meilleure idée.  
Une fois toutes les voitures parties, le grand brun échangea son marcel blanc contre un T-shirt et fila à la maison des Stilinski. Il repéra rapidement la chambre de Stiles, étant déjà rentré plusieurs fois dedans plus ou moins légalement, et escalada le mur. En équilibre sur le toit, il leva doucement la fenêtre, regarda une dernière fois si personne ne pouvait le voir, dans les maisons voisines, et passa sa tête la première. Il scruta la pièce un instant pour repérer son vêtement et le vit enfin, posé sur le lit du garçon.

"-J'y crois pas, il a dormi avec ma chemise ! , s'exclama-t-il avec une nuance de surprise et d'horreur."

Il passa son buste par le passage étroit, mais au moment de rentrer le reste de son corps, son genou tapa violemment la structure en bois et la fenêtre lui retomba dessus, lui faisant perdre ses appuis. Ses pieds essayaient désespérément de trouver un rebord à l'aveugle, et ses mains cherchaient de quoi s'agripper. Comble de malchance, il n'entendit pas le fils du propriétaire arriver, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il rentra dans la chambre et hurla comme un porc que Derek s'aperçut de sa présence.

***

"-Allez, explique moi ce que tu fous dans ma chambre à cette heure-là ?, lui demanda à nouveau l'adolescent.  
-Et bien en fait, je chassais les papillons et ... - commença le loup-garou d'un ton calme- Mais réfléchit un peu crétin ! Je viens rechercher ce que tu m'as volé ! Et viens m'aider à sortir de ce piège, je suis en train de mourir !, finit-il en vociférant.  
-Quoi ? J'ai rien volé du tout, t'avais qu'à pas me la lancer à la tronche ! , se justifia Stiles.  
-Sors-moi de là !, continua-t-il en haletant.  
-Ah ! Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je te signale que j'en ai marre de subir tes attaques à répétition ! Je ne suis plus ton sous-fifre !

Stiles croisa les bras et s'accouda contre sa porte, regardant l'alpha se débattre.

-Sous-chef ..., répondit-il doucement, forçant avec ses bras pour ne pas tomber dans le vide.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pas "sous-fifre", t'es plus comme un sous-chef ... C'est toi même qui l'a dit l'autre fois, dans le bus -commença-t-il- Maintenant tu viens aider le vrai patron, parce que si tu le fais pas et que j'arrive à me débloquer tout seul, je te ferais regretter de pas être venu me sortir de là !, reprit-il sur un ton agressif.  
-Le sous-chef dit qu'il ne t'aide ... Whoo, tout doux –ajouta-t-il paniqué ; voyant la fenêtre bouger légèrement grâce aux efforts de l'adulte, Stiles se précipita pour l'aider- Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie, pas parce que tu m'as menacé !

Le plus jeune des deux leva la fenêtre et Derek put se hisser dans la chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, après les efforts qu'il avait fourni, passant une main sur son ventre en grimaçant. Stiles s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air de souffrir ..., demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Non c'est bon !, répondit le grand brun.  
Il se mit sur les coudes et leva légèrement son T-shirt, haletant toujours. Stiles lâcha un "Yerk !" de dégoût devant la marque bleue-violette qui s'était formée à cause du frottement entre le ventre de Derek et le bois de la fenêtre. Il avança néanmoins sa main par réflexe, comme pour soigner la blessure. Devant le geste de son camarade, l'alpha prit peur et il repoussa sa main, avant de se relever.

-Bon, je suis délivré, maintenant je reprends ma chemise et je te laisse seul avec ton ... Sandwich.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis pas seul, mon père va arriver, répondit-il en plaisantant.

Derek se dirigea vers le lit, pris son vêtement et marqua une pause, avant de s'assoir sur les draps défaits.

-Stiles, pourquoi tu mens ?, demanda-t-il en soupirant.  
-Quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ...  
-Tu mens ! Comme t'as menti à Allison et Scott. Je sais que tu vas rester tout seul ce soir, parce que ton père n'est pas là avec toi pour les fêtes !, lui répondit-il, un peu agacé.  
-Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu m'espionne maintenant ?!  
-Non je ne t'espionne pas ! Tu me l'as dit l'autre jour, quand on était dans le hangar !, expliqua-t-il en perdant son calme.  
-Hein ? Mais comment ça se fait que tu retiennes ce genre de trucs ? Tu m'écoutes jamais !  
-Mais si je t'écoute, tu parles tellement fort que j'ai pas d'autres choix que de le faire ! Et ne crois pas que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi ... Parce que je fais attention à tous les membres de la meute, rajouta-t-il en vitesse.

Stiles mit les mains dans ses poches et baissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui se passait. Après un instant de silence, Derek se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui l'avait blessé quelques minutes avant.

-Bon Stiles, je vais y aller ...

Le jeune homme n'eut pas de réaction et regardait toujours ses pieds. Mais lorsque le chef de meute leva la vitre agressive et commença à passer de l'autre côté, il lui demanda doucement:

-Derek, tu veux pas rester avec moi pour Noël ?

L'alpha se cogna la tête violemment contre la fenêtre en se redressant, et insulta celle-ci avant de se retourner.

-Tu veux que je reste ?, demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.  
-Oui, je voudrais que tu restes avec moi -répéta-t-il.- On va être seuls tous les deux, non ?  
-Euh … Oui, oui ..., confirma l'alpha, perplexe.  
-Bon par contre, y a pas de repas de luxe, juste du poulet qui supplie pour s'échapper d'entre deux tranches de pain, mais ça sera suffisant pour deux célibataires !, affirma Stiles en souriant, heureux de ne pas passer Noël tout seul.

Les deux garçons s'assirent pas terre ; Stiles mit l'assiette entre eux et découpa son sandwich en deux parts plus ou moins égales pendant que Derek ouvrait deux cannettes de soda.

-Sérieusement Stiles, tu penses pas que de la bière aurait été mieux ?  
-Hello, je suis mineur, je n'ai pas le droit de consommer de l'alcool !, lui rappela-t-il.  
-Essaye pas de me faire croire que t'en a jamais bu quand ton père avait le dos tourné !  
-Non ! Enfin ... Pas souvent !, se défendit l'adolescent.

Le petit brun bût une gorgée avant de poser une nouvelle question à son leader:

-Hé, pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas ta chemise ? Elle rend vachement bien sur toi ! Et ça fera un peu mieux habillé que ... Ce ... T-shirt, finit-il en grimaçant.  
-Il est bien mon T-shirt –se défendit le loup-garou.- Mais tu sais quoi, juste pour que tu te taises je vais la mettre ..., capitula-t-il.  
-Cool, je voulais pas être le seul beau-gosse dans cette pièce ... je dois dire que ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise d'être à côté d'une loque ambulante, plaisanta le jeune garçon.

Ce commentaire lui valut de se faire frapper encore une fois sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Ahooow, ne frappes pas les plus faibles que toi, c'est maaal, et un jour quelqu'un de plus fort s'en prendra à toi -se plaignit l'humain- Ça me fait penser, l'autre jour au match, j'ai eu une super idée quand j'ai shooté les adversaires avec de l'aconit, hein ?  
-Stiles, tu parles trop, ralentis un peu ... Mais sinon, c'est vrai que c'était bien joué ... Même si tu sentais le putois à des kilomètres, le taquina-t-il.  
-Rho ça va ça sentait pas si mauvais ... Attends, comment tu peux savoir que je sentais mauvais ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Euh oui bin... J'étais là ... Pour Isaac, je voulais ... Lui donner un peu de ... D'affection, tu sais, il est un peu seul depuis que son père ... Donc je suis allé au match pour ... l'encourager, essaya-t-il d'expliquer en bougonnant.  
-Hm hmmm ...

Un silence s'installa, et Derek essayait de calmer son coeur qui s'emballait depuis qu'il avait eu à expliquer sa présence au match. Il se leva et retira son T-shirt, le balançant négligemment sur le lit de l'adolescent ; il défroissa sa chemise blanche et l'enfila, sous le regard de Stiles qui semblait admirer sa musculature impressionnante. Le plus jeune se racla la gorge avant de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Ah au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit-il avec un air enjoué.  
-Un cadeau ? , répéta le jeune adulte, surpris.

L'humain alla fouiller dans son placard et en sortit un paquet rectangulaire. Il le posa devant le lycanthrope, qui s'était rassis, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le destinataire lut la carte où il était écrit "Pour le loup-grincheux", et soupira. Stiles ne changerait jamais. Il défit le papier et contempla son présent en haussant un sourcil.

-Une caisse d'oranges ? Sérieusement ?  
-Pas des oranges ! Ce sont des mandarines ! Tu vas pouvoir t'entrainer à jongler comme ça !, lui annonça-t-il en souriant encore plus.  
-Tu me fais vraiment flipper des fois ... Par contre, j'ai rien pour toi moi ... Je pensais pas que ...  
-Hey, c'est pas grave, j'en attendais pas vraiment un truc en retour de toute façon ! , lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Derek se saisit de deux agrumes et essaya de les lancer en l'air, sans grand résultat. Il grimaça et réessaya sans plus de succès. Il fit trois nouvelles tentatives qui se soldèrent toutes par un échec, mais pour la première fois depuis un moment, il riait de bon coeur. C'était un cadeau vraiment spécial, mais on ne lui en avait pas fait depuis une éternité et il était tout de même content. Stiles le regarda sourire et sentit une nouvelle pointe dans son palpitant, comme une sensation de bien-être.

-Je peux te poser une question ?, commença le garçon brun.  
-Euh, ouais, vas-y ..., lui répondit son interlocuteur en reposant ses mandarines.

Le jeune homme hésitait à parler, le loup-garou pouvait le sentir, et il pouvait entendre son coeur tambouriner aussi fort que l'avait fait le sien quelques minutes avant.

-Bin voilà ... Je me suis rendu compte ... Tu te moques pas promis ?, se stoppa-t-il.  
-Non, je vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais, se défendit-il.  
-Oui j'avoue, c'est pas ton style, ironisa Stiles.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de regarder les yeux du grand brun.

-Il se passe un truc bizarre j'ai l'impression ... Tu sais quand ... Tu peux pas te passer de quelque chose ... Non je m'exprime mal, ça c'est de l'addiction, moi je veux pas parler d'addiction ... Alors disons que ... Qu'une personne t'obsède ... Et que tu ais du mal à t'en débarrasser ... Dans ta tête, pas en vrai ... Sinon c'est de la méchanceté ... Et c'est pas le sujet...Mais genre ta tête est remplie d'images sans arrêt, d'une personne -continua l'adolescent qui avait maintenant les yeux perdus dans le vide du ciel- et que ces yeux bleu-vert un peu secs te hantent , et que tu vois ... Des cheveux noirs comme des ... Cheveux noirs ... partout ... Tout le temps ... Depuis que tu les a vu ...

Le coeur de Derek manqua une pulsation, puis deux, puis trois, et ce n'est qu'à la sixième qu'il se remplit de sang à nouveau. Sans réfléchir, le cerveau ayant probablement manqué d'oxygène, il se mit à parler, coupant le garçon dans ses explications.

-Oui, je sais. Je sais ce que c'est Stiles ... Je ... Je m'en suis rendu compte l'autre soir ... Jusque-là c'était rien ... Je comprenais pas ... Mais tu sais, je crois que t'avais raison ... Je frappe ceux que j'aime ... Et je crois que je te frappe parce que ..., essaya-t-il d'expliquer du mieux qu'il pût.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux hommes, et Stiles regardait le dur à cuir qu'il connaissait se transformer en adorable petit chiot doté de sentiments.

-Tu m'aimes ?, termina-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
-Euh ... Oui je ... Je crois, confirma-t-il en déglutissant avec difficulté.  
-Okay ... Je crois qu'il y a un gros malentendu ...

Stiles s'était reculé un peu, effrayé par le loup-garou.

-Un ... Un malentendu ? -répéta-t-il- Mais je croyais que tu parlais ... De cheveux noirs ...  
-Je parlais de ... De Danielle en fait ... La fille du bal ..., lui dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Et quand tu me disais que ma chemise m'allait bien ... Quand tu ... M'a ... Invité au bal ...  
-Je ... Je voulais être gentil ...

Derek se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Tout s'accéléra dans sa tête, il venait d'avouer ses sentiments à un adolescent qui lui parlait simplement d'une jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré. Il passait maintenant pour un idiot, et ne savait pas où se mettre, horrifié d'avoir fait quelque chose comme ça.

-Je … Je crois que je vais y aller !, dit-il précipitamment en se levant.  
-Oh nan mais ... Y a pas de malaises, je te jure ... Ça arrive à tout le monde ..., essaya-t-il de le rassurer.  
-Stiles ! Je vais m'en aller, je t'assure que c'est mieux ... .

L'homme au triskèle reprit la direction de la fenêtre, emportant ses mandarines sous le bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-S'il te plait, n'en parle à personne !, dit-il d'un air quasi-suppliant.  
-Ouais ... Pas de soucis ..., consentit l'humain en se sentant désolé."

Le loup-garou prit le chemin du salon abandonné, le coeur en miettes, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussé à faire quelque chose comme avouer ses sentiments. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux de la nouvelle planque, il posa sa caisse de mandarines et lut une nouvelle fois la carte "Pour le loup-grincheux", avant de dévaster la pièce, dans un accès de rage. Il le savait pourtant, que l'amour le détruisait toujours, mais il avait encore donné une chance à son coeur.  
Pendant ce temps, Stiles était resté seul dans sa chambre, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Derek venait-il réellement de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps ? Il allait se coucher, n'ayant plus rien à faire, quand il vit un agrume avec lequel le lycanthrope avait essayé de jongler. Il le posa sur sa table de chevet en souriant tristement, et alla se mettre dans ses draps. Quelque chose d'anormal se trouvait dans son lit et Stiles analysa bien vite cette chose. C'était le T-shirt beige que Derek portait en arrivant. L'adolescent soupira et le serra contre lui avant de s'endormir.

Le dimanche matin était là, c'était Noël, et les jeunes de la meute avaient tous rendez-vous une dernière fois au vieux hangar. Ils allaient partir pour quelques jours dans la maison des Whittemore, plus au nord de l'état. Le sac du meilleur ami de Scott était prêt, mais il se demandait s'il devait vraiment venir, sachant qu'un sentiment de gêne risquait de s'installer entre l'alpha et lui. Il finit par se dire qu'il avait vraiment besoin de vacances et qu'il ne voulait pas rater un nouvel an avec ses amis, et chargea son petit coffre de jeep. Une fois arrivé sur le parking, il souhaita un joyeux Noël à ses amis, évitant Derek, qui n'avait fait que le suivre des yeux depuis qu'il avait mis le pied hors de sa voiture.

"-Bon, bah maintenant qu'on a chargé les trois voitures -annonça Boyd- Je pense qu'on peut partir !

Les dix jeunes se séparèrent, Stiles, Danny et Isaac dans la jeep bleue, Allison, Scott, Boyd et Erica dans la voiture noire de la chasseuse (qui avait finalement obtenue la permission de venir, tout comme son petit ami), et Derek, Lydia et Jackson dans la voiture de sport du blond.

-Wouhouuu, ça va être l'éclate !, s'extasia Isaac avant d'embrasser Danny sur la joue."

Stiles le regarda faire dans son rétroviseur et soupira en repensant à Derek et à sa déclaration de la veille.

"Ouais ... ça va être l'éclate, j'en suis sûr ..."


	13. Chapter 13

Christopher Argent avait appelé les trois chasseurs du clan Crinewhets en urgence. Il avait appris l'assassinat des jeunes dans la forêt et cela lui avait fortement déplu. Sean et son équipe arrivèrent quelques minutes après l'appel. Le grand blond affichait toujours un sourire de défi, alors que son frère semblait plus calme et serein. La fille aux cheveux noirs, quant à elle, serrée dans son imperméable, semblait toujours gênée d'entrer dans la propriété des Argent. Le père d'Allison les fit rentrer, affichant une grimace de mécontentement. Une fois installés dans le salon, Chris leur expliqua pourquoi il les avait fait venir.

"-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? C'étaient des jeunes qui n'avaient probablement rien fait ! Il y a un code d'honneur, bordel !, s'énerva-t-il.  
-M. Argent, restez calme, s'il-vous-plait -lui demanda le plus jeune des frères.- Essayons de nous entendre sur le sujet ...  
-Vous avez tué des adolescents ! Vous dites vouloir régler les problèmes, mais vous ne faites qu'en créer ... Et il y a un code ! Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal ?!  
-Chris, franchement, comme l'a dit Dammy ..., commença le trentenaire blond.  
-Damuel … Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler "Dammy", va falloir que je te le chante pendant la pleine lune pour que tu comprennes enfin ?, le coupa le chasseur brun en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.  
- Oh, il est taquin, ne fais pas attention à lui -informa l'aîné, avant de reprendre- Je disais donc qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'exciter. Le travail a été fait, non ? Le but c'est d'éliminer les loups garous, et hier soir, des loups garous ont été tués ... J'vois vraiment pas le problème ...

Alors que le dernier chasseur à avoir parlé se retournait vers la cheminée et regardait distraitement les photos de la famille posées dessus, le propriétaire se répéta encore une fois pour que les inconscients devant lui se rendent compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

-Premièrement, ils étaient mineurs ! On a pas le droit de s'en prendre aux jeunes, sauf s'ils deviennent trop dangereux pour les civils, et deuxièmement, si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous tenir tranquille pendant un certain temps, vous feriez mieux de vous en aller d'ici, vous allez finir par créer des problèmes à ma famille !  
-Qu'on soit bien clairs, , ce que vous nous décrivez ici, c'est votre version du code d'honneur. Les Argent suivent les indications de nos ancêtres, comme c'était dans l'ancien temps, - expliqua calmement le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, avant de remettre sa veste correctement sur lui- mais les Crinewhets suivent une autre voie, et nous avons notre propre marche à suivre. Et cela n'inclue pas l'élimination des loups garous uniquement après leur majorité. Même si cela me pose tout de même quelques problèmes moraux, je dois l'avouer, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.  
-Au fait, on a pas démenti que les loups garous étaient morts, et on a dit que ça nous dérangeait pas -reprit le blond qui avait fini de rentrer dans la vie privée de son hôte-, mais ces jeunes, c'est pas nous qui les avons éliminés.

Son éternel sourire narquois s'étira à nouveau sur son visage. Chris essaya de comprendre.

-Si ce n'est pas vous ..., commença-t-il les yeux dans le vide.  
-... ça veut dire que Beacon Hills a encore la visite des chasseurs, finit Sean à sa place."

***

Pendant ce temps, la meute de Derek était sur la route menant à la maison des Whittemore. Cela faisait 40 minutes que l'alpha supportait la musique affreuse de Jackson, et les disputes du couple à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Stiles n'était pas en meilleure position ; il devait supporter Danny et Isaac qui crachaient leur bonheur à l'arrière de la jeep, ce qui rendait le jeune homme un peu triste. Toute la bande arriva dix minutes plus tard, devant une très grande maison.

"-Whooo, je croyais que c'était une maison chic, pas une maison archi-riche !, s'exclama Stiles, qui n'en revenait pas de la taille de la demeure.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Stilinski ? Mes parents adoptifs ne sont pas shérif, eux !, le nargua le blond en souriant narquoisement.

La villa possédait trois étages, une véranda, ainsi qu'une piscine extérieure. Ses murs blancs et son toit vert allaient parfaitement ensemble, et le fait que le matin soit brumeux rajoutait du charme à l'habitation. Les adolescents vidèrent les coffres de voiture et entrèrent dans le palace.

-Je vous préviens, je prends la plus grande chambre, cela va de soi. C'est quand même grâce à moi qu'on est là, ajouta le maître des lieux.

Lydia sourit, heureuse d'avoir la grande chambre du fait qu'elle sortait avec Jackson.

-Y a combien de chambres ?, demanda Isaac.  
-Y aura assez de couvertures pour tout le monde ?, plaisanta Boyd.

Le petit groupe rit doucement, voyant le chef de meute et Stiles se regarder, gênés.

-Eh bien, il y a la chambre de mes parents, la mienne, et trois chambres d'invités -répondit le fils des propriétaires- donc ça fait cinq ... Et oui, on a assez de literie pour tout le monde.

Derek comprit très vite la situation. Il allait devoir une fois de plus partager sa chambre avec l'adolescent hyperactif, et même pire : son lit. Alors qu'il allait protester contre ce système qui allait jouer en sa défaveur, Stiles parla le premier.

-Y a pas une petite pièce en plus où je pourrais dormir ... Même la niche d'un chien, ça me dérange pas ...

L'homme au blouson de cuir le regarda bouche bée. Était-ce parce qu'il avait peur de lui qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans la même chambre ?

-Écoutes Stiles, j'ai été bien sympa de t'inviter aussi, alors tu fais au moins ce que je dis, sinon tu reprends ton épave bleue et tu passes le reste des vacances seul dans ta chambre avec tes revues pornos.  
-Hé, hé, ça va ! Excuses moi d'essayer de rester en vie, mais ce type-là tente de me tuer sans arrêt, répondit-il en désignant l'alpha du doigt.

Jackson le regarda sans la moindre nuance de compassion et lui tendit son sac.

-C'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir du deuxième étage ... Amusez-vous bien !"

Danny, qui connaissait la maison parce qu'il y avait déjà passé des vacances avec son meilleur ami, entraina Isaac par la main vers leur chambre. Erica et Boyd les suivirent en courant, pour essayer de d'avoir une bonne pièce où passer la nuit, Scott et Allison sur leurs talons. Il ne restait plus que Stiles et Derek avec leurs sacs, debout dans l'entrée. Le petit brun essaya de briser la glace.

"-Bon, je pense qu'on va passer un bon moment ici ... Hé hé ...  
-Je ne pense pas, répondit le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.  
-Allez Derek, fais pas la tête ... Je t'ai dit que ... Y avait pas de malaises entre nous, dit-il en baissant la voix.  
-Non pas encore, pour le moment tu vois ça d'un bon oeil, tu te dis que c'est rien. Mais y a un moment où tu vas te mettre à flipper parce que je vais m'approcher un peu trop de toi. Tu flipperas tout le temps ... Maintenant est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça ?, répondit-il en baissant les yeux."

Stiles ne pût rien ajouter, attristé par le désespoir de son interlocuteur, qui semblait enfin humain (dans la mesure où c'était possible qu'il le soit). Derek prit son sac ainsi que celui du jeune homme et les emmena dans leur chambre commune en soupirant. En passant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, ils purent voir Isaac jubiler d'avoir eu une plus jolie chambre qu'Erica, Lydia sortir ses petites affaires de son sac, et Scott et Allison s'embrasser avant que le garçon ne ferme la porte du bout du pied. Ils atteignirent enfin leur chambre et le plus vieux poussa la porte en bois. Stiles passa en vitesse près du leader, lui arrachant son sac des mains, et rentra le premier. La chambre était assez spacieuse, et les petites ampoules accrochées au plafond produisaient une lumière qui se reflétait sur les murs blancs. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui prenait la largeur de la pièce ainsi qu'une petite porte menant probablement au balcon. Stiles siffla devant la beauté que renvoyait la pièce et fût poussé par Derek qui souhaitait rentrer, lui aussi. L'adolescent soupira et serra son sac contre lui. Ils avaient tous les deux remarqué le lit, qui était à deux places.

"-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais dormir dans la baignoire, c'est une maison de riches, je suis sûr que les baignoires sont super confortables !  
-Stiles pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est plutôt à moi de dormir dedans non ?, demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais nan, c'est moi qui vais y aller. Parce qu'en admettant qu'on dorme tous les deux dans le lit, je vais bouger sans arrêt, je vais te donner des coups et tu vas finir par m'arracher la tête, ou m'étouffer avec un oreiller. Alors je prends les devants et je dors dans la baignoire ... Surtout que je suis plus jeune donc j'aurais moins mal au dos !, expliqua l'hyperactif.  
-T'es en train d'insinuer que je suis vieux ?  
-Non non non ! Je disais juste que ... Oh et puis merde, laisse-moi aller dans cette baignoire !, dit-il en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

Derek soupira devant l'entêtement du jeune garçon et posa son sac de sport par terre.  
Stiles lâcha un "ouaaaah cette salle de bain est si jolie, heureusement que j'ai lutté pour dormir ici", ce qui arracha un sourire au loup-garou. Il s'approcha de la porte et toqua.

-Je peux voir ce que j'ai perdu ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Stiles ouvrit légèrement la porte, ne laissant qu'un bout de son visage dépasser.

-Seulement si tu promets de pas virer mes affaires pour t'approprier ma chambre, lui répondit le brun avec un sourire malicieux.  
-D'accord ..., acquiesça le chef de meute en plissant les yeux.

Le fils du shérif ouvrit complètement la porte, laissant apparaitre une pièce beaucoup plus petite que la chambre. Elle était composée de toilettes, d'un lavabo, d'une baignoire, ainsi qu'une petite commode où se trouvaient des produits de bain et des serviettes éponges. L'ensemble était dans les tons beige/crème, ce qui n'allait pas avec la pièce d'à côté. L'alpha constata que Stiles avait commencé à déballer ses affaires.

-Ah au fait, si t'as une envie pressante pendant la nuit t'as trois choix : soit tu vas sur le balcon et tu fais ce que t'as à faire dehors, soit tu trouves d'autres toilettes, soit tu te retiens jusqu'au lendemain, mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que tu viennes dans ma pièce personnelle pour ... Euh tu vois ce que je veux dire !, le prévint l'adolescent en croisant les bras.  
-Stiles ! J'avais compris avant que tu ne le dises ! Je ne suis pas un pervers quand même ! -répondit-il avec une mine dégoûtée- Aaaah penser à ça ... Ça me ... Eeerk, c'est juste ... -continua-t-il, avant de s'arrêter, intrigué par quelque chose qui dépassait du sac du jeune.- C'est mon T-shirt ça, non ?

Il pointa du doigt le bout de vêtement qui sortait et s'en approcha pour confirmer ses dires. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pût faire quoi que ce soit, Stiles se jeta sur son bagage.

-Aaaahaha, mais non, ce n'est pas ton T-shirt, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est à moi ça !  
-Alors pourquoi tu le planques comme ça ?, demanda le grand brun perplexe.  
-Maiiiiis et biiiin ... Parce que j'ai mis les cadeaux du groupe là-dedans !, se justifia-t-il.  
-Mais j'ai déjà vu le mien, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?  
-C'est … Paaarce queee, c'est top-secret voilà ! Et cesse de poser toutes ces questions à la fin ! T'es encore pire que moi !  
-Ça va, c'est bon, j'arrête, capitula le leader en repartant dans la chambre."

L'adolescent soupira avant de remettre le vêtement en place.  
Jackson fit une petite visite guidée rapide, pour que toute la meute puisse se repérer dans la villa. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait la cuisine, plutôt classe avec ses rangements et son matériel sophistiqué, et un bar servait à délimiter cette partie de la maison et le salon, qui était vaste. Une grande télévision ainsi que des enceintes, utilisées pour le son des cinémas, étaient placés en évidence. De grands canapés noirs fixaient le mur où l'écran plat était posé, et une table basse assez imposante siégeait au milieu. Derrière la grande baie vitrée, on pouvait voir la piscine extérieure, couverte à cause de l'hiver.

"-C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en profiter, -soupira Allison- je suis sûre que ça aurait fait un bon centre d'entraînement ...  
-Tssk, faut vraiment tout vous expliquer ..., souffla Jackson en les invitant à les suivre une nouvelle fois.

Ils passèrent devant une salle de bain, où Erica nota qu'il y avait un bain à remous, et arrivèrent enfin devant la pièce que leur hôte souhaitait leur montrer : la piscine intérieure chauffée. Les jeunes lâchèrent un cri d'admiration, sauf Derek qui réfléchissait à quelle torture il pourrait infliger à ses bêtas lors de l'entraînement.  
Au premier étage se trouvaient une salle de musculation, les bureaux des Whittemore, une salle d'eau et une grande salle de jeu. Devant les regardes amusés de ses amis, Jackson se défendit en expliquant qu'elle servait pour les enfants des invités et qu'il n'utilisait que le babyfoot, le billard et les jeux d'arcade.

-Le deuxième étage, c'est là où sont les chambres et j'ose espérer que vous avez retenu où était la vôtre. Tout en haut, c'est une sorte de grenier, on y range tout plein de trucs inutiles, donc on s'en fout de cette pièce. Voilà, je crois vous avoir tout montré ... Des questions ?, demanda l'adolescent sans vraiment avoir envie d'y répondre.  
-Ouais, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Parce que la route m'a crevée, perso, lui dit Stiles en s'étirant.  
-On commandera des pizzas, lui répondit l'hôte de la maison, comme si c'était évident.  
-Des pizzas ... Le jour de noël ?  
-Tu me fais chier Stilinski, on est là pour s'entraîner et avoir une chance de vaincre les chasseurs, ou on fait un séjour gastronomique pour que tu puisses finir comme les mecs de l'autre équipe de crosse ?!

La réflexion suffit à faire taire le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir en morceaux. Ils allèrent s'installer sur les canapés pour discuter du programme des quelques jours qui allaient passer ici.

-On peut s'entraîner à trois dans la salle de musculation, et dans la piscine, on peut tous rentrer dedans, parce qu'elle est très grande, se vanta légèrement Jackson.  
-Et je pense que les filles pourront rester tranquillement dans le jacuzzi, il a l'air grand aussi ... Bin quoi ? -demanda Lydia quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle- Je suis sûre que ça peut servir pour plus tard ..."

L'ancien Kanima soupira, et sa copine mit sa bouche en coeur, comme à son habitude. Les trois pizzas arrivèrent rapidement et Danny dût payer, parce qu'après tout "c'est lui qui a dit qu'il s'occupait de la bouffe", c'étaient justifiés Boyd et Erica, suivis par Lydia.  
Dans un accès de bonté, Derek avait autorisée sa meute à se la couler douce pour l'après-midi, mais les avait prévenu que le lendemain, ce ne serait pas la même chose. Ils décidèrent de s'échanger leurs cadeaux de Noël, puisque qu'ils étaient encore le 25 décembre, et la séance de déballage commença. Stiles avait offert un bracelet en argent, reste de ce qu'il avait acheté pour son anniversaire, à Lydia qui l'avait remerciée chaleureusement. Allison fut contente de recevoir un chemisier, qui allait avec la jupe noire que Scott lui avait donnée, ainsi que la broche offerte par Erica. Isaac avait reçu un joli cadre, de petite taille, comprenant une photo que la meute avait faite quelques jours auparavant. Tout le monde avait fait l'effort de sourire pour faire un souvenir respectable au jeune garçon. Ce dernier avait failli pleurer, tant il était heureux de penser qu'à nouveau, il avait une famille.  
Maintenant que les différents présents avaient été offerts et que les pizzas étaient finies, les garçons voulaient partir le plus vite possible dans la piscine, pour s'affronter dans différentes épreuves aquatiques, mais Lydia les informa qu'ils risquaient de couler à pic s'ils y allaient maintenant. C'est donc sur défi de Jackson qu'ils allèrent se battre au babyfoot, pendant qu'Allison, Lydia et Erica les encourageaient. Une fois de plus, Stiles était seul avec Derek, assis sur un canapé en tissu.

"-Tu viendras avec nous, dans la piscine ?, finit par demander le petit brun.  
-Je ne pense pas ..., répondit l'alpha en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oh allez, ça va être sympa ... Et je peux même te prêter un maillot de bain si tu veux, dit-il en souriant.  
-Non merci, Stiles ! De toute façon on fait pas la même taille ..., répéta l'homme au blouson de cuir en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement du garçon.  
-Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux avoir qu'on fait pas la même taille hein ? J'te signale que t'es pas allé vérifier ... Enfin je crois pas ... Ça serait un peu ... Bizarre, continua le fils du shérif.

Comprenant avec horreur ce à quoi pensait Stiles, Derek se recula avant d'ajouter :

-Stiles ! Je parlais pas de ça ! Je disais qu'on n'avait pas le même tour de bassin !  
-Tour de bassin ? Oh pardon, j'avais cru que tu parlais de ... D'autre chose, essaya-t-il de se rattraper, en tordant sa bouche d'une façon étrange."

L'alpha se plaqua une main sur le front, las de la stupidité chronique de l'adolescent. Il finit par remonter dans leur chambre, pour se reposer et pour éviter un autre moment embarrassant. Stiles alla donc dans la salle dite "de jeux" où les jeunes étaient tous excités. Jackson était en train de battre Isaac, et il jubilait, prenant enfin sa revanche. Il gagna la partie et Lydia vint le féliciter en l'embrassant. L'ancien kanima regarda Isaac en souriant :

"-Cadeau de vainqueur, tu peux pas comprendre.

Isaac répondit en embrassant Danny avec fougue, avant de lui glisser un "la suite ce soir, chéri", ce qui donna une couleur rouge au visage de l'humain qui se savait observé de tout le groupe.

-Cadeau de perdant, tu peux pas comprendre, ajouta le loup-garou frisé en direction de Jackson qui était légèrement outré."

Lorsque Lydia leur donna enfin l'accord d'aller dans l'eau, après plusieurs parties de babyfoot épiques, les garçons se ruèrent dans leurs chambres pour se changer. Erica et Lydia étaient impatiente de se montrer leurs maillots, mais Allison semblait légèrement réticente à aller dans l'eau. Voyant qu'elle était perturbée, Erica lui demanda gentiment ce qui n'allait pas.

"-J'ai pas trop envie de ... D'y aller ...  
-Pourquoi ... T'as tes règles ? Tu veux que je te prête quelque chose ?, continua la blonde.  
-Non, non -s'empressa d'ajouter la chasseuse, légèrement gênée- c'est pas ça, j'ai juste pas trop envie de ... De montrer mes formes ..., grimaça-t-elle.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent, visiblement blasées.

-Allison, chérie, t'es splendide, tu ferais baver une top-modèle, la rassura Lydia.  
-J'avoue, Scott a de la chance d'avoir une bombe avec lui ... Oh évidemment il est moins chanceux que Boyd, mais ça ..., ajouta la blonde en riant.  
-Allez viens, on va te faire toute belle, petite sirène, l'encouragea la rouquine en la poussant vers sa chambre."

Sans même frapper, elles rentrèrent dans la pièce où Scott se changeait et le poussèrent dehors sans ménagement. Le jeune garçon se retrouva dans le couloir ; heureusement, il avait fini de mettre son maillot depuis quelques minutes.  
De son côté, Stiles était entré doucement dans sa chambre. Derek était couché sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et le bras sous son oreiller. L'adolescent ne vit donc pas si il était réveillé et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain ; il ferma la porte lentement, mais elle décida de couiner, ce qui fit soupirer le fils du shérif.

"-Bien tenté, lâcha le loup-garou avant de bouger pour se replacer correctement dans le lit.  
-Désolé ..., répondit Stiles en refermant complètement la porte en bois."

L'adolescent enfila un short de bain rouge, paré d'une rayure blanche de chaque côté extérieur de ses jambes. Il refit ensuite le chemin inverse, et une fois dans le couloir, il vit Scott planté au milieu, entre sa porte fermée et celle de Jackson, qui venait de s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme blond avait un boxer bleu marine, conçu pour la nage par des scientifiques, ce qui ne servirait à rien pour cette fois-ci, mais le garçon aimait montrer sa richesse. Son meilleur ami, qui essayait de négocier avec les filles, pour aller chercher une serviette dans sa chambre, avait un short beige avec des lignes bleues ciel entremêlées qui formaient des carreaux sur le tissu. Devant les abdos saillants de ses amis, Stiles se sentit un peu ridicule. Les trois filles sortirent enfin, et Erica, vêtue d'un deux pièces crème aux bordures dorées, envoya une serviette à la figure de Scott.

"-Merci, dit-il, ayant enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait.  
-Bon, il reste plus que qui, à sortir pour nous montrer son joli corps ? Danny et son copain, non ?, questionna Lydia, habillée d'un bikini vert pomme, et qui avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon.  
-Non, ils sont partis avant nous, avec Boyd ... Je les ai vus passer quand j'attendais ma serviette, répliqua Scott avant de prendre la main d'Allison.

La chasseuse portait un maillot une pièce noir, à moitié caché par une serviette de bain enroulée autour de son corps.

-Alors maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, on y va !, surenchérit Jackson, pressé de battre le loup-garou frisé dans le maximum d'épreuves possible."

Les 6 adolescents partirent donc en direction de la piscine et trouvèrent Boyd, Isaac et Danny assis sur un banc. Ils interrompaient surement une conversation, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Jackson sauta le premier dans l'eau, qui se révéla être agréablement chaude ; Scott se saisit de sa copine et il plongea à son tour, emportant la malheureuse chasseuse. Lydia se mettait tranquillement de l'eau sur le corps avant de plonger dans la piscine, alors que les trois premiers Bêtas de la meute essayaient de se couler entre eux. Stiles allait sauter à son tour quand la porte en bois à vitre transparente, qui séparait la pièce du reste de la maison, coulissa pour s'ouvrir. Derek venait faire son entrée et marchait tranquillement vers le bord de la piscine chauffée, son short de bain noir le rendant élégant. Stiles le regarda en souriant et allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais l'alpha parla le premier :

"-Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de profiter de mes vacances moi aussi, non ?, lui dit-il en souriant prétentieusement, avant de le pousser dans l'eau."


	14. Chapter 14

Complètement immergé sous l'eau, Stiles n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne sentait que le courant faible produit par les buses de refoulement de la piscine. L'adolescent ouvrit enfin les yeux, et ceux-ci furent agressés par le chlore présent dans l'eau. Il distingua les formes, au début floues, de ses amis ; Scott et Allison étaient contre le mur carrelé et Isaac avait la tête maintenue sous la surface par Erica et Jackson. Il reconnut aussi le maillot de bain vert de Lydia et ses jambes fines qui bougeaient dans l'eau transparente doucement.  
Le jeune garçon empêchait l'eau de rentrer dans ses poumons, et malgré la douleur qui lui lancinait la tête, il ne remontait pas à la surface. Ne plus respirer lui permettait d'oublier. Oublier qu'il était Stiles. Oublier que sa mère n'était plus près de lui. Oublier que Derek voulait être près de lui. Oublier tout. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, il ferma les yeux ; soudain une main puissante le saisit par la nuque et le remonta à la surface.

"Derek !, pensa-t-il immédiatement."

Il entendit plus distinctement les voix de ses amis, même si elles restaient en écho et incompréhensibles ; il prit une grand inspiration et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait sorti ; ses paupières battirent légèrement pour permettre à ses yeux marrons, qui le piquaient, de se réhabituer à l'air. À sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas l'alpha qui l'avait fait remonter, c'était Boyd. Ce dernier lui sourit, avec une lueur de bienveillance dans le regard. Stiles lui rendit son sourire juste avant que le seul noir de la meute ne se fasse sauter dessus par Erica, et ne coule à pic, éclaboussant l'adolescent hyperactif au passage.  
Il soupira avant de se diriger vers le bord de la piscine; il poussa sur ses bras pour sortir du bassin et s'aida de son pied pour finir le travail. Il remonta son short rouge, qui commençait légèrement à tomber, et se retourna. Il vit le chef de meute assis sur un banc en face, regarder ses bêtas patauger dans l'eau. Le brun musclé jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en direction de l'adolescent et retourna à son occupation quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se faire repérer. Stiles fit le tour de la piscine pour arriver jusqu'à l'homme au maillot noir. Il donna un coup de main dans le vide, pour que ses doigts encore mouillés envoient plusieurs gouttes d'eau sur l'alpha. Ce geste lui valut un regard assassin.

"-Ça c'était pour m'avoir maté, se défendit-il.  
-Je te demande pardon ?!, manqua de s'étouffer sa victime.  
-Tu m'as reluqué les fesses quand je remettais mon maillot, essaye pas de le nier, l'accusa-t-il.  
-Non mais tu débloques ?! J'ai pas fait ça, et si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te botte le ..., commença l'alpha.  
-... Le cul ? -finit Stiles malicieusement- Je savais que tu l'avais reluqué ! Mais je te comprends, j'aurais fait la même chose ! Enfin regarder mes fesses, pas les tiennes ... Parce que ce serait ... Un peu bizarre ... Je pense, ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait, un peu trop tard.

Derek, gêné, balbutia quelques menaces de mort en direction de son souffre-douleur, qui ne les prit pas au sérieux, jusqu'à ce que le leader se lève, imposant le respect.

-Tu vas regretter d'être sorti de l'eau !, le menaça-t-il du doigt.  
-Je sais, mais je réfléchis jamais aux conséquences de mes actes ... Pour atténuer la sentence, je vais t'avouer que je plaisantais, je me doute que tu ne l'a pas fait, ou alors pas exprès, de regarder mes ... Fesses ... Qui sont pourtant sexy à souhait ...  
-Tu parles trop, et en plus tu dis n'importe quoi !, le coupa Derek."

Il empoigna le jeune garçon par le poignet, et avec son bras libre, il le fit basculer sur son épaule. L'adolescent était maintenant en position dite du "sac à patates", installé sur l'alpha et tenu en place par ses bras puissants. L'adulte se dirigea vers la piscine, malgré les coups répétés dans son dos que Stiles lui donnait pour se libérer. Dans une ultime tentative d'échappatoire, l'adolescent passa sa main lentement sur la colonne vertébrale de son bourreau, partant du bas de son dos en remontant jusqu'où son bras, entravé par la position inconfortable dans laquelle il était, lui permettait. Ce geste fit naître un frisson dans l'échine de l'agresseur, qui se révéla ne pas être si désagréable que ça pour lui ; avant que son corps ne réagisse d'une façon qui aurait pu totalement l'humilier, Derek se jeta dans l'eau transparente, sa victime toujours retenue sur son épaule. Allison qui se trouva non loin de l'impact, se retrouva submergée par les remous créés par le poids des deux hommes ; Scott la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne coule, et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Pendant l'impact Stiles avait glissé, moins bien maintenu par l'alpha. Sous l'eau, le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, ne souhaitant pas les irriter une nouvelle fois ; il entendait vaguement Derek s'enfoncer vers le fond. Il réalisa soudain une chose étrange ; son torse était dans le vide au moment du saut, mais il était maintenant contre quelque chose ... ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il s'y accrocha à l'aveuglette. "Des épaules ?", se dit-il avant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Après que le chlore eut fait son effet, il distingua des cheveux noirs danser sans but en tourbillonnant. L'oxygène qu'il contenait dans ses poumons s'échappa par sa bouche, d'un seul coup, sans qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu. Il s'appuya sur les épaules de Derek pour remonter à la surface. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Trois minutes ? Non, le garçon était incapable de rester trois minutes sans respirer. L'air gagna à nouveau ses poumons, et il vit Scott embrasser Allison. Une main s'agrippa à sa jambe, le tirant légèrement, et Derek apparu devant lui, crachant l'eau qui tentait de rentrer dans sa bouche. Ses iris bleus verts disparaissaient et réapparaissaient au fur et à mesure que ses paupières battaient pour chasser le chlore agressif.

"-Ça fait deux fois que tu me fait le coup de me noyer dans une piscine !, grogna Derek en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ah ça va être de ma faute en plus ?! C'est toi qui m'as entrainé dans l'eau, sur tes épaules ... Musclées ... Et ... Confortables, lui répondit-il en se pinçant les lèvres avec les dents.

Devant son air de petit chiot attendrissant, Derek ne pût se résoudre à le frapper pour le faire taire, mais son éternel air maussade reprit le dessus.

-Hey les gars ! Super plongeon !, les félicita Isaac au loin, en levant les deux pouces en l'air.  
-Bon bin, jamais deux sans trois, déclara l'adolescent brun avant de s'excuser pour ce qu'il allait faire.  
-Mais de quoi tu ... ?, commença le loup-garou sombre, ne pouvant terminer sa phrase puisqu'une fois de plus, Stiles lui avait mis la tête sous l'eau."

Lorsque Derek remonta à la surface, Stiles était partit rejoindre Isaac. Le jeune adulte soupira avant de se mettre à faire des longueurs pour garder la forme. Pour lui, être en vacances ne signifiait pas glander en regardant l'herbe pousser ; il avait besoin de faire du sport pour être toujours en mesure de protéger sa meute correctement. C'était en tout cas sa façon de penser.  
Malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient tenus convenablement l'un envers l'autre depuis le début de la journée, Isaac et Jackson ne purent s'empêcher de s'affronter à nouveau. Leurs amis se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, impatients de savoir quelles épreuves aquatiques les adversaires allaient choisir.  
Le jeune riche blond décida de commencer par une petite course à la nage sur toute la longueur de la piscine. Étant dans l'équipe de natation du lycée, il savait qu'il avait toutes les chances de son côté. Voulant se mesurer aux deux adolescents, les autres garçons à l'exception de Stiles et Danny, qui préféraient rester à l'écart des loups bagarreurs, rejoignirent la compétition.  
Les quatre garçons s'espacèrent sur les lignes d'eau, pour éviter de se gêner pendant la course ; Jackson aurait trouvé le moyen de se plaindre si jamais il avait perdu à cause d'un de ses amis qui se serait dirigé vers lui. Quand ils furent tous prêts, Danny donna le départ.  
Jackson fila comme une flèche, suivi de près par Boyd, qui se révéla être un bon nageur ; Isaac était légèrement derrière, au contraire de Scott qui n'était pas rapide du tout. Ayant quasiment tous choisi le crawl (seul le dernier de la course avançait en faisant une jolie brasse), les bêtas dérangèrent Derek, qui était en milieu de sa quatrième longueur sous l'eau, sans respirer. Il remonta à la surface pour voir ce qui l'avait perturbé ; Jackson venait d'arriver à la première place et brandissait son poing fièrement ; il félicita Boyd qui était arrivé juste après lui, et nargua Isaac qui arrivait six secondes plus tard. Scott quant à lui, termina largement dernier. Le fils des propriétaires de la villa fit un commentaire sur l'exploit de Scott, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, conscient qu'il avait failli se noyer plusieurs fois. Les fans restés à l'extérieur encouragèrent leurs favoris en criant leurs noms, et en agitant les bras en l'air.  
L'alpha sortit de la piscine, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait plus nager tranquillement. Il contourna le bord de la fosse aquatique et se dirigea vers les cinq jeunes restés à côté du bassin. Les pieds dans l'eau, Stiles lui adressa la parole :

"-Ah t'es là ? Je te voyais plus ... J'ai cru que t'étais parti, lui dit-il en souriant doucement.  
-J'étais sous l'eau, je ... Je nageais quand les torpilles sont arrivées, répondit en désignant les garçons dans la piscine.  
-Tu nageais sous l'eau ? -répéta l'adolescent- Cool ... T'es un peu comme la petite sirène ?, ajouta-t-il en pouffant.  
-La petite ...? Stiles ! Un jour, je vais vraiment t'arracher la tête !, le menaça le chef de meute.  
-Rho ça va, si on peut plus plaisanter avec toi -Dit-il en boudant, avant d'ajouter quelque chose sans réfléchir.- Allez Arielle, montre moi ta queue !

Derek ouvrit les yeux en grand, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide aux jeunes assis sur le rebord du bassin, mais ils n'avaient rien entendu, absorbés par la compétition et le choix de la nouvelle épreuve. Stiles se corrigea immédiatement, comprenant son erreur embarrassante.

-...De sirène ! Je voulais dire ta queue de ... Sirène, expliqua-t-il du mieux qu'il pût."

Derek lui intima de se taire, avant de le pousser, avec la plante de son pied, dans le dos. Le petit brun tomba une nouvelle fois dans l'eau, et l'alpha alla chercher sa serviette de bain. Il se frictionna pour enlever les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient son corps et refroidissaient sa peau habituellement chaude. Stiles prit appuis sur le bord de la piscine pour remonter à nouveau. Il arriva à côté du meneur et le vit se sécher les cheveux. Parmi le tissu-éponge, l'adolescent pouvait voir les mèches noires et brillantes apparaitre et disparaitre. Se sentant observé, le jeune adulte s'arrêta, et ses yeux bleus verts rencontrèrent ceux marron du garçon. La serviette à moitié sur la tête et à moitié sur ses épaules, il haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

"-Je ... Tu as quelque chose dans ..., commença à lui dire Stiles, comme hypnotisé par son regard incertain.

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, il se reconcentra sur les cheveux de Derek et enleva une petite peluche, venant probablement de la serviette, prise dedans. Le leader eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la main s'approcher de sa tête, mais laissa faire le jeune garçon. Son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite au contact des doigts fins sur ses cheveux. Stiles retira le micro bout de tissu et sourit, en regardant Derek de nouveau.

-Hé Stiles ! Ramène-toi ! On a besoin d'un dernier juré pour le concours de plongeon !"

En entendant Isaac s'adresser à son interlocuteur, Derek reprit ses esprits. Il poussa la main du fils du shérif et s'en alla en continuant de frotter la serviette sur sa nuque. Dérouté, Stiles alla s'assoir sur le bord de la piscine, à côté de Danny. Il allait regarder les quatre loups garous s'affronter à nouveau, mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose : ces cheveux noirs et ces yeux à la couleur envoûtante qui l'obsédaient. Était-ce réellement depuis le bal de l'hiver qu'il les avait remarqués ? Était-ce vraiment sur cette fille qu'il craquait ?

"N'en étais-je pas déjà tombé amoureux avant ce soir-là ?, se demanda-t-il avant de voir Scott faire un plat monumental contre la surface de l'eau."


	15. Chapter 15

La journée était passée vite ; les jeunes n'avaient pas vue l'heure défiler, s'amusant comme des fous dans l'eau, à l'exception de Stiles, qui n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser les derniers évènements dans sa tête. Au lieu de juger les plongeons de ses amis, il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi tenait-il vraiment à dormir avec le T-shirt de celui qui le martyrisait continuellement ? Pourquoi essayait-il de se rapprocher de lui alors qu'il lui avait demandé de ne surtout pas le faire, sachant que la situation allait être embarrassante ? Et ces cheveux noirs qui obsédaient Stiles, à qui appartenaient-ils réellement ? Toutes ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans le crâne de l'adolescent.  
La meute de Beacon Hills mangeait joyeusement les lasagnes qu'avait préparé Danny. Le jeune Hawaïen était heureux d'avoir enfin pu être utile au groupe, et même Derek participait au repas, écoutant Jackson répéter inlassablement qu'il aurait dû gagner face à Isaac lors du concours de plongeons, parce que le sien avait été le plus beau. Le loup-garou frisé, quant à lui, lui disait qu'il plongeait comme une chèvre agonisante, et que finir ex-aequo, c'était tout de même bien.  
À la fin du repas, il ne resta plus rien dans les plats, ni dans les assiettes. Fatigués d'avoir passé la journée à nager dans la piscine, les jeunes décidèrent d'aller dormir ; l'alpha trouva leur choix judicieux, étant donné qu'il avait prévu un entrainement costaud pour le lendemain.

Après avoir aidé Danny à débarrasser la table, le fils du shérif monta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, de peur de réveiller son colocataire grincheux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le loup-garou ne dormait pas encore ; la lampe de chevet posée sur un petit meuble à côté de son lit était la seule lumière allumée dans la pièce. Stiles assista à un spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant : éclairé par la faible lumière de la lampe, Derek lisait un livre. L'adolescent s'arrêta et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de déchiffrer la couverture. Le jeune adulte leva les yeux vers lui et désigna le livre.

"- 'Tortures, supplices et autres punitions du Moyen-Âge', tu veux le feuilleter avec moi, Stilinski ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un visage neutre, comme si il lui laissait vraiment le choix, et un ton légèrement agacé.  
-Euh, non c'est bon -dit-il en se redressant- , je crois que je l'ai déjà lu celui-là, termina-t-il en feignant un sourire.

L'alpha sourit ironiquement avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Le jeune garçon attendit une minute, regardant le lit avec envie, avant de reparler avec son camarade de chambre.

-Bon bah ... Bonne nuit Derek.

Devant son ton suppliant et son air attendrissant, il ne pût résister à l'envie de ne pas lui répondre.

-Bonne nuit Stiles, répondit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et sourit, le dos collé contre la porte. Il se sentait bien à cet instant présent, mais ne voulant pas que le loup-garou s'en aperçoive, il ajouta d'un air des moins naturels :

-Oh, cette petite baignoire à l'air tellement douillette, je suis très content parce que je pense que je vais bien dormir dedans cette nuit !"

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Derek soupira ; une fois de plus, son souffre-douleur faisait le malin. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son livre, en espérant que son colocataire le laisserait un peu tranquille.  
De son côté, Stiles soupira aussi ; il ne pensait pas vraiment passer une bonne nuit, trop perturbé par les derniers évènements de sa vie, et du fait qu'il allait dormir dans une baignoire. Il commença par se changer pour la nuit, enfilant un T-shirt à manches courtes vert et restant en caleçon. Il sortit le vêtement de Derek, qu'il avait laissé dans sa chambre la veille, de son sac et le jeta dans la baignoire avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait ni oreiller, ni couette. Si la pièce était assez chaude pour qu'il se passe d'une couverture, un oreiller lui était indispensable. Il hésita quelques minutes avant de se décider à aller voir l'alpha, pour lui prendre un des deux polochons. Le garçon s'avança jusqu'à la porte, la déverrouilla et passa la tête dans la chambre. Au lieu de trouver Derek toujours assis en tailleur, il ne vit personne. La lampe était toujours allumée, mais l'homme à la veste de cuir n'était ni sur le lit, ni présent dans la pièce. Stiles rentra complètement dans la chambre et alors qu'il était face à la porte d'entrée, un bruit le fit se retourner ; il vit, par la porte fenêtre extérieure, deux yeux briller dans le noir. Il s'écroula par terre, se calant contre le mur, pris de panique, et la forme ouvrit la porte en verre.

"-Stiles, ça va ?, demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oh mon dieu !, hurla l'adolescent.  
-STILES ! JE T'ASSURE QU'ON N'A PAS BESOIN DE T'ENTENDRE, ALORS TA GUEULE !, lui répondit Jackson, depuis sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon se tint le coeur, encore effrayé par l'apparition de l'alpha.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors ? Tu m'as fait peur !, dit-il d'un ton plus bas.  
-Bah, tu m'as interdit d'entrer dans cette salle de bain, et j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes, alors je suis allé ... Sur le balcon, expliqua le loup-garou, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son colocataire avait eu si peur.  
-Okay ..., répondit-il en se relevant lentement.  
-Et sinon, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans mon espace vital ?, demanda l'alpha en levant les sourcils.  
-Je ... Je venais chercher un oreiller, l'informa Stiles en pointant le lit du doigt.

Le jeune adulte l'autorisa à en prendre un et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Hé, tu fais quoi là ? Je te rappelle que tu dors ici toi, lui dit l'adolescent, à moitié sur le lit pour attraper le polochon.  
-Je vais me laver les mains ..., lui répondit son interlocuteur comme si la réponse était évidente.  
-Ah d'accord ... Non attends ! -lui cria Stiles, se rappelant que le T-shirt était dans la baignoire, située à côté du lavabo- Rentre pas Derek !  
-Quoi ? Nan mais tu te fiches de moi ? T'es pas dedans alors je considère que je peux rentrer, et si ça te plait pas ..."

Le loup aux cheveux noirs ne pût finir sa phrase, car Stiles lui avait lancé son oreiller en pleine face. Il avait ensuite couru comme un fou jusqu'à la porte, ramassé l'oreiller qui gisait par terre et sauté dans sa baignoire, pendant que Derek essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se retourna vers l'adolescent qui souriait nerveusement pour ne pas montrer qu'il cachait quelque chose. L'alpha se lava les mains rapidement, pour éviter de rester dans la même pièce que le jeune humain trop longtemps, et retourna sur son lit, après avoir refermée la porte en bois.  
Stiles s'installa du mieux qu'il pût dans la bassine, pensant à son colocataire qui était bien installé dans le lit. Il regretta de ne pas avoir laissé l'alpha prendre sa place, et tenta de passer une jambe par dessus le rebord de la baignoire. Ne trouvant toujours pas la position idéale, il se tourna pour être sur le flanc ; de cette façon, il pouvait garder le T-shirt beige du chef de meute près de son nez, et sentir son odeur constamment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela ; peut-être simplement pour avoir une odeur familière près de lui ? Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit des éclats de rire, venant d'une des chambres, et très probablement celle de Danny et Isaac.

Dans la chambre des deux garçons, Isaac venait juste de sortir une blague à Danny, et ce dernier l'avait trouvée tellement nulle qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire. Les deux adolescents essayèrent de se retenir de montrer leur joie, ne voulant pas réveiller tout le monde. Le loup-garou plaqua sa main sur la bouche de l'hawaïen pour tenter de le faire taire, ce qui réussit très bien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, pendant quelques minutes qui leur parurent des années entières, puis Isaac retira sa main, avant d'embrasser le garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier hésita une seconde, avant de se positionner au-dessus de son petit ami. Le garçon frisé posa ses mains sur le torse musclé du gardien de l'équipe de crosse, un peu inquiet de comment allaient se passer les choses. Danny le rassura en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, avant de laisser ses lèvres dériver vers son cou, pendant que l'une de ses mains se dirigeait vers la ceinture d'Isaac.  
Stiles entendit un lit grincer d'une façon étrange, et pria pour que ce soit simplement dans son imagination. Mais Jackson semblait avoir parfaitement compris la situation ; il passa la tête dans le couloir pour s'adresser aux deux garçons.

"-Bon, c'est absolument mignon que vous soyez ensemble tous les deux, mais S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT, faites moins de bruit, y en a qui veulent dormir !, dit-il avant de refermer sa porte en la claquant. "

Stiles essayait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se mit à avoir soif, vers 22h, et se leva avec beaucoup de mal de sa baignoire. Il pria une nouvelle fois, pour que Derek ne l'entende pas passer dans sa chambre ; il ouvrit doucement la porte et, se souvenant qu'elle grinçait beaucoup, il l'entrebâilla légèrement et passa son corps du mieux qu'il pût par la petite ouverture. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, voyant le leader torse nu, en équilibre sur une jambe, appuyé contre le lit, en train d'enlever son pantalon noir. L'alpha tourna la tête, surpris, et rougit quelque peu.

"-Pardon ! Pardon ! Je voulais pas ... J'en ai pas fait exprès ! , se défendit-il.  
-Hé Stiles c'est bon, je te rappelle que je t'ai aussi vu en boxer ... , soupira l'homme aux cheveux noirs.  
-J'suis vraiment désolé ! J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer ! Je ... Vais juste boire et je ... Te laisse ...

Le jeune garçon mit une main sur ses yeux, pour ne pas regarder son aîné aussi dévêtu, et avança à l'aveuglette dans la pièce ; malheureusement, comme c'était toujours le cas, il se prit les pieds dans le sac de Derek, qui trainait par terre, et tomba en avant dans la direction dudit propriétaire du sac. Toujours en équilibre, l'alpha essaya de rattraper l'adolescent d'une main, mais il fut entrainé par son poids dans sa chute. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent au sol et roulèrent contre un meuble, en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Derek s'était cogné le front contre la table de chevet et s'était fait mal au bras en essayant de retenir le garçon ; Stiles, lui, s'était fait mal au pied en shootant dans le sac, mal à tête en la cognant contre le sol, et était maintenant écrasé sous le loup-garou, qui avait atterrit sur lui, lui mettant un coup de genou involontaire dans la cuisse. Ils étaient en train de gémir face à ces douleurs corporelles lorsque Jackson frappa contre le mur avec son poing, visiblement excédé par tous ces bruits nocturnes insupportables.

-Y en a marre ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas dans : "on dort alors taisez-vous" !?, vociféra-t-il.  
-C'est pas ce que tu crois, essaya d'articuler Stiles, prisonnier sous le torse de l'alpha.  
-Je m'en fiche ! Respectez un peu le sommeil des autres !, ajouta-t-il avant de se réinstaller dans son lit.

Stiles frappa doucement l'épaule du loup-garou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il étouffait sous son corps. Derek roula sur le côté, se retrouvant maintenant sur le dos, le souffle encore coupé par cette cascade improvisée.

-Aïe ..., lâcha l'adolescent en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

L'homme à côté de lui restait couché sur le dos, se tenant le front. Stiles s'approcha à quatre pattes, boitant légèrement et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

-Derek, tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se concentrant sur la douleur qui lui brûlait le front. Un petit filet de sang passait entre ses doigts, et Stiles lui retira la main de la plaie pour mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts. Derek grogna avant de se mettre en position assise ; il repoussa doucement l'adolescent.

-C'est bon, ça va cicatriser, va te recoucher Stiles, lui dit-il en évitant son regard.

Le garçon soupira et se releva ; il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour aller boire, laissant Derek seul. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant l'alpha dans son lit, tourné vers la fenêtre. Il avait enfin enlevé son pantalon complètement et avait enfilé un débardeur blanc. Stiles resta à une distance respectable avant de lui demander si il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Va dormir Stiles, lui répondit-il simplement, sans le regarder."

Le jeune garçon retourna dans sa salle de bain, obéissant à l'alpha sans rechigner, pour une fois. Il essaya une nouvelle position pour dormir, mais il se cogna dans le robinet trois fois ; las de se faire mal sans arrêt, il changea sa tête de côté et avait maintenant les pieds contre ledit robinet. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, avec son T-shirt beige adoré contre son torse, son pied dérapa contre le bec métallique et de l'eau froide sortit du tuyau, lui arrosant les jambes. Il se redressa d'un seul coup et ferma la vanne avant de réveiller tout le monde. L'accident se produisit plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, ce qui gela Stiles un peu plus à chaque fois.  
Dans sa nuit agitée, il fit un rêve tout aussi bizarre que celui où Derek portait son caleçon à queue de loup. Stiles se trouvait dans une maison étrange, peut-être un manoir hanté ? Il avait une batte de baseball dans les mains et chantait "Wannabe" des Spice Girls. Soudain, comme par magie, il se retrouva dans une forêt, et une personne vint le rejoindre ; avec une voix rocailleuse, elle lui annonça qu'elle s'appelait M. Wolf. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et quelque chose tomba au loin. Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce que c'était, parce qu'un raz de marée les emporta loin.  
Le garçon venait de se réveiller en sursaut ; une fois de plus il avait actionnée l'eau et avait encore les jambes mouillées. Il grommela, mais il finit par se rendormir, après avoir changé de position, et malgré qu'il avait très froid.

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il avait chaud. Il se souvint qu'il se trouvait dans une baignoire, dans la villa de Jackson, et juste à côté de la chambre de Derek. Ayant assimilé toutes les informations à nouveau, il serra le T-shirt de l'alpha entre ses bras. Il se rendit compte d'un seul coup qu'il avait maintenant une couverture sur lui ... Une couverture qui appartenait au lit où Derek dormait ... Stiles avait le T-shirt contre lui ... Derek était venu le draper ... Derek avait dû voir le T-shirt ... Stiles était un homme mort.  
L'adolescent se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever avec difficultés de son lit de fortune. Son portable affichait 8h et il décida de s'habiller, sachant que l'alpha leur avait dit à tous la veille qu'ils commenceraient l'entrainement vers 8h 45, ce qui avait peu enthousiasmé la meute. Le jeune garçon sortit doucement de la salle de bain, pour éviter de croiser l'alpha et être en position embarrassante ; Seulement, il faisait noir dans la chambre, et comme la veille, il ne vit pas le sac de voyage de Derek, et il tomba une nouvelle fois.  
Réveillé en sursaut par le bruit sourd, Derek envoya valser la lampe de chevet d'un coup de bras, en essayant de l'allumer rapidement. Il grommela et se dirigea vers l'autre table, pour trouver la deuxième lampe. Une fois la lumière présente dans la pièce, le loup-garou vit l'adolescent étalé par terre, mort de honte. Il descendit du lit et alla s'accroupir à côté de lui.

"-Stiles ? Je crois que je vais bouger mon sac ..., lui dit-il doucement, d'un air amical, en lui posant une main sur la nuque.  
-Oui ça serait pas mal ... Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment, lui répondit-il en gardant la tête enfouie dans les bras.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, puis, après quelques minutes, le plus jeune se mit à parler, gardant toujours la même position.

-Derek ... Tu peux enlever ta main de mon cou ?

L'adulte sentit comme un pieu s'enfoncer dans son coeur, et c'est avec un air désolé qu'il la retira, se souvenant que le garçon lui avait confié son amour pour la jeune fille du bal de l'hiver.

-Oh euh ... C'est pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour -se défendit Stiles, en relevant la tête, pour se justifier.- C'est juste que tu as les mains froides et j'ai le cou chaud ... Parce que la couverture m'a tenu chaud et que ... J'ai … Chaud, expliqua-t-il du mieux qu'il pût en regardant l'alpha dans les yeux.

Derek essaya de comprendre le garçon, mais avait beaucoup de mal. Il l'aurait autorisé à laisser sa main si elle avait été plus chaude ? Pourquoi ? Le loup-garou ne l'effrayait pas, alors qu'il lui avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

-Stiles ... -commença l'alpha en baissant les yeux- Je peux savoir à qui appartient le T-shirt avec lequel tu dormais hier ?, demanda-t-il doucement."

L'adolescent sentit son coeur faire un looping dans sa poitrine et son cerveau rentra en ébullition. Il devait trouver une réponse vite, un mensonge qui pourrait cacher toute la vérité, dont il n'était pas encore sûr. Puis comme si tout d'un seul coup s'éclairait pour lui, il repensa à son rêve. C'était un homme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Un homme aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux verts bleus lui revinrent comme un boomerang en pleine tête. M. Wolf ... M. Loup ; et ce qui tombait au loin, qui semblait être un fruit.

"-C'était définitivement une mandarine qui tombait par terre, quand je serrais ... Derek dans mes bras ... Oh mon dieu ..., pensa-t-il, en ouvrant la bouche en grand."


	16. Chapter 16

Après la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire, le cerveau de Stiles buga complètement. Devant son air ahuri, Derek voulut s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

"-Stiles ? Hé oh, je te parle, lui dit-il anxieusement.  
-Mon père ... Il appartient à mon père ... Il est loin de moi et j'ai pas passé Noël avec lui ... Donc je dors avec ... Son odeur..., expliqua le garçon en regardant le sol.

Le loup-garou soupira et se releva sans accorder de regard à son souffre-douleur. Il remit son pantalon laissé au pied de son lit la veille et enfila son blouson de cuir, qui formait autour de lui, comme une carapace infranchissable. Une fois qu'il fût sorti de la pièce, Stiles se releva et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il pouvait encore sentir la main bienveillante qui se trouvait à cet endroit quelques minutes avant. Cette sensation qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, était-ce la même qu'avait ressenti Derek quand il s'était aperçu de son attirance pour lui ? Que pouvait faire le jeune garçon à présent ? Lui glisser discrètement entre le pain et la confiture un "Hé mon p'tit loup, en fait, je t'aime aussi, sortons ensemble" ? Non, Stiles n'était même pas encore sûr d'être amoureux de l'homme qui passait son temps à le martyriser. Du moins, pas tout à fait sûr, même si les preuves étaient accablantes.  
Stiles hésita avant de rejoindre Derek dans la cuisine. Ne valait-il pas mieux attendre que d'autres soient levés, pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent encore seuls ensemble ? Après mûre réflexion, il se dit qu'il serait plus intelligent de ne pas arriver en retard pour l'entrainement, s'il voulait garder sa tête sur ses épaules. Il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée, et trouva avec surprise Danny, Isaac, Scott, Boyd et Jackson dans la cuisine, en plus de Derek. Ils avaient tous l'air fatigués, et semblaient s'être disputé un peu avant.

"-Passe-moi le couteau ..., demanda Jackson à Isaac, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.  
-Tu sais pas demander poliment ?, lui répondit le loup-garou d'un air maussade.  
-Je serais poli avec toi, Frisettes, le jour où tu me réveilleras pas en faisait des ... Trucs avec mon meilleur ami ... Oh pourquoi j'y repense ..., ajouta-t-il en refoulant un haut de coeur.  
-Quoi ? Nan mais arrêtes un peu de patauger dans les arcs-en-ciel, tu fais la même chose avec ta copine, je vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent avec Danny et moi ?  
-Aaaah ne dis plus jamais ça, je le connais depuis longtemps, c'est trop bizarre ... Et passe-moi ce couteau !, aboya le blond en se levant et prenant appuis sur la table.  
-Il va se calmer Ken ? Parce que son couteau je vais lui planter là où je pense, ça va lui faire tout drôle !, cria à son tour Isaac en montrant ses crocs.  
-Ah ah, t'as l'habitude de planter des trucs là où tu penses, non ?, l'accusa le jeune riche.  
-Jack', t'emballe pas comme ça ..., tenta de le raisonner son meilleur ami.  
-Laisse tomber Danny, il est juste pas content que moi j'ai eu un joli cadeau hier soir, alors qu'il est le "vainqueur" du babyfoot, nargua Isaac.  
-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Assis tous les deux ! Et gardez vos forces pour l'entraînement !"

Derek venait enfin d'intervenir dans la dispute, las de les entendre hurler comme des fauves. Les deux bêtas se rassirent sur leurs sièges, et Boyd passa l'objet de la discorde à Jackson, pour calmer les tensions. Stiles s'assit aux côtés de son meilleur ami, et essaya de ne pas regarder Derek. Les trois filles du groupe arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et la meute était au grand complet pour petit-déjeuner.

***

Pendant ce temps, Christopher Argent avait de nouveau convoqué l'équipe des Crinewhets. Trois autres meurtres avaient été commis dans les alentours, et le père de famille était particulièrement en colère.

"-Alors là, j'attends une explication -leur dit-il, les poings sur les hanches- Vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas vous qui aviez tués les quatre adolescents, mais mes hommes n'ont trouvé aucun chasseur dans le coin ! Et là maintenant, on a deux jeunes filles et un SDF de morts !  
-Bin ils doivent pas être si bons que ça tes hommes, sinon ils nous auraient trouvés ... Parce qu'on est des chasseurs, essaya de plaisanter Sean.

Devant l'air blasé et sérieux du propriétaire, il comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Ok, celle-là je l'ai tentée, mais j'aurais pas dû, visiblement ..., s'excusa-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.  
-On vous l'a déjà expliqué, M. Argent -reprit le jeune frère.- Nous n'y sommes absolument pour rien. Nous on est là pour analyser un peu le terrain, et ensuite on voit avec vous ce qu'on fait, le rassura-t-il avec un air quasi-manipulateur.  
-D'accord, donc selon votre théorie, ces adolescents se sont auto-tranchés en deux et ce SDF s'est lui-même tiré dans le dos ?  
-Tranchés ? -demanda Sean, tenant soudain la preuve qu'ils n'avaient rien fait- Mais on ne tranche pas les gens nous ! Moi j'ai un colt avec des balles en aconit, et un couteau pour le combat rapproché. -Il désigna son frère qui fixait son hôte- Dammy, lui il utilise deux Beretta de 9mm...

Le jeune homme brun soupira en entendant son grand frère l'appeler "Dammy", mais ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Il sortit une des armes noires de l'arrière de la ceinture de son jean, pour prouver les dires du blond. Suite à cette démonstration, Sean expliqua ensuite que Casty, la fille aux cheveux noirs, était plus dans le délire des arcs et des arbalètes et qu'il l'avait même vu lancer un boomerang une fois, mais Chris était resté concentré sur l'arme du frère cadet.

-C'est un Beretta de 9mm qu'il a celui-là ?, demanda-t-il pour être sûr.  
-"Celui-là" ..., souffla Dam pour lui-même.  
-Oui pourquoi ?, confirma Sean.  
-Le SDF a été tué par un coup de Beretta, l'autre nuit ..., répondit Chris avec un air accusateur, en haussant un sourcil.

Chacun des deux frères tourna la tête vers l'autre, et Damuel lança à son frère un regard qui voulait clairement dire "T'as balancé l'info du Beretta, débrouilles toi maintenant."

-Ah oui ... Lui, y a une possibilité que ce soit notre oeuvre ... C'était un Omega et je suis quasiment certain qu'il allait tuer ce soir-là, se justifia Sean du mieux qu'il pût.  
-Oh et n'allez pas penser que je suis incompétent parce que je lui ai tiré dans le dos, en fait je visais la tête, mais il s'est relevé d'un seul coup ..., expliqua Dam.

Christopher soupira. Quelle était cette bande de débiles qu'il avait à surveiller constamment ?  
Reprenant son air vicieux et manipulateur, le blondinet s'adressa au chef de famille.

-Bon alors Chris, on fait équipe pour trouver celui qui ne respecte pas tes règles sur ton territoire ?, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
-Et à propos d'elle ? -demanda le plus vieux des trois hommes, en désignant Casty- Elle parle pas beaucoup, qui me dit qu'elle a pas fait le coup ... Avec son boomerang par exemple, ironisa-t-il.

Sean perdit son sourire arrogant et sûr de lui, et posa sa main sur accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Damuel pouffa de rire, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas montrer une joie trop prononcée. L'accusée garda le silence, en regardant son hôte timidement, serrée dans son imperméable.

-Sean et elle dorment ensemble, il n'y a pas de risque pour qu'elle fasse un raid chez les lycanthropes pendant la nuit, croyez-moi, répondit Damuel en souriant. "

Christopher haussa de nouveau un sourcil en direction de l'aîné, mais celui-ci lui lança un regard signifiant clairement "Pas de questions".

***

Les adolescents avaient fini de manger ; alors qu'ils essayaient de retourner dans leur chambre sans passer par la case "Entraînement musclé", l'alpha les rappela à l'ordre.

"Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour finir de vous préparer, ensuite les bêtas viennent me retrouver dans la salle de musculation et les humains vont avec Allison ; compris ?, leur dit-il.

Jackson et Isaac se précipitèrent au premier étage pour arriver l'un avant l'autre, se poussant à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Scott fit un câlin à sa petite amie qui lui souhaita bonne chance, avant de partir avec Boyd et Erica, sur les traces des deux adversaires qui devaient déjà être arrivés.

-Bon bin, amusez-vous bien tous les quatre -les encouragea le leader.- Et restez pas trop dans les parages, il devrait y avoir pas mal d'action ...

Il partit dans la même direction de ses bêtas, et s'il ne se souvenait plus du chemin, les cris de Jackson et Isaac auraient pu lui permettre de le retrouver facilement. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, les deux garçons se disputaient encore, pour une obscure raison qui échappa au chef de meute. Il les sépara rapidement et leur expliqua que chacun leur tour, ils allaient porter des poids, pour qu'il puisse juger de leur force.  
Allison avait, de son côté, prévu un programme moins difficile pour ses amis ; elle les invita à s'assoir sur l'un des canapés du salon, et entama une conversation amicale.

-Alors, hem ... -commença-t-elle- Si on parlait un peu ... Des aptitudes de chacun !

Les trois adolescents en face d'elles ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire, peu sûrs d'avoir un quelconque talent. La brune brisa le silence, en commençant par ses propres atouts.

-Moi par exemple, je suis une chasseuse, donc je manie très bien les armes ... Et je sais bien viser ... Je suis aussi forte au combat -leur dit-elle en souriant.- Et toi Danny, il y a une chose dans laquelle tu es doué ?  
-Euh je ... Je suppose que s'y connaitre en informatique c'est un peu utile, répondit-il timidement.  
-Oui ! C'est très bien ça, et le fait que tu sois bon en cuisine ça peut être très intéressant aussi, le félicita la jeune fille.  
-Mon talent c'est d'être super intelligente et hyper sexy, se vanta Lydia en positionnant sa bouche en coeur, et en battant des cils.

Son amie sourit devant son attitude arrogante involontaire et avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit à Stiles, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, Derek fit irruption dans la grande pièce, et alla du côté de la cuisine. Allison se retourna pour voir ce qu'il cherchait. L'alpha s'adressa à la blonde vénitienne, en ouvrant plusieurs placards.

-Dis-moi Lydia, tu sais où est rangé le chocolat ?  
-Le ... Chocolat ?, répéta la jeune fille.  
-Oui, le chocolat, c'est noir, en tablette et c'est bon ... Tu vois un peu de quoi je parle ou pas ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Il est dans le placard de droite je crois, intervint Danny.

Le loup-garou le remercia et se précipita sur la porte en inox. Il brandit le paquet comme un trophée, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Je veux vous entendre compter à voix haute quand vous faites des pompes !, hurla-t-il à l'adresse de ses bêtas.

Il revint vers les quatre autres adolescents, tenant toujours le chocolat dans une main.

-Derek tu ... Vas faire quoi avec ça ?, questionna Allison en désignant l'objet de sa question.  
-Je vais les faire chercher des carrés que je vais planquer dans la villa, ça va être tellement drôle -dit-il avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard, en imaginant les louveteaux se battre crocs et griffes pour trouver un petit morceau de la denrée alimentaire.- Oh, mais ça sert à développer leur odorat aussi, termina-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Les adolescents le virent envelopper 5 morceaux noirs dans du papier aluminium. Il alla en cacher un au-dessus des grands meubles de la cuisine, de ce fait, aucun des jeunes ne pourrait le voir ; un morceau trouva place sous les coussins du canapé où se trouvait Stiles, et Derek ne manqua pas de sentir discrètement l'odeur de son camarade de chambre, pendant qu'il soulevait les petits oreillers en tissu.

-Je disais donc ... -reprit Allison en se souvenant de la discussion qu'ils avaient avant d'être interrompus- Que je pourrais peut-être vous entraîner à manier une arme simple : le taser, appelé aussi "pistolet électrique".  
-Whohoho, c'est pas un peu fort ça ? J'veux dire, on n'est pas des chasseurs nous..., commença Stiles en se redressant sur son canapé.  
-Moi je suis d'accord !, acquiesça Lydia, visiblement intéressée par la proposition.

Derek, dans la cuisine en train d'attacher un poids à un Tupperware pour que le morceau de chocolat qui se trouvait dedans coule au fond de la piscine, prit part à la conversation.

-Je peux même vous laisser un des lycanthropes pour vous entraîner si vous voulez, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
-Non, ça va aller, lui assura la chasseuse, comme si elle se doutait que la punition tomberait sur Scott.

Le chef de meute haussa les épaules et partit vers la piscine, non sans avoir hurlé à nouveau après les louveteaux, qui semblaient ne pas faire grand-chose, d'après ses dires.  
Allison continua son explication pendant quelques minutes, puis ils entendirent l'alpha remonter dans la salle de musculation.  
Les adolescents étaient quasiment morts. Il leur accorda une petite pause pour qu'ils se rafraichissent, puis il leur expliqua la règle du jeu.

-Alors c'est simple. J'ai caché du chocolat dans la maison ; le but, c'est de le retrouver grâce à votre flair, tous les moyens sont bons. Voilà ... Des questions ?, demanda-t-il à l'assemblée, après cette énumération rapide.  
-Bin ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si on le trouve pas ?, questionna Scott légèrement inquiet.  
-En fait, ceux qui ne trouveront pas de chocolat, finiront comme cobayes pour les tests du taser de vos copains restés en bas !, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Les jeunes se regardèrent, un peu étonnés face à cette sentence qu'ils jugeaient cruelle.

-Le jeu a commencé, au fait, les informa-t-il."

À peine le signal fût-il donné, que les deux ennemis se ruèrent sur la sortie. Boyd entraina Erica par la main très rapidement, et Scott se trouvait sur leurs talons. Cependant, au lieu de les suivre tous, et de descendre les escaliers, il s'arrêta. Son odorat avait repéré quelque chose, proche de lui ; il revint sur ses pas.  
Alors que Scott était toujours en haut, Jackson et Isaac couraient côte à côte dans le couloir menant au grand rez-de-chaussée. Ils arrivèrent dans la vaste pièce, et chacun chercha le précieux morceau de chocolat. Boyd fût le premier à trouver ce qu'il cherchait ; il escalada le plan de travail de la cuisine et attrapa bout de cacao solide posé sur l'étagère. Le grand noir sourit à ses adversaires et partit aider sa copine. Jackson pesta, pendant qu'Isaac reniflait l'air. Danny, assis sur le canapé à côté de celui de Stiles, lui montra discrètement les coussins posés près de l'hyperactif. Le loup-garou frisé se rua sur le sofa, talonné par le blond. Ils se jetèrent contre le dossier et le canapé bougea avec fracas, secouant le jeune garçon installé dessus. Il manqua de tomber à cause du choc, se rattrapa de justesse, mais fût poussé une nouvelle fois par les deux adolescents qui s'étaient jetés sur lui sans ménagement. Il tomba à terre une nouvelle fois, pendant que les loups garous se battaient pour le chocolat. C'est Isaac qui remporta le carré entouré d'aluminium ; il l'agita devant Jackson avant d'aller rejoindre Boyd et Erica. Le jeune homme riche pesta et repartit à la recherche au chocolat caché, le nez en l'air.  
Face à l'homme au blouson de cuir, Scott avançait doucement. Il s'arrêta enfin, à une distance respectable de l'alpha.

"-Écoutes Derek, je sais qu'il est dans ta poche ... Je l'ai parfaitement sentit ... Et je sais très bien que je peux rien faire pour te vaincre, lui dit-il calmement.

L'adulte sourit.

-Honnêtement, je pensais bien que c'était toi qui allait trouver celui-là -lui répondit-il en découvrant ses dents blanches.- Et je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait le récupérer, j'ai juste dit qu'il fallait le retrouver.

Il sortit le morceau de sa poche et le lança au garçon en face de lui. Il attrapa au vol, au moment même où Boyd et Isaac rentraient dans la pièce, suivis d'Erica, complètement trempée après avoir été chercher son carré magique dans la piscine. Jackson, quand à lui, arriva avec un morceau entre les mains plus tardivement. Le chef de meute nota tout de suite qu'il était différent des autres, c'est à dire non emballé de papier argenté comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé celui-là ?, demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.  
-Dans un placard ... Fallait trouver du chocolat par tous les moyens non ?, répondit le blondinet en souriant narquoisement."

L'alpha les félicita tous, et après qu'ils soient allé manger pour se reposer un peu, l'entraînement reprit son cours, amenant les bêtas à détester encore plus leur meneur.

***

Il était maintenant 20h, et à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, là où travaillait la mère de Scott, Melissa, une jeune personne arriva à l'accueil. La jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux bouclés releva la tête et sourit à l'inconnue.

"-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?  
-Oui, en effet -répondit la personne en face d'elle- Ma fille, Erica Reyes, est chez un ami en ce moment, Jackson Whittemore. J'aurais besoin de l'adresse, parce qu'elle a complètement oublié de me la donner, ajouta-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire."

Melissa lui donna l'adresse que lui avait laissée son fils, et souhaita une bonne nuit à la jeune femme en face d'elle. Cette dernière se dirigea vers la sortie, après avoir remercié Mme. McCall qui l'avait aidée bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Un léger coup de vent frais fit voler ses longs cheveux noirs, ainsi que la ceinture de son imperméable beige.

***

Toute la meute était partie se coucher, complètement exténuée après cette journée de folie ; Isaac s'était endormi contre Danny au moment même où il était rentré sous les draps, et Scott n'allait pas tarder à sombrer lui aussi. Jackson quant à lui, allait surement mourir à force d'écouter Lydia parler, avant de pouvoir s'endormir.  
Stiles rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'alpha, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, après lui avoir souhaitée une bonne nuit. Il allait rentrer dans sa chambre de fortune, quand le grand brun l'appela.

"-Stiles, dis-moi ... Pourquoi tu essayes encore de me mentir ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Quoi encore ? Tu crois que je veux que tu passes une sale nuit ?, répondit-il d'un air surpris.  
-Je parle pas de ça ! -lui dit-il sur un ton colérique- je parle du T-shirt, tu m'as affirmé qu'il était à ton père ...

Le coeur de l'adolescent vrilla sur lui-même, à présent certain qu'il était découvert.

-Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais pas remarquer qu'il était à moi ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?, vociféra-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu des autres.  
-Nan mais ..., commença le jeune garçon.  
-Tais-toi Stiles - le coupa l'alpha en se levant de son lit- Si tu fais ça pour te venger de la fois où j'ai mal parlé de ta mère, c'est vraiment nul ! Parce que je croyais que le problème était résolu !, finit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Stiles se sentait perdu, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre mensonge rapidement. Il baissa les yeux au sol, l'air contrit, et s'approcha doucement de l'homme en face de lui.

-Je suis désolé ... Je sais que je fais des trucs un peu louche ..., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.  
-Les faits, s'il-te-plait ... Dis-moi pourquoi tu fais tout ça ... Parce que ça me fait vraiment mal, lui répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, comme si il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Le jeune garçon soupira avant de se rapprocher encore.

-Tu sais, pour mon cadeau de noël, celui que tu ne m'as pas offert ...  
-Attends, quel est le rapport ? Et je croyais qu'on était d'accord, j'avais rien prévu pour toi ..., le coupa le chef de meute.  
-Laisse-moi parler ! -dit Stiles en se mettant en colère, ce qui surprit son interlocuteur- Je veux un cadeau de Noël de ta part."

L'alpha, le regarda toujours, attendant la suite de sa phrase. L'adolescent releva la tête, regarda son colocataire dans les yeux, rougit légèrement et lui dit d'une voix douce :

"-Derek, je veux que tu m'embrasses."


	17. Chapter 17

Allongé sur son lit, Derek repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer, une heure plus tôt.

Il se disputait avec Stiles, encore une fois, et le garçon lui avait ordonné de se taire. Qu'avait-il fait ensuite ? C'était-il rapproché avant ou après lui avoir demandé cette chose incongrue ? Dans les souvenirs du jeune adulte, Stiles s'était approché avant ... Avant de lui demander simplement, en rougissant légèrement :

"-Derek, je veux que tu m'embrasses."

Il l'avait dit naturellement, presque comme s'il était sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait, et l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas bougé, trop abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. L'adolescent avait continué d'avancer lentement et, ne voyant aucune opposition du côté du lycanthrope, il approcha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres étaient non loin les unes des autres, et le grand brun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son colocataire sur sa peau. L'alpha entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et, pris de peur, il projeta le jeune garçon d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac sur le lit ; il se retourna vers la porte au même moment où elle s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant apparaître Jackson, visiblement très fatigué.

"-Je vous en supplie, arrêtez de faire du bruit !, leur demanda-t-il, avec un air zombiesque.  
-Quoi ?, demanda le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Moins de bruit !, articula le blond comme si cela lui prenait toute son énergie.  
-Mais ... On n'a rien dit Jackson, l'informa l'alpha, qui reprenait son souffle.  
-Vous ... Oh ... Je devais rêver ... Je manque de sommeil je crois, dit-il les yeux dans le vide.  
-Tu devrais retourner dormir ... T'es un peu pale, lui conseilla le brun foncé.

Le jeune riche consentit, et referma la porte, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Derek en profita pour se reconcentrer sur le garçon qu'il avait éjecté loin de lui. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même au bord du lit, se tenant le ventre, avec les dents serrées. Quand l'adulte s'assit à côté de lui, il le regarda avec toute la méchanceté qu'il pût trouver au fond de lui et le loup garou l'observa d'un air penaud.

-Stiles, tu vas bien ? , lui demanda-t-il.  
-À ton avis, débile ? Tu m'as vraiment fait mal ..., bouda le jeune garçon.  
-Je suis désolé ... Laisse-moi voir ça, d'accord ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un regard bienveillant.

L'adolescent continua de bouder, ne voulant plus jeter un seul coup d'oeil à son colocataire. Il se tourna vers le côté opposé, en grimaçant de nouveau à cause de la douleur qui lui brûlait l'estomac. Derek soupira avant de mettre une main sur le flanc du fils du shérif ; il le fit rouler sur lui-même pour voir à nouveau son visage.

-Stiles, tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça ? Laisse-moi voir ça de plus près, lui répéta-t-il doucement."

Il ne lui accorda pas le temps de répliquer et retira sa main de la blessure. L'adolescent se laissa faire, et le regarda approcher son visage de son ventre. Le brun musclé souleva son T-shirt et passa sa main libre sur la zone légèrement rouge, ce qui créa une légère réaction de surprise chez le garçon blessé. Derek s'approcha encore un peu plus, et passa un coup de langue rapide sur le corps abimé de son colocataire, avant de l'embrasser. La réaction de Stiles s'intensifia et son ventre se contracta au contact des lèvres chaudes sur sa peau nue. Il se releva d'un seul coup, manquant de frapper la tête de Derek au passage. Assis à côté de celui qu'il pensait aimer, le garçon avait les yeux qui brillaient. L'alpha approcha une nouvelle fois son visage de celui de l'adolescent, et l'embrassa sur la joue, délicatement. Sa barbe mal rasée piqua un peu la fossette de Stiles, et ses lèvres semblaient s'enfoncer sans fin dans sa peau froide.

"-Joyeux Noël Stiles, souffla l'alpha, le front posé sur la tempe du garçon.  
-Que ... Quoi ?! -s'insurgea-t-il en éloignant sa tête de celle du lycanthrope- T'appelles ça un cadeau ? C'est pas ce que j'avais demandé !

Derek sourit devant l'attitude enfantine de l'adolescent.

-Hé quoi ? Je voulais une meute plus grande, et je me retrouve avec une caisse d'orange...  
-Mandarines, corrigea-t-il.  
-Je sais-lui dit son aîné en le regardant dans les yeux-, j'aime juste t'entendre parler...  
-Toujours est-il que si tu mords les mandarines que je t'ai offertes, je suis sûr qu'elles pourront se transformer en ... Agrumes-garous, et je suis convaincu que les agrumes-garous sont vachement balèze !

Devant la réaction du garçon, le visage joyeux de l'alpha se voila. Il était en compagnie d'un enfant. Comment pouvait-il faire, avec l'impression d'être trop vieux pour lui et de faire quelque chose de mal, sans arrêt.

-Va te coucher Stiles, demain on reprend l'entrainement tôt, lui dit-il à voix basse."

Le petit brun ne comprit pas ce changement d'attitude, mais devant le regard insistant que lui lançait le leader, il ne pût résister longtemps et se leva en soupirant. Une fois qu'il fût enfermé dans sa salle de bain, l'alpha s'allongea sur le lit froid et dépourvu de draps, et regarda le plafond.

Une heure et dix minutes étaient maintenant passées depuis ce moment, et Derek reprit ses esprits quand le bras qui entourait son corps musclé le serra légèrement. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna doucement pour ne pas écraser le garçon qui dormait à côté de lui. Grâce à sa vision surdéveloppée, il pouvait l'observer à son aise dans le noir, sans risquer de le réveiller avec une quelconque lumière. L'alpha se rappela la suite des évènements, qui était de loin sa partie préférée de l'histoire.

Alors qu'il avait les yeux dans le vide, Derek entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, et il alluma la lumière au-dessus de son lit. Stiles venait de faire son apparition dans la chambre avec la grosse couverture et son oreiller dans les bras. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au lit, avec un visage restant le plus neutre possible. Il se posta de l'autre côté du sommier, avec son air fier et déterminé et annonça d'une voix simple :

"-Je dors ici cette nuit !

Derek haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude du garçon.

-Stiles tu ..., commença-t-il en soupirant.  
-Tututut ! Je décide cette fois-ci ! Cette chambre est aussi la mienne ! J'ai mal au dos, alors je dors ici !

Il attendit quelques secondes, pour voir comment l'alpha allait prendre l'annonce, et devant son manque de réaction, il posa le grand drap sur le lit. L'homme aux cheveux noirs remarqua qu'il portait son T-shirt beige, et resta bouche bée.  
L'adolescent installa la couette uniquement de son côté, et s'enroula dedans, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Derek se retourna vers le côté opposé, boudant un peu. Une fois de plus, le garçon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait horreur qu'on ne l'écoute pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir soupiré une bonne vingtaine de fois, le chef de meute se retourna et saisit la couverture ; il la tira vers lui d'un coup sec en lâchant un "j'ai froid maintenant !" et Stiles, emmitouflé dedans, roula jusqu'à lui. Sa tête et sa main s'arrêtèrent sur le biceps musclé nu de son colocataire. Il l'entoura de son bras situé contre le matelas, et il entrelaça sa main avec celle du grand ténébreux, qui sentait son coeur se fracasser contre sa poitrine.

-Stiles, souffla-t-il en essayant de se dégager doucement.

Le jeune garçon ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser déranger, et l'alpha dût forcer un peu plus sur son bras. Il se retourna, faisant maintenant face à la porte d'entrée et entendit Stiles s'insurger avec un "Hé non !" à la fois timide et déchirant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger puis, n'y tenant plus, Derek se tourna à moitié vers l'adolescent, se saisit de son bras frêle et le positionna de façon à ce qu'il entoure sa taille, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la porte en bois et de soupirer devant sa si grande faiblesse face au jeune garçon. Même s'il était dans son dos, l'alpha savait très bien que Stiles souriait, satisfait d'avoir obtenu une partie de ce qu'il désirait.

Derek regardait maintenant le petit brun endormi contre son torse. Il soupira avant de passer son bras musclé autour de ses épaules fragiles, laissant sa main trainer un peu sur les cheveux marron et doux du garçon, qu'il se laissait pousser pour une raison inconnue depuis un moment.

-Sacré gosse ..., se dit-il pour lui-même, avant de sourire devant l'ingéniosité de Stiles, qui arrivait toujours à ses fins."

***

Quand Derek se réveilla, il devait être 8 heures 30 environ. À côté de lui, il n'y avait plus que le vide ; cette vision lui arracha un soupir et il passa sa main sur le matelas. La place était encore chaude, ce qui surprit l'alpha. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit au même moment, laissant apparaître l'adolescent brun dans la faible lumière qu'émettait le soleil timide, derrière les rideaux. Le chef de meute vit son colocataire avancer à tâtons dans la pièce et se cogner le genou dans un meuble. Cette action fit rire l'homme adulte, au contraire de Stiles.

"-Allume la lumière au lieu de te marrer toi !, bougonna-t-il en se frottant le genou.  
-Quand tu m'auras rendu ce qui m'appartient, lui répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en souriant.

Le garçon debout regarda le T-shirt qu'il portait, s'approcha un peu plus du lit et prit un air arrogant avant d'ajouter :

-Alors là tu rêves, c'est à moi maintenant ; fallait pas le laisser dans ma chambre !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, Derek entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et il roula sur le sol pour se cacher derrière le lit, ne souhaitant pas être découvert avec Stiles. Le jeune garçon se précipita pour allumer la lampe sur sa table de chevet, manquant d'écraser l'alpha qui s'était déjà fait mal en tombant par terre. Scott frappa avant de demander s'il pouvait rentrer, et l'adolescent lui donna la permission.

-Stiles tu devrais te dépêcher de descendre si tu veux manger avant l'entraînement -lui dit le jeune loup-garou.- Il est pas là Derek ?, ajouta-t-il en regardant un peu dans la pièce.  
-Euh bah ...Il est en train de se laver je crois ..., essaya de mentir le garçon.  
-Avec la porte ouverte ?, demanda le loup-garou en regardant la salle de bain.  
-Il a dû ... Sortir ... Et je l'ai pas vu, lui répondit-il une nouvelle fois en espérant qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions.

Scott ne parut pas tout à fait convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et questionna une dernière fois son ami.

-Stiles, c'est pas le T-shirt de Derek ça ? Il va te tuer s'il te voit avec...

L'alpha avait envie d'étrangler l'humain sur place, il lui avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois de retirer ce vêtement et maintenant cela allait leur porter préjudice.

-Ça ? -dit-il en désignant le bout de tissu trop grand pour lui.- C'est rien t'inquiètes ... J'imitais Derek en fait ... Ahah ... "Beeeeuh je suis le grand méchant loup, je vais manger tout le monde à la sauce au chocolat ...", mima-t-il grossièrement en prenant une grosse voix.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs allongea la jambe pour donner un coup de pied dans le mollet de Stiles, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter son imitation là.

-Aïehéhé -fit le jeune garçon en relevant son pied blessé- petite crampe ... Tu sais quoi, vas en bas, je te rejoins tout de suite, termina-t-il en souriant.

Le loup-garou consentit à obéir, se doutant que quelque chose clochait chez son meilleur ami. Une fois qu'il fût parti, Derek se releva et plaqua l'adolescent au mur, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il respirait avec difficulté, réchauffant la peau du garçon à chaque expiration. Ses yeux bleus verts dans les yeux marron de son colocataire, Derek passa une main sur son jeune torse. L'adolescent était comme paralysé, pris au piège par un homme plus fort que lui ; il le laissa faire sans rien dire, hypnotisé par son regard.  
Derek brisa leur connexion visuelle et embrassa le cou de sa victime, laissant trainer ses dents sur sa peau, avant de lui enlever son T-shirt facilement, son amant trop déconcentré pour lutter. Il partit en direction de son sac pour ranger son précieux vêtement, laissant un Stiles au corps totalement détruit intérieurement, plaqué contre la fenêtre.

-Remets-toi Stiles, j'ai fini et je ne te mangerais même pas avec une sauce au chocolat, lui dit-il avec un regard envoûtant et un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune garçon ne put placer un seul mot, encore perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait intérieurement espéré qu'il se passerait autre chose de plus intéressant, mais l'alpha ne semblait pas encore décidé à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il alla s'habiller en boudant dans sa salle de bain, et entendit le loup-garou sortir de la chambre, alors qu'il mettait son sweat-shirt.  
Lorsqu'il sortit à son tour, il était environ 9h ; dans la grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée, les adolescents étaient joyeusement en train de déjeuner. Pour une fois, Jackson et Isaac ne se prenaient pas la tête, et Danny semblait heureux de les voir discuter paisiblement. Seul leur leader semblait soucieux, accoudé à l'un des meubles en inox. Après avoir salué ses amis, attablés tous ensemble, Stiles alla voir l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement et lui glissa un discret "ça va ?".  
Il ne sembla pas l'écouter, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Derek ? Tu m'écoutes ?, dit-il un peu plus fort.  
-Shht tais-toi !, lui intima-t-il, sans vraiment le regarder."

Les huit autres jeunes les regardèrent un peu étonnés ; ils trouvaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé entre eux, mais n'arrivaient pas à savoir quoi exactement, à part que l'alpha lui criait moins souvent dessus. Alors que Stiles allait lui dire que ce n'était qu'un crétin, et qu'il aurait dû le laisser mourir de froid pendant la nuit, Derek releva la tête et s'adressa à sa meute.

"Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors ..., leur dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin."


	18. Chapter 18

Certain d'avoir entendu du bruit dehors, Derek ne prêtait plus attention à sa meute. Il n'écouta pas non plus Stiles, qui s'intéressait à lui, se concentrant sur l'extérieur de la villa. Il se décolla du meuble en inox sur lequel il était accoudé et s'approcha de la fenêtre doucement.

"-Derek, t'as entendu quoi ?, demanda Scott, inquiet.  
-Des bruits de pas, je crois ... -lui répondit-il d'un ton méfiant, en soulevant le rideau pour voir le jardin.- Je vais sortir pour vérifier que ce n'est rien ... Restez sur vos gardes, je reviens vite, leur dit-il en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre.

Les adolescents avaient stoppé toute activité. Ils retenaient leur respiration, en attendant que leur meneur revienne, et espéraient tous qu'il réapparaitrait en leur disant que c'était juste un animal. Deux minutes passèrent, et ils regardaient encore la porte fenêtre dans l'attente d'une bonne nouvelle. Malheureusement, ils entendirent l'alpha crier quelque chose, et s'observèrent en espérant que l'un d'entre eux avait compris.

-Coureeeez ! -hurla-t-il à nouveau, maintenant plus proche de la maison.- Ils sont là !

Derek se jeta contre la porte fenêtre, faisant sursauter tout le groupe. Il était essoufflé après avoir couru pour échapper à quelqu'un.

-Allez ! Bougez ! Les chasseurs arrivent !

La table où les adolescents étaient installés se déplaça littéralement de dix centimètres ; les jeunes étaient passés par-dessus pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Jackson avait attrapé la main de Lydia et s'était dirigé vers la sortie ; elle était pieds nus et les cailloux présents dans l'allée l'écorchèrent à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Isaac et Danny les talonnaient, et le jeune loup-garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui pour s'assurer que ses amis suivaient le mouvement. Mais Allison, Scott, Boyd, Erica, Stiles et Derek étaient toujours dans la villa. La chasseuse avait filée comme une flèche jusqu'au deuxième étage, suivie de son petit ami qui refusait de la laisser seule ; elle ne pouvait s'en aller sans prendre d'armes, et se dépêcha d'emporter son arc, quelques munitions, ainsi que deux tasers. Elle sauta par la fenêtre, consciente qu'il ne fallait pas tenter de repasser par les escaliers, et atterrit avec grâce. Scott allait la rejoindre quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparu de derrière la maison. La jeune fille lança une flèche dans sa direction et le cloua au sol, permettant au loup-garou de la rejoindre sans crainte. Ils couraient à présent vers la forêt, ayant aperçu Isaac, au loin, s'y diriger.

Pendant ce temps, Boyd essayait de convaincre sa copine qu'il fallait s'en aller, mais elle refusait de le suivre, ne pouvant laisser Stiles seul. Le garçon voulait rester avec Derek malgré son interdiction. L'alpha ordonna à la grande blonde d'user de la force pour arracher l'adolescent à sa volonté de rester. La jeune fille le tira par le bras et vit clairement le regard déchirant que se lançaient les deux hommes. La fenêtre du jardin fut brisée par des coups de feu. Une flèche siffla et Derek leur cria de fermer les yeux ; la lumière aveuglante apparut dans un bruit assourdissant et Stiles se décida enfin à suivre les deux loups garous.  
Une femme en imperméable apparut à la fenêtre et passa par la porte en verre, à présent détruite. Ses cheveux noirs et l'arbalète qu'elle tenait à la main lui donnaient un air sombre, malgré le fait qu'elle était en train de sourire, cruellement.

-Grand méchant loup, je t'ai trouvé !, chantonna-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté, observant Derek qui était en position de défense."

***

En ce soir de 20 août, la jeune Casty venait de prendre ses 18 ans. L'air était chaud malgré le fait qu'il était tard, et elle se promenait pieds nus sur le sol de la forêt, ses chaussures à la main. Alors qu'elle humait l'air autour d'elle, laissant naître un sourire doux sur ses lèvres, elle entendit du bruit sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête mais ne vit rien ; ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent et elle continua d'avancer. Un craquement se fit entendre à nouveau et deux jeunes, un peu plus âgés qu'elle probablement, apparurent. Légèrement inquiète, la jeune fille continua son chemin ; cependant les deux garçons n'étaient pas décidés à la laisser s'en aller.

"-Allez, chérie, viens par-là, on va s'amuser, lui dit le premier en rigolant.

Quasiment sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas la même notion de l'amusement qu'elle, Casty continua sa route. Cela ne sembla pas plaire au plus costaud des deux, un garçon aux cheveux blonds coiffés en brosse, qui la suivit et l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Mon pote vient de te dire de venir par-là, poupée, la menaça-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs, et fit tourner son poignet de façon à tordre celui du garçon. Il hurla, mais eut le souffle coupé quand elle lui asséna un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac.

-Désolée, mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec vous ce soir !, lui cracha-t-elle au visage."

Casty se sentit victorieuse, avant d'entendre les os de l'adolescent blond se remettre à leur place. Elle le regarda avec stupeur, puis elle vit ses yeux changer de couleur. Ils devinrent jaune-orange fluo, tout comme ceux de son ami aux cheveux châtains. Elle recula d'un pas et put constater que d'énormes dents prenaient maintenant place dans leur bouche au sourire cruel. La brune hurla avant de se mettre à courir très vite pour s'enfuir. Mais ses efforts furent vains ; chaque bond qu'elle faisait était vite rattrapé par les sauts des deux créatures à ses trousses, et elle fut jetée au sol par le blond. Ses chaussures volèrent plus loin et son visage cogna le sol dur ; à demi sonnée, elle sentit le poids du plus grand des deux sur ses jambes. Puis, alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, un coup de feu retentit et ses membres inférieurs furent à nouveau libres. Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put, essoufflée par sa course suivie de sa chute, et chercha ce qui l'avait sauvée. Sorti de nulle part, un homme d'un certain âge se tenait près d'elle ; il avait une assez grosse épée dans sa main vieillie par le temps. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que la lame brillante était recouverte de sang. L'homme debout la regarda bienveillamment.

"-Vous avez eue de la chance jeune fille, on a trouvé ces loups garous à temps !, dit-il en souriant.  
-Ces ... quoi ?, répéta la brune, un peu perdue.  
-Les grands méchants loups, lui redit-il en riant légèrement.

Son regard se reconcentra sur le blond, qui gémissait au sol, se tenant la blessure causée par la balle. L'homme âgé s'approcha de lui, son épée toujours en main.

-Tu veux le faire ?, demanda-t-il en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

Casty ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, et refusa la proposition. Elle le vit ensuite donner un grand coup d'épée à la verticale, ce qui trancha le garçon en deux et aspergea l'adolescente d'éclats de sang. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, mais au lieu d'avoir peur de son sauveur, elle ressentit un sentiment de confiance au fond d'elle. Le vieillard se retourna vers elle à nouveau et lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Gérard Argent, et toi petite demoiselle, quel est ton nom ?  
-Je ... Je m'appelle Casty Angel, lui répondit-elle en se redressant à l'aide de la main tendue."

Après cette intervention dans sa vie, la jeune fille n'avait plus été la même. Gérard l'avait prise sous son aile et lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses. Il lui avait appris à manier des armes redoutables pour combattre des loups garous, à la demande de Casty. L'adolescente était fascinée par l'univers dans lequel elle était rentrée et adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses chaque jour. Son plus bel apprentissage avait sûrement été celui de l'hémicorporectomie ; Casty avait harcelé le chef du clan des Argent pour qu'il lui apprenne à la faire, comme il l'avait montré lors de la nuit de leur rencontre. Ce n'est que le jour de ses 21 ans qu'il accepta sa requête. La jeune fille avait littéralement sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, et le soir, ils avaient été chasser et avaient trouvé un Oméga, le loup solitaire, pour qu'elle essaye la technique qui demandait une grande force physique. Ce n'est qu'après un entraînement de choc et plusieurs essais sur des cibles vivantes que la jeune chasseuse réussit le geste parfait.  
Gérard lui avait conseillé de quitter ses parents et de vivre sa propre vie, si elle voulait devenir une chasseuse expérimentée, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Il lui avait fait intégrer le clan des Crinewhets, qui offrait bien plus de liberté à ses membres que celui des Argent ; il lui enseigna comme ultime leçon, de toujours cacher ses plans et ses impressions face à toutes les situations.  
Le jour de son arrivée dans le clan, Casty avait rencontré les deux frères, Damuel et Sean ; ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de la draguer dès qu'il l'avait vue. Deux ans plus tard, elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Un soir de printemps, Casty reçut un appel venant de son mentor. Il semblait fatigué, mais heureux de lui parler à nouveau ; ils avaient en effet perdu quelque peu le contact depuis des mois. Le vieil homme lui confia qu'une meute de loups garous était située à Beacon Hills, et il lui donna les noms des bêtas et de l'alpha. Derek Hale. Il lui avoua que c'était à cause de la famille Hale que sa fille adorée avait perdu la vie, et la supplia de l'aider. Elle accepta avec grand plaisir, et avant de raccrocher, Gérard lui annonça que s'il devait lui arriver malheur, la lame qui l'avait sauvée lors de leur première rencontre lui reviendrait de droit.  
Quelques jours plus tard, elle apprit la disparition de l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait. Le chagrin fut tel qu'elle se jura d'éliminer jusqu'au dernier, les membres de cette meute de Beacon Hills. Convaincre ses deux coéquipiers de venir fût chose facile ; il avait suffi qu'elle en parle à Sean, pour qu'il enrôle Damuel de force dans l'aventure. La jeune fille avait prétexté une visite amicale pour la famille Argent, ainsi qu'une aide non négligeable qu'ils pourraient leur apporter.  
S'éclipser en douce pendant que son petit-ami dormait la nuit, avait été plus difficile. Mais à chaque tentative, elle avait réussi, et avait pu librement découper en deux les loups garous qu'elle avait trouvé sur son passage. Sa soif de vengeance pour l'espèce était sans fin.  
Elle était maintenant là, dans la maison des Whittemore, avec une équipe de chasseurs expérimentés, en train de détruire cette meute qui avait ôtée la vie de son mentor, avec pour seul ordre : Tuer tous les membres.

***

Derek sortit la chasseuse de ses rêveries en grognant. Elle s'intéressa de nouveau à l'alpha en souriant, et réarma son arbalète. Le loup-garou évita la flèche empoisonnée facilement, ce qui fit rire la chasseuse.

"-Il est agile dites-moi, le petit toutou, jappa-t-elle en riant.

Elle perdit son petit sourire sadique, quand elle reçut un bol en pleine face. Derek se retourna pour voir d'où provenait le projectile, et il vit son petit brun avec un air de surprise sur le visage.  
Stiles était revenu sur ses pas pour aider l'homme au blouson de cuir. Il avait saisi la première chose qu'il avait trouvée sur la table et l'avait lancée au visage de la "méchante".

-Je ne te laisse pas tout seul ! , se justifia le garçon.  
-Restes pas là !, lui ordonna Derek en l'obligeant à le suivre pendant que Casty se rendait compte qu'elle était recouverte de café."

Les deux hommes couraient comme des fous. Stiles était un peu à la traîne, et sa tête se mit à tourner ; des points blancs commençaient à lui brouiller la vue et il n'arrivait plus à distinguer l'alpha devant lui. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la forêt, et Derek partit comme une flèche pendant que Stiles s'écroula au sol ; il n'avait plus de force, surement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger le matin, et qu'il venait de faire du sport pour au moins trois ans en à peine 20 minutes.

Pendant que le garçon faisait un malaise, les autres adolescents couraient toujours pour leur survie. Ils se retrouvèrent tous, enfin. Lydia s'effondra sur le sol boueux, complètement épuisée d'avoir couru sur une aussi longue distance. Danny lui posa une main sur l'épaule, pour la supporter moralement. Isaac reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté et savait qu'il fallait que les jeunes se séparent pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent attraper tous ensemble. Les chasseurs commençaient à se rapprocher, cherchant frénétiquement les loups garous dans les bois. Avec regret, il annonça à son petit ami qu'il devait partir avec Jackson et Lydia, et que cela lui laisserait plus de chance d'être avec quelqu'un qui connaisse cet endroit comme le blondinet. Il serra le jeune humain dans ses bras, avant de les voir tous les trois repartir en courant.  
Allison avait confié un des tasers au gardien de l'équipe de crosse, et ne doutait pas une seconde de sa capacité à s'en servir. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages, mais ils étaient décidés plus que jamais à se battre pour éliminer la menace une bonne fois pour toute. D'un seul coup, sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils étaient encerclés par une vingtaine de chasseurs, aux mines patibulaires. Scott prit la main d'Allison, dont il entendait le coeur battre à tout rompre. La bataille allait être serrée, mais les jeunes ne se laisseraient pas faire.

Stiles reprit conscience quelques minutes plus tard ; sa tête lui tournait encore et il ne savait plus trop ce qui lui était arrivé. Lorsque qu'il constata qu'il était sur un sol boueux et froid, la situation lui revint en mémoire ; il était dans la forêt pour échapper à des hommes venus traquer ses amis loups garous, et il venait juste de perdre Derek de vue. L'alpha devait être loin maintenant, n'ayant pas remarqué son absence à temps. Le jeune garçon entendit du bruit non loin de sa position et vit distinctement un homme aux cheveux gris s'avancer vers lui. Étais-ce une arme qu'il avait en main ? Stiles ne prit pas la peine de lui demander et se releva du mieux qu'il pût pour s'en aller. Il avait toujours ces points blancs qui dansaient devant ses yeux, mais son envie de survivre était plus forte que celle de s'effondrer par terre. Il courait rapidement, et avait presque l'impression de voler, surement à cause du fait qu'il était un peu sonné. Alors qu'il slalomait entre les arbres, il entendit un coup de feu. L'écorce d'un arbre à côté de lui vola en éclats ; il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque et vit que le chasseur était toujours derrière lui. La pause qu'il fit pour analyser la situation lui fût regrettable. Alors qu'il recommençait à courir, un second coup de feu retentit et l'adolescent ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau du bras. Ses jambes flanchèrent à ce même moment, faisant chuter le garçon. Il hurla de douleur et alla se coller contre un tronc d'arbre. Le sol glacé ne lui faisait rien ; ses jambes préféraient cette morsure par rapport à celle de son bras, qui laissait couler un filet rouge de la plaie. Le grand homme qui lui avait tiré dessus sans regret, s'avança vers lui. Allait-il vraiment le tuer ici ? Allait-il réellement assassiner un adolescent humain ? Il semblait que oui, puisqu'il continuait d'avancer dans sa direction avec un sourire cruel. Quand il fût à 6 mètres du corps blessé, il leva son arme métallique. Stiles connut alors l'expérience déroutante de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux apeurés et fatigués.

Il vit sa mère sourire, le disputer pour quelque chose dont il ne se rappelait pas ; il la vit avec son père, autour d'un repas composé d'autre chose qu'un hamburger et des frites. Il la vit ensuite sur son lit d'hôpital, agonisante, avec son mari à ses côtés. Des musiques qu'il avait aimées avant résonnaient dans sa tête, pour accompagner ces images douloureuses. Stiles pouvait maintenant voir Scott et lui devenir amis, puis meilleurs amis. Il réentendait leurs conversations, leurs voix rire aux éclats et se crier l'une sur l'autre. Il revoyait Lydia lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, mais son coeur ne ressentait plus la même chose. Il entendait à nouveau l'appel radio que son père avait reçu, le soir où la jeune Laura Hale avait été retrouvée morte. Il se revoyait dans la forêt, puis à rechercher des informations sur les loups garous. Il revoyait sa première rencontre avec Derek, son premier coup reçu, la première réflexion désagréable. Il revoyait Peter sous sa forme d'alpha, ses yeux rouges et la frayeur qu'il leur avait causée dans le lycée. Il revoyait le cocktail Molotov, il se revoyait le lancer sur Peter pour qu'il laisse ses amis tranquille. Il revoyait le kanima, il revoyait Matt. Il se souvenait du moment où il avait manqué de se noyer pour maintenir Derek hors de l'eau. Il revoyait à présent les derniers jours ; la nuit avec Derek dans le bus, son père lui disant qu'il ne passerait pas les fêtes de fin d'année avec lui ... Vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Stiles était convaincu que c'était en effet ce qui allait se passer. Pour finir il revoyait Derek à moitié coincé sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, il l'entendait à nouveau balbutier un "je t'aime", il revoyait à nouveau son regard brisé quand il lui annonçait que ce n'était pas réciproque. La vie était injuste, alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble, Stiles allait mourir seul. Son coeur se serra quand il se dit qu'il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé une seule fois avant de perdre la vie.  
Plus d'images. Il n'y avait plus d'images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Juste des larmes qui commençaient à monter et sa gorge qui se serrait douloureusement. La seule vision qu'il avait était le chasseur devant lui, qui avait toujours son arme pointée sur sa tête.  
C'était la fin.

"-Bonne nuit, lui souffla l'homme au sourire cruel avant de tirer."

Les 5 adolescents encerclés par les chasseurs entendirent un ultime coup de feu provenant sur leur droite. Allison regarda Scott, apeurée ; même si elle tentait de rester neutre, ses yeux la trahissaient, ainsi que sa main qui tremblait et se resserrait malgré elle sur son arc. Scott saisi une nouvelle fois la main gantée de la jeune fille.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien pour les autres, lui glissa-t-il avant de se transformer et de montrer ses crocs."


	19. Chapter 19

Debout face à la vingtaine de chasseurs en face d'eux, les cinq adolescents se tenaient prêts à attaquer. Allison avait lâchée la main de Scott, pour pouvoir tirer avec son arc. Une flèche lumineuse était en position dans son arme et elle la lancerait quand les premiers adversaires tenteraient de bouger. La lutte commença après que les ennemis se soient jugés du regard pendant quelques minutes. La flèche fila contre un tronc et explosa, aveuglant les chasseurs pendant quelques secondes. Les jeunes loups garous foncèrent sur leurs adversaires ; Si Erica et Isaac n'hésitaient pas à les tuer, Boyd préférait les blesser, et Scott tentait de les déstabiliser, uniquement. Allison prenait son courage à deux mains à chaque flèche qu'elle faisait voler. Si son but premier était pareil à celui de Scott, elle finit par viser plus haut que les jambes des hommes armés. Il fallait à tout prix les éliminer, pour permettre à leurs amis de survivre. Le jeune loup-garou brun fit l'erreur de laisser un de ses adversaires à moitié sonné ; il l'attrapa par la jambe et tira de toutes ses forces, faisant chuter le garçon lourdement. La jeune chasseuse du clan Argent avait une flèche d'encochée dans son arc pour défendre Isaac, en position de faiblesse par rapport à un assaillant, mais voyant son petit ami prêt à se faire taillader par l'homme qui lui avait tiré sur la cheville, elle changea de cible; La flèche transperça mortellement l'ennemi et Scott se retrouva sain et sauf, au contraire d'Isaac. L'attaque qui aurait dû le sauver ayant changé de destinataire, il se retrouva transpercé par un carreau d'arbalète, puis par une balle. Il s'écroula sur le sol en râlant, et se dirigea avec difficulté vers un arbre. Sa main taché de sang s'agrippa au tronc, et ses yeux fatigués virent un nouvel attaquant se précipiter vers lui ; il ne guérissait pas assez vite et ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il se protégea la tête de son bras droit et entendit l'homme devant lui tomber ; Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Jackson s'essuyer la main sur ses vêtements, laissant un traînée de sang sur son pantalon. Le loup-garou frisé regarda le blond avec un sentiment d'inquiétude.

"-Jackson ! Où est Danny ? Tu devais rester avec Lydia et lui !, lui cria-t-il.  
-C'est bon, Frisettes, ils sont loin maintenant, et ils peuvent se défendre. Mais pas toi visiblement, lui répondit-il d'un ton arrogant, avant de retourner taper du chasseur."

Le jeune garçon regarda dans la direction prise par ses deux amis.  
Au même moment Danny et Lydia faisaient une petite pause. Ils avaient couru pendant longtemps et la jeune fille ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Ses pieds lui faisaient horriblement mal, et saignaient par endroits. Le brun l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter, sachant très bien qu'elle se retenait depuis un moment de hurler de désespoir. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle tranquillement, Danny entendit du bruit non loin d'eux. Lydia le regarda, apeurée.

"-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont suivis ?  
-Je ... Je sais pas ... Je vais aller voir, toi tu restes ici, lui dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire rassurant.

Il s'approcha doucement et passa la tête par-dessus un bosquet ayant gardé son feuillage. Une femme blonde à l'air menaçant apparut devant lui, et il tomba à la renverse, pris par surprise. Son amie cria en voyant l'arme de la chasseuse pointée sur eux, et Danny se saisit du pistolet électrique coincé dans la ceinture de son jean. Il visa du mieux qu'il put alors que la femme riait devant son air incertain. Les mains tremblantes, il appuya sur la gâchette et la blonde fût parcourue d'une décharge puissante. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol en convulsant, et Danny lâcha son arme, complètement retourné. L'adrénaline le faisait sourire d'avoir pu se protéger, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée faire avant.  
La victoire fût de courte durée. Faisant face à son amie, Danny la vit pointer quelque chose derrière lui avec horreur.

-Mary !, cria une voix d'homme assez grave.

L'humain se retourna vers l'adulte, qui se révéla être un chasseur au visage peu aimable ; ce dernier lui colla une droite dans la mâchoire, et il tomba une fois de plus au sol, aux côtés de la blonde vénitienne qui avait crié de nouveau.  
Ils n'avaient plus d'arme pour se défendre, au contraire du barbu en face d'eux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste nuisible pour les adolescents, un loup-garou sorti de nulle part lui trancha la gorge. Il se retourna en faisant voler son long manteau ; il rétracta ses griffes et ses dents, et son visage retrouva une apparence humaine. Il sourit doucement et regarda la jeune fille recroquevillée contre Danny.

-P... Peter ?, demanda-t-elle en sanglotant, laissant les larmes ruiner son maquillage.  
-Oh Lydia, tu te souviens de moi ? J'en suis heureux, lui répondit l'oncle de Derek en élargissant son sourire."

Les images passaient au ralenti devant les yeux marron de Stiles. L'homme en face de lui tenait toujours son arme pointée sur lui et son doigt forçait lentement sur la détente. Le jeune garçon couvrit son visage de son bras valide, comme une ultime protection contre les balles meurtrières qui sortiraient bientôt du canon pour lui ôter la vie. Une branche craqua sur sa gauche, et le coup de feu retentit dans les bois.

***

Derek courait depuis 5 minutes, peut-être plus, dans la forêt déserte. Il avait eu la bonne idée d'enfiler son blouson le matin, et le froid n'atteignait pas sa peau. Il fût soudain pris d'un doute. L'adolescent le suivait-il toujours ? Il s'arrêta et se retourna, et confirma malheureusement ses craintes. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Trop préoccupé par le fait de rattraper les membres de sa meute, il avait oublié de vérifier si le garçon suivait le rythme.

"-Stiles ? -cria-t-il une première fois.- Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiles !

Il pesta contre lui-même de ne pas avoir fait attention à son protégé.

-C'est pas vrai ... Où est-ce que tu es Stiles ...?, se demanda-t-il une ultime fois."

Il repartit sur ses pas en courant, reniflant l'air pour trouver le garçon.  
Il l'avait enfin repéré. Il accéléra sa course, le sentant près de lui. Un premier coup de feu retentit dans ses oreilles et son coeur fit un bond ; Stiles avait peur et l'adulte le ressentait au fond de lui. Un deuxième coup fut tiré, et Derek savait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il regretterait toute sa vie l'impact du prochain coup de feu tiré.  
Il courait si vite qu'il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Seul son désir de retrouver ce qui lui tenait le plus à coeur le motivait à continuer sa course effrénée. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il vit enfin sa cible. Un homme se tenait debout devant le garçon qu'il affectionnait et le menaçait d'une arme. Il prit appui sur le sol boueux, faisant craquer une branche au sol sous son poids.

***

Ses crocs, sortis dans le seul but de détruire, s'accrochèrent au bras tendu du chasseur. Un coup de feu partit, et les deux hommes roulèrent au sol, emportés par l'élan du loup-garou. Ses crocs toujours plantés dans les bras de son adversaire, Derek releva la tête. Le chasseur hurla de douleur quand son membre se détacha de son corps dans un craquement d'os brisé.  
Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Était-il mort ? Rêvait-il de Derek, éclaboussé de sang, en train de se battre pour lui ?  
Le loup-garou quant à lui, ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait ; la frénésie s'était emparée de lui. Celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à son ancien souffre-douleur allait payer très cher. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle, bien trop occupé dans sa vendetta. Il se jeta à nouveau sur l'homme à terre, qui voyait son sang quitter son corps par le moignon qui remplaçait son bras. Il le mordit à différents endroits et le frappa à plusieurs reprises avec une violence hors du commun. Le chasseur était méconnaissable ; ses cheveux gris étaient maculés de sang ; son crâne et son torse étaient défoncés et son bras arraché reposait non loin de son propriétaire. L'alpha n'en avait pas encore finit avec ce monstre. Il voulait le faire encore payer, même si la vie l'avait déjà quitté depuis quelques instants.

"-Arrêtes !

L'adolescent derrière lui venait de lui crier dessus, visiblement effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Arrêtes Derek ! Il est mort ! Tu l'as tué !

Couvert du sang de sa victime, le leader se retourna vers Stiles. Devant son air perdu, il retrouva la raison. Il regarda l'homme qu'il avait massacré, sans s'en vouloir. Il avait juste défendue sa meute. Il se ré-intéressa au garçon appuyé contre l'arbre.

-Je ... Je suis désolé ... Je voulais juste ... Il allait te tuer..., se défendit-il en regardant son humain.  
-C'est ... Bon ... Je sais que tu l'as fait ..., commença le garçon blessé.

Il était pâle et ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Derek se rapprocha de lui l'air inquiet.

-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que ...

L'adolescent se tordit de douleur et l'alpha fronça les sourcils. Il dégagea doucement le bras du garçon, qui n'opposa aucune résistance, trop affaibli. Là où sa main reposait, il y avait une tache de sang. Un trou avait percé son sweat-shirt rouge.

-Je crois que ... Je crois qu'il m'a touché ..., dit-il les yeux dans le vague, d'une voix faible.  
-Stiles ! -hurla le loup-garou- Restes avec moi ! Ça va bien se passer, je vais te sauver !

Il serra son bien le plus précieux contre lui, posant sa tête sans force contre son torse, et sa gorge se noua. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas après tout ce qui leur était arrivé ensemble. Il avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre et n'était pas prêt à la laisser s'en aller. Il cherchait une solution pour le sortir de là, lorsque le garçon lui serra le bras du mieux qu'il pût, c'est à dire pas très fort.

-Derek ... Je ne veux pas mourir ..., dit-il d'une voix faible, les yeux plongés dans ceux du lycanthrope.  
-Tu ne vas PAS mourir !, le disputa-t-il.

L'adolescent sentait des larmes couler le long de sa joue. C'était plus à cause de la douleur qu'il pleurait ; à moins que ce ne fût parce qu'il savait qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir. D'un geste de sa main valide, celle qui ne tenait pas le corps lourd du garçon, le chef de meute chassa les gouttes d'eau salée du visage livide de son humain. Il lui sourit du mieux qu'il pût, dans le but de lui redonner espoir. Leurs iris colorés se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ceux de Stiles semblaient poser une question muette. Un dernier cadeau avant la mort. Derek posa sa main chaude et ensanglantée sur sa joue blanche et froide. Il avança ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de l'adolescent, mais avant d'avoir pu y déposer un baiser plein de sentiments, une petite lame vint se planter dans son épaule. Il hurla de douleur en basculant sa tête en arrière.  
A quelques mètres des deux hommes se trouvait Casty, avec un sourire cruel de dessiné sur son visage. Elle tenait une énorme épée dans sa main droite, qui ressemblait à celle qu'avait vu Derek dans les mains de Gérard Argent, le soir où il était revenu à Beacon Hills, et avait tué un Omega innocent. Derek grogna en retirant le poignard de son épaule et posa l'adolescent au sol.

-Je bouge pas de là, lui dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Même à demi-mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter, ce qui agaça une fois de plus l'alpha, et attisa sa colère.

-C'est pas très gentil d'avoir abattu un de mes chasseurs comme ça ... Mais bon c'est la vie, il faut bien des pertes dans les deux camps ... Il faut un vainqueur au final, n'est-ce pas grand méchant loup ?, chantonna-t-elle à l'adresse du leader.  
-Approches un peu, et tu verras qui est le vainqueur, lui répliqua Derek en grognant.

Elle sourit de plus belle et regarda le garçon étendu sur le sol, avant de le pointer du bout de son épée brillante.

-C'est pour lui que tu fais ça ? demanda-t-elle blasée.  
-C'est pour toute ma meute, pour mes amis !  
-Donc c'est bien pour lui -constata-t-elle en soupirant?- Tssk, c'est vraiment pitoyable ... On est souvent déçu par les sentiments ... Et souvent blessés, reprit-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Elle repensait à Gérard, à son apprentissage et à tout l'amour qu'il avait pu lui apporter depuis ses 18 ans. Son visage prit une expression dure et elle menaça l'alpha avec sa lame coupante.

-Allez, maintenant on arrête de parler et je te règle ton compte, vilain chien !

Derek se transforma, faisant sortir ses griffes et ses dents pointues. Casty saisit son arme à deux mains. Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, prêts à se blesser mutuellement. La chasseuse était parée à donner un coup d'épée fatal, le loup-garou était préparé à lui déchirer le corps. Une flèche alla se figer dans l'arbre juste derrière l'endroit où ils auraient dû s'entrechoquer, et elle explosa avant qu'ils aient pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Les deux ennemis furent projetés en arrière, et roulèrent au sol, chacun de leur côté. Reprenant leurs esprits, ils regardèrent en même temps la personne qui osait les interrompre dans leur lutte. Bien ancré sur ses pieds, et abaissant son arc en observant la scène qu'il avait créée, le jeune homme blond semblait mécontent de ce qui se passait dans cette forêt. Il regarda la grande brune, dont l'imperméable était miraculeusement propre, avec l'expression d'un homme déçu.

-Sean ..., souffla la chasseuse au sol."

Alors que Derek protégeait Stiles, les adolescents en lutte avec les chasseurs venaient quasiment à bout de leurs adversaires. Boyd était en train de souffler derrière un arbre, et Erica luttait seule contre deux hommes plus gros qu'elle. Isaac vint l'aider en tailladant le dos d'un chasseur, pendant que la blonde clouait au sol le second, d'un coup de pied bien placé. Jackson était rapide, mais avait quelques réticences à tuer ses adversaires, tout comme Scott. Allison et ses amis étaient blessés, mais ils commençaient à venir à bout des ennemis malveillants. Le sentiment de victoire ne dura pas longtemps ; ils venaient à peine de prendre l'avantage, quand un nouvel arrivage de tueurs arriva. A ce moment-là, la neige commença à tomber sur le champ de bataille, recouvrant les corps à terre et les marques de sang d'une pellicule blanche et froide.

"-Scott ... On y arrivera jamais je crois ..., annonça la brune à son petit ami, en soupirant de désespoir."


	20. Chapter 20

"-On ne va pas s'en sortir, répéta la jeune chasseuse. "

En effet, la situation venait d'empirer. Alors que les adolescents se battaient pour permettre à leurs amis humains de se sauver, de nouveaux ennemis avaient fait leur apparition, et la neige commençait à virevolter autour de la scène de carnage. Allison commençait à perdre foi en leur survie, et elle craignait de plus en plus de perdre la vie dans la bataille. Parmi les nouveaux chasseurs, un homme se démarqua. Il était grand, bien bâti, et sa peau était hâlée comme le caramel. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés courts, lui donnait un air un peu sévère, bien qu'il était en train de sourire. Quand il fût assez proche du groupe de jeunes, il s'adressa à eux.

"-Les enfants ... Vous devriez vous rendre ... Il n'y a plus d'issues possibles - il rit avant d'ajouter, en montrant ses dents blanches.- Il n'y a plus que la mort qui vous attend.

Allison mit sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri, et l'homme continua d'avancer vers elle, pendant que les autres se jetaient sur les pauvres adolescents.

-Oh, mais ne pleurez pas jeune fille. Toute histoire a une fin. Votre fin sera un peu triste, je l'admets, mais vous avez combattu fièrement contre une armée de chasseurs expérimentés ...  
-Laissez-nous tranquille ! On ne vous a rien fait !, cria-t-elle.  
-À moi, vous n'avez en effet rien fait du tout ; mais à ma patronne, vous avez fait quelque chose, l'informa-t-il.  
-Quoi ? -demanda-t-elle, perdue- On a absolument rien à se reprocher !  
-Gérard Argent ... C'était quelqu'un qui comptait pour elle ...  
-Il comptait pour moi aussi ! C'était mon grand-père !, lui répliqua la jeune fille.  
-J'en suis désolé ... Mais les ordres sont les ordres ; nous devons tous vous tuer.

Le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur Scott ; il venait de se faire toucher par une décharge de plomb, venant d'un des fusils ennemis. Isaac et Erica étaient dos à dos, et se protégeaient des flèches et des carreaux rapides. Quant à Boyd, il venait de revenir dans la bataille et sautait sur ses adversaires pour les écraser sous son poids. Un long filet de sang sortait de la bouche de Jackson, qui commençait à ressentir les effets des blessures que lui causaient les chasseurs. L'adolescente s'intéressa à nouveau au grand brun en face d'elle, qui avait recommencé à s'avancer vers son emplacement.

-C'est vraiment drôle, cette situation -dit-il en riant.- Les loups garous vont périr sous les coups des chasseurs, et la chasseuse va mourir de la main ..., ajouta-t-il en laissant sortir de longues griffes de ses doigts fins.

Son visage de transforma ; des crocs acérés prirent la place de ses canines, et ses yeux devinrent rouge.

-Vous êtes ... Vous êtes un ..., balbutia la jeune brune.  
-Un lycanthrope, OUI !

Son sourire c'était élargi, et il riait maintenant comme un hystérique. Allison recula et lança une première flèche contre son adversaire avant de courir. Le loup brun esquiva le projectile et se mit à poursuivre sa proie.

-Ça m'étonne vraiment qu'un homme comme vous soit accepté dans les rangs des chasseurs, c'est contre la loi des anciens, non ?, lui dit-elle en haletant.  
-Oooh, mais pas avec elle -lui répondit le fou en riant de plus belle-, Casty. Tant qu'on est du bon côté de son épée, il n'y a rien à craindre, ajouta-t-il en fonçant sur la chasseresse."

Une lutte au corps à corps commença.  
Pendant que leurs amis se battaient, Danny et Lydia regardaient le nouvel arrivant qui semblait calme.

"-Vous êtes ... l'oncle de Derek, c'est ça ?, demanda le jeune garçon en passant la main sur sa blessure à la lèvre.  
-Oui voilà, on t'a parlé de moi ?, questionna l'adulte en souriant.  
-On m'a dit le principal, que vous êtes celui qui a tué toutes ces personnes à Beacon Hills et vous êtes revenu d'entre les morts...  
-... Ah oui, on t'a bien parlé de moi ... On a omit de narrer mon sens de l'humour et mes idées de génie, mais peu importe ..., ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Son attention se reporta sur la blonde vénitienne qui était sur le sol quasiment blanc, contre Danny.

-Nous devrions nous en aller, n'est-il pas jeune fille ?  
-Euh ... Je ..., lui dit-elle légèrement perturbée.  
-D'autres vont arriver, et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au meilleur de ma forme, les informa-t-il en regardant au loin.

Il tendit la main vers Lydia en souriant. Elle s'en aida pour se relever, et grimaça lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol boueux. Peter sembla désolé pour elle et il lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-Je vais t'aider, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après ... Ce que tu as traversé ..., dit-il en pinçant ses lèvres entre ses dents.

Il s'abaissa et fit basculer la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'elle finisse dans ses bras. Danny le regarda d'un air méfiant, mais Lydia entoura le cou de son porteur et mit sa tête contre son épaule. Elle se sentait étrangement en sécurité avec lui ; de plus elle n'avait plus du tout la force de faire un pas de plus, et cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.  
Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt avec sa protégée dans les bras, le gardien de l'équipe de crosse l'interpella :

-Peter ! Où est-ce que vous allez ? Il faut aller aider les autres ! On ne peut pas les laisser !

L'adulte se retourna vers lui, faisant voler son manteau et les cheveux de l'adolescente, toujours accrochée à lui.

-Crois-moi mon garçon, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, et nous ne leur serons d'aucune utilité."

Il soupira et consentit à suivre l'homme qui repartait déjà d'un pied ferme.

Derek se releva et essuya la trainée de sang qui s'écoulait de son front, blessé par un éclat d'écorce lors de l'explosion de la flèche. Casty aussi se releva, essoufflée par sa chute. Elle regardait Sean avec les yeux d'une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

"-Tu me déçois beaucoup Casty ... -lui dit-il en la regardant de haut- Je ne te pensais vraiment pas capable de faire ça ...  
-Je devais le faire ! Ce sont des loups garous ! On les élimine pour ..., hurla-t-elle.  
-On élimine ceux qui blessent les humains ! Et l'une des filles que tu as découpée l'autre fois était humaine ! , l'accusa le blond en la pointant du doigt.

Casty ne sembla pas dérangée plus que cela en entendant la nouvelle.

-Alors comme ça, c'est elle qui a fait tout ça ? -grogna Derek- On se fait traquer comme des animaux parce qu'elle est complètement barrée ?  
-Je vais éliminer toute ta meute de chiens, parce que vous avez tué Gérard Argent !, hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

À ces mots, elle se jeta sur le loup-garou en brandissant son épée. Son arme se planta dans le sol, étant esquivée par son adversaire. Elle se trouvait bien trop près de Stiles au goût de Derek, et il la renvoya à sa place en la menaçant de ses crocs. La jeune femme jeta un regard à Sean, qui observait la scène d'un oeil sombre, sans bouger.

-Sean ! Viens m'aider ! C'est un lycanthrope ! On doit le tuer ! Il a assassiné Brett !, lui dit-elle en désignant le chasseur étendu par terre dans une flaque de sang et de neige.  
-Oh Brett ..., souffla-t-il en regardant l'homme mort.

Devant son manque de réaction, la jeune femme attaqua encore une fois l'alpha avec des mouvements rapides. Ils tourbillonnaient et valsaient ensemble, chacun esquivant les coups de l'autre. Le chasseur blond leva son arc et visa le duo. Derek essayait de vaincre le plus rapidement son ennemie, sachant que Stiles ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps, blessé à deux endroits et extrêmement faible. Dans un ultime coup de griffe, il réussit à déstabiliser la chasseresse, alourdie par son épée d'argent. Il lui attrapa le bras et la mordit avec force. Elle hurla et lâcha son arme. Au même moment, la flèche de l'aîné des Crinewhets vola jusqu'à la jambe de sa fiancée. Elle tomba sur le sol enneigé, en grimaçant, et alors que le loup-garou allait se jeter sur elle pour finir le travail, le chasseur blond l'interpela.

-Ne fais pas ça ! -Il le regarda d'un air suppliant.- Laisse la, s'il-te-plait ... Occupe-toi du tiens, et je m'occupe de la mienne, lui dit-il en désignant l'adolescent étendu sur le sol.

Il se dirigea vers Casty en la prenant dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots que Derek ne comprit pas. L'alpha se précipita sur son protégé en reprenant forme humaine ; le garçon était inconscient et de plus en plus blanc.

-Stiles, réveilles-toi, allez !, implora-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Il se releva et porta l'étudiant dans ses bras ; il se mit à courir dans les bois, le plus rapidement qu'il pût, pour regagner Beacon Hills. Les jours de son gaffeur préféré étaient comptés, et il n'avait pas pour projet de le laisser mourir dans ses bras.

-Je vais te sortir de là, Stiles, lui souffla-t-il tendrement."

Allison était essoufflée. Elle avait sorti un couteau de son carquois et donnait des coups à son adversaire, qui les évitaient comme elle évitait ses coups de griffes violents. Elle n'avait plus la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à se battre. Le loup-garou à la peau hâlée était bien trop fort. Il esquivait ses attaques avec une facilité déconcertante et était rapide. Ses amis ne s'en sortaient pas mieux. Scott était à terre et Boyd éloignait les assaillants de son corps blessé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Isaac contrait de moins en moins les attaques et les jambes d'Erica manquaient de flancher à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Jackson était le seul à se battre avec fougue. Son seul but était de permettre à ses amis de s'échapper, surtout Lydia ; c'était sa grande motivation, et il continuait à frapper ses ennemis malgré ses blessures. Allison esquiva une nouvelle attaque du lycanthrope, mais en reculant, elle buta contre un corps inerte et tomba à la renverse, sur la neige froide. Son arc lui glissa des mains et alla reposer quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait froid, sa gorge était sèche, ses poumons en feu, et elle n'arrivait plus à parler ; il lui était impossible d'appeler ses amis à l'aide. Son cruel adversaire s'avança vers elle, certain d'avoir gagné la partie, et lui glissa quelques mots de fin.

"-La chef du petit groupe et du clan Argent va mourir sous les coups d'un alpha, n'est-ce pas poétique ?, lui dit-il en faisant luire ses yeux rouges écarlates.

Allison le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur face à la Mort. Cependant l'entité ne frappa pas du côté où la chasseuse l'avait imaginé. Reprenant une forme humaine, le loup-garou s'écroula en crachant du sang ; l'homme aux cheveux gris, coupés courts, qui venait de sauver l'adolescente ne semblait pas d'humeur joyeuse.

-En fait, le chef de clan c'est moi, et je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne à ma fille, lui annonça Chris Argent, avant de retirer son poignard du dos du lycanthrope.

Il aida sa progéniture à se relever et la serra dans ses bras après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien.

-Papa, comment tu as su ... ?, commença la jeune fille en sanglotant.  
-Plus tard, chérie, on doit aider tes amis, lui dit-il, presque à contre coeur."

Il la fit passer derrière lui, et menaça les hommes et les femmes ne faisant pas partie de son clan, à l'aide de son fusil. Les chasseurs de l'équipe Argent encerclèrent ceux des Crinewhets, qui se stoppèrent en voyant la cavalerie arriver. Un chasseur téméraire sauta sur Isaac et Erica qui étaient côte à côte, en train de se soutenir mutuellement. Il fut arrêté par deux balles qui le clouèrent au sol. Accroupi sur un rocher recouvert de neige, un peu plus loin, Damuel Crinewhets venait d'abattre un de ses subordonnés traîtres sans une once de remord. Il se releva, rangea ses Beretta noirs dans l'arrière de la ceinture de son pantalon, en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler le bas du dos avec les canons encore chauds, et posa les mains sur ses hanches, en observant la scène.

Quand la situation fut maitrisée, Sean fit son arrivée. Il comptait bien ramener ses troupes dans le droit chemin. Chris remarqua qu'il portait la femme responsable des crimes commis.

"-Sean, tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'elle paye ..., lui dit-il d'un air de reproche.  
-L'alpha l'a mordue -annonça-t-il.- Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, elle n'accepte pas le gène lycanthrope, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Casty était en effet pâle, à demi-consciente et un filet de sang noir sortait de sa bouche et de la plaie créée par la morsure. Damuel mit une main sur l'épaule de son frère et s'adressa au chef du clan Argent.

-S'il-vous-plait Christopher, laissez le repartir avec elle ; elle ne va pas survivre ... Vous savez ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de cette façon, lui dit-il avec insistance."

Le chasseur accepta qu'ils emportent son corps avec eux, mais il fût prévu qu'une discussion soit prise avec les deux frères pour régler la situation définitivement.

Assis à côté du lit de son humain, Derek avait le regard dans le vague. Il était arrivé chez le docteur Deaton, le patron de Scott, et lui avait expliqué la situation. Le vétérinaire s'était occupé du jeune garçon, ayant les compétences pour soigner les humains aussi bien que les animaux. L'adolescent semblait maintenant hors de danger, mais il n'était toujours pas réveillé. Derek saisit sa main éternellement froide, et l'embrassa, avant de la poser contre sa propre joue.

"-Tu sais Stiles, tu es certainement la personne la plus têtue que j'ai jamais connu ... Tu ... Tu es maladroit aussi ... -il s'arrêta , sentant sa gorge se nouer.- Même si j'ai envie d'être toujours avec toi, depuis un moment, même si tu me fais rire sans que je le montre ... Je peux ... Je peux pas ... -des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, bien qu'il n'ait jamais montré ses émotions auparavant- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ... Je suis trop faible quand je suis avec toi ... Tu n'es pas le seul membre de ma meute ..."

Il renifla avant de sécher ses larmes du revers de sa main libre. Il reposa celle de l'adolescent sur le lit et s'avança vers son visage. Il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce ou se reposait le garçon.

"-Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne pourrais jamais te donner le cadeau de noël que tu voulais -lui dit-il en se retournant une ultime fois.- Mais je t'aime quand même."


	21. Chapter 21

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la terrible bataille avait eu lieu, et les esprits étaient encore marqués. Derek était de loin le plus touché, et personne ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Il alla se coucher dans le vieux salon abandonné, seul, pendant que ces bêtas se réconfortaient les uns et les autres. L'alpha s'endormit avec le coeur gros, sachant que la journée du lendemain serait difficile.  
Il se réveilla tôt, le jour d'après, emmitouflé dans la couverture qu'il avait partagée avec Stiles deux semaines avant. Il sortit de sous la couette sans un mot, bien qu'il aurait grommelé en temps normal parce qu'il faisait froid. Il alla s'habiller machinalement, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste sombre qui serait parfaite pour la circonstance. Il se saisit d'une cravate, assortie au reste de son costume et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Son coeur tapait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la forêt. Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller ; il ne savait pas s'il y avait sa place.  
Il se gara enfin et commença à mettre sa cravate. Il recommença plusieurs fois, n'arrivant pas à placer correctement. Il finit par s'énerver et tapa à de nombreuses reprises contre son volant. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, qui reposaient sur la malheureuse roue en plastique qui avait souffert à cause des chocs répétés. Il souffla longuement pour reprendre son calme, avant de sortir de la voiture. Il préféra rester à l'écart des autres, déjà réunis depuis quelques minutes. Tous essayaient de retenir leur émotion. Derek, appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, vit la multitude de monde présent pour la funèbre occasion. Christopher Argent était là pour soutenir sa fille, qui avait les yeux rougis. Lydia était serrée contre Jackson, qui avait perdu tout sourire arrogant pour cette journée ; plus loin Erica avait du mal à respirer, et Boyd et Isaac la soutenait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ; le loup-garou frisé tenait la main de Danny qui avait les yeux rivés au sol. Melissa McCall semblait elle aussi bouleversée, tenant son fils anéanti par les épaules. Un peu plus loin, les deux frères Crinewhets se tenaient debout et observaient la scène d'un air désolé. Le shérif Stilinski était celui qui retenait le moins ses émotions, et le loup-garou adulte le comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi, il ressentait le vide le plus douloureux au fond de son coeur, et la grande photo de l'adolescent en train de sourire, posée devant le grand trou où il reposerait bientôt pour l'éternité, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une fois de plus l'alpha ressentit de la colère au fond de lui. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu faire plus pour le garçon. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir embrassé alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se rattraper.

L'état de Stiles s'était détérioré après que l'adulte soit sorti de la chambre. Il était beaucoup trop faible pour survivre aux deux attaques qui l'avaient touché. Stiles était mort un jour après. Le cercueil arriva, porté par 4 hommes, et les filles de la meute furent secouées de sanglots. La vision était trop forte pour elles. Derek ressentit le froid le plus glacial en lui, et la température n'était pour rien à ce phénomène.  
Le père de la victime se retourna et vit l'homme qui observait la scène contre un arbre. Il le pointa du doigt, et toute l'assemblée regarda l'alpha.

"-Tu l'as tué !, lui cria-t-il.

Derek ouvrit de grands yeux ; comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Il n'y était pour rien, il avait essayé de le sauver.

-Meurtrier ! Tu devrais être à sa place !, hurla à son tour Scott.  
-Non ... Vous vous trompez ... J'ai ... Je ..., essaya-t-il de se défendre.  
-Tu quoi ? Tu as toujours été méchant avec lui ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Ici il n'y a que des gens pour qui il comptait !, ajouta Erica sur le même ton.  
-Et les chasseurs, ils sont là pour quoi alors ?, dit-il en pointant les deux frères.

Il n'y avait plus personne à leur place, seule la neige était présente.

-Tu es fou, souffla Isaac.  
-Je ne l'ai pas tué !, répéta Derek en implorant.  
-Mais tu l'as laissé tout seul dans la forêt, tu es parti loin devant ..., l'accusa Scott une nouvelle fois.  
-Je suis revenu dès que je me suis aperçu de son absence ! Je l'ai sauvé !, hurla l'alpha pour se défendre.  
-Tu n'as pas été assez rapide ! Il s'est fait tirer deux fois dessus ! Il est mort maintenant !, dit Allison en séchant ses larmes.  
-Je ... Je ne l'ai pas tué -répondit Derek, la gorge nouée.- Je l'... J'étais ...  
-Amoureux ? Tu étais amoureux ?

Stiles venait de sortir de son cercueil ; il se releva et Derek vit qu'il portait son sweat-shirt rouge, troué au bras et à l'estomac, et taché de sang.

-Tu étais amoureux de moi Derek ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais embrassé ?, lui dit-il d'une voix lointaine, qui se prolongea en écho dans les oreilles du chef de meute.

A présent, toutes les voix des personnes qui assistaient à l'enterrement du garçon répétaient en différé des "Pourquoi ?" accusateurs. La cravate noire se resserra autour de sa gorge, et il hurla du mieux qu'il put.

-Stiles ! Stiiiiiiles !"

Il étendit son bras vers le garçon, qui se replaçait dans son cercueil de bois, pendant que ses proches se retournaient et lui faisaient dos, alors qu'il étouffait.

"-Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles !"

Il faisait presque jour. Derek venait de se relever d'un seul coup sur son canapé qui lui servait de lit. Il avait hurlé le prénom du garçon alors qu'il était en train de faire un horrible cauchemar ; dans son réveil douloureux, il avait agrippé le dossier du vieux canapé, et avait brisé son bois ancien. L'alpha avait les yeux grands ouverts, il transpirait et avait du mal à respirer, comme si la cravate lui serrait toujours le cou. Il se ressaisit au bout de plusieurs minutes difficiles pendant lesquelles il se remémora son mauvais rêve. Il dégagea les bouts de bois de sa main crispée, et alla dormir sur un autre canapé. Sur le sofa bleu, Derek s'étala avec sa couverture ; la tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose. Il se souleva légèrement et retira le tissu de sous lui. C'était le T-shirt beige qu'avait porté Stiles toute une nuit, serré contre son âme-soeur. Derek se souvint l'avoir lancé là lorsque il était revenu de chez Deaton et avait défait ses affaires ; à présent, il n'avait quasiment plus l'odeur de l'humain, et bien que le loup-garou le presse sous son nez, il ne sentait plus rien. Il le serra contre lui, malheureux de ne pas pouvoir être avec celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et se rendormit.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il s'assura qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il se leva et se frotta le bras qu'il venait de se pincer. Il alla s'habiller d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt gris qu'il couvrit de son blouson de cuir. Sa carapace sombre lui serait utile pour sa journée ; il se dépêcha de ranger la pièce avant que ces bêtas n'arrivent. Il avait été décidé, un peu contre son gré, que la meute allait se réunir dans le vieux salon pour prendre ses marques et pour discuter de l'avenir du groupe. L'alpha était en train de manger un bout du pain qu'Erica lui avait apporté, se doutant que l'homme ne mangeait plus grand chose depuis la lutte de la forêt, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaitre un garçon emmitouflé dans une doudoune rouge. Son visage était sombre et fatigué, et contrastait avec celui de l'adulte, qui avait les yeux grand ouvert de surprise et qui avait un morceau de pain à moitié dans la bouche.

"-Stiles ?, demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.  
-Je suis le premier arrivé visiblement, lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, sans bouger. Derek ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'adolescent, malgré lui. Le plus jeune des deux s'avança enfin, et alla s'assoir non loin de l'alpha qui mangeait. La chaleur de son manteau commença à le gêner et il décida de l'enlever, seulement sa blessure à l'épaule entravait ses mouvements et il peina à retirer sa seconde manche. Le lycanthrope vint lui prêter main forte, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au lycéen. Il donna un coup d'épaule rageur pour montrer son mécontentement et arracha sa doudoune des mains du leader.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le brun.  
-C'est bon, c'est pas grave, lui répondit-il désagréablement, en détournant le regard au sol.

Derek soupira et l'on pouvait presque entendre son coeur se briser au son des mots froids lancés par l'adolescent.

-Je suis désolé Stiles ..., répéta le loup-garou.  
-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave, redit à son tour le garçon, en haussant la voix.  
-Écoutes, je me doute bien que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir attendu dans les bois, et c'est de ma faute si t'as été blessé ...  
-Mais arrêtes ! Je m'en contrefous royalement d'avoir été blessé ! -s'emporta-t-il.- La seule... L'unique chose ... Que je te reproche -lui dit-il en le pointant du doigt et en retenant ses larmes- ... C'est de m'avoir laissé seul alors que j'avais besoin de ... J'avais besoin de toi.

Ses yeux papillonnaient pour chasser les gouttes d'eau salée qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur son visage blanc. Le coeur de Derek se serra en voyant l'adolescent passer la manche de son sweat-shirt sous son nez. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Stiles, je n'ai pas le choix ... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de moi ...  
-Je suis malheureux parce que tu ne veux pas de moi, lui dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son lycanthrope.

L'alpha soupira une nouvelle fois, ces paroles le blessaient terriblement. Le garçon n'avait peut-être pas le don de se battre physiquement, mais ses mots avaient toujours de la portée.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi -dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de l'adolescent.- On est trop différents l'un de l'autre...  
-Les contraires s'attirent, bouda le garçon.  
-Oui et 'qui se ressemble s'assemble', les proverbes s'adaptent à la situation Stiles ... Toujours est-il qu'on ne peut pas ... Sortir ensemble ...  
-Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on peut vivre ensemble !  
-Tu ne comprends pas ... Tu es encore ... Un enfant ... Et moi un adulte. Et on sait très bien que ton père ne sera pas heureux de te voir avec quelqu'un comme moi, lui dit-il en souriant tristement.  
-Je ne suis pas un enfant !

Il frappa le bras de l'homme en face de lui, mais choisi la mauvaise épaule. Une douleur lui parcouru le bras gauche et il serra les dents. Derek regarda l'adolescent d'un air désolé.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il.  
-J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Tu crois vraiment que ça va, après ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as brisé le coeur ...  
-Je sais ce que ça fait ... Crois-moi ..., ajouta-t-il en lui caressant la joue doucement.

Stiles s'avança vers les lèvres du loup-garou, mais ce dernier recula et perdit l'équilibre. Les deux hommes, déstabilisés, tombèrent de leurs chaises jusqu'au sol ; Stiles s'écrasa sur le torse de son âme-soeur en grimaça en sentant ses blessures taper contre son corps.

-Stiles, ne refais jamais ça ... S'il te plait, lui dit l'homme brun en reprenant son souffle."

L'adolescent allait retenter l'expérience, sachant que sa victime était sous lui, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extérieur et l'alpha se releva. Il saisit le garçon têtu et l'assit de force sur une chaise, avant de faire de même. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la meute entière dans la pièce. Les jeunes allèrent saluer Stiles, qu'ils voyaient enfin hors de sa maison ; ils étaient heureux qu'il se soit remis si vite et ne garde pas de grosses séquelles.

La discussion dériva rapidement vers les semaines qui allaient suivre. Il fût décidé que l'entraînement allait reprendre dans quelques jours, si les lycanthropes se remettaient vite de leurs blessures, ce qui était le cas pour le moment. Les humains pourraient ou non y assister, selon leur volonté. Ils parlèrent aussi de la pleine lune qui arrivait bientôt ; Derek voulait s'assurer que ses bêtas allaient venir à l'ancien salon pour qu'il puisse les contrôler avec l'aide des humains.  
Les adolescents se séparèrent enfin pour rentrer chez eux, chacun de leur côté. Une nuit de plus, ils laissaient leur alpha seul. Derek s'installa sur son sofa une nouvelle fois ; il se saisit d'un livre et posa le drap marron sur lui. Il tint son livre d'une main, laissant l'autre passer derrière sa nuque pour être confortablement installé. Alors qu'il tournait les pages, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Il se releva et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans la pièce. Il souleva les coussins, chercha dans son sac, sous les meubles et dans les autres pièces de l'habitation. Rien n'y fit, il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Il soupira ; une fois de plus l'adolescent n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Une fois de plus il lui prenait quelque chose.

"-Stiles, arrêtes de voler mes vêtements, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol."


	22. Chapter 22

Les trois jours suivants, Stiles ne participa pas aux entraînements. Il préférait éviter l'alpha le plus possible pendant un certain temps, pour éviter de se faire du mal. La seule chose qu'il se permettait, était de dormir avec le T-shirt beige qu'il s'était approprié. Ce vêtement était son meilleur souvenir de Derek. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui, en imaginant le brun ténébreux lui sourire. Ce jour-là, pourtant, il avait décidé de venir aider ses amis ; ils allaient recevoir les dernières indications du chef de meute pour la pleine lune, qui était prévue le soir même.  
Il était midi et Stiles parlait avec son meilleur ami dans le couloir du lycée.

"-C'est génial que tu viennes avec nous ce soir, tu commençais à nous manquer -lui dit-il en souriant.- En plus, Derek va peut-être nous lâcher un peu, il est sans arrêt sur notre dos ...  
-Quoi ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Il a dit quelque chose ?, demanda Stiles avec empressement.  
-Euh non, mais quand t'es là, il s'en prend à toi et pas à nous, répondit le loup-garou en riant.

Stiles soupira, et fit mine de sourire à la blague. Il était rassuré que Derek n'ait rien dit pour eux deux, mais une partie au fond de lui aurait voulue qu'il parle de lui sans arrêt. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria, leur professeur de chimie, , les interpella.

-Hé les deux futés, approchez un peu, leur ordonna-t-il.

Ils obéirent en se regardant en coin, certains de ne rien avoir fait de mal.

-En fait c'est à Monsieur Stilinski que je veux parler, mais sachant que vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, je me suis dit que c'était plus simple de faire comme ça ... Enfin bref-ajouta-t-il devant leur air béat.- Stilinski, vous avez un devoir à rattraper, sachant que vous n'avez pas daigné vous présenter pour le passer.  
-Je me suis fait tirer dessus et je passais des examens de santé ce jour-là !, se défendit l'adolescent.  
-Oui, vous aviez encore dû faire n'importe quoi, comme à chaque fois qu'il vous arrive malheur, se moqua le professeur.  
-Excusez-moi mais, que quelqu'un qui a aidé une meurtrière à foutre le feu chez des gens vienne me parler de "faire n'importe" quoi, ça me fait doucement rire, répliqua Stiles sans se démonter.

Harris se retint de cogner la tête de l'élève contre le mur de brique à plusieurs reprises, et lui répondit en ayant du mal à rester neutre.

-Premièrement, ce n'était en rien ma faute alors cessez ces accusations, et deuxièmement, puisque vous en avez envie, rions ensemble après votre contrôle, pendant deux heures, dans ma salle.  
-Quoi ? Vous me collez ?!, dit-il en manquant de s'étouffer.  
-Bon esprit de déduction M. Stilinski, à tout à l'heure.

Stiles resta bouche bée. Cet enseignant voulait vraiment lui pourrir la vie.

-Je suppose que tu peux plus venir alors ..., déduit Scott.  
-Bon esprit de déduction M. McCall, répondit Stiles en imitant avec exagération le professeur de chimie."

La journée était bien avancée, et les jeunes se réunirent au vieux salon. Une fois de plus, Stiles ne participait pas et Derek semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il expliqua quelques points importants pour la nuit. Pendant la pleine lune, ils devraient se concentrer sur quelque chose qui garderait leur esprit et leur conscience éveillés. Chacun pensa à son point d'encrage, avant que la meute ne se sépare. Au lieu de s'en aller, Erica alla parler au leader, qui semblait soucieux.

"-Tu sais, Stiles s'est fait coller parce qu'il a accusé Harris d'être pour quelque chose dans la mort de ta famille, lui dit-elle doucement.  
-Quoi ? Il a fait ça ? ... Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça en fait ? Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit ..., répondit-il en détournant le regard.  
-Oui, oui, je me doute que tu t'en fiche de lui ; d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est la même chose pour lui. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'étais à deux doigts de devoir l'assommer pour qu'il puisse enfin me suivre, l'autre fois...

Derek tourna les yeux vers elle. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle lui rappelait le matin où la meute s'était faite agresser par Casty et sa bande de chasseurs détraqués, et que Stiles avait tenu à aider l'alpha.

-J'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez, lui souffla-t-elle.  
-Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, maintenant vas rejoindre Boyd, vous allez vous occuper des chaînes pour ce soir, lui ordonna-t-il."

Elle sortit de la pièce en soupirant, et en faisant voler ses cheveux blonds. Assis sur son canapé bleu, Derek s'étira et repensa à ce que la jeune fille venait de déclarer ; puis il se dit qu'il allait récupérer pour la deuxième fois, chez Stiles, une chose qui lui appartenait.  
Pendant qu'il courait pour relier son point de départ jusqu'à sa destination, il se rappela quelques trucs utiles. Faire attention à la fenêtre traîtresse et aux voisins curieux. Une fois arrivé devant la maison, le temps était couvert et il faisait sombre ; l'adulte vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir, commença à escalader le mur tel un sauvage dans la jungle, et atteint enfin son objectif, en peu de temps. Ses yeux allaient devoir s'adapter à l'obscurité de la chambre du garçon, mais peu lui importait, il voulait reprendre son T-shirt, et peut-être amener le garçon à venir le rechercher dans sa planque. Derek se doutait qu'il l'évitait, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de le croiser, un peu inquiet de ce que les effets de la lune ronde dans le ciel pourraient lui faire. Si près de l'espace personnel du garçon, Derek se sentait submergé d'émotions qu'il avait du mal à analyse. Il essaya de chasser toutes les idées qu'il avait en tête. Il allait passer une étape cruciale : la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Il s'assura une nouvelle fois que personne ne pouvait le voir entrer par effraction, et la souleva. Il agit doucement, de peur de finir à nouveau comme la dernière fois ; il fit bien attention de ne pas cogner son genou, mais alors qu'il avait passé une jambe, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir du premier étage. Il pesta contre le monde entier et repassa sa jambe en dehors de la chambre. C'est ce moment que choisi l'encadrement de bois pour lui retomber dessus. Persuadé que cette fenêtre était maudite, Derek se retrouvait à nouveau coincé à moitié dedans, et à moitié dehors. Il avait, cette fois-ci, plus d'appuis, et espéra que personne ne rentrerait dans cette pièce avant qu'il ait pu se sortir de là. La chance sembla lui sourire ; le père de Stiles était juste venu chercher quelque chose chez lui, et repartait maintenant dans sa voiture de fonction. L'estomac broyé contre le bois dur, Derek soupira de satisfaction, cette fois-ci, il n'allait rien lui arriver. Rien à part un adolescent, qui découvrit une fois de plus un homme mangé par sa fenêtre, en ouvrant sa porte. Stiles s'arrêta net, son sac à dos sur son épaule, l'air fatigué. Derek tapota d'une main sur le mur, conscient qu'il allait en entendre parler pendant un moment.

"-Alors oui, je sais de quoi ça a l'air ... Tu dois te dire "oh mais il rentre encore chez moi comme un fourbe !" -l'imita-t-il- Mais en fait ... C'est bien le cas ... Tu peux m'aider à m'échapper ?

Stiles soupira, et ne lui accorda pas un sourire. Il était épuisé de son contrôle, même si Harris avait eu la bonté de le lâcher en avance, ayant reçu un message personnel pendant la première heure de colle. L'adolescent posa son sac à terre, se baissa et aida son cambrioleur à s'extirper de sa structure de bois. Le loup-garou le regarda d'un oeil interrogateur, assis sur le parquet froid.

-Tu n'essayes pas de négocier ? Pas de rire machiavélique ? Tu vas pas bien ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Non pas cette fois-ci ... J'ai bien compris le message c'est bon ...  
-Le mess ..., commença-t-il.  
-Tiens, prends le et va-t'en ...

Derek resta bouche bée quand le garçon lui tendit son T-shirt sans plus de bataille. Ils se regardèrent sans parler.

-De toute façon il me va pas …, compléta l'adolescent en retournant vers son lit.

L'alpha, toujours assis par terre, saisit le bas de son pantalon, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Moi je trouve qu'il te va bien ... T'es encore plus beau que d'habitude quand tu le porte.  
-C'est pas drôle ...  
-Je plaisante pas, Stiles ...

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il n'agissait plus qu'à l'instinct. Les deux hommes se regardèrent à nouveau et Stiles s'accroupit juste devant l'adulte. Il souleva son T-shirt gris, découvrant une blessure violette.

-Ta fenêtre ne m'aime pas trop, souffla le loup-garou.  
-Moi je t'aime, compléta le garçon.

Il poussa doucement le lycanthrope, qui s'allongea sur le sol docilement ; à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, il alla embrasser sa blessure, comme Derek l'avait fait pour soigner le coup de kick-boxing qu'il lui avait infligé. L'homme au blouson de cuir se sentait bien ; une décharge agréable partit des lèvres du garçon jusqu'à sa tête, en passant par tout son corps. Il se releva et fit face à l'adolescent. Pour ce soir, ce ne serait plus un enfant ; ce serait un homme adulte qu'il aimerait comme un fou jusqu'au matin. Leurs iris se rencontrèrent à nouveau, reflétant ce que leurs coeurs souhaitaient plus que tout. Derek plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son âme soeur ; au début leur baiser fut doux et tendre, puis il devint plus intense, leurs lèvres laissèrent passer chacune une langue à la recherche de mouvements. Elles se touchaient, s'évitaient, se caressaient, et finissaient par se quitter, pour mieux se retrouver une fois que les propriétaires retrouvaient leur souffle. Stiles passa ses mains sur la nuque et le dos de son amant. Ce dernier embrassa le cou de sa victime en répétant deux mots comme un poème sans fin. "Mon homme", soufflait-il sur la peau du garçon. Il l'allongea avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et l'épaule encore faible cogna contre le sol.

-Doucement, ça fait mal ..., gémit Stiles en le repoussant légèrement.

Derek sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda l'adulte, l'air surpris.  
-Comment ça "qu'est-ce que tu fais" ? C'est toi qui viens de me plaquer au sol ... Je suis sous toi, tu crois pas que c'est toi qui a fait quelque chose, là ? , ironisa Stiles sans comprendre ce que voulait dire l'alpha.

Le petit brun saisit le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et l'embrassa.

-J ... Je .. Pardon je ne ... Sais plus trop ..., essaya-t-il de dire avant d'être coupé.  
-C'est pas grave, lui chuchota Stiles à l'oreille.

Ils repartirent dans leur enlacement, forcés par le fils du shérif qui embrassa de nouveau le loup-garou avec fougue. Coincé sous l'homme qui faisait au moins deux fois son poids, Stiles aurait pu étouffer, mais il avait autre chose en tête pour le moment. Sa main gauche se perdit dans les cheveux du brun, pendant que sa main droite glissait dans le dos de son agresseur, vers ses fesses. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, celles de Derek s'évadèrent sous le menton du garçon, puis dans son cou, pendant que celles de Stiles laissaient échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Les dents pointues du loup-garou commencèrent à mordre la peau fragile de l'humain, qui manifesta son mécontentement.

-Non ... Non Derek, tu vas me faire un bleu, ça fait mal là, lui dit-il en essayant de dégager son cou.  
-Pardon, murmura l'alpha en embrassant la zone touchée.

Ses mains fortes s'infiltrèrent sous le T-shirt du garçon piégé sous lui. Il caressa sa peau froide, en faisant naître un frisson de bien être dans tous le corps de sa victime.

-Tu l'aimes bien ?, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
-Qui ?, répondit l'adolescent.  
-Ton vêtement ...  
-Euh je ... -essaya-t-il de répondre, avant de voir le lycanthrope le déchirer sans ménagement.- Je suppose que non ...

La tête de Derek quitta le cou de Stiles pour se concentrer sur son ventre. Il était doux et le loup-garou n'en finissait pas de l'embrasser et de le lécher, avec les mains de son amant posées sur sa nuque pour le guider. Il revint juste au-dessus de lui et défit la boucle de la ceinture du garçon. Sa main effleura son bas-ventre, et l'adolescent se souleva légèrement. Il ferma les yeux, pour se concentrer sur l'action qui se déroulait. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit une vive brûlure juste sous son nombril. Derek venait de lui mettre un coup de griffe et léchait maintenant la plaie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ..., dit-il en voyant l'homme sur lui.

Ses yeux étaient maintenant rouges, et il semblait tout à coup agressif. Stiles l'appela, légèrement inquiet, et il reçut pour toute réponse un grognement avant de voir des crocs acérés pointés dans sa direction. Alors que le loup-garou allait le mordre au flanc, Stiles lui balança un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est la pleine lune qui fait ça, sinon on va pas s'entendre !, hurla-t-il en allant se caler contre son lit.

Derek retrouva une apparence normale et secoua la tête.

-La ... La pleine lune ..., murmura-t-il.  
-T'as failli me manger, espèce de con !, continua de ronchonner Stiles en se tenant le ventre.  
-Pardon ... J'ai ... Perdu la tête je crois ... -lui dit-il en relevant les yeux vers lui, effrayé.- Merde ! La pleine lune ! Faut que j'y aille !

Il attrapa son blouson qui avait volé dans la pièce, retiré sans délicatesse par Stiles quelques minutes avant, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'une main.

-Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?!, s'inquiéta le garçon, à moitié nu sur son parquet.  
-Désolé ... -souffla l'adulte, avant de se retourner et de se cogner la tête dans la fenêtre.- Putin ! Un jour je vais la démonter celle-là !  
-Commence par me démonter avant ..., pensa le garçon en voyant son amoureux s'en aller comme un voleur dans la nuit."

La seule chose qui était positive dans sa situation, c'était qu'il avait pu garder le T-shirt beige, que son âme soeur n'avait pas emporté dans la précipitation. Il décida d'aller s'occuper de la coupure que lui avait infligé le loup-garou, qui n'était heureusement que superficielle.

Pendant que la victime se soignait, Derek courait sous les rayons de la lune blanche pour rejoindre sa meute, qu'il avait complètement oubliée. Lorsqu'il arriva, les jeunes avaient du mal à se contrôler. Il se dépêcha de leur mettre les chaines prévues à cet effet, en commençant par Jackson, qui était le dernier lycéen à avoir été transformé. Il s'occupa ensuite de Boyd et d'Erica, qui eurent du mal à rester en place, sentant la transformation arriver, et il attacha ensuite Scott, qui retenait ses pulsions du mieux qu'il pouvait. Alors qu'il s'occupait d'Isaac, il entendit Erica se détacher ; le temps qu'il se retourne, elle avait déjà libéré Boyd et les deux bêtas lui sautaient maintenant dessus.

"-La nuit va être longue, se dit l'alpha en esquivant une autre attaque des deux loups garous fous."


	23. Chapter 23

Derek était en peine avec ses bêtas. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler, et attaquaient leur alpha. D'un certain côté, c'était aussi bien qu'ils s'en prennent à lui, parce que dans ce cas-là, ils ne se blessaient pas les uns et les autres. Isaac, à demi-enchaîné, retenait ses pulsions meurtrières. Il se concentrait sur son père, et sur la photo qu'il avait reçue pour Noël ; celle où tous ces amis avaient fait l'effort de sourire, serrés les uns contre les autres. Scott pensait à sa chasseuse de copine, mais continuait de vouloir s'échapper, lui aussi. Comme si le ciel, la lune, le monde et le fabricant de chaînes tenaient à compliquer la vie du loup-garou adulte, Jackson défit ses liens. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit, mise à part son envie de sang et de violence. Derek soupira avant de leur adresser la parole, en évitant les griffes d'Erica.

"-Pensez à votre point d'encrage, bordel ! Ça sert à quoi tout ce que je vous apprends, si vous ne retenez rien ?!, hurla-t-il.

Il attrapa un vase en porcelaine blanche, et le lança sur Boyd. Il réussit à le toucher à la tête, ce qui l'assomma pour quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles il en profita pour pousser la blonde contre les vieux meubles en bois. Un nuage de poussière se souleva lors de l'impact, et l'alpha se rua sur le loup noir ; il était assez sonné pour qu'il puisse le déplacer sans risquer de se faire blesser. Alors qu'il trainait l'adolescent vers ses chaînes, il se souvint que Jackson s'était libéré peu de temps avant ; il tourna la tête, mais ne le vit pas.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ... Il est parti où lui ?, se plaignit-il.

Il se dépêcha de restreindre les mouvements du gros loup-garou, pour rechercher celui manquant. La louve blonde en décida autrement, et fonça à nouveau dans son dos, toutes griffes sorties. Il lâcha un cri rauque, et tomba au sol. La jeune fille s'écarta de sa victime, comme pour mieux l'observer. Derek, mécontent, se transforma totalement. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur Erica, qui sembla se figer en les voyant. Il grogna contre sa bêta qui glapit, comme pour s'excuser.

-Derek, attention, Jackson revient, le prévint Isaac avec un calme déconcertant.

Le garçon riche, à quatre pattes, allait se jeter sur son alpha, mais il changea de direction au dernier moment. Il s'en prit au loup-garou frisé, comme s'il lui reprochait de l'avoir dénoncé. Isaac libéra une de ses mains pour se défendre ; il repoussa le lycanthrope fou du mieux qu'il put, pendant que Derek rattachait la blonde soumise et contrait les tentatives que Boyd faisait pour l'attraper. Mais avec une seule main, Isaac n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser correctement de son adversaire, et commençait à perdre sa concentration.

-Dépêche-toi !, ordonna-t-il au chef de la meute.  
-Reste fixé sur ton point d'encrage !, lui hurla-t-il pour toute réponse, en évitant toujours les tentatives d'assassinat répétées de Boyd, enchaîné à côté d'Erica.

Il avait presque fini d'attacher la seule fille lycanthrope, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-Attention les yeux, dit-elle en avertissement, avant qu'une flèche ne file dans le mur.

Derek cacha le haut de son visage à l'aide de son bras, au moment où elle éclaira la pièce en explosant. Erica perdit sa soumission, agressée par l'attaque lumineuse ; elle envoya un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du loup-garou adulte qui vola dans la pièce.

-C'est vraiment pas ma soirée, gémit-il en se frottant le point d'impact douloureux.

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Erica défit ses liens. Pendant que les chaînes tombaient au sol dans un bruit métallique, Jackson s'intéressa à la personne qui l'avait empêché d'agir contre son éternel ennemi. Scott sembla reconnaître l'inconnue, et s'énerva quand il vit le loup blond lui sauter dessus dans le but de la blesser.

-Allison ! , grogna-t-il avec une voix grave, due à sa transformation.

Il se mit lui aussi à tirer sur ses chaînes, imitant ses camarades. La chasseuse esquiva l'attaque du blond, et lui infligea un coup de matraque-taser.

-Calme-toi Jackson, je ne veux pas te blesser ; je suis là pour t'aider, lui dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce alors que le loup se tordait de douleur par terre.

Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui pour le rassurer ; il se ressaisit, grogna et se jeta à nouveau sur elle, mais Allison l'évita encore ; Scott explosa ses chaînes à ce moment-là.

-Mais arrêtez de briser vos liens ! Ça sert à quoi que je vous attache sinon ?, hurla Derek d'une voix plaintive.

Il s'était relevé et faisait une sorte de prise de judo à Erica pour la maintenir contre le sol, malgré les grognements de protestation de cette dernière. L'ancien Kanima revint à la charge, visiblement agacé qu'un autre comme lui ose se mettre entre sa proie et lui-même. Le jeune loup-garou brun était bien décidé à protéger sa chasseresse et, fixé au plancher à quatre pattes, tel un animal, il défiait son semblable de passer à l'attaque.

-Laisse-moi passer, lui intima Jackson.  
-Jamais, répondit Scott, d'un ton déterminé.

Le fils des Whittemore émit un nouveau grognement et les deux loups garous se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La chair de Scott se retrouva entaillée à plusieurs endroits, dû au fait que les griffes acérées de son adversaire s'enfonçaient dedans sans délicatesse, mais il cicatrisait à chaque fois. En contrepartie, le brun mordait sans regrets le blond.

-Arrêtez de vous battre !, implora Allison, effrayée de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Les deux garçons continuaient de lutter, ne prêtant pas attention à ses lamentations. Derek venait enfin de rattacher Erica solidement malgré sa fureur, et souffla deux secondes ; il devait à présent s'occuper de Jackson et Scott. Il choisit sa prochaine cible, et sauta sur le blondinet ; le garçon étant encore un jeune loup-garou, il n'eut pas la force de s'opposer à son alpha, et fût rapidement restreint. Lorsque sa mission-recadrage-des-troupes fût accomplie, il se retourna vers le dernier lycanthrope en liberté. Toujours au sol, sur ses quatre membres, il était collé aux jambes de la chasseuse docilement. Comme un animal apeuré, il alla se cacher derrière elle, ne voulant pas être enchaîné à nouveau.

-Je pense que ça ira pour ce soir, indiqua Allison à Derek.  
-D'accord ..., souffla le loup-garou en baissant les yeux."

La jeune fille s'accroupit et prit le visage de son petit ami, tendrement, entre ses mains blanches. Elle embrassa sa joue parsemée de poils canins apparus à cause de la transformation, et il glissa sa tête dans son cou chaud. L'alpha alla s'assoir un peu plus loin dans la pièce, de façon à garder un oeil sur ses bêtas.  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il avait remis ses jeunes dans le droit chemin, et il commençait à somnoler, la joue posée dans sa main et le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir en bois. Le loup-garou frisé, seul membre de la meute à ne pas avoir retiré son entrave, le tira de sa rêverie.

"-Derek, tu peux envoyer un message à Danny ... Dis-lui ... Dis-lui que tout va bien ... Je suis sûr qu'il doit s'inquiéter, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Pas de soucis, lui répondit l'adulte.

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller, et chercha son portable dans la poche de son blouson. Ce dernier avait souffert pendant la nuit ; il était maintenant troué à plusieurs endroits, usé aux coudes et blanc dans le dos, à cause des voyages répétés dans la poussière du salon de thé. Son téléphone n'était pas là ; il avait dû le laisser dans une autre pièce, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée. Il se leva et confia la surveillance des adolescents à Allison, qui était assise par terre, avec Scott qui somnolait sur ses jambes ; ce dernier avait le pied secoué d'un spasme de temps en temps, qui frottait contre le parquet abimé. Derek passa dans la pièce voisine ; il semblait que le thé était préparé là autrefois, avant d'être apporté dans le salon. L'adulte trouva son portable sur une table drapée d'une nappe verte un peu sale ; il prit l'appareil et remarqua une petite cagette pose à côté. Il se souvint de son contenu : les mandarines que Stiles lui avait offertes pour noël. Elles étaient maintenant en train de pourrir tranquillement, laissant apparaître quelques marques vertes et grises sur leur peau habituellement orange. Il soupira et détourna le regard, avant de taper le message pour Danny. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et alla se rassoir sur son siège. Il songeait maintenant à Stiles, le regard dans le vide ; devait-il lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir que tout allait bien ? Devait-il s'excuser encore une fois ?  
Pendant que ces questions tournaient dans sa tête, Erica le regardait en souriant machiavéliquement. Il releva la tête, se sentant observé.

-Tu penses à quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement, avec une voix grave causée par sa transformation.  
-Quoi ? -dit-il en la regardant à son tour, d'un air sévère.- Je pense à rien ...  
-Oh pardon, alors je reformule ma question ... Tu penses à qui ?, questionna la blonde à nouveau.  
-Tais-toi !, lui ordonna l'alpha en montrant ses crocs.

La jeune louve ricana de plus belle, sous le regard interrogateur d'Allison.

-Si tu ne te tais pas tout de suite, tu vas le regretter Erica, menaça le leader."

Elle se tût, mais garda son sourire mesquin collé sur son visage. Derek se réinstalla sur son siège poussiéreux et croisa les jambes ; il déplia ses doigts de son téléphone, qu'il avait serré quand la louve avait sous-entendu qu'il pensait à Stiles. Il venait de prendre sa décision : Il allait envoyer un message à l'adolescent pour s'excuser de s'être comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles et qu'il allait tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Il hésita encore quelques secondes, une fois le message tapé, mais il finit par appuyer sur la touche "envoyer" avant de replacer son mobile dans sa poche. La fatigue le guettait, il avait envie d'être avec Stiles et de sentir à nouveau son poids léger sur son corps musclé. Il voulait encore sentir l'odeur délicieuse du cou de son amant, et de ses cheveux bruns qu'il laissait grandir sur son crâne. Penser au garçon hyperactif le conduit vers la somnolence ; ses paupières se refermèrent doucement et sa tête devint lourde. Alors qu'il s'imaginait serrer son Stiles dans ses bras, il rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller ; il ne devait pas s'accorder de repos ; ce soir, il avait l'obligation de surveiller ses bêtas, touchés par la pleine lune. Il passa le reste de la nuit à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, regardant toutes les cinq minutes son portable pour voir la réponse, si jamais il voulait bien lui répondre, de Stiles.  
Vers 6 heures du matin, les jeunes retrouvèrent la liberté. La lune n'avait plus d'effet sur eux depuis plusieurs minutes, mais Derek n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de se faire attaquer à nouveau et les avait laissé enchaînés.

Les adolescents repartaient maintenant chez eux, le danger de la nuit étant passé. Isaac ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Jackson qu'il avait été pitoyable et ils s'étaient lancé des insultes en remontant chacun dans leur voiture. Avant de s'en aller Erica, qui se retrouva seule avec l'alpha, voulu mettre les choses au point avec lui.

"-Derek, je voulais te dire ... -commença-t-elle en se triturant les mains- J'en n'ai pas fait exprès hier ... J'avais pas vraiment envie de le dire aux autres que ... Enfin ..., réfléchit-elle.  
-Que quoi ? Y a rien à dire, j'arrête pas de te le répéter, lui répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.  
-Tant de mauvaise foi ! J'y crois pas ! -s'emporta la blonde en levant les bras en l'air.- Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? J'ai bien vu comment vous vous comportez l'un envers l'autre, et l'autre fois, au bal de l'hiver, t'es parti quand tu t'es aperçu que Stiles dansait avec une fille ! J'ai remarqué la douleur dans ton regard, comme j'ai remarqué celle qu'avait Stiles chez Jackson, quand il ne voulait pas partir sans toi ... Et depuis la ... Bataille de la forêt ... -se remémora-t-elle avec souffrance- Il ne vient plus aux entrainements, et tu es encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ... Alors je sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement entre vous, mais n'ose pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien ... Parce que je sens ses choses-là ! , lui dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui.  
-Non ... Y a rien ... Vraiment, mentit le loup-garou en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
-Menteur, menteur, menteur ! Y a marqué 'Stiles' dans tes yeux, et même que ça clignote ! Et une dernière preuve que j'ai raison : Tu as l'odeur de Stiles absolument PARTOUT sur toi ! Alors les autres n'ont peut-être rien associé, parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi intuitifs que moi, mais je sais trèèès bien que t'es allé voir Stiles et que tu ... As fait des choses qui vous regardent ... Avec lui, argumenta-t-elle en croisant les bras à son tour.  
-N'im-por-te-quoi !, articula-t-il faussement outré.

Boyd klaxonna à l'extérieur, pour indiquer à Erica qu'il voulait s'en aller rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant. Avant qu'elle ne la claque en signe de protestation, Derek lui souffla une requête.

-Ne dis rien aux autres ..."

Elle rentra dans sa voiture en souriant, et Boyd ne posa pas de question, pressé d'être raccompagné chez lui.

Derek venait d'atteindre le million de vue sur son portable. Le téléphone affichait 22h, et Stiles ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il soupira et, dans un accès de rage, il allait lancer son téléphone contre le mur quand, au dernier moment, il lui vibra dans la main. Il se précipita pour lire le message, espérant une réponse tendre de son amoureux. À son grand désespoir, c'était seulement Erica qui lui disait : "Je suis sûre que tu croyais que c'était Stiles ... Perdu ! Ahah :D ". Il ne jeta pas son portable, ayant réfléchit qu'il ne pourrait pas voir sa réponse si son téléphone était cassé, mais il se promit qu'il allait faire payer la jeune blonde pour son impertinence lors du prochain entrainement. Les heures passaient, et il commençait à s'inquiéter ; son instinct lui disait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au garçon, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne voulait pas appeler Scott, ni aucun autre, pour savoir si ils avaient vu leur ami dans la journée ; il attendrait le lendemain pour voir si tout allait bien. Il alla enfin se coucher, vers minuit, hanté par la vision de Stiles, qui ne faisait que de sourire, faisant résonner son rire en écho dans les oreilles du leader.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla la journée était déjà bien avancée ; les deux derniers jours avaient été éprouvants pour lui, et il avait bien mérité son repos. Maintenant que son cerveau était alerte, il ne pensait plus qu'à Stiles ; il devait absolument savoir s'il allait bien. Il commença par appeler Erica, et elle lui annonça qu'elle n'avait pas vu le garçon de la journée. Il était déjà midi, et elle lui promit de voir avec Scott ce qu'il en était. Les heures passaient, et Derek tournait comme un fauve en cage dans le salon de thé. Il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de la blonde, alors que les adolescents étaient censés avoir fini les cours depuis un moment. Il ne tint plus en place, finit par prendre ses clés de voiture, et se dirigea vers la maison de l'adolescent brun. Il gara son véhicule plus loin que l'habitation du shérif ; il valait mieux ne pas alerter les voisins trop curieux. Il passa par l'arrière de la maison, grimpa jusque sur le toit et s'arrêta à la fenêtre de Stiles. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le temps de vérifier pour le voisinage.

"-Fenêtre -dit-il calmement-, j'ai pas le temps pour la plaisanterie. Si tu t'abats encore sur moi, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de Stiles. Alors fais en sorte que je ne reste pas coincé pour une fois. Ok ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de poser une question à une fenêtre et soupira avant de soulever la vitre. Il passa sous l'entrée maudite sans difficultés, pour une fois, remercia tous les dieux imaginables, et un "Fenêtre Divine" se glissa dans la liste. Après ses remerciements muets, il observa la chambre du garçon avec attention, et renifla l'air pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver.  
Erica lui renvoya un SMS au même moment :"Stiles n'est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui. Il avait chimie alors j'espère qu'il a la meilleure excuse du monde pour son absence au cours de Harris. A+".  
Son coeur se mit à s'accélérer. Stiles avait disparu. Le garçon s'était-il enfui à cause de lui ? Ou de son comportement ? Était-ce du sang qu'il sentait dans la chambre ? Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement d'où venait l'odeur métallique. Près du lit, un T-shirt taché de liquide rouge et déchiré, mourrait sur le sol. Du sang, c'était le sang de Stiles. Il était blessé, dans la nature et seul. Derek se rappela la nuit de la pleine lune ; le souvenir lui revint dans la figure, comme un frisbee lancé trop fort. C'était lui qui avait blessé le garçon, dans sa folie. Il commençait à étouffer ici. Il devait s'en aller, mais avant, il imprima l'odeur douce et envoûtante de l'adolescent. Il pressa le T-shirt en lambeau contre son visage, et son nez se perdit dans le tissu froid. Les yeux fermés, Derek pouvait presque percevoir la présence de son homme. Il reprit ses esprits quand il entendit du mouvement dans la maison. Les bruits de pas étaient trop forts pour que ce fussent ceux du jeune garçon. L'adulte se dépêcha de sortir, après avoir remercié à nouveau la fenêtre de ne pas s'être refermée sur lui. Il manqua la crise cardiaque quand, après avoir tapoté le haut de la fenêtre comme il l'aurait fait à un chien obéissant, elle se rabaissa, produisant un bruit assourdissant. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes, avant que le shérif ne le surprenne devant la chambre de son fils introuvable. Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, manquant de glisser à cause du sol du jardin des Stilinski, rendu boueux par la neige fondue. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la ville, et grimpa sur le rocher où Scott l'avait appelé, la fois où Kate Argent l'avait séquestré et torturé. Il essaya de chasser de sa tête l'image de Stiles possiblement maltraité par des forces obscures. Il préféra juste penser que le garçon avait fait une fugue pour remettre ses idées en place. L'alpha se transforma et prit appuis sur le gros caillou qui surplombait la ville. Il hurla comme un loup, aussi fort qu'il put ; après ça, il tendit l'oreille, attentif à tous les bruits de la ville et de la forêt. Il n'avait pas de réponse après quelques minutes. Seuls quelques oiseaux piaillaient dans les arbres, visiblement peu incommodés par le froid qui s'était abattu dans les bois. Alors qu'il reprenait une forme humaine, il commença à entendre un faible hurlement, très lointain dans Beacon Hills. Puis un second, suivi d'un autre et encore un. Au final, cinq loups garous lui répondirent. Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica et Isaac hurlaient en coeur ; ils savaient maintenant qu'il y avait un problème avec leur alpha. Ce dernier espérait juste qu'ils avaient pris leurs précautions, et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de hurler en pleine rue.  
Une nouvelle petite voix vint s'ajouter au concert. Elle était saccadée, comme empêchée de s'exprimer par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Le leader l'analysa vite. C'était Stiles qui criait à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Les humains étonneraient toujours Derek. Il ne prit pas plus de temps pour philosopher et essaya de localiser le bruit strident.  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'entendait plus rien, malgré ses recherches frénétiques. Il était redescendu dans Beacon Hills et se trouvait maintenant dans une ruelle perdue dans la ville. Il humait l'air, mais ne trouvait plus un seul indice. Seul le faible cri qu'il avait entendu aurait pu l'aider, et le guider, mais Stiles avait dû être bâillonné, assommé ou pire encore. Derek secoua la tête; il ne devait pas négativer, ce n'était pas le moment. Il avança dans la ruelle, poussé par son instinct, et fut attrapé au cou par une main puissante. Il se retrouva plaqué au mur de brique, le souffle coupé.

"-Peter ?! Tu pourrais trouver une autre façon de dire "bonjour" !, se lamenta-t-il en se massant la gorge.  
-Rho, ça va, t'es trop fragile ... Tu veux chouiner ou tu veux entendre l'info que j'ai pour toi ?  
-L'info ? Quelle information ? De quoi tu parles ?, questionna Derek, curieux mais tout de même méfiant.

Son oncle laissa un sourire de victoire s'installer sur son visage, et commença son récit.

-Et bien, tu cherches le garçon humain, non ? Pas Danny, mais Stiles -articula-t-il.- J'ai une information qui devrait t'intéresser.  
-Oui, j'ai compris que tu as une information, mais dépêches-toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire !, vociféra l'alpha.  
-Tout doux Derek, je sais qu'il compte pour toi, mais ne m'agresse pas, j'essaye juste de t'aider-lui répondit-il d'une voix douce et lente, pendant que Derek perdait patience.- Donc l'autre soir, pendant la lune blanche, je me promenais dans la rue, quand j'ai surpris quelqu'un dans le jardin de la jeune Lydia Martin, et je ...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à espionner chez elle, toi ?, le coupa son neveu d'un air suspicieux.  
-Je ... N'espionnais pas ... Je me promenais -corrigea Peter pour se justifier-, et donc, j'ai vu quelqu'un dans son jardin; elle allait sonner à sa porte, mais je suis allé la voir avant. Elle était plutôt jolie, des cheveux châtains bouclés, des yeux ...  
-J'm'en fiche !, le coupa Derek à nouveau.  
-Bon, bon, j'en viens aux faits -capitula l'ancien alpha.- Elle ne semblait pas vraiment amicale et je suis persuadé que c'était une lycanthrope. Assez douée, d'ailleurs, vu qu'elle se contrôlait pendant la pleine lune.

Derek attendit la suite les bras croisés sur son torse, mais n'entendant rien d'autre, il ajouta, perplexe :

-C'est tout ? Tu me déranges pour me parler d'une fille qui traînait chez Lydia ?, demanda-t-il, maintenant abasourdit.  
-Quoi ? Comment ça "C'est tout" ? Mais ça devrait t'aider ! Tu sais maintenant qu'il est retenu par des loups garous, et qu'ils voulaient aussi s'en prendre à Lydia, dit-il comme si c'était évident.  
-N'importe quoi, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! C'était probablement une amie de Lydia, et tu lui a fait peur...  
-Ce n'était pas une amie de Lydia ! -s'emporta Peter- Je l'aurais reconnue sinon ! Et pourquoi une de ses amies sentirait le vieux métal rouillé et la poussière ? Ça n'aurait pas de sens, Lydia ne traîne qu'avec des gens respectables !  
-T'as l'air de bien connaître sa vie toi ..., l'accusa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Peter réfléchit rapidement, avant d'ajouter mystérieusement :

-On a tous les deux nos petits secrets, Derek."

L'alpha se tût, visiblement touché, et vit son oncle s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches de son manteau long. Son cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure; il regagna sa voiture et enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans le T-shirt qu'il avait prélevé dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées. Stiles n'avait pas montré de signe de vie depuis la pleine lune, mise à part son cri aigüe. Un loup-garou avait tenté d'approcher Lydia lors de la même soirée. L'adolescent n'avait pas pu hurler plus longtemps, surement empêché par quelqu'un qui comprenait la signification de l'appel.  
Derek n'en revenait pas, il pensait en avoir fini avec les problèmes, mais maintenant il était sûr que son jeune humain avait été enlevé par des loups garous, les preuves étaient irréfutables. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve vite, mais l'échange entre eux avait été trop court pour qu'il le localise. L'alpha se tapa la tête contre son volant. Il était fatigué de devoir lutter contre des méchants. Il n'était pas un super-héros, après tout ; le rôle allait mieux à Scott. Il n'était qu'un simple lycanthrope sans abri qui allait passer sa vie à chercher l'amour d'un humain maladroit, dormant un soir à l'intérieur d'une maison brûlée, un autre dans un bus rouillé, et la nuit suivante ... Le jeune adulte arrêta de penser immédiatement ; un détail lui revenait en mémoire. La fille que Peter avait arrêtée sentait le métal rouillé et la poussière, des odeurs que Derek connaissait bien. C'étaient celles du vieux hangar, avec les bus abimés.

"-Les salauds, c'est ma planque ça !"

Il rangea avec empressement le T-shirt de Stiles dans la boite à gant et saisit son portable. Il ne pourrait pas y aller seul, il avait besoin de sa meute pour sauver l'adolescent, ne sachant pas combien d'ennemis se trouveraient là-bas. Son message était envoyé ; ses mains tremblaient sur le téléphone et son coeur battait la chamade. Il ne devait pas flancher, il allait devoir secourir le garçon prisonnier. Il démarra sa voiture et sur le chemin menant au bunker, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à son téléphone ; ses louveteaux ne répondaient pas. Comment pouvaient-ils le laisser en plant pour lutter contre un adversaire inconnu ? Qui plus est, alors qu'il le faisait pour sauver leur ami ? Il se rapprochait maintenant du lieu de détention présumé ; la nuit commençait à tomber, malgré qu'il ne fût pas tard. Le ciel sombre accentuait cette situation de pénombre prématurée. Sa vision de lycanthrope allait lui faciliter la tâche, il pourrait se déplacer sans problèmes dans la nuit. Derek huma l'air frais ; il la sentait enfin, l'odeur de son âme-soeur. Il ressentait la peur aussi. Il devait agir vite maintenant, le temps pressait.  
L'alpha se dirigeait vers les portes en métal, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. En se retournant, il constata que son message avait fait son effet ; sa meute était là. Les loups garous, ainsi que la chasseresse, avaient répondu à l'appel, mais n'avaient pas informé Danny et Lydia, conscients qu'ils ne seraient pas utiles cette fois ci.  
Erica sourit malicieusement au chef du groupe, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, une lycanthrope rousse sortit de nulle part. Son air menaçant et son visage transformé n'annonçaient rien de bon. Elle fonçait sur Scott, mais Boyd l'arrêta, en la prenant de plein fouet.

"-Allez-y, je m'occupe d'elle !, leur dit-il en frappant la jeune fille dans le dos."

Le reste de la meute s'engouffra dans le hangar anciennement abandonné. Comme Derek s'en doutait, il n'y avait que les petites lumières des murs pour illuminer la pièce. Allison ne voyait quasiment rien ; elle encocha une flèche aveuglante et conseilla à ses amis de se protéger les yeux. Elle visa loin devant elle ; la flèche explosa et, après avoir illuminée la pièce, des hurlements se firent entendre. Leurs adversaires n'avaient pas vu le coup venir, et avaient les yeux abimés par la lumière blanche brillante. La meute saisit l'occasion ; ils foncèrent dans le lieu principal. Une petite dizaine de personnes était présente, et Derek compta plus de filles que de garçons. Stiles était là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis sur le sol gelé ; il était attaché à un tuyau qui longeait le mur de la pièce, et semblait avoir pris des coups pendant sa détention. Derek grogna et la lutte commença.  
La partie était totalement inéquitable. Si les adversaires étaient en surnombre, la meute de Derek était beaucoup plus organisées et plus forte. S'ils ne savaient pas comment se contrôler lors d'une lune blanche, ils savaient se battre comme des grands ; ils l'avaient déjà fait pour sauver leur vie, et ils allaient recommencer pour sauver celle de leur ami. L'alpha attrapa un des garçons qui fonçait sur sa meute et l'envoya contre des caisses en bois. Erica et une brune assez grande, étaient au corps à corps et essayaient de se mordre l'une et l'autre. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année décida de s'en prendre à Allison, qui ne voyait pas grand-chose dans le noir. Comme à son habitude, Scott alla la protéger, mais il prit plusieurs coups dans les côtes, et commençait à saigner dangereusement par endroits. Bien qu'il veuille plus que tout aller sauver Stiles, Derek aida d'abord le loup-garou brun qui venait de tomber. Son adversaire était un peu plus jeune que lui, aussi il put le maitriser facilement. De son côté, Isaac avait saisi une grosse planche de bois, venant d'une caisse explosée, et l'avait assénée sur le crâne d'une fille châtain, qui faisait facilement trois fois son poids, et qui s'en prenait à Jackson ; elle tomba assommée au sol, dégageant un nuage de poussière, et le blond regarda le loup-garou frisé avec des grands yeux.

"-Me remercie pas, Ken, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider, lui dit son sauveur en souriant narquoisement.  
-C'est ça, je m'en sortais très bien, siffla l'ancien Kanima entre ses dents."

La lutte reprit pour eux, après cette petite boutade. Stiles voyait ses amis ; ils venaient se battre à nouveau, pour lui sauver la vie. Il sourit mélancoliquement et regarda son amour de loup-garou cogner la tête de deux lycanthropes entre elles. Derek devenait fou, et voulait finir le travail le plus rapidement possible, pour enfin serrer Stiles dans ses bras. Il entendit le garçon enchaîné le prévenir de quelque chose, puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre ; il se retourna et vit un adolescent blond à terre, ainsi que Stiles avec un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres. Même prisonnier, il arrivait à aider la meute. L'alpha reprit le combat, et aidait Erica à se débarrasser d'une louve de petite taille aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, quand une voix forte résonna derrière eux.

"-Stop ! Ou alors je le tue !

Les adolescents se retournèrent et virent une fille un peu plus vieille qu'eux tenir Stiles à la gorge, toutes griffes sorties. Des cheveux noirs, courts et lisses entouraient son visage fin, et ses yeux bleus verts devinrent rouge écarlate ; ces détails physiques, et ce blouson de cuir, Derek les reconnaissait. Ils appartenaient à celle dont Stiles était tombé amoureux avant Noël. C'était la fille avec qui l'adolescent dansait lorsque le jeune adulte était arrivé à la fête. Maintenant, elle menaçait de le tuer sans remords. Stiles devait vraiment apprendre à choisir ses partenaires. Comme elle ne semblait pas lâcher prise, les loups garous de la meute de Derek obéirent, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal.

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.  
-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?, se lamenta Erica en se tenant le bras.  
-Parce que vous n'êtes pas morts la première fois, tout simplement-pouffa-t-elle. - On n'en serait pas là si vous aviez perdu la vie bien gentiment ...  
-Alors comme ça vous étiez du côté de Casty ? Vous êtes là pour vous venger ?, demanda Allison en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
-Casty ? Non, on n'avait pas fait de pacte avec elle. Mais notre alpha, oui. Nous sommes de la meute de Ruben !, vociféra-t-elle en forçant un peu plus sur le cou du garçon.  
-Ruben ?, répéta Scott, ne comprenant pas.  
-C'est le loup qui nous a attaqué, non ? , tenta Erica.  
-Mais ce sont des chasseurs qui l'ont tué, pas nous ! En plus Stiles n'était même pas là, pourquoi vous en prendre à lui ?, demanda Allison, dont les yeux commençaient enfin à s'habituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce.  
-Peu importait qui on prenait, il fallait juste vous amener ici. On va pouvoir en finir maintenant !, dit-elle en riant cruellement.

Sa main se referma un peu plus sur la gorge de Stiles, et il ferma des yeux.

-Non ! -hurla Derek.- Si tu le tue, je le tue aussi, et ensuite je passe au reste de tes copains, et je fais en sorte que tu restes seule, traquée par tous ceux qui connaîtront ta vraie nature, parce que tu seras une oméga, et qu'on sait très bien ce qui leur arrive !

Il avait parlé très vite, après avoir attrapé un des lycanthropes adversaires au sol, et l'avoir mis dans la même position que Stiles.

-Et crois-moi, je serais sans arrêt en train de donner ta géolocalisation aux chasseurs pour que tu te sentes constamment comme un petit animal pourchassé et hanté par la vision de ta meute décimée ...

Derek refermait sa main sur la gorge du jeune homme qu'il avait capturé, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. La louve en face de lui semblait perturbée, mais essayait de le cacher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu me fais peur ? Je m'en fiche, tant que je peux vous faire du mal !, cracha-t-elle.  
-Tu t'en fiche de lui ? Vraiment ? Tu l'as regardé au moins une centaine de fois en dix minutes, alors que tous tes copains se faisaient massacrer par les miens ... Mais si tu n'en a rien à faire ...  
-Non attends ! Ne fais pas ...!, commença la brune aux gênes modifiés."

Derek avait resserré les griffes, et un filet de sang coulait le long du cou du jeune homme. L'alpha femelle avait relâché un peu Stiles, pour étendre le bras vers son compagnon ; Allison s'était servie de son arbalète au même moment, visant son ennemie. La lycanthrope avait évité l'attaque, et Stiles lui avait donné un coup de coude dans le ventre. Le neveu de Peter allait finir de la corriger ; laissant tomber son otage au sol, il s'était précipité sur Danielle, et l'avait envoyée contre le mur derrière lui. La meute commença à paniquer et fila vers la sortie. Un garçon assez costaud saisit son alpha et l'emporta dehors. Les louveteaux de Derek se mirent à les poursuivre.  
Stiles était à quatre pattes au sol, respirant à nouveau normalement. Derek vérifia rapidement si personne ne pouvait les voir et s'avança avec empressement vers lui. Il le releva avec force et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures que celles sur son visage. L'adolescent se laissa tomber contre le torse de son sauveur ; ce dernier, un peu surpris et gêné, l'entoura avec ses bras et colla sa tête contre la sienne.

"-Je pensais que tu ne me chercherais jamais ... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ici ... Elle m'a dit ..., essaya-t-il d'articuler, écrasé contre son loup-garou.  
-On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle a dit, elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal Stiles. Je suis là pour te protéger maintenant, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il repoussa le garçon pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre ses mains, redevenues normales. L'adolescent avait les yeux fatigués, et des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues pâles. Devant son manque de réaction, l'alpha l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je ferais tout pour que tu ailles bien Stiles, continua-t-il.  
-Alors sors avec moi ..., lui répondit le garçon en sanglotant et en baissant les yeux.

Sa remarque fit sourire Derek. Il l'embrassa sur la joue; elle était froide et humide.

-Oh mon Stiles, pourquoi pleure-tu ? On est ensemble maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, lui dit-il en lui faisait un sourire qui aurait fait fondre une porte de prison.

Le garçon craqua complètement et serra son loup-garou dans ses bras, avant de pleurer pour de bon. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à "je suis fatigué", "j'ai failli mourir crétin" et "j'ai froid", ce qui fit se lever un sourcil à Derek.

-Bon j'ai pas tout compris, mais on va essayer de tout régler ...

Il repoussa une nouvelle fois le garçon et retira sa veste en cuir qui commençait à tomber en lambeaux, la posant sur ses épaules frêles.

-Ça, c'est fait.

Il chassa les larmes salées des fossettes de l'humain avec ses pouces. Stiles avait ses mains sur la taille de l'adulte et regardait par terre.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ... Tu m'a fait comprendre plusieurs fois que tu ne voulais plus de moi, articula-t-il piteusement, en sanglotant.

L'alpha le regarda amoureusement ; il n'avait fait cela qu'en de rares occasions, et pensait que cette fois-ci, son regard en valait la peine.

-Je te l'ai dit Stiles, je t'aime, c'est tout ... Je ... J'ai eu si peur de te perdre aujourd'hui, que je suis prêt ... à faire tout pour toi ... Si tu veux que je t'achète une île, je te l'achète, si tu veux que je tue ton prof de chimie, je le tue, si tu veux que je m'en aille ..., lui dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend.  
-Et si je veux que tu m'embrasses ?, demanda l'adolescent, le visage toujours fermé et triste.  
-Oh, pour ça, tu n'as pas besoin de demander, répondit-il doucement."

Il se rapprocha du garçon, entoura son visage fin de ses mains, et avança sa tête vers lui. Enfin. Leurs lèvres se touchaient enfin. Leur baiser devint plus furieux, leurs langues se retrouvaient à nouveau, heureuses de pouvoir se toucher et se repousser encore et encore. Derek brisa leur lien, et souffla dans son oreille des mots qui réchauffèrent le coeur de l'humain.

"-Je ne te laisse plus jamais, Stiles ... Et je ne te ferais plus jamais souffrir ... Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en frôlant sa joue avec la sienne."


	24. Chapter 24

Pendant que la pleine lune faisait des ravages sur ses amis, Stiles pestait contre Derek, seul dans sa chambre, sans lumière. Il lui en voudrait probablement toute sa vie de l'avoir excité avec ses caresses délicieuses, pour ensuite le laisser à moitié nu et être allé vagabonder dans la ville sans un mot. Après que son loup-garou se soit enfui dans la nuit, l'hyperactif était allé soigner sa blessure superficielle, bien que son T-shirt soit déjà tâché de sang ; même s'il avait été épargné par le liquide à l'odeur métallique, il aurait dû le jeter puisqu'il était en lambeaux ; Derek n'avait pas vraiment été tendre avec lui. Il sortit de la salle de bain, regagna sa chambre et jeta son T-shirt abimé négligemment au pied de son lit ; il observa le bout de tissu beige que l'alpha avait laissé dans la pièce avant de déguerpir. Il se paya le culot de l'enfiler ; après tout, Derek n'avait qu'à pas l'oublier ici après avoir tenté de le manger. Le garçon se passa une main sur le visage et essaya de chasser ce moment humiliant de sa mémoire.  
Il était maintenant étendu sur son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, et il se releva d'un seul coup pour voir qui venait chez lui à une heure pareille. Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur, et quand il jeta un regard par la fenêtre il ne vit pas grand-chose. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, et le faible lampadaire situé en bout de propriété, qui éclairait timidement la rue, lui permit de distinguer un blouson en cuir. Le visiteur nocturne avait une capuche sur la tête, aussi ne put-il pas dire qui était devant sa porte ; il pensa que c'était Derek, qui venait probablement s'excuser d'être un total abruti en toutes circonstances. Il descendit les escaliers, après avoir enfilé un bas de jogging pour se couvrir un peu. Il ouvrit la porte, et constata que ce n'était pas Derek qui était là; une jeune fille se retourna vers lui, l'air inquiète.

"-Danielle ?, demanda Stiles, étonné de la trouver là.  
-Oh Stiles, j'ai un problème avec ma voiture, tu veux pas m'aider ?, l'implora-t-elle en faisant battre ses cils de façon adorable.  
-Beuh ... Je ... J'ai pas trop de compétences en la matière en fait, justifia le garçon en haussant les épaules.  
-Ah ... -souffla-t-elle, les yeux prêts à déverser une cascade de larmes. - C'est pas grave ... Je vais me débrouiller seule...

Elle tourna les talons, piteusement, et Stiles soupira.

-Attends -l'arrêta-t-il en lui agrippant l'épaule.- Je vais t'aider ...

Il ferma la porte de sa maison après avoir enfilé des chaussures, et suivit la jeune fille d'un pas rapide. Elle lui montra le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Cette dernière avait arrêté de fonctionner dans une rue où la lumière des lampadaires ne marchait plus. Stiles sentit un frisson parcourir son échine ; cette situation n'était pas rassurante. Il regarda le moteur de la voiture, mais ne constata rien d'anormal.

-J'vois pas vraiment ce qui cloche, lui annonça le garçon.  
-Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche avec ma voiture, lui répondit la jeune fille en pouffant."

Stiles se retourna et la vit sourire. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre avant de se faire frapper au visage, et de tomber sur la route froide. Danielle se dépêcha de fourrer l'adolescent dans la voiture, éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Alors qu'un enlèvement avait lieu pendant la nuit, dans la maison des Stilinski un portable vibra ; Stiles venait de recevoir un message de Derek, qui s'excusait pour son comportement.

Pendant que Stiles était assommé dans l'automobile, Peter surveillait la maison de Lydia. Caché entre des buissons, invisible aux yeux de tous, il observait la jeune blonde vénitienne qui était en train de danser devant sa fenêtre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se trémousser, insouciante et heureuse. Son admiration pour l'adolescente fut stoppée nette, quand il vit quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte d'entrée de la maison de la mère de Lydia. Il fronça les sourcils, sortit de sa cachette et empoigna le bras de la jeune fille en face de lui, alors qu'elle allait sonner. Il remarqua ses jolies yeux bleus, qui s'accordaient avec ses cheveux bouclés, châtains ; elle portait une veste en jean, qui sentait le métal rouillé ce qui agressait le nez de l'ancien alpha.

"-Bonsoir, je peux t'aider ? Tu lui veux quoi à Lydia ?, questionna-t-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

La jeune adulte, de petite taille, fronça les sourcils et dégagea son bras avec force.

-Ça te regarde pas, répondit-elle en bougonnant.  
-Lydia tu lui fous la paix, et tu t'en va, lui conseilla Peter en imposant sa carrure."

Son interlocutrice cracha avant de partir, les mains le long du corps. L'oncle de Derek nota que sa force, quand elle avait récupéré son bras, venait surement du fait qu'elle était loup-garou. Une odeur de chien mouillé émanait de ses vêtements abimés.  
Peter allait retourner dans son buisson épargné par le gel de l'hiver, lorsque Lydia l'aperçut dans son jardin. Elle se colla à la fenêtre, envoyant de la buée sur la vitre à chacune de ses respirations. Quand elle passa la main sur le carreau pour mieux voir, la forme sombre avait disparue de sa vue. Peter s'était sentit observé et avait filé dans la nuit.

Deux heures plus tard, Stiles remontait à la surface, dans le monde réel. Il était assis sur quelque chose de froid, qui lui engourdissait les jambes et le postérieur. C'était visiblement un sol dur, en béton peut-être. Une odeur familière montait jusqu'au nez du garçon, mais il n'arrivait pas à analyser ce que c'était. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal, et il ne voyait rien dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Le T-shirt de Derek venait frotter sur sa plaie au ventre, et il commençait à ressentir des picotements désagréables.

"-Hé ho, y a quelqu'un ?, hasarda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement, et alors qu'il voulut se reculer, il constata enfin qu'il était attaché par les mains à un tuyau. D'un seul coup, une grande lumière éclaira son lieu de détention. Il ferma les yeux, complètement aveuglé ; il essaya de les rouvrir quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, mais n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-Danielle ?, questionna-t-il à nouveau.  
-Tais-toi, Stiles, sinon je trouve le moyen de te réduire au silence, grommela la jeune brune.

Ses yeux voyaient enfin quelques formes floues, des petites, et des gigantesques. Plus les minutes passaient, plus sa vision s'améliorait, et il finit par reconnaitre l'endroit où il était retenu. Il était dans le vieux hangar ; il avait passé assez de temps dedans, et pensait ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il avait visiblement tort, et n'aurait jamais imaginé y retourner en tant que prisonnier d'une folle. Il soupira, il en avait marre des folles ; d'abord Katherine Argent, ensuite Casty du clan Crinewhets, et à présent Danielle, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille.  
Maintenant qu'il avait reconnu la pièce froide, il put voir les trois autres jeunes attachés comme lui, contre le mur opposé. Leurs yeux révulsés et jaunes, leurs dents souhaitant mordre la chair fraiche humaine, et leurs griffes qui feraient pâlir un ours brun, Stiles les connaissait bien ; ils avaient la panoplie du parfait loup-garou.

-C'est marrant, tu côtoies des loups garous toute la journée, tu as une odeur de loup-garou, mais tu n'as pas réussi à deviner que j'en étais une -lui dit-elle en riant.- C'est pathétique...

Stiles haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence ; il avait juste froid et voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver son lit et peut-être Derek, s'il se décidait enfin à lui faire un câlin. Un des loups garous enchaînés grogna très fort, et essaya de mordre l'un de ses amis à côté de lui. Danielle fit signe à une grande rousse d'aller calmer le lycanthrope, et elle s'exécuta. La fille au blouson en cuir se retourna vers son prisonnier.

-Je suis désolée, on a des nouvelles recrues, et la pleine lune est encore difficile pour elles ..., lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant vaguement.

Elle continua son récit, mais Stiles ne l'écoutait plus, son esprit était ailleurs. Il avait oublié la pleine lune ; c'était donc pour ça que Derek l'avait laissé seul ; il était tellement excité à l'idée d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec l'alpha qu'il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Pendant qu'il pestait contre lui, son loup-garou devait être en train de surveiller ses troupes, et peut-être même de s'en vouloir à mort pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Hé tu m'écoutes ?!, s'écria sa ravisseuse en levant un sourcil.

Le garçon releva des yeux perdus devant elle, il venait de reprendre ses esprits au son de sa voix.

-Euh ... Non, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance, comme si c'était évident.

La réponse ne parut pas plaire à son interlocutrice, qui se jeta sur lui, les yeux devenus rouge, les griffes et les dents sorties. Elle lui asséna son poing contre la joue droite, saisit sa mâchoire entre son pouce et son index, ce qui lui valut une petite entaille sur sa peau fragile, et approcha son visage du sien.

-Pourtant tu devrais -souffla-t-elle avec fureur-, parce que ce sont les derniers mots que tu vas entendre !  
-Dan', laisse le ! Si on le tue ils ne viendront pas !"

Derrière elle, une voix d'homme se fit entendre. Un garçon d'à peu près son âge lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'avait forcée à se calmer. La brune était sortie s'aérer l'esprit sur ses conseils ; après ça, le sauveur de Stiles partit vers les bus abandonnés. L'adolescent put constater, au son des voix venant des carcasses usées, que quelques loups garous se trouvaient déjà dedans, avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent en plongeant le garçon dans le noir.

Il n'arriva pas à trouver un sommeil complet ; à chaque fois qu'il rejoignait Morphée, il rêvait de Derek. Il s'imaginait être assis à côté de lui sur un banc et se réveillait, il rêvait qu'ils se baladaient main dans la main, et Derek riait à une de ses blagues. Stiles contemplait ses dents blanches et ses fossettes creusées, qui n'étaient visibles que lorsque l'homme souriait. Gêné d'être observé ainsi, l'alpha donna un coup d'épaule à son amoureux, qui se réveilla à nouveau en sursaut. Son troisième rêve resta le plus douloureux; il était dans son lit, allongé à côté de quelqu'un. Il sentait un bras chaud qui entourait sa taille, et finit par l'attirer encore plus contre lui. En face de lui, Derek le regardait avec envie ; leurs yeux se mêlaient amoureusement, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne veuille briser leur contact. L'alpha l'embrassa avec fougue, pendant qu'il ferma les yeux. Il voulait profiter de ce moment volé avec son amant. Une main ferme lui caressa le torse et descendit sur son ventre ; les paupières toujours closes, une sensation de bien-être se faisait ressentir sur chaque zone effleurée par les doigts du loup-garou. Sa main se crispa doucement sur les draps ; Derek vint se placer au-dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, laissant ses dents trainer sensuellement sur sa chair. La tête de l'adolescent partit en arrière, pour laisser plus de surface à embrasser pour l'alpha. "Je t'aime" souffla le garçon en se tordant de plaisir. Au lieu de lui répondre tendrement, il sentit des crocs acérés s'enfoncer dans sa gorge. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, mais ne vit rien ; S'il était atteint de cécité à ce moment précis, il sentait encore très bien les griffes s'enfoncer dans la peau de son abdomen. Le corps au-dessus de lui n'avait plus un poids agréable, il était en train de l'écraser, et il étouffait. Sa vision revint d'un seul coup et au lieu de croiser les yeux de Derek, qui faisait chavirer son coeur, il croisa ceux de Danielle. Ils avaient beau avoir une couleur similaire, les pupilles de la fille avaient des reflets de cruauté qui circulaient entre les pigments bleus et verts. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, et il sentit une nouvelle fois la mâchoire de son agresseur s'enfoncer dans son cou. Il se réveilla en sursaut dans le hangar, retenant un cri. La chaleur de Derek était remplacée par le froid mordant du sol en béton, son sentiment de bien-être était remplacé par la peur, et maintenant son coeur ne battait plus la chamade parce qu'il passait un délicieux moment, mais parce qu'il était terrifié.

Après ce cauchemar, qu'il avait au début cru réel, il ne dormit plus de la nuit. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles il entendit les lycanthropes en face de lui grogner et gémir, que Danielle sortit de son bus. Elle alla délivrer ses bêtas sans prononcer un mot pour le garçon prisonnier.  
Alors qu'elle détachait le dernier membre de sa meute, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte métallique de l'entrée, qui grinça comme à son habitude. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, Stiles s'était habitué à la situation, et voyait quasiment bien ce qu'il se passait dans le hangar. Il vit les deux bêtas libérés passer devant lui, et si le premier ne lui accorda pas un regard, un petit blond à l'air teigneux, qui le suivait, lui décocha un coup de pied dans la jambe en montrant ses dents pointues avant de repartir avec son copain de lune blanche.

"-Complètement con celui-là ..., pensa Stiles en se recroquevillant encore plus sur lui-même, pour frotter la zone touchée.

Il se concentra sur les deux filles qui discutaient non loin de lui. La nouvelle arrivée était assez petite, et ses cheveux châtains bouclaient sur ses épaules. La discussion semblait agitée.

-... Du coup tu l'as pas ramenée ?, souffla Danielle, exaspérée.  
-Non, je te dis qu'il y avait un taré avec un grand manteau qui m'en a empêché. Je suis sûre que si j'avais forcé un peu plus, je serais pas rentrée ...  
-Ça t'aurait pas fait de mal, bougonna l'alpha avant d'ôter les dernières chaînes de la seule bêta encore attachée."

La petite louve baissa les yeux au sol, et ressortit en traînant des pieds. La grande brune resta seule un moment, et bien qu'elle soit retournée, l'adolescent savait qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, et qu'elle réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Midi arriva vite, et Stiles commençait à mourir de faim. Il avait vu passer des lycanthropes toute la matinée, et les avait entendu petit-déjeuner. La meute de la brune au blouson de cuir devait être composée d'une dizaine de membres, avait compté Stiles. Certains avaient l'air un peu agréables, mais le blondinet qui l'avait tapé à la jambe semblait être le plus méchant. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards mauvais, et à chaque fois, Stiles haussait un sourcil. Une fois que tous les loups garous eurent fini de manger, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. L'alpha entraîna ses nouveaux bêtas dehors, et Stiles ne les revit plus de l'après-midi.  
Le jeune homme qui avait empêché Danielle de blesser la veille s'approcha de lui. Il avait un sourire désolé sur le visage, et lui apportait un morceau de pain. Le garçon se jeta dessus sans ménagement, trop affamé.

"-Merci, chuchota-t-il la bouche pleine."

Son protecteur s'en alla sans lui adresser un mot ; il aurait surement été puni s'il avait dialogué avec le prisonnier.  
Il passa le reste de la journée contre le mur, ignoré par tout le monde dans l'ancien repaire de la meute de Derek, ce qui lui allait très bien. Vers vingt heures, les loups garous revinrent ; Danielle avait un sourire à la fois radieux et étonné.

"-Alors ça c'est trop drôle ! On a fait un peu le tour de la ville, et -crois-le ou non- personne ne te cherche -pouffa-t-elle.- Stiles, absolument aucun de tes amis ne se fait de soucis pour toi ! Personne ne te cherche, répéta-t-elle avant de retourner dans son bus. "

Stiles était dévasté. Il se confrontait à la dure réalité. Personne ne le cherchait, pas même Derek ou Scott. Ils se fichaient tant que ça de lui ? Il n'était rien pour eux ? Est-ce que Danielle ne mentait pas ? Le doute plana sur le garçon pendant le reste de la nuit, et il se retint de pleurer.  
Complètement épuisé, il s'endormit très tard et fit des cauchemars plus réels les uns que les autres. Il se réveilla en sursaut vers quatre heures du matin ; il venait d'imaginer ses amis le laissant seul, mourir dans le hangar. Alors qu'il se passait une main du mieux qu'il put sur le visage, il vit deux points briller à deux mètres de lui. Des yeux, c'étaient des yeux qui l'observaient. Il recula jusqu'à ce que ses chaînes soient tendues et hurla comme un fou. Le brun qui ne faisait que de le sauver, arriva en courant et alluma la lumière. Les néons du plafond grésillèrent et s'éclairèrent un à un. Le fils du shérif pouvait maintenant voir qui était celui ou celle qui l'avait regardé fixement. C'était une fois de plus le blond aux sourires mauvais qui était là. Il ressemblait à un total psychopathe, et Stiles crû mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il approcha une main vers lui. Le jeune adulte brun saisit la nouvelle recrue par le col et le traîna avec lui au fond de la pièce en grognant. Quelqu'un finit par éteindre la lumière, mais Stiles réussit à voir avant, des yeux le fixer derrière les fenêtres du bus. Après cet incident, l'adolescent décida de ne pas dormir, tant pis si il mourait à cause du manque de sommeil, au moins il ne serait pas touché sans son consentement pas les tarés du coin.  
Il regretta son geste le lendemain. Il ressemblait à un zombie : il avait faim, il avait froid, il était fatigué, et avait très envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il demande quoi que ce soit à ses geôliers, il allait attendre que le brun passe pour lui adresser la parole. Mais le jeune adulte ne passa pas avant un moment. Stiles était prêt à exploser, il n'avait plus de force, et le blond dérangé mentalement continuait de lui faire peur. Comble de malheur, il ne pouvait pas parler. Il était trop fatigué pour penser, ce qui lui faisait déjà un poids en moins, mais il sentait que sa gorge s'asséchait de minutes en minutes. Jeune-adulte-brun, comme l'appelait Stiles, apparu enfin, et il l'interpella.

"-Eh mec, y a moyen que j'ai quelque chose à manger ? Et surtout, je peux aller genre ... Aux toilettes ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le garçon soupira et attrapa une bouteille d'eau posée sur une caisse, derrière lui. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers les bus, et revint avec un nouveau morceau de pain.

-Dieu te bénisse mon frère, s'exclama Stiles en mangeant et buvant à toute vitesse, de peur qu'on lui retire ce privilège.  
-Je peux pas t'aider pour ta dernière requête, désolé, lâcha son interlocuteur en baissant les yeux.  
-Oh c'est pas grave, je vais ... Je vais me faire dessus, je suis plus à ça près ..., répondit l'adolescent ironiquement."

Le jeune adulte tourna les talons et Stiles sembla effrayé qu'il l'ait cru.  
Les heures passaient encore, inlassablement, et le prisonnier n'espérait plus voir ses amis débarquer pour le sauver. Il allait mourir ici, après avoir été tripoté par un blond pervers, et s'être fait dessus. Il n'avait pas eu une vie extraordinaire, mais sa mort allait être encore pire. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Derek, qui avait osé l'abandonner de la sorte. Ses poignets commençaient à le brûler, les chaînes étaient trop serrées autour d'eux, et des marques rouges étaient apparues. L'adolescent colla sa tête contre le mur, et s'imagina s'étrangler avec ses liens.  
Alors qu'il était en train de se dire que l'eau qu'il avait bue avait un goût douteux, et qu'il ne faudrait jamais qu'il prenne la même marque, s'il sortait de là, il entendit un bruit lointain. Quelqu'un hurlait. "J'espère que quelqu'un a marché sur le pied du blond..." pensa Stiles ; mais il se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas lui. Le cri était puissant, presque plaintif. Le loup-garou qui le poussait cherchait quelque chose. Il s'arrêta, puis d'autres hurlements parvinrent aux oreilles du garçon. Il ne réussit pas à tous les compter, mais il était persuadé que c'étaient ses amis ... Sa meute. Ils étaient en train de le chercher, sa meute l'appelait. Il remplit ses poumons d'air et relâcha tout d'un coup. Son hurlement était surement pitoyable, comme celui qu'avait poussé Scott la première fois, mais il voulait juste qu'on l'entende ; tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il soit puissant et assez long pour qu'on le repère. Danielle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et sortit de son bus, le plus loin dans la rangée, et cria après ses bêtas.

"-Mais arrêtez-le ! Il va tout faire foirer !, s'emporta-t-elle."

Le plus rapide à se jeter sur lui fut le blond, au plus grand regret de l'adolescent. Il le frappa si fort au visage que le garçon tomba dans les pommes.  
Quand il reprit connaissance, environ quarante minutes plus tard, il avait mal à la tête. Il faisait très sombre dans le bunker, et il n'entendait pas très bien ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

"-...On est pas encore prêts.

Danielle venait de parler un peu fort, visiblement inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, ils n'ont pas pu le localiser !

Au même moment, la porte extérieure grinça, et une flèche siffla dans l'air. Stiles se cacha le haut du visage par instinct et les loups garous hurlèrent, leurs yeux en train de brûler. Son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse. Était-ce Allison qui arrivait ? Avec les autres ? Quand il souleva ses paupières, Danielle avait disparue. Il tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il reconnut la silhouette de Derek dans le noir ; il la reconnaîtrait toujours, même si tous ses sens lui étaient enlevés. Il ne vit pas vraiment la lutte ; trop de choses se passaient en même temps, et ses yeux avaient du mal à suivre. Il entendit Jackson et Isaac se disputer, mais ne comprit pas la raison de leur querelle. Il se reconcentra sur son loup-garou adoré. Il était finalement venu le sauver. Derek venait de cogner deux louves l'une contre l'autre, par la tête, et Stiles eut mal pour elles. Son coeur fit un arrêt. Le blond était là, il allait attaquer Derek par derrière. Blond. Attaquer. Derek. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il devait prévenir son amoureux.

-Derek attention ... !"

Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se retourner ; Stiles allongea le pied quand le blond passa devant lui ; ce dernier s'étala de tout son long en grognant. Il devait l'avoir assommé, puisqu'il ne bougeait plus. Il sourit victorieusement, heureux d'avoir enfin eu sa revanche contre cet obsédé. Danielle réapparut enfin, à côté de lui. Elle brisa ses chaînes et l'attrapa par le cou, le souffle court. La louve aux cheveux châtains, qui s'était fait disputer la veille, venait de tomber au sol après que Derek l'ait frappée, quand l'alpha femelle menaça l'assistance d'exécuter Stiles s'ils faisaient encore un geste. Ses amis baissèrent les bras, et écoutèrent la louve parler ; elle expliquait leur présence à tous ici, mais Stiles n'en avait rien à faire. Danielle serra sa gorge avec force, et il ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir ; ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, ses jambes étaient faibles. Il n'entendit qu'à moitié Derek hurler à la preneuse d'otage qu'il allait faire la même chose à sa meute. L'adolescent rouvrit les yeux, il voulait voir Derek une dernière fois. Il vit qu'il avait le seul loup-garou qui l'avait aidé, entre les griffes. Il n'avait pas très envie qu'il lui fasse du mal, il était gentil.  
Les évènements se suivirent rapidement. Danielle qui relâche son cou, Allison qui lance une flèche, et ce coup de génie quand Stiles lui colle son coude dans les côtes. Le garçon tomba au sol, et reprit son souffle avec difficulté. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il venait d'échapper à la Mort, une fois de plus. Derek s'approcha de lui et le releva avec force. Il avait la vue brouillée de points blancs, et sentait ses jambes trembler, mais les mains de Derek qui parcouraient son corps pour une raison qu'il ignorait, lui permirent de tenir bon. Il alla s'enfoncer dans son torse, et pleura de soulagement. Le monde pouvait maintenant s'écrouler autour de lui, il était avec Derek, ne rêvait pas, et l'adulte l'entourait de ses bras puissants et protecteurs. Il voulait lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces deux jours, il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais il ne put prononcer que quelques mots.

"-Je pensais que tu ne me chercherais jamais ... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ici ... Elle m'a dit ...  
-On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle a dit, elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal Stiles. Je suis là pour te protéger maintenant, le réconforta-t-il tendrement."

Pendant que les deux hommes se retrouvaient, la meute de Derek avait perdu la trace de leurs ennemis. Ils avaient filé dans la ville, et les adolescents ne trouvaient plus leurs odeurs.

Dans la maison des Argent, Christopher recevait à nouveau une visite nocturne. Le visage fermé, Damuel se tenait devant lui sur le perron. Chris passa la tête dehors, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

"-Il est pas là l'autre ?, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
-Non, mon frère n'est pas là, il règle ... Quelque chose -dit le jeune brun en souriant mystérieusement.- Mais on ne va pas parler de lui pendant des heures, allons voir cet accord de paix, Christopher, continua-t-il en rentrant dans la grande maison."

Quelque part dans la forêt, plusieurs loups garous se retrouvèrent dans une cabane abandonnée. La meute de Danielle avait fui aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Seuls quelques-uns, restés dans le hangar ou partis ailleurs, manquaient. L'alpha avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était si près du but qu'elle rageait ; de plus, son compagnon n'était pas là, et elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses bêtas étaient épuisés, et elle-même avait du mal à tenir debout, le bras démoli par sa collision avec le mur. La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme fit son entrée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et un sourire se glissa sur son visage.

"-Alors vous étiez cachés là ? Je m'en doutais un peu.

Un blanc s'installa entre eux et il finit par ajouter.

-Tonton n'est pas très fier de vous, vous deviez vous tenir tranquillement. Alors je veux bien être gentil, mais si vous faites des bêtises, je dois vous punir.

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et fixa Danielle dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, mais n'avait pas la force de bouger. Même si elle s'échappait, elle ne pourrait pas fuir longtemps, Sean et Damuel finiraient pas la retrouver. Elle ferma les yeux, en attendant la sentence irrévocable.

-C'est regrettable que le chemin de ton ancien alpha ait croisé celui de Casty ... Il n'aurait jamais attaqué cette meute bien trop soudée et puissante pour être détruite, tu n'aurais pas voulu te venger, et je n'aurais pas à te tuer maintenant ... La vie réserve bien des pièges, philosopha-t-il.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé de me tuer, souffla-t-elle.  
-Si ... Je suis un chasseur, et tu es une lycanthrope qui s'attaque aux gens innocents... Mauvaise combinaison, lui expliqua-t-il calmement."

Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui tira dessus, ainsi que sur sa meute. Il finit par sortir de la cabane, et laissa ses hommes rentrer dedans pour se débarrasser des corps. Il s'étira et lança à la cantonade :

"-J'aime bien être appelé en renfort et faire le ménage, ça détend"


	25. Chapter 25

Allison revenait vers le hangar, les bras baissés ; si ses amis avaient décidé de poursuivre les loups garous fuyants, elle préférait s'occuper de Stiles, qui devait être à moitié mort de froid. La jeune fille s'engouffra dans le bunker, dont les portes étaient encore ouvertes. Elle avança sans bruit, et entendit des voix lointaines. Elle continua de s'approcher, plus lentement, pour entendre correctement. Était-ce Derek qui chuchotait ? Stiles pleurait-il ?

"-Je t'aime, murmura la voix la plus forte.  
-J'ai cru que tu me laisserais là ..., se lamenta la seconde en sanglotant.

Allison n'en revenait pas : Derek venait de dire à Stiles qu'il l'aimait. De plus, Stiles ne semblait pas surpris ; il avait plutôt l'air rassuré. Que faisaient-ils maintenant ? Ils s'embrassaient ? Oui, Allison entendait clairement leur respiration se couper et reprendre une fois leurs lèvres séparées. La chasseuse se rappelait maintenant qu'Erica en avait fait allusion, le soir de la pleine lune, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'elle sous-entendait que l'alpha pensait à Stiles. Elle s'en voulait de gâcher leurs retrouvailles, mais elle alluma sa lampe torche.

-Euh, on devrait partir, mon père m'a dit qu'un des frères Crinewhets n'est pas venu le voir, il y a une possibilité qu'il débarque ici.

Derek se racla la gorge. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, mais elle, avait-elle vu quoi que ce soit ? Non, c'était impossible. Il était dos face à elle, et Stiles n'avait pas posé ses bras autour de son cou ou de sa taille. Elle ne pouvait rien avoir vu ; du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Il tourna à demi la tête pour s'adresser à elle.

-Euh oui, oui. Je ... Stiles est faible et ... Bon on arrive, préviens les autres qu'on s'en va, ils ne doivent pas revenir là.

L'adolescente consentit sans poser de question. Derek se reconcentra sur son humain ; il avait les yeux mi-clos, et était toujours étalé contre son torse. De toute évidence, il ne pourrait pas marcher et il le prit dans ses bras. Il était plus léger que la fois d'avant. Il avait déjà perdu du poids lorsque l'alpha l'avait laissé seul, après la lutte dans la forêt, et sa captivité n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Lorsqu'il arriva, les bras chargés du corps somnolant de Stiles, sur le parking du hangar, il n'y avait plus personne. Il déposa l'adolescent sur le siège passager de sa voiture, et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de refermer la portière noire. Quand il se retourna, son oncle était là, souriant, et il sursauta en retenant un cri de stupeur.

-Peter ! Tu m'as foutue la trouille ! Préviens quand t'arrive, bordel !  
-Si je te préviens, ce n'est pas drôle -se justifia-t-il en haussant un sourcil et les deux épaules en même temps- et je te signale que tu aurais dû m'entendre arriver.

Il regarda derrière Derek, et continua la discussion avant que son neveu n'ait pu répondre un mot.

-Ah, mais tu ne pouvais pas détecter ma présence, tu étais un peu occupé avec le petit Stilinski -ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sous-entendu.- Tu perds tous tes moyens avec lui, c'est marrant non ?

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel, feignant de ne pas comprendre, et se dirigea vers sa propre porte de voiture.

-On a tous nos petits secrets, lui répondit-il en souriant ironiquement.

Alors qu'il allait s'installer sur le siège conducteur, Peter l'arrêta.

-Tu vas faire comment ?  
-Quoi ?, questionna son neveu en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu vas l'expliquer comment qu'il a disparu pendant deux jours, et qu'il est dans un piteux état ?, répéta-t-il.

L'alpha resta interdit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Le garçon avait des marques aux poignets et était blessé au visage. Son père n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il allait vouloir des explications.

-Je vais bien trouver !, maugréa-t-il devant l'air satisfait de son oncle.

Il monta dans sa voiture, la démarra et soupira avant de baisser la vitre du côté passager. L'ancien alpha s'approcha et posa ses bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Merci Peter, murmura le jeune homme.  
-Pardon ?!, s'amusa l'adulte en souriant.  
-J'ai dit "Merci" -s'énerva Derek.- Merci de m'avoir permis de le trouver, compléta-t-il en secouant la tête doucement.  
-Oh, finalement mes informations pourries étaient utiles ?  
-Bon ça va ! On va pas s'éterniser, je t'ai dit merci, ça suffit !, bougonna l'homme le plus jeune.

Stiles émergea, dérangé par les cris à côté de lui.

-Bonsoir Stiles, je disais justement à Derek que vous ..., commença l'alpha déchu.

Il ne put finir sa phrase, puisque Derek démarra, manquant de lui couper les bras. Il remonta la vitre pour que Stiles ne prenne pas froid, ne prêtant pas attention à son oncle qui lui faisait un grand signe de la main dans son rétroviseur, et caressa sa joue blessée à l'aide de son pouce.

-Regarde la route -lui conseilla-t-il.- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, il faudrait pas que tu me l'enlève juste après.

Le loup-garou retira sa main en soupirant. Un silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Stiles somnola. Il finit par se réveiller, étonné de ne pas être encore arrivé chez lui.

-Derek, pourquoi tu roules comme une tortue ?  
-Je respecte le code de la route, c'est tout -dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.- Si je me fais arrêter pour excès de vitesse, avec un mineur blessé dans ma voiture, à une heure aussi tardive, on risque d'avoir quelques soucis ... Surtout moi, ajouta-t-il à un débit rapide.  
-Si tu vas pas plus vite, on va AUSSI se faire arrêter, papy, rétorqua le garçon passager.

L'alpha soupira à nouveau et se mit à rouler un peu plus vite, mais au lieu de tourner à droite, pour regagner la maison des Stilinski, il prit la route de gauche.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Fallait prendre à droite !  
-Je sais très bien où tu habites Stiles, mais je réfléchis !

Il s'était garé sur le côté de la route, et avait frappé sur son volant avec ses deux mains.

-Je réfléchis parce que je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu as disparu pendant deux jours, tu t'es fait taper dessus, et tu es sur le point de mourir de fatigue, alors je cherche comment faire passer ça à l'aise auprès de ton père ... Mais je ne trouve pas, alors je conduis plus longtemps pour gagner du temps !, aboya-t-il.

Stiles perdit le faible sourire qui c'était glissé sur ses lèvres.

-J'aurais dû mourir complètement, ça aurait simplifié les choses ..., murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna vers sa vitre, la tête posée au creux de sa main.

-Dis pas ça Stiles, tu sais bien que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ..., se défendit le loup-garou.  
-Alors démarre la voiture, et ramène moi chez moi ...

Derek baissa les yeux sur la route, avant de les poser à nouveau sur son protégé. Il semblait toujours décidé à lui faire la tête, et renifla. Le lycanthrope posa une main sur sa cuisse, couverte de son survêtement.

-Stiles, ne m'en veux pas ... Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus ...

L'adolescent renifla de plus belle et passa la manche du blouson en cuir, toujours posé sur ses épaules, sous son nez.

-Non, ne te mouche pas dans ma veste, sinon je vais pleurer aussi ..., dit-il d'une voix plaintive, avant d'afficher une moue triste.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui, et ses yeux rougis l'observèrent.

-Je ne pleure pas, mentit le garçon en hoquetant.  
-Oh oui, bien sûr, moi aussi quand je ris j'ai les yeux qui versent un torrent de larmes et je renifle bruyamment, ironisa-t-il.  
-Tu ne ris jamais ; soit tu fais la gueule, soit tu te moque des autres, argumenta Stiles.  
-Quoi ? Moi je ne ris jamais ? Je suis un homme très drôle et un immense sourire est toujours plaqué sur mon visage !, s'offusqua l'adulte.

Devant son air outré, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de lâcher un petit gloussement coupé par un hoquet.

-Ah tu vois, je suis drôle !, continua Derek sur le même ton.  
-Non, tu es bête, corrigea le garçon.  
-Je veux bien être bête, tant que tu gardes ton sourire éclatant, lui répliqua l'alpha amoureusement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le loup-garou se détacha, avant de poser sa main sur le repose-tête du siège passager. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Celles de Stiles auraient voulu encore plus de contact, mais l'alpha se recula avant que leurs langues n'aient pu se saluer.

-Faut que je te ramène chez toi, ton père doit se faire beaucoup de soucis, expliqua Derek.

Il fit un demi-tour, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla pendant le reste du trajet. Le loup-garou alla se garer plus loin que la maison des Stilinski ; il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le shérif l'accuse d'avoir kidnappé son fils. Il le détestait déjà assez.

-Bonne chance, souffla-t-il à son amoureux après lui avoir volé un dernier baiser."

L'adolescent laissa le blouson qui lui avait tenu chaud jusque-là, et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il avait à peine fait trois mètres qu'il se mit à pleuvoir fort. Il se retourna, mais son seul réconfort avait déjà redémarré et n'était plus là. Il avança rapidement, espérant que son père ne serait pas encore rentré, et qu'il aurait le temps de se réchauffer, de se changer et de trouver une histoire qui tienne la route. À son grand désespoir, son père était là ; sa voiture de fonction attendait sagement sous la pluie battante. Le garçon avança doucement dans le jardin boueux pour ne pas tomber, et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Son poing devint douloureux quand il le cogna trois fois contre la porte en bois. Il finit par entendre du bruit à l'intérieur, et son père apparu dans l'encadrement, les traits tirés. Lorsqu'il vit son fils, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"-Aïe, attention Papa, tu vas m'écraser, dit-il en grimaçant un peu.  
-Stiles, mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! -commença-t-il d'un ton inquiet.- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui t'as fait ça ?! Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!, finit-il plus fermement.  
-C'est bon, c'est rien de grave ... Juste quelques coupures de rien du tout, j'me suis fait ça dans la forêt, mentit-il.  
-La forêt ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la forêt ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? T'as fait quoi pendant deux jours ?!

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure; il ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète et fasse une enquête, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Le shérif s'aperçut enfin des marques de liens sur ses poignets.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?, répéta-t-il le visage fermé, près à exploser le mur derrière son fils.  
-Écoutes, je suis allé faire une ballade dans la forêt l'autre soir et un ... Un gars m'a attaqué par surprise, et je me suis retrouvé attaché dans un ... Une cabane et c'est tout ..., dit-il en soupirant.  
-"C'est tout" ?! Tu t'es fait séquestrer Stiles !  
-Le mec c'était un SDF, ou un truc dans le genre ! -répondit-il en haussant les épaules-, il voulait juste un ami ... Mais il savait pas trop comment s'y prendre ..., c'est tout, répéta le garçon en baissant les yeux au sol.  
-Mais on ne séquestre pas les gens ! S'il veut un ami il prend un chien, pas un adolescent ! -s'offusqua le shérif en écarquillant les yeux.- Il ressemblait à quoi ? Dis le moi que je lance un avis de recherche et que je fasse enfermer ce salaud !  
-Il était blond je crois ... Écoutes, je m'en fiche qu'il soit arrêté ou pas, c'était jute un pauvre gars ..., se défendit-il.  
-Un malade mental, voilà ce qu'il est !  
-C'est ma faute, je suis allé dans les bois la nuit, j'aurais pas dû ... Je voulais juste me changer les idées !

Le shérif se tût, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son fils protégeait son agresseur. Un silence tendu pesa sur la discussion, mais le plus âgé des deux finit par déclarer :

-Viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour voir si tu n'as rien de grave.  
-Je t'ai dit que ça allait ... J'ai juste besoin de ... J'ai juste envie de dormir, répondit son interlocuteur avec un noeud dans la gorge.

Il commença à monter les marches pour aller vers le premier étage, et son père allait protester mais son téléphone sonna ; son bureau avait encore besoin de ses services. Le fils soupira ; il se sentait un peu rassuré de ne pas avoir à continuer la discussion avec lui. Il était fatigué par les évènements et avait faim. Il salua son père avant de monter les dernières marches de l'escalier.

-Je t'aime Stiles, lâcha son père en le voyant disparaitre dans l'étage au-dessus."

La porte d'entrée claqua en même temps que celle de la chambre de l'adolescent. Stiles ne vit rien dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Seule la lune éclairait doucement la nuit, laissant ses rayons passer par la fenêtre. La chaleur semblait avoir disparu de la maison, ce qui rappela au garçon sa captivité. Il revoyait les chaînes à ses poignets et la froideur du sol en béton. Il commença à manquer d'air ; ses jambes n'allaient pas le porter encore longtemps. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, de foncer dans sa salle de bain et de faire couler l'eau sous la douche. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements rapidement, n'ayant quasiment rien sur lui. L'adolescent était trempé par la pluie et frigorifié, aussi l'eau chaude lui brûla la peau. Elle coula sur son corps, insouciante, pendant que le garçon avait les yeux fermés. La douleur n'était rien, elle lui permettait d'oublier la souffrance des derniers jours. Même s'il n'avait été retenu que 52 heures. Sa tête commença à tourner ; il s'écroula dans sa douche, le dos contre la paroi carrelée. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, son crâne et sa nuque pour retirer l'eau brulante, même s'il avait toujours la tête sous le jet craché par le pommeau métallique ; cela lui permettait de rester éveillé. Il resta quelques minutes assis dans le bac en plastique de la douche, la tête baissée et les yeux définitivement clos. Ses blessures au visage et sur le ventre commencèrent à le piquer. Le sang séché avait fini par s'enlever et l'eau chaude ruisselait sur les plaies ouvertes, arrachant au garçon des grimaces de douleur. Il se releva avec difficulté, se savonna rapidement avec un shampoing sentant le citron, et coupa l'eau. Il resta encore quelques minutes le dos appuyé contre le mur au carrelage coloré, puis finit par sortir. La salle de bain était froide, par rapport à la douche qui s'était transformée en sauna. L'adolescent pesta contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pris de vêtements de rechange. Il allait devoir faire le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre en serviette. Tant pis.  
Il jeta ses affaires mouillées dans le panier à linge sale, et sortit de la pièce d'eau près avoir regardé de chaque côté du couloir ; son père n'était pas là, mais c'était purement et simplement un réflexe. Il fonça vers sa chambre, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il constata que la lumière était allumée. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir appuyé sur l'interrupteur. La porte se referma derrière lui, en produisant un grincement suspect. Le coeur du garçon s'accéléra; quelqu'un allait encore lui faire du mal. Et en plus, il n'avait qu'une serviette sur le corps. Il entendit des pas lourds dans son dos, mais était incapable de bouger. Il ne voulait pas se faire enlever à nouveau, il ne voulait pas risque de mourir. Il voulait juste dormir jusqu'à oublier cette histoire. Deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches, et glissèrent sur son corps, pour finir sur ses pectoraux. L'homme derrière lui se colla dans son dos et lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille :

"-Calme-toi Stiles, ce n'est que ..., commença Derek.  
-Aaaaaaaah !, hurla l'adolescent.

Il asséna à son agresseur un coup de coude là où il pensait que c'était le nez, et se dégagea de son emprise avec force. Il se retourna en se tenant le coeur.

-Mais t'es malade ?! Tu m'as fait peur !, lui dit-il affolé.

Derek se frotta la mâchoire ; visiblement ce n'était pas le nez que Stiles avait touché avec son coude.

-Je viens te réconforter et tu me frappe ? Merci, se plaignit la victime en fronçant les sourcils.  
-P... Pardon -s'excusa le garçon-, mais c'était pas malin de m'effrayer comme ça ..., ajouta-t-il en boudant.  
-Viens là, pauvre créature facilement impressionnable, lui murmura Derek amusé par la situation."

L'alpha serra l'adolescent dans ses bras, et son odorat surdéveloppé sentit son cou. Il avait une odeur de citron, et il ne put résister à l'envie de lécher la peau tiède. La combinaison de la douche brûlante, de la frayeur qui avait fait s'accélérer son pouls et chauffer son sang, et maintenant le passage d'une langue râpeuse sur son cou, fit naitre en Stiles une sensation de bien-être au niveau du ventre. Cette sensation descendit sous sa serviette, et il avait envie d'appartenir entièrement au loup-garou, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Malgré le fait que sa peau mouillée aurait dû le glacer complètement, il avait chaud, très chaud. Partout. Ses mains se baladèrent sous le T-shirt de l'adulte, qui se laissa faire en appuyant à présent ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Sa langue aventureuse rencontra à nouveau celle inexpérimentée de Stiles. Elles se retrouvèrent avec plaisir ; elles s'étaient manquées l'une et l'autre, et se titillaient sans relâche. Pris dans le feu de l'action, l'adolescent se sentit fort ; il tira sur le T-shirt de son amant avec confiance, car il l'empêchait de contempler ses muscles d'acier, et voulut le déchirer. Cependant le vêtement de céda pas, et les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent une seconde. Derek sépara leur bouche, et fixa les yeux marrons de son amoureux ; ce dernier se sentait bête et se pinça les lèvres. L'alpha ne put retenir un rire, et ôta son haut de couleur claire. Voir le sourire éclatant, suivit du corps parfaitement dessiné de Derek, ce fut trop pour le garçon. Il poussa le lycanthrope de toutes ses forces contre la porte, et se pressa contre lui, en embrassant son cou avec fougue. Derek souffla de plaisir, et ses doigts se resserrèrent dans le dos jeune de son humain.

"-Hé ben, t'es violent ce soir, j'aime bien ça.  
-Tu préfères pas que je sois très, très gentil ?, murmura doucement Stiles à son oreille.

L'alpha rit doucement et se laissa faire, curieux de voir comment le garçon comptait s'y prendre. Les mains de Stiles se mouvaient maladroitement sur le corps musclé contre lequel il était, ce qui amusait le lycanthrope adossé à la porte. Cependant, lorsque sa bouche descendit le long de son torse, en embrassant sa peau chaude, son sourire laissa place à une expression de surprise. Il pensait avoir compris ce que "très très gentil" voulait dire pour Stiles, et la façon dont il continuait de descendre, chatouillant son ventre contracté avec le bout de son nez, lui prouvait qu'il avait raison. Il posa sa main sous le menton du garçon et lui redressa la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent sans se comprendre.

-Stiles, ne fais pas ...  
-Je sais encore ce que j'ai à faire, le réprimanda l'adolescent."

Il dégagea la main de sous son menton tendrement, et continua sa descente passionnée. Derek laissa tomber. Après tout, si le jeune homme voulait vraiment le faire, il n'allait pas l'arrêter. Une chance comme celle-ci ne se représenterait pas de sitôt. Il laissa sa tête cogner contre le bois de la porte, et une de ses mains se glisser dans les cheveux mouillés de l'adolescent. Il leva les yeux au ciel et pensa très fort qu'il finirait en enfer pour avoir osé laisser un mineur lui procurer du plaisir de la sorte. Stiles arriva enfin au niveau de la ceinture de l'alpha. Il était à genoux et la main puissante de son aîné lui caressait doucement la tête. Il embrassa son amoureux sous le nombril, et sentit la zone se contracter sous ses lèvres, avant de s'attaquer à la boucle en fer. Ses baisers mouillés faisaient agréablement patienter son homme, pendant qu'il s'activait à déboutonner son pantalon. L'excitation brouilla la vue du garçon, et il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il s'arrêta, les mains posées sur le corps de Derek. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, inquiet de cet arrêt soudain. S'il n'avait jamais remis en question la taille de son sexe, il doutait du fait que son boxer bien remplis puisse effrayer le jeune garçon à ce point. Et il avait raison, même si d'un côté son égo aurait voulu qu'il se soit trompé. Stiles était en train de faire un malaise, et tombait sur le côté, les yeux dans le vide.

"-Et merde ..., soupira Derek.

Il rattrapa l'adolescent avant qu'il le touche le sol, et l'allongea sur le lit. L'alpha reboutonna son jean, et remit sa ceinture en place, en pensant à la nuit agréable qu'ils auraient pu passer.  
Lorsque Stiles revint à lui, Drek était assis sur le rebord du lit et caressait distraitement ses cheveux encore humides, en regardant le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre.

-J'ai tout gâché ?, dit-il piteusement en constatant que son amoureux avait à nouveau enfilé son T-shirt.

Le loup-garou sembla enfin remarquer qu'il était réveillé. Il tourna la tête vers lui et sourit bienveillamment.

-Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas manger et te reposer un peu, ça te fera du bien.  
-Comment ça, c'est pas grave ? Je viens de gâcher un super moment ! Je me suis écroulé alors que j'allais te faire une ..., commença-t-il à se plaindre.  
-Ça va Stiles, je t'assure !, le coupa Derek, quelque peu gêné.  
-Et en plus j'ai qu'une serviette sur le corps et j'ai froid et j'ai faim et je veux un câlin !, continua de se lamenter le garçon en partant dans les aigus.

L'alpha haussa un sourcil. Son petit ami venait de gagner le titre de "pathétique" à ses yeux. Il retira sa main de la tête de Stiles, qui chouina à nouveau.

-Et mon copain ne m'aime plus parce que je lui ai pas ... Oh des gâteaux !, s'extasia-t-il en se relevant d'un coup.

Derek afficha un sourire de victoire sur son visage. Avec un paquet de gâteaux, il avait enfin trouvé comment faire taire les gémissements inutiles de l'adolescent. A cet instant, il était heureux que Stiles soit un garçon ; s'il avait fallu qu'il soit une femme, qui tombe enceinte un jour, l'adulte n'aurait pas supporté ses sautes d'humeur et ses hormones en folie.

-Tu finis de te sécher, tu t'habilles, tu manges et ensuite tu dors, compris ?, ordonna l'alpha.  
-Oui, oui, oui, capitula Stiles en lorgnant sur les gâteaux secs qui repartaient avec leur paquet sur sa table de chevet.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, et Stiles se racla la gorge.

-Hm ?, l'interrogea son aîné.  
-Tu veux pas, genre, te retourner ou fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que je me sois changé ?, demanda Stiles en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ferme les yeux pendant que je m'habille ..., répéta Stiles d'un ton plus las.  
-Je.. Suis pas sûr de tout comprendre là... Il est où le problème ?  
-C'est que ... Je veux pas ... -il se tritura les doigts en essayant d'expliquer à son partenaire sa gêne.- Enfin ... Que tu me vois ... T'as compris ?

Son interlocuteur n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que voulait lui dire le garçon et il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je ... Rrrrrrh, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête, et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'attardé ! -perdit-il patience.- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ... Mon zizi ! Voilà !

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, gêné et boudeur, pendant que Derek lâcha un rire de surprise.

-"Ton zizi" ? -répéta-t-il en riant.- Tu as un tas de synonyme, et choisis "zizi" ? Oh mon dieu, Stiles tu me feras mourir un jour !, lui dit-il en se tenant le ventre et en rejetant la tête en arrière, pris un fou rire incontrôlable.  
-Ah, ah, ah ! -ironisa Stiles, piqué à vif.- très drôle de se moquer de moi, bon maintenant tu te retournes ?  
-Tu sais quoi ? En temps normal j'aurais pas bougé, mais je vais faire une exception ... Tu m'as achevé là !

Il se leva en essayant de ne plus rire, et embrassa la joue de l'adolescent qui boudait sur son lit, avant de partir vers la commode. Il tourna le dos au garçon pour qu'il conserve son intimité, mais ne put s'empêcher de répéter "son zizi" en pouffant discrètement. Stiles soupira en se demandant pourquoi il sortait toujours des choses stupides quand il était nerveux. En tout cas, Derek ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler cette anecdote tôt ou tard.

-C'est bon ? -lui demanda son amoureux au bout d'un moment.- Je peux te donner tes vêtements où sa Majesté n'a pas encore fini ?  
-Rho, voilà, tu peux te retourner ... Excuse-moi d'être un peu pudique, répondit-il en prenant les affaires sèches, le corps caché sous sa couette.  
-Ah bon ? C'est pas ce que j'avais compris tout à l'heure ... Tu sais quand même qu'un jour je te verrais entièrement nu, le renseigna l'alpha.  
-Oui bah non, parce que ... Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on couchera ensemble j'éteindrais la lumière !  
-Stiles, je vois dans le noir. Qu'il y ait de la lumière ou pas dans la pièce ne change rien pour moi -s'esclaffa-t-il.- Et si il n'y a pas de lumière, c'est encore plus excitant, non ?, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sous-entendu.

L'adolescent sembla outré, et ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, ce qui amusa le lycanthrope.

-Bon tourne toi, -lui demanda-t-il en faisant tourner son index circulairement en l'air- je me sens ... Violé avant l'heure, ajouta-t-il, parcouru d'un frisson."

Derek secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel ; Stiles était un numéro de cirque à temps complet, et c'était ce qui faisait son charme. De bonne grâce il se retourna à nouveau, sachant que son amoureux pouvait lutter pendant des heures, même si la fatigue le tenaillait. Toujours assis sur le rebord du lit, il entendit Stiles enfiler ses vêtements et se tortiller sous sa couette. L'alpha saisit le paquet de biscuits et commença à l'ouvrir. Il se rappela l'avoir acheté quelques jours avant pour Erica, en dédommagement pour ses Pitch, mais il avait décidé de les donner à Stiles ce soir, sachant qu'il était affamé et plus nécessiteux que la blonde. Au son du plastique froissé, le garçon se jeta sur les épaules de Derek, guidé par son estomac. L'adulte sentit des mains avides l'effleurer et un menton frôler son cou ; il tourna la tête pour voir son agresseur, mais l'adolescent fit glisser sa mâchoire sur son épaule avant de se jeter sur son flanc opposé, les bras en avant. Derek fit pivoter son cou dans l'autre sens, et leva le bras pour mieux voir le garçon. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et il ne semblait plus être intéressé que par les gâteaux. L'alpha secoua le paquet, le leva en l'air, et observa avec amusement l'adolescent le suivre du regard, comme un chat l'aurait fait devant un jouet. Il rampa jusque sur les jambes de Derek, et tendit le bras pour les attraper. Alors qu'il trouvait cette attitude craquante, bien qu'un peu gamine, Derek manqua de s'étrangler quand il vit l'étiquette du T-shirt de Stiles dans son dos ; il constata après, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre le bas de jogging qu'il lui avait apporté, préférant rester en boxer. Il soupira et tira sur le vêtement pour stopper l'adolescent qui se rapprochait de son but.

"-Stiles, t'as quel âge, bon sang ? Tu sais même pas mettre un T-shirt correctement ?  
-Rho on s'en fiche, c'est pour dormir, et fallait pas agiter de la nourriture sous mon nez ! Je me suis dépêché de le mettre pour manger vite, j'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout.  
-Tssk, remet le correctement, le fait que tu sois encore un enfant me revient en pleine tête là ..., dit-il désespérément, laissant son bras retomber lentement.  
-C'est pas de ma faute, tu veux que je me laisse pousser la moustache et que je parle de politique ?, répondit-il distraitement en saisissant la chance qui s'offrait à lui d'avoir enfin de la nourriture.  
-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !, s'offusqua Derek en plissant les yeux et secouant la tête.

Il plaça le paquet dans son dos, ce qui arracha un cri de protestation à Stiles et le força à entourer la taille de son amoureux de ses bras pour essayer de l'attraper. Derek savait très bien qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, et le repoussait doucement d'une main. Stiles abandonna et lui jeta un regard plein de reproche.

-C'est moche d'affamer un affamé Derek, tu finiras en Enfer !  
-J'ai déjà mon ticket, t'en fais pas ; maintenant tu retires ce T-shirt et tu le remets bien.

Stiles croisa les bras en boudant.

-Bon, puisque tu ne sembles pas décidé à m'écouter, je vais faire autrement. Stiles ... L'autre jour, j'ai caressé l'entre jambe de Jackson et ... Oh, il a aimé, si tu savais, dit-il en soupirant, comme si c'était un souvenir agréable pour lui.

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux en grand, et ses bras se délièrent, sous le choc. Derek agit vite et retira le T-shirt du garçon d'un geste précis, tout son corps étant devenu comme de la guimauve sous le coup de la nouvelle. Il sifflota en remettant le vêtement sur le corps du garçon choqué. Une fois le travail terminé, il lui remit le paquet entre les mains et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je plaisantais Stiles ...  
-Hein ? Oui quoi ...? Je ... Compris oui ..., bégaya-t-il, à moitié rassuré.  
-En fait c'est lui qui m'a peloté, ajouta Derek malicieusement.

Stiles lui asséna un coup d'oreiller, son paquet de biscuit toujours en main, et l'alpha se recula. Malheureusement le lit étant petit, sa tête cogna contre le mur, et il étouffa un cri de douleur. Alors qu'il frottait la zone d'impact en grimaçant, Stiles avait attaqué les gâteaux secs. Derek soupira en pensant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à de la nourriture. Il poussa son amoureux de sur ses jambes, qui roula en lâchant un cri suspect, alors qu'il avait quatre petits biscuits en bouche, et alla s'installer contre le mur, utilisant l'arme qu'avait prise Stiles quelques minutes avant, pour mettre derrière son dos. Il écarta les jambes, posant ses pieds déchaussés sur le lit et invita l'adolescent à s'installer contre lui. Il accepta rapidement, heureux de pouvoir combiner un câlin avec son amoureux et un régal avec des gâteaux. Lorsqu'il écrasa son dos sur le torse de Derek, ce dernier eut le souffle coupé.

-T'es pas obligé de m'essouffler à chaque fois que tu viens dans mes bras Stiles, et sois plus doux avec moi, tu vas me casser quelque chose un jour, dit-il en soupirant.  
-Quoi ? Mais t'es super solide ! Et au pire, si je te casse un truc, ça se répare, c'est pas grave !, lui répondit-il la bouche pleine.  
-Nan mais, c'est pas parce que mon corps se régénère que tu peux me casser quelque chose enfin !, s'offusqua Derek.  
-Ah, c'est la frite qui se fout de la potatoe ! Tu m'as blessé plus d'une fois sans remord !

Derek entoura Stiles de ses bras protecteurs ; sa main gauche resta sagement sur ses côtes de droite, mais sa main droite glissa le long de son flanc droit, avant de se perdre sur son flanc gauche, puis sur sa hanche gauche. Sa tête se posa sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et il put à nouveau sentir cette odeur de citron envoûtante.

-Mh, je m'en suis voulu à chaque fois, et j'avais très envie de me faire pardonner Stiles, lui chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Toute rancoeur partit de la tête du garçon au son des mots doux, et il laissa son crâne reposer sur le buste de son amoureux. Il oublia sa nourriture pour quelques instants.

-Je t'aime, souffla l'adolescent en regardant son paquet distraitement.

L'alpha l'embrassa sur la tempe pour toute réponse, et lui caressa doucement les côtes avec son pouce qu'il fit bouger de haut en bas. Le jeune homme bailla à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire et le lycanthrope soupira.

-Allez, mange, Stiles. Faut que tu dormes après. Tu as besoin de repos ...  
-Tu restes avec moi ?, demanda-t-il timidement en regardant le sol."

Derek soupira. Comment pouvait-il lui poser une question pareille ? Il n'avait toujours pas compris ? Il ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du garçon, le chatouillant à chaque respiration.

"-Bien sûr que je reste avec toi. Ce soir, et tous les autres soirs, jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ou que je meure, lui souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser sa peau citronnée."


	26. Chapter 26

Dans la maison des Stilinski, le calme régnait. Les deux hommes s'étaient couchés dès que Stiles avait fini de manger. Même si le garçon avait tenté de lutter pour rester éveillé et parler avec son amoureux, il avait sombré dans le sommeil quelques minutes après qu'ils se soient installés sous la couette. L'adolescent dormait paisiblement sur le torse du loup-garou, bercé par sa respiration lente, et sa main était posée sur son ventre. Derek supposa que le garçon faisait des rêves agités, car sa main était secouée de temps en temps par un spasme ; à chaque fois que cela arrivait, l'adulte embrassait le haut de son crâne, et il se calmait. L'alpha essayait de rester éveillé, des fois qu'il ait à sortir précipitamment de la pièce pour X ou Y raison, seulement l'odeur de citron que dégageait Stiles, et le poids agréable de son corps sur le sien le faisait somnoler dangereusement. Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et soupira en voyant sur le réveil électronique qu'il n'était qu'une heure du matin. Il se réinstalla un peu mieux dans le lit, ayant le dos complètement engourdi, et essaya de ne pas réveiller le garçon. Il replaça la couverture sur leurs corps et serra le brun un peu plus contre lui.

Stiles ne sentit rien, perdu dans ses rêves. Ou plutôt, ses cauchemars. Il se voyait pourchassé dans la forêt par des chasseurs et des loups garous. Il avait beau courir comme un fou, ce qui lui donnait la sensation de voler, il n'arrivait pas à s'échapper. Ses ennemis le rattrapaient toujours. Il se fit tirer dessus à plusieurs reprises, et chuta lourdement. Il avait mal partout. Chaque parcelle de son corps le brûlait. Alors qu'un lycanthrope lui sautait à la gorge, son rêve changea de décor. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une pièce sombre et il ne voyait rien. Une musique retentit, comme celle qui sort des boites où une petite danseuse en plastique tourbillonne gaiement sur elle-même. Une lumière apparut dans la pièce, qui se trouva être carrée et grise. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une fille, de dos, devant lui. Il reconnut ses cheveux noirs et courts. Il voulut l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle se retourna, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Elle parlait à Stiles, sans ouvrir la bouche, comme si ses mots résonnaient dans la tête du garçon. Elle lui disait qu'il n'était rien, et que ses amis ne viendraient jamais le chercher. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Ses amis étaient déjà venus, il en était persuadé. Son assurance disparue quand il vit les chaînes à ses poignets. Il était de nouveau dans le hangar, et tous ses geôliers étaient là, en train de le regarder. Et ses amis aussi. Ils se désintéressèrent tous de lui pour parler entre eux, en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Stiles n'entendait plus la mélodie de la boite à musique, ses oreilles étaient remplies du bourdonnement des voix conversant entre elles. Il tira sur ses chaines pour se boucher les oreilles, et une forme noire arriva près de lui. Derek était debout à ses côtés. "Viens me libérer", voulut-il lui dire. Mais ce fut vain ; comme la dernière fois, les sons ne sortaient pas de sa gorge. Son amoureux soupira avant de lui arracher son T-shirt du corps. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il le portait, mais sentit parfaitement les griffes lui rentrer dans la peau, en même temps qu'elles coupaient le tissu. Il ferma les paupières de douleur et grimaça, pendant des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait lui faisait-il du mal ? Pourquoi ne le secourait-il pas ? Il avait besoin de lui pour s'en sortir, il avait besoin de lui pour vivre. À présent il haletait, les blessures sur son corps, à vif ; alors qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir subir pire torture, il vit le blond pervers s'approcher de lui. Un sourire sadique était plaqué sur son visage grossier et il avançait à quatre pattes. Il plaqua son front sur la tempe de l'adolescent et respira fort. Stiles sentait son souffle contre sa peau, ce qui aurait pu être agréable s'il n'avait pas en mémoire ses yeux fourbes le regardant pendant la nuit. Alors qu'il se sentait perdu, Derek revint vers eux et arracha le blond à sa contemplation. "Enfin !" pensa le prisonnier, très fort. Sa victoire fut de courte durée ; au lieu d'envoyer le psychopathe loin de lui, il le plaqua contre le mur où se trouvait Stiles, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le garçon n'en revenait pas. Son amant et son pire ennemi se pressaient l'un contre l'autre avec envie. Leurs soupirs résonnaient dans son crâne, et bien qu'il essaye de fermer les yeux ou de tourner la tête, il ne put rien faire. Il était obligé par son subconscient à les regarder s'échanger des caresses excitantes. Stiles sentit la rage s'emparer de lui. Il voyait maintenant son loup-garou mordiller le cou de son partenaire blond avec plaisir, pendant que ce dernier brisait la barrière que formaient le pantalon et le boxer de l'alpha, en laissant sa main s'aventurer derrière les vêtements noirs de Derek, et glisser sur sa peau. Les gémissements qu'ils poussèrent furent le déclic à la rage de Stiles. Pris d'une fureur noire, il brisa ses liens et fonça vers les deux amants. Il se jeta sur le blond, qui tomba lourdement sur le dos, et le frappa au visage avec force. "Il est à moi !", réussit-il à hurler. Son cri résonna dans la pièce en écho. Il attrapa le bras de son adversaire et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair et crut toucher l'os, mais continua de serrer. L'autre main du blond vint se poser sur la sienne, voulant se dégager rapidement.

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut, se sentant tomber. Il avait la tête contre de ventre de Derek, qui soufflait avec difficulté des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

"-Stiles c'est bon, calme toi, dit-il les dents serrées.

Le bras de Derek quitta son dos et alluma à tâtons la lumière de la lampe de chevet pendant que Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il vit d'un seul coup toute sa chambre ; il n'était plus dans le hangar froid ; il était simplement contre son amoureux qui s'était redressé contre le mur. Il respira à nouveau, en prenant une grande inspiration qui lui brûla les poumons, et se rendit compte que Derek tenait sa main. En fait, il ne la tenait pas, il essayait plutôt de desserrer la main du garçon. Stiles prit conscience qu'il l'avait crispée pendant son sommeil, et qu'elle s'était refermée comme une piège à ours sur le ventre de l'alpha, qui grimaçait en sentant les ongles lui rentrer dans la peau.

-Allez Stiles, c'est fini. C'était juste un mauvais rêve, détend-toi, répéta-t-il pour le rassurer.

Son ton calme était surprenant étant-donné qu'il était en train de se faire griffer au sang par un humain. Stiles retira enfin sa main tremblante de l'abdomen du loup-garou; ses doigts avaient percé le T-shirt qu'il portait et ses yeux redoutaient ce qu'ils voyaient.

-C'est rien, regarde ça cicatrise ... Non regarde pas en fait, je veux pas que tu t'évanouisses ... Stiles ça va, je t'assure, je vais bien, continua de le raisonner Derek.

L'alpha lui prit le visage entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je-vais-bien, articula-t-il.

Il embrassa l'adolescent sur la joue pour le calmer avant de regarder la porte avec insistance.

-Ohoh ... Je crois que ton père revient ...

Il se décolla de Stiles et sortit du lit en grimaçant. Sa blessure lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'avouer, mais bougea normalement.

-Stiles, cache ta main sous le drap et ne la sort pas, d'accord ?  
-Reste avec moi !, lui demanda le garçon d'une voix plaintive.

Derek soupira. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le shérif n'arrive, il devait se dépêcher de trouver où se cacher. Il décida d'aller derrière la porte, et réussit à atteindre le mur au moment où M. Stilinski entrait dans la pièce. Le loup-garou se colla le plus possible contre le mur, et la porte arriva près de son visage. Il se mit à respirer doucement, pour éviter que son beau-père ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

-Je te réveille pas fiston ?, demanda le chef de famille en s'approchant du garçon.  
-N... Non c'est bon ..., bafouilla l'adolescent en cachant toujours sa main.  
-Bon ... Je vais faire vite pour que tu puisses dormir -déclara-t-il pour le plus grand bonheur de Derek qui avait très envie de taper dans cette porte qui le coinçait contre le mur.- Je vais te laisser te reposer demain matin, mais je vais prendre mon après-midi pour t'emmener à l'hôpital ... Et au poste de police, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus fort alors que son fils allait protester.  
-Je te jure qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire tout ça ...  
-Stiles ... C'est pour toi que je fais ça ...

"Abrège, bordel" pensa Derek qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sans bouger.

-Allez, je vais te laisser mon grand, repose toi bien.

Il sortit de la pièce, en fermant la porte, qui laissa apparaître un Derek qui s'était grandi pour être le moins gros possible, et qui avait de grands yeux effrayés par la main qu'il avait vu chercher à tâtons la poignée près de lui. Une fois qu'il fût sûr que son futur beau-père était parti se coucher il se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit. Stiles se leva au même moment et se jeta dans les bras du loup-garou. Ce dernier l'enlaça sans comprendre cette preuve d'affection soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement en caressant son dos.  
-Je t'aime, murmura le garçon.

L'alpha sourit et repoussa le garçon, avant de l'embrasser. Stiles en profita pour passer ses mains sous le T-shirt de son aîné et se coller à lui, mais ce dernier n'adhéra pas à ses caresses et se délia de l'étreinte.

-Tu dois te reposer mon ... Euh Stiles, dit-il en se rattrapant.

Les yeux de l'adolescent brillèrent dans la nuit.

-T'allais m'appeler comment ?, demanda-t-il en souriant.  
-Quoi ? J'ai juste dit que tu devais dormir ..., maugréa le loup-garou.

Il poussa doucement le garçon vers le lit pour qu'il aille se recoucher, mais il prit un chemin différent. Il se dirigea vers la porte en baissant les yeux.

-Je vais nettoyer ton sang de sur ma main, avant ..., lui expliqua-t-il en voyant son air surpris.

Derek soupira en regardant l'adolescent refermer la porte, et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Son regard balaya le jardin et la rue ; il voulait s'assurer que personne de malveillant ne s'en prendrait au garçon pendant la nuit ; ou même pire : que son oncle ne vienne prendre de photos d'eux deux en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre. Il soupira de désespoir, il était en train de penser comme Stiles. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'adolescent qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre et de s'affaler dans son lit, sur le ventre, en position de l'étoile. Derek fronça les sourcils et sourit en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, les bras posés sur le rebord en bois.

-Stiles, je dors comment moi ? -le réprimanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.- Laisse-moi de la place.  
-Non -répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix étouffée à cause de son oreiller.- Je vais dormir tout seul, comme ça je pourrais pas te faire de mal ...

La remarque amusa Derek, qui découvrit ses dents blanches. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent et lui parla doucement.  
-Regarde-moi Stiles ... Allez tête de mule, regarde-moi dans les yeux -ajouta-t-il devant l'obstination du garçon.- Stiles, ne m'oblige pas à te taper pour que tu me regarde, le prévint-il.

Le fils du shérif consentit enfin à tourner la tête vers lui, conscient que même s'il l'aimait, l'alpha était capable de le frapper.

-Quoiiiii ?, dit-il avec lassitude.

Cette attitude enfantine rappela à nouveau au loup-garou qu'il était avec un mineur sexuel, et il essaya de chasser cette information de sa tête.

-Je t'aime et je veux te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Même si tu dois me labourer le ventre avec tes petits ongles humains tous les soirs. Je préfère ça que de te laisser seul avec tes cauchemars.

Il lui sourit, mais le garçon ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de son amoureux. Derek lui donna plusieurs tapes sur le bras pour qu'il se pousse, mais il n'eut pas plus de réaction.

-Je vais finir par dormir sur toi Stiles, et ton pauvre corps ne supportera pas le choc.

Stiles lui lança un regard brillant, presque heureux, et l'adulte s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Rien de déplacé Stilinski, range tes hormones ...

L'adolescent sembla déçu et soupira.

-M'appelle pas 'Stilinski' ... Donne-moi un surnom, lui dit-il avec des yeux de biche épuisée.  
-Je t'appelle déjà Stiles, ça va pas ?, demanda-t-il surpris.  
-Non -répondit le garçon comme si c'était évident.- Donne-moi un surnom mignon, un truc que t'es le seul à me dire et qui me prouve que tu m'aimes !  
-Euh, bah j'espère bien que je suis le seul à te dire que je t'aime, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je parle du surnom que t'es le seul à me dire, banane - il se tourna sur le dos, et l'alpha crût qu'il pourrait enfin s'allonger, mais l'adolescent continua.- Et je veux un truc qui sorte de l'ordinaire, pas des trucs bateau, genre ... 'mon roudoudou', 'mon sucre d'orge' ... en fait, tu pourras m'appeler comme ça, mais pas en publique... Tu vois ?

Derek bâilla avant d'ajouter :

-On va vraiment parler de ça Stiles ? Il est deux heures trente et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Et tu devrais, toi aussi ..., dit-il en soupirant.  
-Bien sûr que je veux qu'on en parle, c'est important, se plaignit le garçon.

Derek soupira et se releva.

-Pas pour moi. Il faut dormir maintenant, 'mon roudoudou', se moqua-t-il.  
-Hé, c'est pas cool de plaisanter sur ce sujet, c'est important je t'ai dit, s'offusqua le garçon.  
-Stiles on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble et tu veux déjà que je te trouve un surnom ?, le questionna le lycanthrope en bâillant à nouveau.  
-On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ... On aurait pu être ensemble depuis un moment si tu avais été moins bête ...  
-Okay, on va arrêter la conversation là, j'ai pas envie de t'écouter me rappeler toutes mes erreurs, le coupa Derek en bougonnant.

Stiles souffla de mécontentement, et vit son loup-garou grimper sur le lit et s'allonger sur lui.

-Ah, ça devient enfin intéressant, murmura-t-il en souriant.  
-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je veux juste dormir.

Il s'allongea face contre Stiles qui, s'il avait d'abord trouvé ça agréable, avait fini par détester. L'horrible rêve qu'il avait fait lors de sa nuit de captivité lui revenait en mémoire. Le poids de Derek n'était plus doux ; il était oppressant et il étouffait littéralement. Il devait empêcher Danielle de le mordre, il devait la repousser, et vite.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il fit basculer son amant dans le vide sans un coup de semonce. Derek s'écrasa au sol avec douleur et surprise, ne s'attendant pas à être éjecté de la sorte.

-Stiles, ça va ?! , demanda le shérif depuis sa chambre.  
-Euh ... J... Oui, oui... Je suis juste tombé, c'est rien !, bégaya le garçon.  
-D'accord... Essaye de dormir un peu fiston, répondit son père.

Stiles le rassura en lui disant qu'il se rendormait tout de suite, avant de se pencher sur le sol.

-Derek, tu vas bien ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ?, chuchota-t-il inquiet.  
-Oui... Par contre je pensais pas que cette histoire de surnom te tenait autant à coeur. T'avais pas besoin de m'éjecter, tu sais ..., répondit-il avec lassitude, toujours au sol.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, gêné.

-Non c'est ... C'est pas pour ça -essaya-t-il de lui expliquer-, c'est complètement bête ... Laisse tomber ... Viens près de moi.

Il se recoucha et tapota sur sa couette pour inviter l'alpha à le rejoindre. Ce dernier se glissa rapidement sous les draps, et se colla dans le dos de son amant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, et l'autre serpenta sous l'oreiller de l'adolescent. Son front se perdit dans ses cheveux bruns, à présent secs, et son nez chatouilla la nuque de Stiles ; chacune de ses expirations passait sous son T-shirt et réchauffait son dos délicieusement.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?, chuchota-t-il dans son cou, en fermant les yeux.  
-Non ..., répondit Stiles avec une voix coupée, comme si le fait d'y repenser était douloureux.

Son bras vint se placer sur celui qui entourait sa taille et il entrelaça leurs doigts pour rassurer son amoureux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il y ait un bruit dans la chambre. Le cerveau de Stiles bouillonnait, comme d'habitude, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas à son copain ce qui le tracassait ? Il comprendrait sûrement. Il avait bien compris, quand le garçon avait eu besoin d'intimité pour se changer. À ce propos, Stiles s'en voulait amèrement. Peut-être que les deux hommes seraient passés à la vitesse supérieure dans leur relation s'il s'était déshabillé devant lui. Même si ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques temps, l'adolescent avait envie de faire plus que d'embrasser son amoureux. Cela avait failli arriver plus d'une fois, mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose pour les en empêcher. Et maintenant il avait peur de ne plus être capable de faire quoi que ce soit, puisque à un moment ou un autre, Derek finirait par être sur lui, l'écrasant doucement, et il suffoquerait. À moins qu'il ne dise tout à Derek, et qu'il accepte de se laisser dominer lors de leurs exploits sexuels. L'adolescent tenait une idée brillante, et allait l'exposer à son copain.

-Derek, en fait je veux bien en parler, chuchota-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et répéta un peu plus fort.

-Derek ?"

L'homme à côté de lui ne lâcha pas un mot, et Stiles soupira, avant de recaler sa tête dans le coude du loup-garou. Il passa le reste de la nuit les yeux ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, inquiet de faire un nouveau cauchemar.  
La matinée était avancée, et Stiles commençait à être totalement engourdi mais n'osait pas bouger. De toute façon l'alpha avait resserré son bras autour de lui, et le garçon n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retourner. Il sépara leurs doigts du mieux qu'il put, et les secoua un peu. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre ; la lumière du soleil lui permit de constater qu'il était neuf heures. Cela faisait une heure que son père était partit travailler, laissant son fils dormir pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Stiles se souvint qu'il allait l'emmener à l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, puis au poste de police. Il allait falloir qu'il peaufine son mensonge. Il souffla longuement devant la journée qui l'attendait. Son amoureux bougea dans son dos et sembla chercher les doigts de Stiles qui n'étaient plus entre les siens. Il embrassa le cou de l'adolescent, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

"-T'es réveillé ?, demanda l'adulte d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-Ouais ... Dis tu veux pas me lâcher un peu ?, chuchota-t-il.  
-Pardon ?!, lui répondit-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
-Nan mais, j'veux pas que tu dégages, c'est juste que je dois absolument aller aux toilettes, ajouta-t-il un peu gêné.  
-Charmant ..., lâcha Derek après quelques secondes, une fois que l'information eut atteint son cerveau.

Il se retourna en grognant, et Stiles se dépêcha de sortir de sous ses draps. Il découvrit Derek, qui grogna une fois de plus en remettant la couverture sur lui, et le dérangea en l'escaladant pour sortir du lit.

-Mon dos Stiles ...! , râla-t-il dans son oreiller.  
-Désolé !, s'excusa le garçon en s'extirpant de la pièce.

L'alpha soupira ; tout en sortant de sa léthargie, il pensait à la journée que le garçon allait passer. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul, et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment au lycanthrope. Il n'aimait pas laisser ses bêtas régler les problèmes seuls, et encore moins Stiles ; il faisait toujours des bêtises. Mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme.  
Stiles revint dans la chambre au moment où Derek se penchait pour regarder son portable, posé sur la table de chevet. L'adolescent prit appuis sur le bas du lit et sauta sur le matelas ; les remous firent chavirer l'alpha qui tomba au sol. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une jambe et un bras sur le lit, et ils étaient à moitié enfouis sous la couette.

-Stiles !, bougonna Derek qui venait de corriger mentalement le fait qu'il trouvait le Stiles maladroit charmant.  
-Désolé, s'excusa encore le garçon avant de bâiller.

Le loup-garou remonta en se frottant la tête et en grimaçant.

-Cette chambre ne m'aime pas ... Ou alors je suis maudit, annonça-t-il entre ses dents.

Stiles se colla à lui et embrassa son front, qui s'était écrasé contre le meuble de chevet.

-C'est surement à cause du fait que tu corromps un mineur dans la maison d'un shérif, ça doit jouer sur ton karma, lui assura le garçon d'un ton moqueur.  
-Comment ça je te corromps ? Tu te corromps tout seul ; c'est toi qui me saute dessus à chaque fois, s'offusqua Derek.  
-Bah dis, t'es jamais contre un câlin toi non plus ! C'est toi le plus âgé, tu devrais être celui qui contrôle tout, répliqua malicieusement Stiles.

Derek manqua de s'étouffer devant cette affirmation, et maintenant qu'il était réveillé parfaitement, il se retourna vers l'adolescent et s'installa sur lui. Les bras posés de chaque côté de son corps jeune, sur lesquels il prenait appuis pour ne pas l'écraser, le bassin collé contre le sien et un regard avide de tendresse, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son amoureux.

-C'est moi qui contrôle tout, hein ? Parfait alors, on va bien s'amuser !, lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Le coeur de l'adolescent fit un bond. "S'amuser" ? C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis un moment. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'alpha, et ses mains vinrent trouver refuge sur le torse musclé de son copain. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le loup-garou brisa leur baiser et ajouta d'un air moqueur :

-Ah non, c'est dommage, il fait jour et je n'ai pas le droit de voir ... Ton zizi, ajouta-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Il roula contre le mur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Stiles fit semblant de s'offusquer, en frappant Derek sur l'épaule avec son bras non blessé et en essayant de l'étouffer avec son oreiller pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de lui, mais au fond, il ne lui en voulait pas ; il souriait pour la première fois de la journée et cela illuminait réellement la vie du garçon.  
Au bout d'un moment, Derek releva la tête, légèrement inquiet.

-Mince, ton père revient ! Je dois filer !

Il se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires, c'est à dire sa veste en cuir, ses chaussures, son portable et les gâteaux de la veille.

-Non, non, laisse ça malheureux !, protesta l'adolescent en voyant la nourriture partir.

L'alpha s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front en souriant, avant de passer par la fenêtre.

-Tu penseras à moi comme ça, lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il disparut de son champ de vision, le laissant avec un sourire béat. Le garçon fut surpris de le revoir derrière le carreau et haussa un sourcil.

-Oublie pas de te laver, non seulement ça va enlever mon odeur de sur toi, mais en plus j'adore quand tu sens le citron - lui dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.- Je t'aime Tiloup, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre pour de bon.  
-Quoi ?! , manqua de s'étouffer Stiles en entendant les derniers mots du lycanthrope.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, mais Derek n'était déjà plus là. Le shérif ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à ce moment-là.

-T'es déjà réveillé fiston ? Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui je vais bien, t'en fais pas ..., soupira l'adolescent.  
-Bon ... Donc on va passer à l'hôpital et ensuite tu iras faire ta déposition ...  
-Je te dis que j'ai rien et que j'ai pas vraiment vu le type -le coupa-t-il- ... Mais je vais te suivre à l'hôpital, consentit-il.  
-Enfin une sage décision, soupira son père.  
-Ah mais je ne le fais pas pour me faire soigner, vu que je vais bien ; je le fais pour avoir un certificat médical, histoire qu'Harris me lâche un peu !  
-Stiles, tu exagères, il n'est pas si horrible que ça ton professeur.  
-Oh si ! Il dit toujours que je suis qu'une sous-merde, et là il serait capable de dire que je simule, et même que mes blessures ne sont que du maquillage !  
-Bon, bon, si tu le dis ..., capitula le shérif en levant les avant-bras en l'air."

L'adolescent enfila le pantalon que Derek lui avait fourni la veille et descendit manger dans sa cuisine. Son père s'était installé devant la rediffusion d'un match de baseball, dans la pièce voisine. Stiles s'empiffra comme jamais il n'avait fait. Il avait très faim, les gâteaux de la veille n'avaient pas remplis son estomac. Quelques minutes après, il était sous la douche. Cette fois-ci ses plaies ne le brûlèrent pas ; elles commençaient à cicatriser lentement. Il se savonna deux fois pour être sûr que l'odeur de son amant disparaisse de sur sa peau. Et peut-être aussi pour que cela plaise à Derek. Alors qu'il aurait dû se concentrer sur l'énorme mensonge qu'il allait devoir sortir, il pensait à son amoureux. Une question lui vint en mémoire. Devraient-ils se protéger lorsqu'ils coucheraient ensemble ? L'adolescent n'avait pas de préservatifs dans sa chambre. Il avait arrêté d'espérer que le moment viendrait un jour ; de toute façon, ils ne seraient pas allés au loup-garou. C'était en tout cas ce que l'adolescent imaginait avec terreur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait dominé, et n'était pas sûr de vraiment être prêt, même s'il avait très envie de coucher avec lui. Une nouvelle question lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il passait sa nuque sous le jet d'eau. Derek pouvait-il transmettre son gène de lycanthrope en ayant un rapport non protégé avec quelqu'un ? L'adolescent devint de plus en plus inquiet ; il faudrait qu'il pose la question discrètement à Scott.  
Le shérif cogna à la porte de la salle de bain pour dire à son fils de sortir, et Stiles coupa l'eau avec regret. Plus la journée avançait, plus vite il devait inventer une histoire pour justifier ses deux jours de captivité.

"-Si seulement Derek pouvait venir avec moi ..., pensa-t-il en se séchant."


	27. Chapter 27

Au grand désespoir du garçon, la journée passa lentement. Il resta plusieurs heures à l'hôpital, n'étant pas qualifié de cas urgent, pour au final rester quelques minutes dans le bureau d'un médecin. Mais au moins, il avait son certificat médical, prouvant qu'il pouvait sécher cette journée. Au poste de police, il avait donné quelques détails sur une soi-disant cabane dans les bois, un SDF blond crasseux, et avait dit qu'il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Sur le chemin du retour, aucun des deux hommes n'avait parlé. Le shérif se gara dans l'allée, et fut appelé par son bureau pour un braquage avec violence. Stiles l'avait prévenu qu'il allait chez Scott pour remettre ses cours à jour, et son père lui avait demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Il était partit, laissant le garçon dans le froid du début de soirée. Son meilleur ami était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, venant tout juste de sortir du travail, un sourire inquiet collé sur le visage. Une fois qu'il fut installé dans la voiture noire, la conversation démarra.

"-Alors, ça va bien ?, demanda Scott timidement.  
-Ouais, ouais, t'inquiètes ; je suis juste allé à l'hôpital pour que Harris ait une preuve que je simule pas les blessures. Et j'ai dit qu'un SDF était responsable de tout.

Le loup-garou acquiesça avant de laisser un blanc s'installer entre eux.

-Tu sais, je voulais t'envoyer des messages dans la journée mais ... Je voulais pas te déranger si tu voulais te reposer ... Et Derek nous a dit de te laisser tranquille alors bon ... Mais on a tous pensé à toi, on ne t'a pas abandonné hein ?!  
-C'est bon, j'étais trop occupé de toute façon ... Vous avez bien fait -le rassura Stiles, qui n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé à eux.- Et sinon, vous, ça c'est bien passé après ... Mon sauvetage ?  
-Oh euh oui, oui ... On a chassé les loups garous, mais on a vite perdue leur trace. Ils étaient plus rapides que nous. Et ensuite, Isaac et Jackson se sont battus pour savoir qui allait le plus vite, et ils se sont pas lâchés de la soirée ... On a eu du mal à les séparer ... Enfin, tu les connais.  
-Oui, toujours en train de vouloir prouver qui est le plus fort, confirma l'adolescent en se frottant les yeux.  
-Voilà ..., compléta Scott.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, avant que Stiles ne prenne la parole, gêné.

-Scott, tu crois qu'on peut devenir un loup-garou en couchant avec un loup-garou, sans protection ?  
-Euh ... Je ... -Il regarda son meilleur ami sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.- Tu insinue quoi par ... "Sans protection"... Tu veux dire une ...  
-Oui Scott ... Je parle de capote..., répondit-il blasé.  
-Bin, je sais pas vraiment ...  
-Tu penses que je pourrais me transformer en lycanthrope si je couchais avec un alpha ?  
-Je ... Tu ... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles de Derek toi ?  
-Non, non, non, je parlais pas de Derek, c'était dans l'hypothèse où ... Les femmes aussi peuvent être alpha je te signale ...  
-D'accord mais ... J'avais cru comprendre que tu partais du fait que seuls les hommes pouvaient transmettre le gêne ... Parce que, enfin ...  
-Okay, okay c'est bon, j'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à la question ... Évidemment, c'est con ...-dit-il en rougissant.- Bon on va oublier ça ... D'accord ?  
-C'est pas moi qui ai abordé le sujet Stiles, se défendit le loup-garou brun.

Quelques minutes passèrent à nouveau, puis Stiles déclara :

-Faudra que tu penses à vraiment me donner les cours ; c'est pas que j'ai envie de les rattraper, mais si je dis à mon père que je foire mes examens parce que j'ai pas pris les cours, alors que je suis censé les prendre ce soir, ça lui fera autant plaisir que moi de voir Harris faire un strip-tease ..."

Son meilleur ami rit doucement, avant de se garer sur le parking près du repaire de la meute. Ils descendirent tous les deux.

"-Bon ils sont en train de s'entrainer, alors fais pas gaffe au désordre, le prévint Scott.  
-Le désordre ? J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui fait attention s'il y a du bazar dans une pièce ? Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'un entraînement aurait lieu après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ... ça fait tellement de temps que je suis venu là, dit-il en soupirant mélancoliquement.

Scott lui sourit bienveillamment, sans rien ajouter, et ouvrit la porte en bois. Il faisait complètement sombre à l'intérieur et Stiles crut d'abord que ses camarades faisaient des exercices dans le noir, pour développer leur vue, mais la lumière s'alluma d'un coup, et après que ses yeux se soient remis de cette attaque éclair, il vit ses amis, derrière une table où était posé un gros gâteau, lever les bras en l'air, un sourire immense sur le visage. "Surprise !" crièrent-ils tous en même temps, avant d'applaudir avec force devant l'air surpris du garçon.

-Ah, tu t'y attendais pas hein ?!, lui dit son meilleur ami en lui serrant les deux épaules, avant d'aller rejoindre sa petite amie.  
-Whoaoh, nan vraiment je ... Je savais pas, avoua l'adolescent en se passant une main derrière le crâne.

Malgré la surprise, Stiles était un peu déçu ; il ne voyait pas son amoureux parmi les têtes joyeuses. Alors que tous ses amis lui faisaient un câlin de bienvenue pour son retour avec eux, mis à part Jackson qui préférait rester loin, il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête en boudant parce que Derek n'était pas là, il sourit donc à tout le monde, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-J'suis vachement content en tout cas ... Mais je ... J'ai super faim, parce que j'ai eu une journée difficile ... Alors si on pouvait attaquer ce gros gâteau qui me tend les bras ..., leur demanda-t-il en lorgnant sur la génoise à la crème pâtissière et chantilly posée sur la table.  
-On a tous participé pour la faire !, s'exclama Boyd, fier de lui.  
-Moi j'ai plus vu Jackson manger notre pâte que nous aider, mais bon ..., surenchérit Isaac en levant un sourcil.  
-Fallait bien que quelqu'un test ce que vous faisiez, se justifia l'accusé comme si c'était évident.  
-Et Derek aussi nous a aidés !, coupa Erica avant que les deux ennemis ne se battent à nouveau.  
-Ah bon ? Et il est où maintenant Derek ?, demanda-t-il innocemment en balayant la pièce du regard.  
-Juste là, lui souffla l'alpha dans l'oreille.

L'adolescent prit peur et fit un bond avant de se retourner en se tenant l'emplacement du coeur.

-Mais t'es pas un peu malade d'arriver comme ça dans mon dos ? Tu crois que j'ai pas assez failli mourir ces derniers temps ?!, lui hurla-t-il dessus.  
-Hé ça va, c'est pas ma faute ! T'as posé une question, je réponds, c'est tout -dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.- J'étais parti acheter des assiettes et des couverts en plastique, parce que personne n'avait pensé à en prendre.  
-Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes couverts ? Je suis cardiaque moi monsieur !, tempêta le garçon.  
-Parle pas mal, sinon je te donne une bonne raison d'aller à l'hôpital, Stilinski !, répliqua l'alpha en lui assénant un coup d'assiette en carton derrière le crâne.  
-Ouch ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me frapper, c'est mal de s'en prendre aux plus petits !, bouda Stiles en se massant la tête.  
-C'est la chaîne alimentaire Stiles, les plus petits obéissent aux plus gros, c'est tout, plaisanta Derek avec un sourire insolent.  
-Bah oui Stiles, les plus gros sont toujours sur les plus petits, c'est logique, lâcha Erica avec un ton rempli de sous-entendu.

Derek avait envie de l'étrangler sur place sans procès, mais personne ne semblait avoir compris de quoi elle parlait.

-Bon aller, on ne va pas faire attendre le glouton de service, hein ?!, ajouta l'alpha avec empressement.  
-Hé, je ne suis pas un glouton !, lui répondit l'adolescent en le frappant au niveau du flanc avec le revers de sa main.

L'adulte lui jeta un regard noir et plein de reproches.

-Tu as de la chance d'être déjà blessé, Stiles, je n'éprouverais aucun plaisir à t'enfoncer la tête dans la table à plusieurs reprises, le menaça-t-il en le pointant avec ses disques de carton."

Erica lâcha un rire strident qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu extérioriser autant qu'elle l'avait fait, et sortit s'aérer les idées sous le regard perdu de ses amis. Allison la suivit, alors que la blonde avait fait quelques pas pour se ressaisir.

"-Ça va ?, demanda la brune d'un air suspicieux.  
-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas, c'était juste un petit fou rire de rien du tout, la rassura-t-elle en écrasant une larme au coin de son oeil droit.  
-D'accord ... J'avais l'impression que tu riais pour quelque chose de spécial, hasarda la chasseuse en fixant son interlocutrice.

Elles se jaugèrent, pendant quelques secondes, du regard.

-T'es au courant, non ?, finit par demander la louve.  
-Je sais pas ... On parle de Derek ?  
-Et de Stiles ?, compléta Erica sur le même ton.  
-Donc on est bien en train de parler de la même chose !, termina la brune avec un hoquet de surprise.  
-Tu sais depuis quand ?  
-Depuis le soir de la traque, quand on a libéré Stiles, je les ai vus s'enlacer et s'embrasser.  
-Oh tu les a vus ?! Moi j'ai juste senti l'odeur de Stiles sur Derek, et vice versa, et je les ai vus se lancer un regard déchirant quand la folle de chasseuse est arrivée chez Jackson. Impossible de convaincre Stiles de me suivre pour qu'il se sauve et laisse Derek se battre ...  
-C'est trop mignon, dirent-elle en coeur."

Les deux filles oublièrent les querelles qu'elles avaient pu avoir pendant un moment, et rirent ensemble, avant de décider de rentrer dans le repaire, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

"-Je te jure que ça m'a fait penser à Harris, dit Erica en ouvrant la porte, dans une tentative pour tromper ses amis sur la discussion qu'elles avaient eue.

Mais ce fut inutile, puisque Jackson et Isaac les occupaient tous.

-Mais on s'en fiche franchement, t'es qu'un gros gamin !, criait Jackson.  
-Logique que tu dises ça, Bouboule, c'est toi qui a la plus grosse part, répliqua Isaac.  
-'Bouboule' ?! Nan mais tu t'es vu ? Tu ressembles à rien avec ta serpillère sur la tête ! Fallait arriver avant moi pour te servir !  
-Et je passais par où ? Entre tes bourrelets et tes chevilles ? Y a pas beaucoup d'espace de libre !  
-C'est bon Isaac, je peux te passer un bout de mon gâteau si tu veux, j'en ai trop de toute façon ..., essaya son copain pour calmer le jeu.

Allison se tourna vers son loup-garou brun qui lui tendait sa part de génoise à la crème pâtissière.

-Il se passe quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.  
-Derek a coupé le gâteau et les deux, là, ne sont pas d'accord sur la taille de leur portion. Isaac dit que la sienne est plus petite que celle de Jackson.

Erica pouffa à nouveau, et Stiles, assis sur une chaise à côté d'une des tables de la pièce, prit la parole.

-C'est à cause de Derek, il l'a coupé avec ses griffes, du coup ça fait des parts moches ..., dit-il la bouche pleine.  
-Sérieux ?, demanda la louve blonde légèrement dégoûtée.  
-Mais non ! -s'indigna l'alpha, les bras croisés sur le torse.- Et mes parts étaient parfaites !

Allison et Erica ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux hommes étaient proches ; Derek était assis sur la table, à côté de Stiles. Les ennemis lycanthropes grognèrent plus loin, manquant de se sauter dessus, et le petit groupe regarda dans leur direction. Stiles tendit son assiette à son amoureux.

-T'en veux ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Non merci, je sais comment il a été préparé, sous-entendit-il.  
-Allez, j'ai plus faim, faut pas le gâcher, répéta-t-il en faisant les yeux doux.  
-C'est toujours non, on l'a fait pour toi, tu finis, répliqua le plus vieux.  
-Mais ... -bouda l'adolescent, avant de chuchoter.- Si je finis, tu m'embrasse ?"

L'alpha sembla peser le pour et le contre et arracha l'assiette en carton des mains du garçon en grognant. Stiles sourit victorieusement en voyant son lycanthrope manger une bouchée. Derek fronça les sourcils et avança sa fourchette en plastique chargée de gâteau à la crème vers la bouche du garçon. Ce dernier garda les lèvres obstinément fermées, malgré que le loup-garou tente de forcer le passage. Ils finirent par rire ensemble de cette obstination, et Derek abandonna l'idée de lui faire manger la génoise qu'il lui tendait. Il posa ses couverts sur la table, et alors qu'il allait lécher la crème présente sur le coin de la bouche de son amoureux, Erica se racla la gorge bruyamment. Elle venait de les prévenir que le blond et le frisé étaient en train de se calmer, et que leur secret allait finir par être découvert s'ils continuaient. Derek se rassit sur sa table, légèrement gêné ; Stiles soupira et se leva.

"-Tu vas où ?, l'interrogea Scott qui avait sa copine sur les genoux.  
-Chercher de l'eau, lui répondit-il simplement, en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à côté.

L'alpha le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait envie de le rejoindre et de le prendre dans ses bras, mais le reste de la meute s'en apercevrait.

-Hé Isaac, ta part était plus petite que celle de Jackson, et il a déjà fini, comment ça se fait ?  
-Erica ! On avait réussi à les calmer !, se lamenta Danny.  
-Ah, alors je vais t'expliquer, ma chère -répliqua le loup-garou frisé en se relevant d'un coup et en confiant sa part à son amoureux.- Il est tellement habitué à bouffer, qu'il peut faire passer la nourriture dans sa gorge sans la mâcher avant, dit-il en mimant l'action."

Derek regarda la blonde, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil complice. Il s'éclipsa discrètement alors que Jackson et Isaac se battaient à nouveau verbalement.  
Stiles était de dos et venait tout juste de reposer la bouteille d'eau. Son amoureux se glissa derrière lui et mit sa main sur sa bouche encore mouillée, pour éviter qu'il ne crie ; Stiles sursauta mais reconnu vite la main forte du lycanthrope, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les autres vont nous voir, ou nous entendre, chuchota-t-il inquiet.  
-T'en fais pas, Erica les distrait et moi j'en profite, murmura-t-il en le pressant contre le meuble derrière lui, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

L'adolescent se laissa faire, puis frappa plusieurs fois le bras gauche de son amant avec sa main droite. Le loup-garou sépara leurs langues avec regret.

-Comment ça 'Erica les distrait' ? Elle est au courant ?  
-Je te l'avais pas dit ? Elle le sait depuis un moment, elle a senti ton odeur sur moi, l'informa-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.  
-Oh ! Tu me dis de masquer toute odeur de toi sur moi, mais tu le fais pas ?, s'indigna le garçon.  
-Chhhht, lui souffla-t-il pour le faire taire.  
Il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres, et ses mains passèrent dans le dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier le repoussa un peu en haussant les sourcils.

-Même si Erica les occupe un peu, je pense qu'ils doivent commencer à se poser des questions, dit-il timidement.

Derek sourit. Son louveteau devenait enfin raisonnable. Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Stiles attrapa le bras du loup-garou.

-C'est pas le cadeau de noël que je t'ai offert ça ?, dit-il en désignant la caisse où les fruits étaient maintenant couverts de poils blancs et noirs.  
-Euh si ..., avoua-t-il.  
-Tu peux pas négliger un cadeau comme ça, monstre !, se lamenta le garçon.  
-J'aime pas ça, les oranges, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que j'en fasse ?, se justifia-t-il.  
-Ce sont des man-da-rines !, articula-t-il.  
-Je sais, mais j'aime bien t'entendre le dire, se moqua l'alpha en découvrant ses dents blanches. "

Il se mit à bouder, et ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce où se trouvaient leurs amis. Dedans, les deux adolescents étaient en train de faire un bras de fer, et les encouragements fusaient de partout. Derek et Stiles regagnèrent discrètement leur place.  
La soirée finit relativement bien. Isaac était sorti vainqueur de plusieurs parties, alors que Jackson était de mauvais poil car il en avait gagné moins, et avait dit que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait plus de forces. Les jeunes avaient quitté le salon les uns après les autres, en commençant par Jackson et Lydia, suivit de Danny et Isaac, puis Boyd et Erica. Il ne restait plus que Stiles, Derek, Scott et Allison dans la pièce poussiéreuse. La chasseuse bâilla à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire, et Scott décida de rentrer lui aussi. Il vit son meilleur ami dormir profondément, la tête enfouie dans les bras, sur la table, et s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller quand Derek l'en empêcha.

"-Il a eu une dure journée, laisse le dormir tant qu'il trouve le sommeil.  
-Mais, je dois le ramener chez lui, protesta Scott.  
-Si son père t'appelle, tu diras qu'il dort chez toi, moi je le reconduirais chez lui demain matin, le rassura Derek avec insistance.  
-Allez viens Scott, il se fait tard et Derek tient toujours parole, lui dit calmement Allison pour soutenir l'alpha.  
-Ok ... Sois gentil avec lui, et t'amuse pas à le réveiller brutalement, lui demanda le loup brun en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Comme si c'était mon genre, ironisa son aîné.

L'adolescent allait répliquer, mais la chasseuse le tira par le bras vers l'extérieur. L'alpha soupira. Il était enfin seul avec son humain. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, s'assit sur une chaise et posa un coude sur la table. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur son poing fermé et sa main libre caressa les cheveux courts du garçon. Ils étaient toujours aussi doux, et ses doigts glissèrent avec plaisir dedans. Et cette odeur de citron qui lui chatouillait les narines commençait à lui donner des idées plus ou moins légales dans sa situation. Alors qu'il allait embrasser la nuque exposée à l'air libre de son copain, l'adolescent se réveilla ; il commença par se dégager rapidement de la main sur son crâne.

-Putain tu m'as fait peur, imbécile !, s'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
-Excuses-moi d'essayer d'être tendre ! -se justifia le lycanthrope en fronçant les sourcils.- J'aurais dû laisser Scott te réveiller et te ramener chez toi, ça m'aurait évité de me faire engueuler, bouda-t-il en reprenant son visage sombre de d'habitude.  
-Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne là ?, demanda le garçon après un moment de blanc, pendant lequel il s'était frotté les yeux énergiquement.  
-Non, il n'y a plus que nous deux.

Derek se leva de sa chaise, vexé, et alla s'allonger sur le dos, dans un canapé en toile qui semblait avoir été nettoyé récemment. Son grand dossier beige empêcha Stiles de voir le loup-garou, et il soupira. Il se leva à son tour, se posta devant son amant, et ils se regardèrent bêtement.

-Quoi ?, demanda l'alpha dans un grognement.  
-Je peux dormir avec toi ?, lui répondit le garçon après avoir baissé les yeux au sol et fait une petite mou triste."

Derek laissa quelques secondes s'écouler et finit par ouvrir les bras en grand. L'adolescent sourit de satisfaction et vint se loger contre le torse qui s'offrait à lui. Le canapé était trop petit pour qu'ils dorment l'un à côté de l'autre, aussi Stiles s'installa-t-il sur Derek. Le lycanthrope replia ses jambes et les écarta pour que l'humain fasse passer les siennes au milieu ; la tête du plus jeune reposa contre ses cotes solides, et sa main passa sous son T-shirt, pour effleurer d'un doigt les contours de ses abdos. Derek passa une main derrière sa propre tête et l'autre vint à nouveau caresser le crâne chevelu du garçon.

"-Remonte un peu Tiloup, tu me fais mal là, finit par dire le loup-garou après avoir passé plusieurs minutes inconfortables.  
-Ah ! Je savais bien que tu m'avais donné un surnom ce matin !, s'exclama l'adolescent.  
-Tu en voulais un, non ?, déclara-t-il simplement.  
-C'est mignon ... -souffla Stiles.- Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?  
-Si je te le dis, tu t'installes mieux ? T'es vraiment en train d'écraser une partie de mon corps que j'aimerais utiliser plus tard, et pour le reste de ma vie, soupira-t-il.  
-D'accord, d'accord, capitula le garçon avec empressement.

Il continua de caresser la peau chaude de son amant, et celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge.

-En fait, comme tu traines toujours avec des loups garous, mais que tu es un humain, je me suis que ce serait ... 'mignon' comme tu dis, de t'appeler 'mon loup' ou 'mon petit loup', mais j'ai trouvé ça complètement pathétique et moche, alors j'ai raccourcis à 'Tiloup'; c'est adorable, ça passe tout seul dans une conversation, c'est simple à retenir, et maintenant tu bouges ?, enchaîna-t-il avec un débit rapide.  
-Bah, si je remonte vers ta tête, je pourrais plus toucher ton corps parfait, ton T-shirt est trop long ..., minauda-t-il.  
-Quoi ? C'est le T-shirt qui te gêne ? Très bien ! -grogna-t-il en soupirant avant de se redresser à l'aide de ses abdos, de retirer son vêtement et de le lancer un peu plus loin.- Voilà, y a plus de T-shirt ! Alors tu changes de position et arrête de me broyer cette zone assez sensible à chaque fois que tu respires, ou tu préfères dormir tout seul sur un autre canapé ?

Stiles ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Ses joues, d'habitude pâle, avait pris une teinte rouge devant les muscles s'étalant devant lui. Les deux paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne détourne ses iris marrons ailleurs, en déglutissant bruyamment.

-Non, non c'est bon ... Je vais bouger.  
-Ça va Stiles ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, demanda l'alpha inquiet.

Il était assis sur la longueur du canapé, l'adolescent entre ses jambes, lui-même assis sur ses talons.

-Non, répondit le garçon dans un chuchotement.

Ses yeux fuyaient ceux du lycanthrope, mais ce dernier lui souleva le menton d'une main pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Menteur -déclara-t-il-, ton coeur tambourine dans ta poitrine.  
-C'est nul que tu saches toujours quand je mens -soupira Stiles- ... Tu promets que tu te moques pas de moi si je te dis ce qui va pas ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me ranger dans la case 'méchant' ? Je me suis pas moqué de toi quand tu m'as avoué que t'étais amoureux de quelqu'un, à Noël !, s'indigna Derek.  
-Je te parlais de Danielle, celle qui m'a kidnappé et frappé quelques semaines plus tard, et ce soir-là tu m'as exposé tes sentiments. On continue sur les souvenirs un peu gênant ou je peux te parler sérieusement ?, ironisa l'adolescent avec un visage grave.  
-Non, non, vas-y je t'écoute, décréta le loup aux cheveux noirs.  
-Merci -il fit une petite pause et rebaissa les yeux, profitant que son amoureux avait retiré la main de sous son visage.- C'est pas vraiment facile à dire en fait ... Tu veux pas commencer ?  
-Hein ? Commencer quoi ?, demanda le lycanthrope déboussolé.  
-Je ... Ah non, c'était débile, tu sais pas de quoi je veux parler ... Je suis nerveux, alors je dis des conneries ..., expliqua-t-il en se sentant bête.

Derek approcha son visage de celui de l'adolescent et l'embrassa tendrement. Plus leurs lèvres se pressaient les unes contre les autres, plus ses idées devenaient claires. Il allait lui avouer sa plus grande peur vis-à-vis de leur relation.

-Okay, alors en fait je suis pas habitué aux relations ... Encore moins avec un homme, et je dois avouer que je suis un peu gêné pour quand on va ... -il grimaça nerveusement.- Quand on va coucher ensemble, oh mon dieu je l'ai dit !, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu ... Euh oui d'accord, je comprends ..., répondit le loup-garou.  
-Ouais, nan, je pense pas que tu puisses comprendre, tu es celui qui en profitera le plus, vu que tu seras ... 'derrière' -répliqua-t-il à moitié agacé et à moitié gêné- , mais moi j'ai jamais été 'devant' ... Ni 'derrière' non plus remarque ... Enfin bref, j'appréhende le moment fatidique où on va avoir ce rapport, parce qu'en plus j'ai pas de préservatifs, et je veux pas devenir un loup-garou par transmission de gêne ou je ne sais quoi et ..., se lamenta-t-il.  
-Oh là, qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ? Pourquoi tu me parle de devenir un loup-garou ? Et ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, on peut largement attendre que tu sois prêt, y a aucun problème. J'étais aussi un peu terrifié la première fois que j'ai couché avec un homme, c'est normal, lui confia-t-il pour le rassurer.  
-Quoi ? T'as déjà couché avec un gars ? Enfin ... Je croyais que t'étais hétéro avant moi !, s'exclama Stiles.  
-Ah, mon pauvre Tiloup, je suis gay depuis un moment. Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais eu une révélation divine avec toi ?, dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire sur son visage.

L'adolescent regarda ailleurs, gêné.

-Oh, c'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? T'as pris conscience de ton homosexualité avec moi ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Oui bon bah ça va, je suis jeune !, se justifia-t-il en boudant.

Derek l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant.

-Tu vas vraiment faire la tête ? Allez, tu sais bien que je te taquine Stiles -Il regarda le garçon, avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur le canapé, l'invitant à le suivre. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une position confortable, et l'alpha grattait doucement le crâne doux de son compagnon, pendant que celui-ci caressait sa peau.- Et puis tu sais, je sais ce que ça fait d'être ... 'derrière', comme tu dis, lui avoua-t-il.  
-Genre ... Vraiment ? Comment t'as pu te faire dominer par quelqu'un ? T'es une montagne de muscles !, demanda Stiles curieusement.  
-Bah en fait ... Quand j'étais au lycée, j'étais un gars tout fin ... Et j'étais pris en grippe par les gros durs, du style de Jackson mais en plus méchants et plus bête. J'avais même été surnommé "Derek sans pec' ", c'était assez traumatisant, quand j'y repense -dit-il d'un air pensif.- Enfin bref, y avait ce mec du club d'échec qui était super mignon avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux blonds, on s'est vite plu l'un à l'autre, et puis de fil en aiguille ... Je vais pas te faire un dessin quoi, confessa-t-il.  
-"Derek sans pec' ", répéta Stiles dans un murmure, les yeux dans le vide en train d'imaginer son amoureux sans muscles.  
-Bon, on va pas s'étendre sur le sujet, j'ai changé depuis le temps, et il est très loin mon moment passif avec un garçon.  
-Je suis bien content que tu sois musclé, ça me fait du rembourrage pour dormir, répondit l'adolescent en serrant son copain."

Derek siffla entre ses dents et saisit une couverture posée sur le dossier du canapé, avant de l'étaler sur leur deux corps. Il colla le petit brun encore plus sur lui tout en lui caressant le dos, alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement contre lui.  
Cette nuit-là dans ses rêves, Stiles imagina qu'il était ce garçon du club d'échec avec des lunettes, qui avait fait craquer le jeune Derek. Il avait collé une raclé aux gros durs qui embêtaient son amoureux, et était devenu Président. Il se réveilla quand, dans son rêve, une bousculade eut lieu alors qu'il faisait un discours sur le mariage homosexuel ; Derek était en train de le secouer pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

"-Allez la marmotte, je te ramène chez toi, lui dit-il légèrement endormi."

Ils se bougèrent pour que l'adolescent n'arrive pas en retard en cours, et l'alpha le déposa devant sa maison.  
Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Stiles ne fit que de penser à son amoureux, ce qui lui faisait parfois naitre le sourire de l'idiot du village sur les lèvres. Au moment de quitter l'école, il allait poser un classeur dans son casier quand la blonde et la brune de la meute arrivèrent vers lui en souriant.

"-Stiles, on a quelque chose à te dire, lui dit Erica joyeusement.  
-Okay ..., c'est quoi ?, demanda le garçon suspicieusement.  
-On est au courant pour ... Tu sais ... Derek et toi, chuchota la louve en souriant.

Stiles eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Pour toi je savais ... Mais toi Allison ... Comment t'as su ?, leur dit-il en les pointant chacune leur tour du doigt, et en faisant une grimace outrée.  
-Bin ... Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dans le hangar ..., avoua-t-elle gênée.  
-Mais on voulait te dire qu'on allait tout faire pour que ton secret reste secret, promit Erica en chantonnant."

Stiles sembla gêné, mais la chasseuse lui fit un sourire encourageant.  
Après l'entrainement, les adolescents se dispersèrent, maudissant Derek et Allison pour tous ces exercices plus fatigants les uns que les autres qu'ils leur faisaient faire. Stiles n'avait pas pu venir, devant rattraper tous ses cours, pour son plus grand malheur. Il manquait à Derek, et ce dernier voulait absolument le voir, au moins pour échanger un baiser, ou lui faire un câlin. Il enfila la nouvelle veste en cuir qu'il s'était achetée dans la journée, et sortit du salon de thé. Il faisait plutôt froid à l'extérieur, quand il prit la direction de la maison du shérif. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur, l'ayant emprunté plus d'une fois, et arriva vite. Son futur beau-père n'était pas là, et il se dit qu'il pourrait rentrer librement dans la chambre du premier étage. Il grimpa le long du mur, vers la lumière que laissait passer l'horrible fenêtre redoutée, et s'arrêta derrière la vitre. A l'intérieur, Stiles était debout, et un homme brun se tenait devant lui avec pour seul vêtement une serviette enroulée autour de son bassin. Derek grogna et leva la fenêtre d'un coup, ce qui fit se retourner Stiles, étonné de le voir.

"-Stiles ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre ?, s'énerva-t-il en jetant un regard noir à l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas."


	28. Chapter 28

Après que les filles lui aient confessé qu'elles connaissaient l'existence de sa relation secrète avec l'alpha, Stiles était retourné chez lui avec les idées sombres. Il ne pouvait pas accompagner ses amis au repaire, car il avait une montagne de devoirs à rattraper. Il était quasiment sûr que son professeur de chimie avait prévu deux fois plus d'exercices, pour lui donner une charge encore plus importante de travail que d'habitude. Cet homme était cruel avec lui. Il gara sa jeep bleue le long du trottoir, et descendit d'un pas traînant sachant ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'il serait assis à son bureau. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui, et monta au premier étage. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, alluma la lumière et balança son sac à côté de son bureau, avant de s'y assoir. Il soupira, peu enclin à s'atteler à la tâche qui lui incombait, mais finit par se pencher pour sortir ses affaires de son sac à dos. Un bruit suspect, derrière lui, l'arrêta et il tourna la tête. Il aurait voulu que ce soit Derek qui apparaisse, et pas un jeune homme aux crocs acérés qui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui.

"-Hé je te connais, toi - déclara Stiles, les yeux exorbités par la peur, en le pointant du doigt.- Si, si, t'es le mec qui était dans le hangar !

Il était persuadé de reconnaitre ces cheveux bruns, à présent sales, et ces yeux gris. Le jeune adulte lui montra ses deux mains, et sembla tout aussi effrayé que lui.

-Je veux pas te faire de mal, je te jure, je cherche juste à me cacher. Faut pas qu'ils me trouvent, ils vont me faire la peau, je te jure que c'est vrai, se défendit-t-il.  
-Okay, okay, calme toi, on va procéder par étapes. Tu rentres tes crocs, je pose le stylo que j'ai saisi dans un moment de faiblesse pour me défendre, on s'assoit tranquillement et tu m'expliques calmement ce qu'il se passe ...

Ils s'exécutèrent tous les deux, et Stiles le questionna.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Pourquoi tu es venu chez moi ? Pourquoi tu as participé à mon enlèvement ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tes copains vont pas venir me rechercher ?, débita-t-il rapidement.  
-Euh ...  
-Prends ton temps pour répondre, le rassura Stiles sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il avait posé un tas de questions.  
-Je m'appelle Andrew et je voulais pas te kidnapper, mais Danielle nous a tous forcé ... Une des nôtres a essayé de s'opposer à elle, après qu'elle ait sombré dans la folie suite à la mort de Ruben, mais Danielle l'a battue en combat, et on ne l'a plus jamais revue, les frères l'ont probablement tuée. Mais j'ai été gentil avec toi -supplia-t-il-, je t'ai protégé plus d'une fois, je voulais pas te faire de mal moi !  
-D'accord, d'accord, je te crois, le rassura-t-il en se reculant un peu plus.  
-Et maintenant que la meute s'est dispersée, Sean et Damuel traquent nos membres ; j'ai déjà réussi à les semer, mais ils vont finir par me retrouver et me tuer. C'est pourquoi je me suis caché chez toi, ils n'oseront jamais rentrer dans la maison d'un shérif pour tuer quelqu'un. Mais je te jure que ...  
-Arrêtes de jurer, je te crois !, répéta le garçon.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Andrew regarda Stiles. Le loup-garou finit par désigner la blessure sur le visage pâle de l'adolescent.

-Ça fait mal ? Non parce que sinon je peux enlever un peu de ta douleur, lui dit-il timidement.  
-Non, c'est bon -répondit Stiles, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être touché par un homme crasseux et puant.- Écoutes, je crois que tu devrais partir ... Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de voir si oui ou non les deux chasseurs vont oser rentrer chez moi pour te tuer ..., dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Non pitié ! Me laisse pas tout seul !, implora le lycanthrope.

Ses iris gris renvoyèrent une image de peur dans ceux marrons du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, même s'il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour le libérer. Stiles était trop bon, et prévoyait même de lui trouver une place au sein de la meute.

-Bon ... C'est d'accord, tu restes là, mais avant va falloir que tu te douches, tu sens la mort ..., capitula-t-il.  
-Je ... J'ai passé plusieurs jours dans le froid, la boue et la poussière, l'informa-t-il piteusement."

L'adolescent lui indiqua l'emplacement de la salle de bain, et vint se rassoir à son bureau en soupirant. Derek n'allait pas être facile à convaincre, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser le jeune adulte se débrouiller seul dans la nature, avec des chasseurs aux trousses. Il venait de finir de recopier son anglais, quand Andrew revint dans sa chambre avec une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches.

"-Un soucis ?, questionna Stiles en tentant de garder les yeux fixés sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui.  
-Bin en fait, j'aurais besoin de vêtements, lui demanda-t-il timidement."

L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et finit par se lever. L'attitude effacée que laissait paraître le loup-garou contrastait avec son physique. Il semblait plus être capitaine de l'équipe de natation, maintenant qu'il était propre, qu'un fugitif tremblant de peur. Stiles eut un doute quant à sa réelle personnalité ; et si, en fait, Andrew simulait sa détresse pour amadouer le garçon et le kidnapper à nouveau ? Il s'arrêta devant lui, et dès qu'il vit ses fossettes cachées derrière un début de barbe, son nez fin sur lequel des gouttes d'eau provenant de ses cheveux mouillés glissaient, et ses yeux gris apeurés, toute crainte à son sujet disparue. C'est à ce moment-là que Derek ouvrit la fenêtre avec fracas en grognant.

"-C'est pas ce que tu crois !, s'empressa de dire Stiles.  
-Mais je le reconnais lui, je savais que j'aurais dû lui trancher la gorge quand j'en avais l'occasion, grogna Derek en sortant ses crocs.

Andrew prit peur et se colla contre le mur pendant que Stiles posait une main sur le torse de l'alpha pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Derek, c'est bon, il a rien fait de mal, je l'aide, il est de notre côté ! Derek, arrête tout de suite et laisse-moi t'expliquer !, essaya-t-il de le raisonner.

Le plus vieux des trois hommes souffla bruyamment tout en continuant d'observer méchamment son rival, mais sembla ne pas vouloir lui encastrer la tête dans le mur avant d'avoir eu une explication.

-Pas bougé -ordonna-t-il à son amoureux en se dirigeant vers son placard.- Voilà, Andrew, tu enfiles ça pendant que je lui parle s'il-te-plait ?

Le jeune homme saisit les vêtements et sortit de la chambre, les yeux au sol.

-Il fait quoi ici, celui-là ?, s'énerva le loup-garou.  
-Il se cache, les chasseurs le poursuivent ... Il a nulle part où aller ; il est tout seul Derek, je peux pas le laisser ...  
-Et pourquoi ? Je te rappelle qu'il était dans le hangar, en train de te retenir en otage !  
-Il a été gentil avec moi ... Il m'a défendu quand Danielle me frappait.  
-Gentil ? Bah génial, on va lui remettre une médaille alors, et puis vu qu'il a l'air prêt, tu vas peut-être aussi lui faire une petite gâterie, non ?, s'emporta-t-il en respirant bruyamment.  
-Une ... Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Il s'est rien passé, je t'assure. Il venait juste de prendre une douche, tout seul ..., lui expliqua le garçon.  
-Nan, nan, mais j'ai bien compris, tu veux pas coucher avec moi, mais avec un mec qui t'as séquestré ça passe nickel ; eh bah pas de soucis Stiles, je reste dans les parages si jamais t'as besoin de moi, s'indigna Derek avec exaspération.  
-Mais t'es vraiment débile ou quoi ? J'ai pas couché avec lui, et j'ai même pas envie de le faire ! -s'emporta Stiles.- Y a que toi que j'aime, même si t'es le mec qui m'apporte le plus de problèmes au monde, et qui me fait le plus de mal. Mais je prends sur moi, et je me dis que ça finira par s'arranger, parce que tu peux pas être grincheux tout le temps ..., commença le garçon.  
-Chut ! ... Ton père est en train de revenir, le coupa l'alpha en grimaçant.  
-Eh merde ... Prends Andrew dans la meute !, chuchota-t-il.  
-Quoi ?! Hors de question !  
-Allez, c'est le seul moyen de le protéger, on pourra tous l'aider comme ça ... Je ne peux pas le laisser seul Derek ...

Il lui lança un regard implorant, et le loup-garou finit par céder avec regret.

-Bon d'accord, mais il se dépêche de me suivre ..., bougonna-t-il avec une mine patibulaire.  
-Non, il peut pas sortir, il va se faire repérer par les chasseurs. Andrew, ramène-toi ici !  
Le jeune loup-garou ouvrit la porte, ses affaires sales dans les mains, et un sourire gêné sur le visage.

-C'est réglé alors ?, demanda-t-il.  
-Faut te cacher, mon père arrive, je vais le retarder le plus possible !, chuchota-t-il.

Il sortit de la pièce comme une furie pour intercepter le shérif qui semblait fatigué. Il marchait dans le couloir du premier étage et était presque devant la chambre.

-Hé papa, salut !, chantonna le garçon avec un sourire.  
-Salut fiston -répondit son paternel avec un air suspicieux.- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?  
-Quoi ? Pfffu, franchement, est-ce que je suis le genre de personne à faire n'importe quoi ?  
-Nooon, bien sûr que non ... C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je peux ouvrir la porte de ta chambre sans tomber sur une calamité, non ?

Stiles leva les yeux en l'air, et son coeur fit un bond quand il vit la main de son père s'approcher de la poignée de porte de sa chambre, et la tourner. Il poussa la porte en bois, et constata que la chambre était vide. Seuls les devoirs de son fils étaient éparpillés sur son bureau.

-Ah, tu vois, pas de raison de s'inquiéter !, chantonna le garçon en faisait un grand sourire.

Le shérif soupira et souhaita une bonne nuit à son fils, avant de descendre regarder un match de football américain. Stiles referma la porte de sa chambre et balaya la pièce du regard pour essayer de trouver où s'étaient cachés les deux adultes.

-Derek ? Andrew ?, questionna-t-il à voix basse.

Il vit le plus jeune des loups garous glisser de sous le lit, sur le ventre, poussé d'un coup de pied par Derek, qui sortit à son tour sur le ventre en toussotant.

-Fais le ménage Stiles, on a failli se faire attaquer par une araignée géante ..., rouspéta l'alpha en s'époussetant les vêtements.

Andy éternua plusieurs fois discrètement, et Stiles se rapprocha de son amoureux, pour lui enlever la poussière des cheveux.

-Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Derek regarda le loup-garou brun avec mépris avant de déclarer :

-J'ai pas envie ... Mais je te laisse pas seul avec lui.

Il alla s'assoir sur le lit, pendant que le coeur de l'adolescent se brisait en plusieurs morceaux. Son copain n'avait pas envie de dormir avec lui, et ils venaient de se disputer à cause d'un sujet sensible. Il commença à regretter d'être aussi gentil, et d'avoir accepté d'aider le jeune homme, qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

-Toi tu dors sur le fauteuil -ordonna l'alpha à l'oméga.- Et toi, tu dors du côté du mur.

Stiles allait protester, mais Derek le poussa au fond du lit et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Andrew s'installa dans le fauteuil présent dans un coin de la pièce sans demander son reste et il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la chambre. Le couple était dos à dos, boudant chacun de leur côté. L'alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'autre loup présent dans la chambre, malgré qu'il se soit endormi depuis un moment. L'adolescent expira bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement face à la situation, mais Derek sembla s'en ficher royalement ; il se retourna donc et fit passer son bras droit autour de la taille de son amoureux, et son bras gauche essaya de se frayer un chemin sous son flanc lourd, pour prendre complètement le loup-garou dans ses bras. Derek sursauta, grimaça et lui donna une tape sur la main droite.

-T'es pas obligé de me labourer le flanc avec ta montre Stiles, ça fait mal, grommela-t-il.  
-C'est pas ma faute, t'es trop lourd pour moi, chuchota le garçon.

L'alpha soupira devant cette remarque peu flatteuse et se tourna en donnant une tape du revers de la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-Je croyais que j'étais parfaitement rembourré, lui dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.  
-Tu es quasiment parfait partout Derek, tu as juste un gros problème de confiance en les autres, souffla Stiles en se blottissant contre lui avec plaisir.  
-Je t'aime, c'est pour ça, lui chuchota-t-il, les lèvres posées sur son front."

Mais le garçon ne lui répondit pas, il venait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. "Foutu gosse", pensa Derek avant de respirer son odeur de citron favorite.  
La nuit passa rapidement, et avant que l'adolescent ne se réveille, Derek et Andrew partirent. L'alpha emmena son nouveau bêta au repaire, pour le garder à l'oeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets par la fenêtre, comme s'il avait peur que Sean et Damuel n'arrivent.  
De son côté, Stiles était triste ; quand il avait quitté ses rêves cauchemardesques son amoureux n'était plus là, et avait laissé une place vide et froide. Le jeudi défila à une vitesse folle, et les quatre adolescents de l'équipe de crosse eurent un entraînement (Stiles ne pouvait pas y participer, sur ordre du médecin), empêchant celui "spécial loups garous". Quand le garçon hyperactif rentra chez lui, il trouva Derek assis sur son lit.

"-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'Andrew ?!, demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-C'est bon, il peut rester seul pendant un instant -bougonna l'alpha.- Moi je suis là pour te parler.

L'adolescent posa son sac à côté de son bureau, et resta debout devant, prenant appuis dessus.

-Bah vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit-il bêtement.  
-Je suis jaloux -déclara le plus vieux en baissant les yeux au sol.- Je l'aime pas ce type-là, j'ai l'impression que tu le préfères à moi ...  
-Que je le ... Derek, je l'ai revu à peine hier, comment tu veux que je m'intéresse plus à lui qu'à toi ? C'est complètement insensé ..., soupira le garçon.  
-Oui voilà, c'est insensé, mais c'est comme ça que je suis Stiles, je suis jaloux et possessif !, haussa-t-il d'un ton.  
-Je t'aime comme ça, même si tu n'es qu'un sale con qui me pourrira l'existence ... J'aime bien les gens qui me font du mal, je pense ... Je les attire, conclu-t-il.

Derek se leva et se colla contre lui.

-Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal pourtant, lui confia-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amoureux.

Stiles se noya dedans, et ses mains agrippèrent les deux côtés de la veste en cuir pour attirer l'alpha encore plus sur lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, puis plus rageusement. Le loup-garou força le passage avec sa langue, pour qu'elle aille rencontrer celle de l'adolescent. Leur souffle s'accéléra, et Derek pressa son bassin contre celui du garçon.

-Je ... J'ai envie de ..., murmura Stiles d'une voix timide.  
-Ça tombe bien, répliqua Derek en souriant avant d'envoyer la moitié de ce qu'il se trouvait sur le bureau, par terre.

Il allongea l'adolescent dessus avec force et ce dernier grogna.

-Aïe mon dos, tu peux être gentil quand même ... Je suis un blessé de guerre, se lamenta-t-il.  
-Bientôt tu seras un blessé d'amour, tu verras, lui assura le lycanthrope en laissant ses mains glisser sous les vêtements du garçon.

Stiles commença à ressentir une sensation agréable au niveau de son boxer, et eut du mal à retenir un cri quand l'alpha le fit glisser de quelques centimètres sur le bureau pour coller leur bassin entre eux. Le plus vieux commença à s'attaquer au jean du garçon, mais il l'arrêta.

-Non... -dit-il en se mordant la lèvre, gêné, et en posant une main sur les siennes.- Toi d'abord ...

Derek soupira et retira son blouson de cuir et son T-shirt avec empressement.

-Quand je pense que tu vas enfreindre la loi dans la maison d'un shérif ..., pensa Stiles avec horreur.  
-Je suis un loup-garou, je roule toujours trop vite en voiture et j'ai tué mon oncle, alors honnêtement, c'est pas demain que je vais respecter la loi ... Et encore moins aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il avec un regard avide."

Il se positionna au-dessus lui, prenant appuis sur le bureau, en l'embrassant de nouveau pendant que les mains du garçon se posaient sur ses fesses. Atteint d'un mal de dos fulgurant dû à la position fortement inconfortable que lui imposait son amant, Stiles remonta ses mains sur la colonne vertébrale du loup, et ses jambes vinrent entourer sa taille. Son extrémité la plus dure à ce moment-là, rencontra celle de Derek derrière leurs jeans, et lorsque le plus âgé des deux les frotta doucement l'une contre l'autre, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se contracter en laissant partir sa tête en arrière. Il se retint de lâcher un juron, et Derek caressa amoureusement son ventre avant de s'attaquer réellement à la ceinture du plus jeune. Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre, et lui fit signe qu'il était prêt. Le lycanthrope déboutonna son pantalon, et le fit glisser du mieux qu'il put, pendant que Stiles relevait son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le moment fatidique allait arriver ; il ne restait plus sur lui qu'un boxer et un T-shirt. Il fallait qu'il enlève ce T-shirt, il ne voulait pas être ridicule ; il se redressa un peu et délia ses mains du dos de son amant, puis lutta avec le vêtement du fait qu'il était allongé. Derek rit doucement et l'aida ; Stiles venait d'être ridicule et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge à nouveau, mais l'alpha ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour épiloguer. Il l'avait rallongé avec force sur le bureau en bois, et si une de ses mains était posée de façon à ce qu'il n'écrase pas le garçon, l'autre titillait doucement le membre gonflé de son amoureux par-dessus son boxer. Stiles gémit sous les caresses et rouvrit les yeux, le temps de s'apercevoir que son copain était lui aussi en caleçon, gris, malgré qu'il n'ait pas vu la chute de son jean. Alors qu'il était enfin sûr que rien ne pourrait les déranger, son cerveau en décida autrement. Derek était en train de l'embrasser langoureusement sous le menton, quand il descendit dans son cou. La mémoire de l'adolescent se mit en route, et il revit son cauchemar, celui où Derek se transformait en Danielle, et qu'elle le mordait sauvagement. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive à ce moment-là ? Alors qu'il allait enfin réaliser quelque chose qu'il attendait au plus profond de lui. Il voulait dire à son amoureux de ne pas s'attarder là, qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et les lèvres continuèrent d'embrasser son cou. Son bras gauche tâtonna sur le bureau en quête d'un objet, peu importait ce que c'était, pour stopper ça. Il devait arrêter Danielle, qui allait le mordre et le tuer. Il saisit un gros livre de chimie qui était resté miraculeusement sur le bureau et le tint d'une main ferme.

"-Pas la gorge, salope !, hurla-t-il avant d'assener le manuel, à la couverture en carton dur, sur la tempe de Derek.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva, et alla s'écrouler au sol dans un râle. Stiles prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et se redressa.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je suis désolé !, se lamenta-t-il en se tenant la tête à deux mains.  
-Who ... La pièce tourne dangereusement là, non ?, demanda le loup-garou à moitié sonné.

Quand il s'assit par terre, les yeux dans le vague, Stiles constata qu'une trainé de sang partait de la zone d'impact et descendait sur sa tempe.

-Je te pensais pas si violent, Tiloup ... Et je dois te prévenir que les surnoms comme ça, moi je suis pas fan ...  
-Euh Derek, je suis là ..., l'informa l'humain alors que son copain parlait à la chaise.

Il plissa les yeux et fit une grimace.

-Tu m'as démolie la tête avec ton bouquin ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on le fasse ..., demanda-t-il perplexe.  
-C'est pas que je veux pas le faire mais ... C'est pas facile à dire en fait ... Tu veux pas qu'on réessaye ?, proposa-t-il.  
-Non, non, pas vraiment ... Je pense que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de tes problèmes, et ensuite on pourra envisager de recommencer ... Je suis un peu fatigué de me faire cogner sans arrêt, avoua-t-il, un peu effrayé par l'humain.

Stiles soupira avant de se rhabiller. Il était encore excité par les évènements, mais se doutait que ce n'était plus le cas pour son amoureux. Il lui tendit ses vêtements, alors qu'il regardait béatement dans le vide.

-Tiens, je vais te ramener au salon après ...  
-Pourquoi ...? Je suis où ?, demanda Derek.  
-Bin ... Chez moi ... Ça va ?, répondit Stiles, inquiet.  
-Quoi ?, répéta l'alpha avec une tête de perdu.  
-Derek ... Tu m'inquiètes ... Ça va ?  
-Ah ah, oui, je te charrie -pouffa le loup-garou-, passe-moi ma veste.  
-Tsssk t'es vraiment nul, j'ai cru que je t'avais fait une recalibration cognitive, qui t'avais fait perdre tous tes souvenirs ...  
-Pauvre Stiles, tu crois vraiment que tu vas me rendre marteau comme ça ?, sourit Derek."

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes après, ils se garaient devant le repaire de la meute. Stiles accompagna son copain, pour s'assurer qu'Andrew allait bien. Toute la meute était là, et Peter faisait l'honneur de sa présence. L'homme le plus âgé avait un verre de soda à la main, dans lequel trempait une paille ; Stiles trouva qu'il ressemblait à un dromadaire chaque fois qu'il aspirait dedans pour boire. Isaac et Jackson étaient en train de se battre pour une obscure raison, un peu plus loin.

"-Hé Stiles, c'est cool que tu sois là !, chantonna Scott en voyant son meilleur ami rentrer dans la pièce.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas à l'entrainement ?  
-Non, le terrain est mort, on pouvait rien faire dessus, et Finstock nous a tous renvoyé chez nous, dit-il en souriant.  
-On a pu tenir compagnie au nouveau comme ça, déclara Isaac en plissant les yeux.

Andy adressa un petit signe de la main à Stiles, depuis le siège où il était assis. Derek soupira de mécontentement et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tiens, il va neiger bientôt, je le sens, les informa Peter.

Le groupe le regarda avec des yeux incrédules.

-Merci Oncle Frog pour cette annonce météorologique, lui répondit son neveu.  
-Tssk, quelle mesquinerie, je voulais juste vous prévenir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Dans son coin, Stiles regarda son amoureux s'installer à une table et poser sa tête dans ses bras. Il avait l'air épuisé. L'adolescent se rappela qu'il lui avait conseillé de parler à quelqu'un de son problème ; il chercha du regard les deux seules personnes au courant de sa relation avec le loup-garou, et fit signe à Allison de le suivre dehors. Erica les suivit, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait à la chasseuse.  
Il leur exposa brièvement la situation, et leur parla de son cauchemar ainsi que de son cerveau qui faisait une association d'idée détestable. Si Allison était en retrait sur la réponse, un peu gênée, Erica lui donnait toute sorte de conseil, comme penser uniquement à ce qu'il faisait à ce moment-là. Même s'il n'était pas convaincu que cela allait marcher, il sembla soulagé d'un poids. Derek avait raison, ça faisait un bien fou de parler à quelqu'un. Son amoureux ouvrit justement la porte du repaire avec fracas.

-Stiles ! Espèce de petit crétin !, hurla-t-il à s'en arracher les poumons.

Les trois jeunes haussèrent un sourcil devant cette agressivité soudaine. Le garçon lui demanda muettement ce qu'il se passait. Toujours sur le pas de la porte, l'alpha commençait à devenir rouge.

-Débile de la pire sorte ! Je t'avais dit de parler à quelqu'un, mais dans un lieu PRIVÉ ! Ils ont tout entendu ! Ils sont au courant !, cria-t-il encore plus fort en manquant de s'étrangler."

Il désigna deux fenêtres où les têtes de toute la meute, à l'exception d'Andy et de Peter, étaient scotchées. Boyd, Isaac et Danny souriaient amicalement, content de savoir que leur ami était en couple, Lydia semblait outrée de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt ce qui se tramait, Jackson, qui avait arrêté sa dispute pour écouter le ragot le plus intéressant du monde, se moquait littéralement du couple improbable qu'ils formaient, et Scott semblait choqué, les mains appuyées contre la vitre et la bouche grande ouverte. Stiles fit à peu près la même tête que son meilleur ami quand il les vit tous le regarder, maintenant au courant de son petit secret, et lâcha un petit cri étouffé, pendant qu'Allison avait une main sur la bouche, et qu'Erica se pinçait les lèvres. Peter bût une gorgée de soda et déclara en souriant :

"-Ah non, c'était pas de la neige que je sentais, c'était de l'orage !"


	29. Chapter 29

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Stiles avait révélé par inadvertance le secret de sa relation avec l'alpha, ainsi que quelques détails assez gênants, aux autres membres. La diffusion de ces éléments au reste de la meute avait valu à l'adolescent de se faire frapper par le loup-garou, devenu complètement rouge. Chaque jour depuis la découverte de ce secret jusque-là bien gardé, les jeunes avaient posées toutes sortes de questions sur leur relation, mais Derek était resté impassible, menaçant toujours Stiles du regard pour qu'il ne dise rien de plus. Andrew était toujours avec eux, profitant de leur protection tant qu'il le pouvait, et Peter passait lui aussi plus de temps dans le repaire avec la meute. Le mardi de la semaine suivant la déclaration accidentelle, la situation était un peu plus détendue, et les bêtas avaient moins peur de finir encastrés dans un mur s'ils faisaient allusion au couple. Ils commencèrent à se remémorer les différents moments où les deux hommes avaient été seuls tous les deux.

"-Dans le bus, la fois où on était tous bloqués par la neige, vous faisiez vraiment des trucs alors ?, demanda Lydia avec sa bouche en coeur.  
-Quoi ? Mais non voyons !, s'indigna le jeune brun.  
-Bah alors quand on était chez Jackson, et que vous étiez tous les deux dans la chambre ?, essaya Erica.  
-Non plus, répondit Stiles, blasé.  
-Bien sûr que non, ça c'étaient Isaac et Danny, se moqua Jackson.  
-C'est clair que toi on t'a pas entendu cette nuit-là, le nargua le garçon frisé.

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, comme d'habitude, et l'attention se reporta sur eux, au grand bonheur du fils du shérif. Il jeta un regard à son amoureux, qui jouait plus loin aux échecs avec son oncle.

-Hé hé, j'ai gagné, échec et mat Derek, chantonna Peter avec un sourire triomphal sur le visage.  
-En effet, répondit son neveu en haussant les épaules.  
-En même temps c'était pas difficile, tu penses à autre chose.  
-Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, lui répondit sèchement l'alpha avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la pièce d'à côté."

Peter sourit vaguement ; il savait parfaitement que le dernier membre de sa famille était bouleversé par la situation que Stiles avait créée. Lorsqu'il avait avoué son homosexualité à ses parents, il avait été tellement honteux qu'il ne leur avait présenté son petit-ami de l'époque que très tard et qu'il avait rompu avec lui quelques semaines après. Aujourd'hui il n'avait plus que sa meute comme semblant de famille, et était toujours aussi gêné par son orientation sexuelle.  
Stiles se leva à son tour pour retrouver son amoureux. L'alpha était de dos, les poings appuyés sur une table au fond de la pièce. L'adolescent s'approcha de lui doucement, mais il sursauta quand même.

"-Hé Derek, je voulais te dire ... Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on soit démasqués à cause de moi ... C'était pas mon intention tu sais ... J'ai juste parlé à quelqu'un comme tu me l'avait conseillé ... Mais j'ai manqué de jugeote, je le reconnais ... -il fit une petite pause et, après avoir entendu son amoureux renifler pour la dixième fois, il reprit la parole.- Derek tu ... Tu pleures ?

L'alpha tourna la tête vers lui, le visage fermé. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

-C'est à cause de moi ? demanda-t-il avec peine.

Le plus âgé lâcha un soupir amusé avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Non c'est pas toi Stiles, c'est juste moi ... -lui dit-il avant de renifler une nouvelle fois.- Tu devrais retourner t'amuser avec les autres, ça va aller ...  
-Bin ils étaient en train de me cuisiner sur nous deux, alors je crois que je vais rester ici avec toi, répondit-il en regardant le sol.

Ils restèrent dans la même position. Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Il avait su aider son meilleur ami quand il était devenu loup-garou, il avait su survivre pendant un an dans une jungle surnaturelle, avec des lycanthropes, un kanima, un adolescent tueur et des chasseurs, il avait su trouver sa place dans une équipe de crosse, mais il était incapable de consoler son copain. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots pour le faire aller mieux, et il observait la scène , impuissant.

-C'est quoi le problème avec toi ?, hasarda-t-il timidement.  
-L'armure qui protégeait mes sentiments a été explosée par un gosse ... Et ça me rend fou, lui dit-il dans un soupir, avant de renifler à nouveau.  
-Je ...  
-Je t'aime Tiloup -le coupa-t-il.- Mais j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer ...

L'adolescent le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et lui posa une main sur le bras.

-C'est normal, je te rappelle que je suis mineur ... Mais qui s'en occupe ? La meute ? Ils s'en balancent tous, ils sont juste contents pour nous. Mais je t'aime aussi, et tant que je t'aimerais, je te jure que le premier qui ose dire qu'on ne doit pas être ensemble, je lui casse la gueule, même si c'est toi. Je suis sérieux.  
-Je t'aime Stiles ..., répéta l'alpha avec une voix coupée avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amoureux."

Il le serra fort contre lui, en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, et se laissa pleurer. Le jeune garçon était perdu, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. La scène lui semblait un peu bizarre, et il était gêné de voir son copain fondre dans ses bras de la sorte. Puis, alors que Derek répétait une autre fois qu'il l'aimait, dans un sanglot déchirant, il sût trouver les gestes. Une de ses mains trouva refuge contre la nuque mise à nue du loup-garou, et l'autre serra tant bien que mal son dos. Stiles se sentait patraque, comme si il partageait la douleur intérieure de son amant. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, puis l'alpha se dégagea, chassa les larmes insolentes qui couraient le long de ses joues et alla s'assoir contre le mur de briques pour reprendre sa dignité tranquillement. Le plus jeune se doutait qu'il voulait être un peu seul, mais ce n'était pas dans ses projets à lui ; il comptait bien rester jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou retrouve le sourire. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et contre toute attente, Derek s'allongea par terre et posa sa tête sur les jambes du garçon. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Sa main libre caressa distraitement les cheveux noirs coiffés au gel de son amoureux, et il posa sa tête contre le mur. Derek était fatigué, il avait du mal à dormir quand il était avec Stiles parce que son lit était trop petit pour deux, et l'adolescent lui dormait généralement dessus, mais il avait aussi du mal à dormir quand il n'était pas avec lui. Sa respiration se fit plus lente et il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant des caresses tendres de son compagnon. Lydia arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson sur les talons. Elle se stoppa en voyant les deux hommes par terre, et son petit-ami lui rentra dedans.

"-Prends pas racine ma chérie, y a encore du monde derrière moi !, rouspéta-t-il alors que Danny lui était aussi rentré dedans.  
-Attends y a déjà du monde ici, lui dit-elle doucement.  
-Shhh, il vient de s'endormir, chuchota Stiles à ses amis.  
-Trop mignon, soupira la rousse en souriant amicalement.  
-Tu bouges Ken ? On aimerait bien aller chercher à manger ! C'est ton cul qui passe pas entre les portes ?, demanda Isaac en riant.  
-Shht shht, Derek pionce !, répondit l'ancien kamina à voix basse, en leur faisant signe de se taire."

Ils firent tous demi-tour, et allèrent s'assoir docilement en attendant que leur leader se réveille. Lorsque cela arriva enfin, les adolescents taquinèrent à nouveau leur ami humain sur sa relation, mais le phénomène commençait à se dissiper, en partie grâce à Jackson qui en avait marre d'entendre toujours le même sujet de conversation. Ils finirent par se séparer, et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Andrew passait ses journées enfermé dans le salon et commençait à s'ennuyer. Cette nuit-là, lorsque le ciel fût noir, il sortit prendre l'air. Il alla se balader dans la ville. L'air était frais autour de lui. Ses instincts animaux étaient libres. Il sentait tout, voyait tout et vivait à cent à l'heure. Une liberté qu'il chérissait depuis toujours. Même si la meute qu'il avait trouvée était gentille, il ne trouvait pas sa place ; l'alpha semblait le détester. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement les mains dans les poches, certain de ne pas être dérangé, il sentit quelque chose. Une odeur qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Dix mètres derrière lui se trouvait Sean, vingt mètres devant lui se tenait Damuel. Les deux frères l'avaient retrouvé. Comment ? Ne dormaient-ils donc jamais ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer ; alors que le plus vieux des frères se rapprochait de son dos, il se mit à courir dans la nuit. Prendre des rues sombres serait son seul avantage.

Pendant ce temps Stiles passait un excellent moment avec Derek. Il avait réussi à convaincre son amoureux de dormir avec lui, puisqu'il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quatre jours, et il avait réussi à l'exciter suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de tenter une nouvelle fois de coucher avec lui. Les deux hommes étaient quasiment nus, leurs sous-vêtements étant leur dernière protection, et Derek finissait d'émoustiller son copain en embrassant son ventre doucement, avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il avait retenu la leçon, et n'essayait plus de se coller contre l'adolescent s'il était au-dessus de lui, ni même de titiller son cou avec ses lèvres, sous peine de finir avec une commotion cérébrale. Ils changèrent de places, et Stiles se retrouva au-dessus. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amoureux, qui passa ses deux mains sous le caleçon de l'adolescent au niveau de ses fesses, et commença à le baisser doucement. Stiles saisit la couverture et la mit sur eux, prétextant qu'il avait froid. Derek ne s'en formalisa pas et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci était la bonne ; le garçon était nu sur son copain, et ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à l'être lui aussi. L'alpha souleva son bassin pour retirer son boxer, et frôla légèrement le membre dur de l'adolescent, ce qui fit refermer à son propriétaire ses dents sur la lèvre du loup-garou. Derek lui dit que ce n'était rien, et alors qu'il allait le rassurer une dernière fois avant de lui ôter sa virginité, la fenêtre s'ouvrit avec fracas et une forme sombre se jeta dans la chambre. Stiles hoqueta de stupeur avant de s'aplatir contre son amoureux pour que l'intrus ne voie rien de leur nudité. Les yeux du loup-garou en face d'eux brillèrent à cause d'un jeu de lumière créé par la lune, et Derek se retint de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

"-Ça va ? Pas l'impression de déranger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Tu devrais être avec Peter dans le repaire !, s'insurgea-t-il en espérant que la position dans laquelle ils étaient serait assez explicite pour que le jeune homme s'en aille docilement.  
-Je suis sorti prendre l'air, mais ils étaient là, ils ont failli m'avoir ..., lui expliqua Andrew, le regard terrifié.  
-Bah ... Et tu les amènes ici ?! T'es con ou quoi ?!, hurla l'alpha.

Il ordonna au bêta de se retourner, et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par la fenêtre, et ne vit personne dans les parages. Il releva la vitre et au moment où le jeune homme passait en chemin inverse, il lui frappa l'arrière de la tête en bougonnant.

-Je fais vite -promit-il à son humain.- Je le ramène à Peter, et je reviens !  
-Hm hmmm, lui répondit Stiles, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, et le visage rouge de honte."

Les deux ombres se faufilèrent dans la nuit jusqu'à la voiture noire de l'alpha, qui ne décrocha pas un mot du voyage. Ce lycanthrope était vraiment une plaie, et il allait devoir le trainer pendant un moment. A ce moment-là, Derek préférait un million de fois Scott à Andrew, et même Jackson lui semblait plus agréable.  
Il revint enfin, 40 minutes plus tard. L'adolescent c'était rhabillé lui aussi, et endormi paisiblement. Derek soupira et essaya de se trouver une place dans le petit lit, sans réveiller son propriétaire. Chose difficile à réaliser, puisque Stiles était étalé dessus ; il réussit cependant à faire rouler le garçon doucement, et à s'installer contre lui, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.  
Leur nuit à tous les deux fut agitée. Derek rêva qu'il était attaqué par des ennemis au visage flou. Il combattait comme un guerrier, et ses adversaires disparaissaient les uns après les autres. Alors qu'il se retournait pour continuer son combat, sa main vola contre un arbre, lui provoquant un cri étouffé. Ce moment de déconcentration lui fût fatal, puisqu'un des hommes sans visage lui asséna un coup d'épée dans le mollet, ce qui lui arracha un hurlement.  
Dans le rêve de Stiles, les choses étaient différentes. Il était sur une plage, en train de regarder des crabes marcher tranquillement, quand un ballon de beach-volley lui atterrit en pleine tête. Il se frotta le point d'impact et grommela avant de taper la balle avec son pied, pour la renvoyer à ses propriétaires.  
Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en même temps, ayant mal partout. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, puis Stiles réalisa que sa joue était en feu.

"-Derek ... Tu m'as pas collé ta main en pleine gueule par hasard ?  
-Ah c'était ça ... -chuchota-t-il, avant d'ajouter en haussant la voix.- Je te signale que tu m'as balancé un coup de pied dans le mollet, ça fait mal.  
-Pas plus que la planche qui te sert de main dans ma tête !, se défendit-il.

Le lycanthrope soupira et serra le garçon dans ses bras.

-Ton lit est trop petit, Stiles ..., murmura-t-il dans son oreille.  
-Oui bah je fais ce que je peux pour qu'on soit ensemble, je te signale ..., bouda le jeune homme.

Derek hésita quelques secondes avant de proposer son plan, qu'il préparait depuis quelques jours déjà.

-Et sinon ... ça te dirait qu'on ait un appart' pour nous ?

Stiles prit le temps d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire son amoureux, étant donné qu'il était deux heures du matin.

-Tu veux qu'on s'installe ensemble ? C'est pas un peu bizarre ?  
-Non, non, pas qu'on s'installe ensemble, t'es trop jeune. Mais ... On pourrait y aller de temps en temps ... Le lit est plus grand ...  
-Parce que t'as déjà pris un appart' ?!, s'offusqua l'adolescent.  
-Bin ... J'avais besoin d'un endroit où vivre, je vais pas supporter Peter et Andrew pendant longtemps ... J'ai besoin d'espace personnel. Un endroit où je puisse être avec toi sans risquer de voir ton père débarquer, ou quelqu'un passer par la fenêtre ... soupira-t-il.  
-T'as besoin d'un endroit où me niquer, quoi ?

L'alpha lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

-Parle pas mal, Stilinski.  
-M'appelle pas comme ça -bouda-t-il.- Et avoue que c'est pour ça que tu l'as pris cet appart'.  
-Je voulais juste plus d'espace, lui affirma-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du garçon.

Stiles sembla capituler, et ils commençaient à se rendormir, quand son ventre se mit à crier famine. Cela fit doucement rire son amoureux, et l'adolescent se défendit du mieux qu'il put.

-J'ai trop envie de manger de la glace, dit-il les yeux dans le vague.  
-De la glace ? En hiver ? -releva le lycanthrope- Mais t'es pas fini Stiles ...  
-De la glace à la vanille avec un coulis de caramel et des morceaux de cookies... Oh oui, j'en rêve, continua-t-il, l'eau à la bouche.  
-Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller t'en chercher, tant que tu ne tombes pas enceint, je ne ferais pas tes quatre volontés en plein milieu de la nuit, le prévint Derek.  
-Ah, le grand problème d'être un homme ... -se lamenta Stiles.- Mais de toute façon y en a absolument plus nulle part ... J'arrive pas à en trouver à Beacon Hills, ni aux alentours ... Ils ont dû arrêter d'en produire, ajouta-t-il déçu.  
-Tant mieux, ça à l'air absolument immonde ; ça ne peut que te sauver la vie, le consola l'alpha, avant de lui conseiller de dormir."

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour la nuit, en espérant ne plus s'entrechoquer pendant leur sommeil.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Stiles était seul dans son lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage et scruta sa chambre. Son amoureux n'était vraiment plus là, ce qui le rendit triste. Il regarda son portable où un message était tombé pendant qu'il dormait.

"Derek :  
Il s'est mis à neiger, j'ai dû partir pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes par terre. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir."

Stiles sourit devant la simplicité du SMS. Son homme n'était vraiment pas bavard ; il aurait bien voulu voir un 'je t'aime' ou un 'tu me manques', mais se consola en se disant que l'alpha lui dirait sûrement en personne.  
L'adolescent se dépêcha de se préparer pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. La neige tombait fortement et tout était blanc dans la ville. Il espérait que cela fonde rapidement, pour qu'il puisse voir son loup-garou dans la journée, mais la météo en décida autrement. Alors qu'il était en cours de chimie, il regarda les flocons tomber, par la grande fenêtre. Son professeur tyrannique s'approcha de lui un sourire cruel sur le visage et lui fit une réflexion désagréable, comme à son habitude.

"-Monsieur Stilinski, même si je me doute que votre regard est attiré par toute cette blancheur, qui représente parfaitement le vide de votre cerveau et votre bêtise infinie, vous serait-il possible d'être un peu attentif à mon cours ? A moins que vous ne préfériez restez avec moi en retenue jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit dehors, et que votre esprit soit concentré sur ce que je dis ?  
-Non, non c'est bon m'sieur, répondit le garçon en se retenant de lui lancer une réplique cinglante.  
-Parfait, conclut M. Harris."

Le fils du shérif ne fût pas plus à l'écoute, mais faisait semblant, ce que son enseignant ne remarqua pas.  
La sonnerie salvatrice retentit enfin, et les jeunes partirent en direction du point de rendez-vous donné par leur alpha. Il les avait tous convié dans la forêt, ce qu'ils trouvaient absurde étant donné qu'il faisait froid et que la neige les empêcherait d'avancer correctement. Néanmoins ils étaient tous là, devant Derek et son oncle qui était emmitouflé dans son manteau. Stiles fit un petit signe de main à son amoureux, se doutant que s'il se jetait à son cou pour lui voler un baiser, il n'apprécierait pas. Le plus jeune des Hale prit la parole après avoir frappé dans ses mains.

"-Bon les jeunes, aujourd'hui c'est spécial, on va faire un entrainement un peu particulier ! -annonça-t-il fièrement.- Je vais faire une petite démonstration de ce que j'attends de vous.

Il se baissa, prit de sa neige entre ses doigts et forma une boule. Alors qu'il allait la balancer sur ses bêtas, il se tourna et elle vola sur l'épaule de son oncle, qui perdit son sourire arrogant.

-Hé, on avait dit que tu visais Jackson !, se plaignit-il.  
-Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?!, intervint la première cible.  
-Si j'ai bien compris on fait comme ça ?, demanda Isaac avant de tirer sur son adversaire de toujours.

Ce dernier protesta à nouveau, et la bataille commença. Si le loup-garou blond avait été la première cible pour la majorité de ses amis, les projectiles avaient fini par dériver de tous les côtés. Lydia avait préféré rester loin d'eux, ne voulant pas geler ses petits doigts sensibles. Peter la rejoignit avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

-Tu ne vas pas t'amuser ?, lui demanda-t-il.  
-Non, je n'aime pas la violence de ce jeu, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
-D'accord ... J'ai envie de faire un bonhomme de neige, tu veux m'aider ?"

Elle le regarda avec pitié ; comment un homme de son âge pouvait-il avoir envie de faire un bonhomme de neige ? Elle réfléchit au fait qu'ils allaient rester ici pendant un moment, et qu'elle risquait de s'ennuyer, et finit par accepter.  
Pendant qu'ils faisaient la base de leur oeuvre, les jeunes continuaient de se viser les uns et les autres. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Stiles avaient décidé de s'associer contre Danny, Andrew, Jackson et Derek, qui avaient trouvé cette alliance injuste. Du coup l'équipe la plus grande avait sacrifié Stiles, qui avait protesté d'être jeté ainsi. Ils continuèrent de jouer avec la neige pendant une heure environ, puis la nuit commença à tomber, et ils décidèrent d'arrêter ; de toute façon, ils avaient tous plus ou moins froid. Ils prirent une photo de groupe autour du bonhomme de neige, sur laquelle le dernier membre arrivé n'apparût pas, s'étant proposé pour prendre la photo avec son portable. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, ils repartirent vers leurs voitures qui étaient garées plus loin. Stiles, qui était le dernier de la marche, se tenait les bras de froid, et Derek s'arrêta pour l'attendre ; il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le colla contre lui.

"-T'as passé une bonne journée ?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
-Hmm, Harris était chiant mais ça c'est comme d'habitude ... Mais sinon c'était sympa comme après-midi, sauf le moment où tu m'as sauté dessus comme un sauvage, bougonna-t-il en riant.  
-Bah, c'était uniquement pour qu'Isaac te touche pas, se défendit l'alpha en l'embrassant sur la tempe.  
-Bien sûr, aucune manoeuvre pour abuser de moi !, sous-entendit Stiles.  
-Même pas, lui assura-t-il.

Ils sourirent, et Derek fit un commentaire sur l'air qui était froid, avant de passer sa main glacée sous le manteau du garçon et de la poser sur sa peau chaude.

-Aaaaah, mais ça va pas ? T'as froiiiid, et tu oses mettre ta main sur moi qui ai chauuud. T'es pas bien dans ta tête ?, se lamenta-t-il en boudant.  
-Le jury délibère -répondit son amoureux en riant-, et maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait quand toi tu colles tes paluches gelées sur moi, alors que j'ai bien chaud. Et j'en fais pas tout un plat moi.  
-Bin oui, mais toi t'es plus résistant que moi, tu peux supporter le froid, mais pas moi !

Il se blottit contre le lycanthrope, et Isaac les interpela au loin.

-Allez, allez, on se dépêche là ! Je veux vite rentrer !"

Leurs amis se retournèrent et les charrièrent sur le fait qu'ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, ce qui fit baisser les yeux du loup-garou dans la neige.

Dans le salon, les jeunes avaient tous un chocolat chaud en main et discutaient de tout et de rien, assis par terre. Les deux Hale faisaient une partie d'échec dans leur coin, et Peter buvait son café entre chaque pion qu'il déplaçait. Son pauvre neveu perdit une fois de plus, et il se vanta de son talent indéniable pour la stratégie. Derek soupira et quitta la table pour aller s'étaler dans un des fauteuils. Stiles était fatigué, et voir tous ses amis blottis avec leur moitié le rendait triste. Son copain à lui ne voulait pas se montrer en public avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, Isaac et Danny s'embrassaient bien devant tout le monde et personne ne semblait choqué. Alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir, il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir dans son dos. Deux jambes passèrent de chaque côté de son corps, un torse se colla à sa colonne vertébrale et une couverture marron s'enroula autour d'eux, les emprisonnant dans un cocon douillet.

"-Derek ? Tu fais quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il en rosissant.  
-Un câlin, ça se voit pas ?, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il entoura la taille de son amoureux de ses bras puissants et posa son menton sur son épaule. Stiles sourit, bien que sa barbe mal rasée lui pique le cou d'une façon désagréable.

-Je t'aime Tiloup, lui souffla-t-il doucement sur la peau.  
-Moi aussi, répondit l'adolescent en appuyant sa tête sur celle de son amoureux.

Alors qu'ils passaient un moment adorable, Isaac manqua de s'étouffer.

-Comment il t'a appelé ?, questionna le garçon frisé avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-"Timou" ?, hasarda Erica qui n'était pas sûre.  
-Non, "Tiloup", leur répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.  
-C'est trop mignon !, s'exclamèrent les filles en même temps, ce qui arracha à leurs copains un soupir.  
-Bah et vous, vous ne vous donnez pas de surnoms ?, maugréa Derek qui ne savait pas si elles se moquaient de lui ou pas.  
-Moi je dis à Danny que c'est un geek, et il me dit que je suis un mouton, mais je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça un surnom ..., dit le loup-garou frisé en regardant son copain.

L'hawaïen sourit et entrelaça leurs doigts avant d'embrasser la joue du garçon et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-J'appelle Boyd "mon nounours", avoua Erica en se mordillant la lèvre.  
-Moi je l'appelle juste "ma chérie", leur dit le grand noir sans se préoccuper des "oooh" qui avaient suivi l'annonce de son surnom.  
-On n'a pas trop de surnoms attitrés non plus ... On s'appelle un peu comme on veut, dit Allison en regardant son amoureux, qui cherchait comment il avait l'habitude d'appeler sa copine.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Jackson et Lydia, qui n'avaient pas dit grand-chose depuis le début.

-Je l'appelle "ma chérie", lâcha Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Tous les trente-six du mois, compléta la rouquine en boudant.  
-Bon, et toi Stiles, comment t'appelles Derek ? -enchaîna Erica pour éviter une dispute de couple qui s'annonçait proche.- "Groloup" ? "Dede" ?  
-"Derek sans pec" ?, hasarda Peter, assis plus loin à une table où il faisait une partie de son jeu de stratégie préféré avec Andrew.

Son neveu lui jeta un regard noir qui l'amusa au plus haut point, et il mangea la tour de son adversaire.

-"Derek sans ..." ?, commença Lydia.  
-J'ai pas de surnom !, coupa l'alpha en se serrant contre son humain, disparaissant un peu plus sous la couverture.  
-C'est vrai que je t'ai pas encore trouvé de nom mignon ..., réfléchit Stiles.  
-Ça me va très bien comme ça. Après, tu peux m'appeler "maître" si tu veux, mais c'est tout ce que je t'accorde, bougonna le loup-garou au blouson de cuir.  
-Non, non, je veux quelque chose de bien, un truc trop mignon ..., lui assura le garçon, en pensant à quoi choisir.  
-J'ai une idée, et pourquoi pas "Gui" ?, répliqua Jackson.  
-"Gui" ?  
-Oui oui, c'est mignon, c'est doux, c'est rose, et c'est le diminutif de Guimauve, ironisa le blond.  
-Tsssk, bon ça suffit -bouda le chef de meute-, tout le monde dehors, allez ! Dégagez de là les sales gosses !"

Les adolescents furent obligés de s'en aller, toujours amusés par l'idée du blond.  
Alors que Stiles partait à son tour, Derek le suivit. Il le retint par le bras et le garçon se retourna.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Bin ... Tu sais, l'appartement dont je t'ai parlé ... Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ce soir ?, proposa l'alpha, les yeux rivés sur le sol.  
-Je ... Euh oui ... Ouais, ouais, pourquoi pas !, lui répondit-il, les yeux brillants.

Après avoir confié la garde d'Andrew à l'oncle de Derek, ils s'en allèrent avec la jeep bleue vers leur nid douillet. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit la porte du studio, il fut un peu déçu. Il s'attendait à un palace, mais il se retrouvait avec trois pièces. La cuisine faisait salle à manger, la salle de bain faisait toilettes, et le salon faisait chambre.

-Ah c'est ... C'est sympa, déclara l'adolescent en regardant un peu partout.  
-Ça te plait pas hein ... ?, répondit tristement le loup-garou.  
-Si, si, c'est cool, lui répondit le garçon en souriant.  
-Je sais quand tu mens Stiles, rétorqua son interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil.

Il soupira et déplia le canapé pour en faire un lit deux places. Après avoir mangé des pâtes et du jambon pour leur diner, les deux hommes se glissèrent dans le convertible. Stiles avait de plus en plus froid et grelotait.

-Tu vas bien Tiloup ? Je te trouve pas très en forme depuis cet après-midi, s'inquiéta le loup-garou en lui posant une main sur le front.  
-Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je me sens un peu mal ... J'ai dû attraper froid dans la neige ..., lui dit-il les yeux mi-clos."

Derek le serra contre lui pour qu'il ait plus chaud, et il s'endormit rapidement, laissant le loup-garou pensif.

Même si Allison était partie se coucher depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne pouvait participer à la discussion, les frères Crinewhets étaient dans le salon des Argent, en train de parler avec Chris. Ce dernier leur avait demandé de passer pour parler du cas d'un certain Andrew. Ils étaient restés silencieux pendant le temps où leur hôte leur rappelait qu'ils ne devaient plus s'en prendre aux loups garous sur son territoire, d'après le traité qu'ils avaient signé. Après ce rappel peu agréable, les deux frères s'étaient regardé en soupirant, et Sean s'était levé et posté devant la fenêtre.

"-Chris, c'est vraiment blessant d'être sans arrêt rabaissé, alors qu'on essaye juste d'aider un peu. C'était plutôt sympa de notre part de nous charger des enragés qui avaient retenu prisonnier le gamin, là, déclara-t-il.  
-Le fils Stilinski ? Vous avez tué les loups responsables de son enlèvement ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?!, gronda le père Argent.

Sean se retourna et mit sa bouche en coeur, visiblement gêné d'avoir révélée cette information.

-Dammy va tout vous expliquer, répondit-il en regardant son frère, qui semblait blasé.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, devant une fois de plus réparer les erreurs du blond.

-M. Argent, le traité n'était pas encore signé, et de toute façon, ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal envers des civils, ils ont même tenté de s'en prendre à votre fille, je crois bien. Et par-dessus tout, ils étaient tous majeurs, lui assura le brun avec conviction.  
-Oui enfin, j'ai pas relevé leurs cartes d'identité à tous non plus, plaisanta Sean.

Les deux hommes devant lui le regardèrent, visiblement peu amusés et doté d'un sens de l'humour bien à eux, et l'aîné des Crinewhets se retourna en faisant disparaitre son sourire, pour éviter de se faire taper par l'un ou l'autre.

-Toujours est-il que je dois vous avouer qu'on a pas tout à fait terminé avec cette meute, il reste des Omégas qui se sont échappés ..., continua Damuel.  
-Vous laissez ce garçon tranquille, le menaça Christopher du doigt.  
-Permettez-moi de vous expliquer la situation pour celui-là, lui demanda le cadet en plissant les yeux."

***

Assis sur les gradins du terrain de crosse avec ses bêtas, Derek se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de perdre son autorité sur ses troupes. Les garçons de l'équipe avaient réussi à lui faire promettre de venir les voir jouer leur match, et les filles avaient réussi à le faire assoir avec elles. Peter et Andy avaient suivi le mouvement, ne voulant pas être laissé de côté une fois de plus. L'alpha essayait de se cacher dans la foule, mais il était à côté de véritables groupies qui criaient pour encourager leur équipe, accompagnées vocalement par Peter, alors que le match n'avait même pas encore commencé. Stiles allait jouer ce soir-là, puisque son médecin lui en avait donné l'autorisation, et que même s'il avait été en fauteuil roulant et les bras dans le plâtre, le Coach l'aurait fait jouer car il était en sous-effectif à cause d'une épidémie de gastro qui touchait la ville. L'adolescent était toujours souffrant à cause de sa bataille dans la neige de la veille, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir son amoureux qui était venu en partie pour le voir. La partie commença rapidement, pour le plus grand soulagement de Derek. Ses tympans manquèrent d'exploser à plusieurs reprises, et chaque fois que l'équipe de Beacon Hills marquait un point, les gens se levaient et le frappait de toute part. Il n'avait pas envie de participer à toute cette animation, puisque son amoureux ne semblait pas aller bien. Il se trainait sur le terrain. Soudain, une ouverture se présenta à lui pendant le troisième quart-temps ; il se mit à courir, et Isaac et Jackson lui ouvrirent la voie en écartant les adversaires. L'adolescent passa la balle en caoutchouc à son meilleur ami au moment où il se faisait projeter au sol par un adversaire. Des sifflements d'indignation s'élevèrent dans la foule, suivis d'applaudissements dus au fait que Scott avait marqué. Peter obligea son neveu à se lever et à applaudir à son tour, ce qu'il fit à contre-coeur. Lorsque la fin du match sonna enfin, Derek attrapa Stiles par le bras et le tira derrière les gradins. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il piétina la neige qui était déjà un peu aplatie par les allées et venues des spectateurs.

"-T'as bien joué ce soir, lui dit-il comme une pom-pom girl de 14 ans l'aurait dit en rougissant au capitaine de l'équipe de foot dont elle est amoureuse depuis trois ans.  
-Merci, mais ... J'ai pas marqué de point ..., lui fit remarquer l'adolescent.  
-Ouais mais t'as vu comment ils étaient méchants en face ! Y en a aucun qui te laissait passer !, s'indigna le loup-garou.  
-C'est le jeu Derek, rit Stiles.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, le shérif se dirigea vers eux.

-Ton père te ramène ?, demanda l'alpha.  
-Ouais ... Je pourrais pas venir chez toi cette nuit, plaisanta le garçon.  
-De toute façon, t'aimes pas mon appartement -répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.- Je te retrouve dans ta chambre tout à l'heure, mais je te rappelle que je resterais pas longtemps, lui souffla-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Le père de l'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

-Il voulait quoi ?, questionna-t-il en regardant Derek s'éloigner.  
-Me ... Nous féliciter pour le match ... Il avait un message pour Scott aussi, répondit son fils en se mordant la lèvre.  
-Fais gaffe avec ce type-là, Stiles, tu l'as envoyé en prison et il a été suspecté de meurtres je te rappelle.  
-Il est innocent Papa ..., le défendit-t-il.

Le shérif soupira, il n'avait pas envie de discuter plus longtemps avec son fils d'un repris de justice.  
Alors qu'ils arrivaient chez eux, il prévint sa progéniture qu'il avait encore du travail et qu'il rentrerait peut-être tard. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il était en couple avec Derek, cette nouvelle lui convenait très bien. Il salua son paternel et rentra dans la maison. Son amoureux arriva quelques minutes après lui, et ils échangèrent un long baiser.

-J'ai pas pris ma douche aux vestiaires, et j'ai besoin d'un bon bain relaxant ... Tu viens avec moi ?, proposa-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Derek rit devant cette demande pleine de sous-entendu, et suivit le garçon dans sa salle de bain, après s'être déchaussé dans sa chambre. Ils se déshabillèrent pendant que l'eau coulait, et l'alpha ne put s'empêcher de caresser le corps de son humain et de l'embrasser. Ils étaient encore tous les deux en jean, et l'adolescent se laissa faire docilement et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux. Ils finirent par se décoller, puisque Stiles tenait absolument à mettre de la mousse dans ce bain. Il attrapa la bouteille et commença à en renverser un peu dans l'eau qui continuait d'augmenter. Derek vint se coller dans son dos, défit sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon, avant de glisser sa main dans son jean. Le plus jeune sursauta devant cette intrusion, et ses hormones devinrent folles sous la caresse inattendue de son intimité. Sa main se crispa sur la bouteille de bain moussant et il en versa bien plus que ce qu'il ne souhaitait. Sa tête alla cogner le torse du loup-garou, et il essaya de retirer la main baladeuse.

-Aaaah, mais regarde ce que t'as fait ! Me prends pas par surprise comme ça ! , s'insurgea-t-il, légèrement rouge.  
-Bah je te prends comment alors ?, demanda le plus vieux avec un sourire pervers.  
-Rrrrh ! Tourne-toi, obsédé !, lui ordonna-t-il, le teint encore plus pourpre.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai, quelqu'un a le zizi timide, soupira Derek en se retournant et en retirant son jean noir.  
-Ne te moque pas !, bouda Stiles avant de rentrer dans l'eau chaude.

Derek lui promit qu'il se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et finit par se mettre nu pour profiter lui aussi du bain. L'adolescent se cacha les yeux, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-Je te remercie ! -ironisa l'alpha.- Tu veux pas qu'on prenne un bain habillé aussi ?  
-Nan mais ça me gêne ..., avoua le garçon.  
-T'étais pas gêné y a deux jours, fit remarquer Derek.  
-On était dans le noir et moi je vois pas dans le noir ...  
-T'étais pas gêné quand tu m'as plaqué contre la porte et que t'allais me ..., continua-t-il.  
-J'étais pas moi-même ce soir-là !, le coupa Stiles avant qu'il ne finisse.

L'alpha, qui s'était assis à l'opposé du garçon, se rapprocha de lui, sur le ventre et la tête hors de l'eau. C'était une position complètement inconfortable, mais il fallait bien ça pour qu'il se rapproche facilement, sans qu'il ait à se jeter sur lui comme une baleine. Il embrassa ses lèvres douces, en essayant de garder la tête à la surface de l'eau. Pendant qu'une de ses mains lui permettait de ne pas se vautrer sur le garçon en prenant appuis sur le fond de la baignoire, la deuxième caressait sa hanche. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, celles du jeune garçon cherchant une accroche, pendant que ses bras entouraient de bas du dos de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Soudain Derek s'arrêta et rompit leur baiser.

-Il devait pas rentrer tard ton père ?  
-Je sais pas, pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il est en train de monter les marches de ton escalier ..., s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Et merde ... -souffla l'adolescent dont le coeur fit un triple tour sur lui-même.- Mets ta tête sous l'eau, je te couvre de mousse !, lui ordonna-t-il en chuchotant.  
-Quoi ? Mais je vais me noyer !  
-Je t'ai vu faire plusieurs longueurs sans respirer chez Jackson alors tu mets ta tête sous l'eau !, répéta-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas plus de temps à son amoureux pour discuter, et lui enfonça le crâne de force sous la surface de l'eau au moment où son père ouvrait la porte.

-T'es pas encore couché toi ?, lui demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Espace personnel Papa !, cria l'adolescent en étalant la mousse du mieux qu'il put sur toute la surface de la baignoire.  
-Je t'ai vu naître Stiles, je sais à quoi tu ressembles nu ..., soupira son père.  
-Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis là-aaah-aaah !, prononça-t-il avec un petit cri à la fin de sa phrase.

Derek venait de glisser contre son gré vers l'entre jambe de son amoureux qui lui tenait toujours la tête sous l'eau. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter de penser à la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il était, et pour se focaliser sur son oxygène restant.

-Un problème ?, questionna son père en levant un sourcil.  
-Non ! Mais je t'en supplie, va-t'en de cette pièce !  
-Hé hé, sur un autre ton jeune homme, je te rappelle que je suis ton père, et que tu profites de ma baignoire là.  
-Je profite de rien du tout là ! Papa s'il-te-plait, je suis malade, j'ai besoin de finir ce bain pour me détendre !, supplia-t-il son père.

Son père allait le sermonner, mais Derek relâcha de l'air par la bouche à ce moment-là, et de grosses bulles remontèrent à la surface. Stiles plaqua sa main valide sur sa figure, et son père recula doucement.

-Euh bon ... Bon ... Je vais te laisser si tu es malade alors -il se racla la gorge, gêné.- Tu mets pas d'eau partout hein ?  
-Non Papa, capitula le garçon en se mordant la lèvre.

Lorsque la porte fut refermée, l'alpha put respirer à nouveau. Il crachota, en retirant l'eau qui ruisselait de son visage.

-Tu vas vraiment me dégouter de l'eau Stiles, le prévint-il en reprenant son souffle.  
-Pfff, tu pouvais pas te retenir de respirer encore un peu ? Mon père croit que je suis un gros porc maintenant !, bouda Stiles.  
-Pardon ? Tu préfères qu'il croit que tu as des problèmes intestinaux, ou qu'il se rende compte que tu sors avec un homme beaucoup plus vieux que toi et qui a été accusé de meurtres ?, protesta-t-il.

L'hyperactif plongea le bas de son visage dans l'eau en boudant, et marmonna un "bliblublo" incompréhensible. Derek essaya de le relancer pour un câlin, mais l'adolescent le repoussa et sortit de l'eau. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, avant de vider la baignoire. Il tendit une serviette à son copain, qui sortit à son tour en soupirant.

-T'es un vrai boute-en-train toi, lui dit-il en se séchant le corps.

Stiles haussa simplement les épaules, toujours tourné pour ne pas voir la nudité de son copain. Ce dernier se sécha rapidement, et se rhabilla en vitesse. Avant de partir, il fit se retourner le garçon et le tira par la serviette pour l'embrasser. Ils s'enlacèrent, et l'alpha lui murmura :

-J'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête Tiloup, souffla-t-il sur sa peau, avant de lui prendre le menton entre son index et son pouce.  
-Je t'en veux pas ... Je sais bien que t'as rien fait de mal, le rassura-t-il."

Leurs yeux se mélangèrent amoureusement, et Stiles n'avait pas envie de quitter les bras de son copain. Il retira une petite peluche des cheveux noirs du lycanthrope et lui intima de sortir par la fenêtre. Son aîné s'exécuta, et alors que le garçon se séchait et s'habillait dans sa salle de bain, le loup-garou récupéra ses chaussures dans la chambre. Il avait les pieds gelés, mais s'en fichait ; il avait passé un bon moment avec son humain favoris. Il quitta la pièce avec regret, quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne rentre. L'adolescent s'étala sur son lit, le coeur en miette ; Derek ne passerait pas la nuit avec lui visiblement. Pendant la journée, il l'avait prévenu qu'il avait des choses à faire ce soir-là. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis son téléphone vibra ; il le saisit et décrocha.

"-Allo ? -il se mit à sourire, la tête enfouie dans son bras.- Tu peux pas te passer de moi, hein ?! -il écouta son amoureux parler, et se frotta les yeux.- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Derek ..."


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles s'était endormi avec son téléphone à l'oreille. La voix de son amoureux l'avait bercé doucement, et il ne s'était même pas senti partir. N'entendant plus de réponse au bout d'un moment, Derek avait raccroché en souriant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'adolescent lâcha un "hmm hmm", et se rendit compte que plus personne n'était au bout du fil ; il se passa une main sur la figure, et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il lui restait encore 10 minutes à dormir, et comme il ne se sentait pas très bien, ces minutes ne lui seraient que bénéfiques. La pause de dix minutes s'allongea d'une heure, et il s'aperçut de son retard. Il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair, sauta le petit déjeuné et couru jusqu'à sa jeep. Il se gara comme un pied sur le parking et arriva seulement trente minutes en retard à son cours d'histoire.  
Devant ses traits tirés et son teint pâle, son professeur le laissa s'assoir gentiment. L'adolescent passa le reste de la journée quelque peu maussade, et voulut être le plus rapidement vers la fin de l'après-midi pour retrouver son amoureux. Malheureusement, l'alpha n'était pas là pour leur entraînement, et Peter prit les commandes. Il leur proposa une partie d'échecs, mais les jeunes n'étaient pas vraiment emballés par l'idée. Seul Andrew accepta la proposition, quelque peu à regret puisqu'ils faisaient quasiment ça toute la journée.  
Stiles décida de rentrer chez lui, puisqu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le réconfort qu'il désirait à ce moment précis. Il dina sainement avec son père, ce qui était rare, et monta dans sa chambre. Trop fatigué pour plancher sur ses exercices de mathématiques, il se glissa dans son lit et envoya un message à Derek. Il s'endormit doucement, sans avoir reçue la moindre réponse du loup-garou.  
Il se réveilla déçu. Son téléphone n'avait pas vibré pendant la nuit, et aucun corps chaud ne se trouvait contre le sien. Il se demanda un instant si Derek n'était pas en train de l'oublier, mais se ressaisit. Son lycanthrope l'aimait à la folie, il en était sûr. Il avait sûrement été très occupé, ou alors il avait fait tomber son téléphone dans les toilettes, et avait tenté de le réanimer toute la nuit, sans succès. C'est avec cette certitude qu'il se rendit au salon dans l'après-midi, ayant passé la matinée devant la télévision.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, Derek était enfin là en train d'exécuter une partie d'échecs avec son oncle. Il s'avança prudemment d'eux, ne voulant pas les interrompre brusquement. Après avoir bougé son pion, Derek tourna la tête vers lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

"-T'as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-Euh ... Bin ... Non, non ... Je regarde juste le jeu, lui dit-il timidement.  
-D'accord ...

Il se reconcentra sur sa partie, avant d'être dérangé par son portable qui se mit à vibrer.

-Encore ?, ronchonna Peter.

Son neveu ne lui répondit pas et reposa ton téléphone. La théorie de Stiles venait de tomber à l'eau. Le portable ne s'était pas noyé pendant la nuit.

-T'étais où hier Derek ?, questionna l'adolescent.  
-Occupé, répondit-il vaguement sans faire de phrase.  
-Ah ...

Les deux Hale se remirent à jouer en se concentrant.

-Et t'as pas reçu mon message ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.  
-Si, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, lui dit-il légèrement agacé.

Son portable vibra à nouveau, et il y répondit en deux secondes.

-Okay ... -il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.- En fait tu voulais pas me répondre ?  
-J'étais en train de faire un truc, j'ai pas eu le temps, c'est tout, lui assura-t-il avec insistance.  
-Un truc ? Quel genre de truc ?, continua le garçon d'un air accusateur.  
-Un truc, c'est un truc Stiles ! Tu vas me lâcher un peu ? -s'emporta le loup-garou en se retournant vers lui.- Et Peter, tu laisses tes mains sur tes pièces !, ordonna-t-il à son oncle qui était en train de bouger la dame adverse d'une case, discrètement.  
-Très bien, puisque tu tiens tant à me cacher des choses, je te laisse tranquille ! Excuses moi de m'être ennuyé de toi pendant que tu faisais ... Des trucs !, cria l'adolescent en allant s'assoir plus loin avec ses amis qui avaient regardé la scène avec des yeux ronds.

Peter regarda le jeune adulte avec insistance, alors que celui-ci faisait semblant de réfléchir à la pièce qu'il allait faire avancer sur l'échiquier. Il soupira et releva la tête.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il en grognant.  
-Ah non rien, rien ..., répondit son oncle mystérieusement.  
-Bah si, t'as très envie de me balancer un conseil à la figure, alors te gêne pas. Je vois bien que tu veux mettre ton grain de sel dans cette histoire, dit le brun en tapotant sur la table avec ses ongles.  
-T'as pas été gentil avec lui, fit remarquer son aîné.  
-C'est bon, il s'en remettra, bougonna son neveu.  
-Derek ... Il voulait juste que tu l'embrasses, ton gamin, pouffa Peter.

L'alpha haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur son jeu.

-Tu sais qu'à un moment tout le monde sera au courant de votre relation, et pas seulement son père et sa famille, lui souffla son oncle.  
-T'as bougé ma tour ?, demanda Derek sans l'écouter.  
-Derek -insista le plus vieux.- Tu lui feras de la peine si tu n'arrives pas à surmonter ton homo ..., essaya-t-il de lui expliquer à voix basse.  
-C'est insensé !-le coupa-t-il.- Je peux jamais jouer avec toi, tu triches sans arrêt ! Pas étonnant que tu gagnes toujours !, s'offusqua le jeune homme.  
-Oh oh, n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison !

Derek se leva et abattit son roi sur l'échiquier.

-Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde Peter, lâcha le loup-garou avant de se diriger vers ses bêtas, les mains dans les poches.

Il allait essayer de se faire pardonner auprès de son amoureux. Après tout, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, il voulait juste protéger ses activités. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa cible, son téléphone vibra et il lut le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il changea de direction et sortit du salon en vitesse.

-Il vient de partir, annonça simplement Erica à Stiles, qui était dos à la scène.  
-Pff, j'me fiche, il est trop bête et je veux plus avoir à faire à lui, bouda le garçon.

Isaac pouffa.

-Franchement Stiles -lui dit-il.- T'as quel âge ? Ton copain faut lui sauter dessus, faut que tu le force si tu veux arriver à quelque chose avec lui. Bouscule-le un peu, sinon tu n'obtiendras rien de lui, lui conseilla-t-il.  
-Je suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire ... Discute avec lui, proposa Allison.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation et de lutte avec lui-même, Stiles décida de rejoindre Derek dehors. Il resserra son manteau à l'aide de ses bras, car l'air était froid, et regarda de chaque côté de la sortie pour trouver le loup-garou. Il était de dos, à plusieurs mètres de là, pendu au téléphone.

-... s'en remettra, il est jeune. Je fais ça pour lui -dit-il à voix basse avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir le garçon l'observer.- Je te rappelle.

L'adolescent n'avait quasiment rien entendu des dernières phrases prononcées ; juste 'il est jeune'. Le lycanthrope parlait-il de lui ? Mais à qui ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'épiloguer, puisque Derek était devant lui et souriait avec gêne.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure.  
-Hm ... C'est pas grave, lui répondit le garçon en ressentant le vent froid lui geler les lèvres.

Derek regarda la rue, et sembla inquiet. Il poussa le brun à l'intérieur.

-Allez rentres, tu vas attraper encore plus froid, dehors.

Les adolescents les regardèrent, comme s'ils attendaient la suite d'un feuilleton.

-Un problème ?, demanda l'alpha d'un ton désagréable."

Les bêtas se retournèrent docilement en camouflant des sourires moqueurs. Le loup-garou saisit la main glacée de l'humain et l'entraîna vers la pièce voisine sous le regard amusé de Peter qui sifflotait un air de sa composition. Il pressa le garçon contre lui, laissant glisser une de ses mains dans ses cheveux longs et frais, et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Alors que Stiles se laissait faire docilement, le portable de son amoureux vibra encore ; l'adulte soupira mais ne répondit pas, préférant joindre ses lèvres à celles de son humain favori.  
Le soir, la dispute semblait avoir été oubliée, et les deux hommes étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le petit lit du plus jeune. Stiles était un peu fiévreux, et avait réclamé avec insistance un 'câlin qui guérit' à son amoureux, qui n'avait pas pu résister à ses yeux quasi-larmoyants. Alors qu'ils étaient bien installés tous les deux, Stiles fit une nouvelle demande.

"-Derek, tu veux pas me faire un chocolat chaud ?  
-Quoi ? T'as l'impression que je travaille chez Nesquik ?, s'insurgea-t-il.  
-Alleeeeez, s'il-te-plaiiit, je me sens vraiment pas bien, miaula-t-il en l'implorant.  
-Bah quand on ne se sent pas bien, on se couche et on boit de la soupe !, rétorqua l'adulte.  
-Tu peux toujours demander au lapin Nesquik s'il a des carottes et des patates à te passer pour la soupe, je dis pas non à un grand bol bien chaud, répliqua Stiles en frottant sa tête contre le torse de son amoureux.

Derek soupira un grand coup pour montrer son indignation, et finit par se lever, ce qui arracha un sourire de triomphe à l'adolescent.

-C'est parti pour un chocolat chaud pour son Altesse ..., marmonna-t-il en descendant dans la cuisine.

Stiles se réinstalla correctement sous les draps chauds et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Soudain son téléphone vibra et il tendit la main pour l'attraper à tâtons. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que c'était celui de Derek. Il allait le reposer quand son doigt ripa sur l'écran et que le message s'afficha devant ses yeux.

"Ethan:  
J'ai le plein de douceurs en stock pour toi. Tu passes me voir quand tu veux Trésor."

Le garçon eut du mal à comprendre ce qui était écrit. Derek revint à ce moment-là, avec la tasse fumante dans les mains.

-J'espère que c'est bon, parce que je me déplace pas encore pour ... -il s'arrêta en voyant son téléphone dans les mains de Stiles.- P... Pose ça tout de suite, lui dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Je ... Je voulais pas lire, mais ..., essaya-t-il d'expliquer.  
-Lâche ça, répéta le loup-garou en posant la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains, sur le bureau.  
-C'est bon, t'emballe pas ..., capitula le garçon.  
-T'as vu quoi ? demanda-t-il en arrachant le portable.  
-Juste ce qu'il a dit là, répondit l'adolescent dans un souffle.  
-T'en a lu d'autres ?, s'inquiéta Derek.  
-Non -s'indigna le brun-, parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?!  
-Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu lises !, répliqua l'alpha.  
-Je peux comprendre ! Y a un mec qui te dit de passer chez lui et qui t'appelle "mon Trésor" ! C'est moche "mon Trésor" ! Pourquoi y a un gars qui t'appelle comme ça hein ?  
-Mais y a pas que lui ..., essaya d'expliquer Derek.  
-Comment ça "y a pas que lui ?!", s'emporta Stiles.  
-Nan mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Oh et puis merde, fallait pas lire mes messages !  
-J'ai pas fait exprès je te dis ! Et de toute façon ça veut dire quoi ? Tu voulais garder ta relation avec un autre, secrète, c'est ça ?  
-J'ai pas de relation secrète avec un autre homme, Stiles ..., soupira le loup-garou.

La nuit promettait d'être longue et tout ça à cause d'un SMS.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que "y a pas que lui" dans l'histoire. C'était donc ça le "truc" hein ? T'es allé t'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres gars parce que le petit puceau qui te sert de copain était pas prêt ? Eh bah très bien ! Trompons Stiles qui n'est qu'un objet, on s'en balance après tout, c'est qu'un gosse ! , hurla-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, Tiloup ...  
-Oh arrêtes avec ça ! Essaye pas de me mentir, j'en ai marre que tu me mentes ... Tu sais quoi, tu mens à tout le monde de toute façon, et même à toi -devant le regard que lui lançait Derek, il continua sur le même ton.- Bah oui Derek, t'es gay, que tu le veuilles ou non !  
-Fais attention Stiles, tu vas dire des choses que tu vas regretter, le prévint son interlocuteur en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.  
-Tout ce que je regrette, c'est d'être tombé amoureux de toi ! Et même de t'avoir rencontré ! Tu m'as fait plus de mal que de bien, à sans arrêt me frapper ou à me rabaisser ! Et chaque fois que je crois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, tu gâches tout. Alors que tu ne veuilles pas exposer ton orientation sexuelle à tout le monde, y a pas de problèmes. Je peux comprendre ! Mais ce que je comprends pas c'est que tu dises que tu me laisse du temps pour me préparer à notre première fois, et qu'au final tu ailles voir d'autres gars ! Je te déteste Derek ! J'aimerais que tu sois mort !

Sans qu'il le veuille réellement, la main du loup-garou alla s'écraser sur la joue de l'adolescent, qui retomba sur le lit. Il était prêt à cogner de nouveau, mais se retint de justesse. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Stiles avec des yeux brillants.

-Je suis désolé Stiles ... Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais le regretter.

Le jeune garçon replia ses genoux contre son torse, posa ses bras dessus et enfouit sa tête dedans. Il éclata en sanglots et réussit à articuler quelques mots.

-Vas-t-en ...

Derek avala avec difficulté et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ?  
-Oui -répondit le garçon en pleurs-, je te déteste ..."

Le coeur du loup-garou se brisa en mille morceaux, et il sortit par la fenêtre sans difficulté. Il chassa les quelques larmes de rage insolentes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et couru dans la nuit froide pour essayer d'oublier. De son côté, Stiles était abattu, fiévreux, en larmes et avait mal au fond de lui en pensant que tout ce qu'il lui restait de Derek maintenant, c'était une douleur cuisante à la joue et un chocolat fumant posé sur son bureau.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla tard. Il avait passé la nuit à pleurer et se sentait un peu pitoyable. Pendant le reste de la journée il se cloîtra dans sa chambre, et prétexta auprès de son père qu'il avait une multitude de devoirs à faire. Alors qu'il repensait rageusement aux évènements de la nuit, son portable vibra. Il avait envie de l'envoyer contre le mur. Il ne voulait plus entendre ce bruit désagréable, qui lui rappelait des souvenirs peu heureux. Il lut le texto de son meilleur ami.

"Scott:  
C'est peut-être le grand amour entre Derek et toi, mais j'avais d'autres projets pour mon dimanche après-midi, que de poireauter pour un entraînement où le coach n'est même pas là. Dis à Derek de ramener ses fesses ici !"

Stiles fronça les sourcils et répondit en tapant fort sur ses touches, comme si la colère allait passer dans le message :" Ce débile n'est pas avec moi, va t'amuser au lieu de patienter pour lui. Il est peut-être même avec une autre meute". Il se mit à bouder en griffonnant des têtes de mort sur son cour de chimie.

"Scott:  
Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Stiles:  
Non on fait un scrabble et on se moque de toi qui attends comme un con.

Scott:  
Ok."

L'adolescent manqua de se frapper la tête contre le bureau. Comment son meilleur ami pouvait-il répondre 'ok' alors qu'il venait d'ironiser ? Il repensa au fait que Derek n'était pas là, puis se dit avec méchanceté qu'il devait être avec un autre homme en train de prendre du bon temps.

Lorsque le lundi arriva, Stiles était toujours malade. Pour son plus grand malheur, il avait plusieurs contrôles de prévus. Son esprit était ailleurs ; il essayait de ne pas penser au loup-garou, mais se posait plusieurs questions. À chaque fois il se rappelait à l'ordre, en se disant qu'il était juste parti faire un "truc" et qu'il réapparaitrait bien rapidement. L'adolescent fut traîné de force au repaire par ses amis, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Peter et Andrew discutaient. Ils semblaient légèrement inquiets.

"-Il est là ou pas l'autre ?, demanda Jackson, les mains dans les poches.  
-'L'autre' ? Un peu de respect pour mon neveu quand même, lui répondit Peter avec un regard réprobateur.

Jackson haussa les épaules et alla s'assoir sur un canapé. Les autres membres prirent place à leur tour sur différents sièges de la pièce, et Stiles bouda dans son coin. Ils attendaient tous que Peter se décide à parler, mais il semblait hésiter.

-Bon alors voilà. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça ..., commença le loup-garou le plus âgé.

Il fit une petite pause et regarda Stiles avec un air gêné.

-Derek est parti, compléta Andrew, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Les bêtas se regardèrent et essayèrent de voir si les deux hommes plaisantaient. Stiles releva la tête et observa Peter. Il ne mentait pas, Derek était vraiment parti en laissant sa meute seule.

-Il est parti où ? Il fait quoi ?, demanda Isaac inquiet.  
-Je ... Je ne sais pas, avoua Peter."

La gorge de Stiles se noua un peu. C'était de sa faute si leur alpha était parti, il le lui avait demandé. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'enfuirait carrément, comme un voleur. Alors que son coeur commençait à ressentir les effets de la rupture difficile, l'oncle du fugitif reprit la parole.

"-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que maintenant ... -ses yeux devinrent rouge et il sourit de satisfaction.- Maintenant c'est moi l'alpha !"


	31. Chapter 31

Suite à cette annonce inattendue, un silence de mort s'installa dans le salon.

"-Ah mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'amuse bien avec moi aussi !, les rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Mais il revient quand Derek ?, demanda Scott.  
-J'en sais rien moi ! -s'impatienta Peter.- Je vous offre une version améliorée de votre alpha et vous n'êtes pas contents ?

Les adolescents se jetèrent un regard qui voulait tout dire et leur alpha siffla entre ses dents en levant les yeux au ciel. Stiles quitta le repaire sans un mot, et Allison demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Il s'est disputé avec Derek je crois, répondit Scott au haussant les épaules.  
-Ah bon, pourquoi ?, s'étonna Erica.  
-Je sais pas ..., avoua le brun.  
-J'espère que ça va s'arranger ... Il n'a pas l'air bien, fit remarquer Danny."

Ils se séparèrent tous un peu inquiets pour leur ami et leur ancien alpha qui avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Pendant ce temps, Stiles était en train de ruminer, étalé sur son lit. Pourquoi l'alpha avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas le genre à s'enfuir comme une gamine dès qu'il se disputait avec quelqu'un. Il était plutôt du genre à se battre pour imposer son point de vue. Peut-être que l'adolescent avait été trop loin en lui disant toutes ses choses ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû croire ce que lui disait son ex ? "Son ex" ; c'était difficile pour lui d'imaginer qu'il n'était plus en couple avec le lycanthrope. Il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, qu'il le réconforte comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime. Il ferma les yeux, en pensant très fort à Derek. Peut-être qu'il viendrait s'il le faisait ? L'adolescent s'endormit rapidement, tiré par la maladie et la fatigue vers le sommeil réparateur.  
Stiles essaya de cacher sa peine à ses amis, le lendemain, mais ils n'étaient pas bêtes. Chacun tenta de lui remonter le moral. Allison lui dit que Derek avait surement besoin de réfléchir un peu, Danny et Boyd racontèrent des blagues, Isaac plongea la tête de Jackson dans sa purée et ce dernier se servit du T-shirt du loup-garou pour s'essuyer, ce qui eut un effet comique pour leurs amis, mais l'humain resta patraque. Lydia lui fit un câlin et un sourire rassurant, et Erica fit tourner un petit sixième en bourrique près des casiers. Stiles se sentait toujours fautif de la fuite de l'alpha, et se sentait mal de plomber le moral de ses compagnons. Après les cours, son meilleur ami vint lui parler.

"-Ecoutes Stiles, tu peux pas rester comme ça ... On s'inquiète tous pour toi ... Derek devait juste pas être le bon, hasarda-t-il.  
-Bin si Scott ... C'était le bon ... Et moi je lui ai dit de dégager ..., souffla Stiles en regardant par terre.  
-Comment tu peux être sûr que c'était lui le bon Stiles ? On peut pas savoir enfin !, s'indigna le loup-garou.  
-Et toi alors ? Comment tu peux savoir qu'avec Allison ça va durer toute la vie ?, lui demanda-t-il avec un air de défi.

Devant son regard vaincu, il ajouta.

-Ouais voilà, je l'ai su comme ça aussi.  
-Mais c'est différent pour elle et moi, se défendit le garçon.  
-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une fille ? Je te signale que ça marche pareil avec les garçons Scott, je savais que je l'aimais et c'est tout.  
-Mais il n'a pas arrêté de te rabaisser ...  
-Allison a eu une mauvaise période aussi, je te rappelle.

A court d'argument, le fils de l'infirmière souffla. Il reprit après une pause.

-Vous vous êtes disputés pour quoi ?  
-J'ai cru découvrir qu'il avait une liaison avec un autre, répondit-il tristement en haussant les épaules.  
-Quoi ?! Mais alors tu devrais le détester ! Pas t'en faire pour lui !, s'indigna le lycanthrope.  
-Je lui ai dit des choses horribles, Scott ... Je m'en veux ... Je voudrais qu'il revienne, moi ..., lui dit-il avec les yeux brillants et rouges.  
-Oh non, non Stiles, tu ne dois pas te mettre comme ça pour lui ! -essaya de le calmer Scott.- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, je t'assure."

Alors que l'adolescent se contrôlait pour ne pas fondre en larme comme une gamine de 10 ans, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, et des points noirs et blancs vinrent brouiller sa vision. La dernière chose dont il se rappela était sa fièvre qui augmentait et lui brûlait les joues, ainsi que son meilleur ami qui criait son nom au moment où il s'écroulait par terre.  
Il reprit connaissance dans un lit d'hôpital. Son père venait d'entrer dans la chambre et semblait inquiet. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui posa une main bienveillante sur le front.

"-Ça va un peu mieux ?, demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.  
-Il s'est passé quoi ?, répondit-il, encore dans le cirage.  
-T'as fait une chute de tension. Les médecins pensent que c'est dû au fait que tu es grippé. Va falloir te soigner correctement, hein fiston ?!

Il essayait de faire le fier, mais Stiles se doutait bien qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Il se souvenait avoir vu ce regard inquiet lorsque sa mère était mourante, et que son père faisait tout pour camoufler sa peine.

-Ouais t'inquiètes Papa, je vais prendre mon traitement, lui dit-il en feignant un sourire rassurant.  
-Tu ... Tu veux que je reste avec toi ou ...?  
-Nan ... Tu vas t'ennuyer là, je vais me reposer un peu, répondit le garçon.  
-D'accord... Tu m'appelles si jamais y a besoin, fils."

Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas lent et Stiles posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait rester là, mais il espérait que les médecins en aient vite fini avec ses résultats d'examens, pour qu'il rentre chez lui. Il saisit son portable posé sur la table en bois à côté de lui et pianota sur son écran tactile. Juste quelques mots, mais qui contenaient toute son inquiétude :"où es-tu ?". Il ne lui répondrait surement pas, comme il l'avait fait pour les derniers 20 messages que l'adolescent lui avait envoyé pour différents motifs, mais au moins il aurait tenté son coup. Pour son plus grand bonheur il put rentrer vite chez lui, et ses résultats ne montrèrent rien de grave. C'était toujours ça de positif dans sa journée.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ; il regardait sans arrêt son portable, toujours persuadé qu'une réponse allait tomber. Mais rien ne lui parvenait. Il repensait aux choses qu'il avait pu lui dire, et se sentait à nouveau coupable. Il entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir dans son dos et son coeur fit un bond.

"-Derek ?!, souffla l'adolescent en se redressant et se retournant.

Une paire d'yeux gris brilla dans la nuit, et Stiles perdit son mince sourire. C'était Andrew qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Uniquement Andrew.

-Tu devrais pas être là -le gronda-t-il-, tu as des chasseurs aux trousses je te signale !  
-Je sais mais ... Je pouvais pas te laisser tout seul, se justifia le loup-garou en le fixant.  
-Quoi ? J'ai besoin de personne, je t'assure, mentit le garçon.

Andy siffla entre ses dents et se rapprocha du lit. Stiles l'observa avec méfiance.

-Allez, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais pas te manger ... Je t'ai toujours protégé, lui dit-il en plissant les yeux.  
-Euh ... ouais ...  
-Tu m'as aidé en m'intégrant dans ta meute, c'est à mon tour de te rendre service.

Il poussa doucement l'adolescent et s'installa dans le lit à ses côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'indigna Stiles.  
-Hé rassures toi, je compte pas te violer, je suis parfaitement hétéro ... C'est juste qu'avoir quelqu'un avec qui dormir te fera du bien. Beaucoup d'espèces vivant en meute le font, pour se tenir chaud et se rassurer, lui affirma-t-il."

Le fils du shérif sembla sceptique, mais finit par capituler. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup-garou et le bras de ce dernier le serra contre lui. Sa tête brune vint se caler sur celle du jeune garçon, et une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent bien installés, ils purent s'endormir tranquillement.

Le mercredi, le même rituel recommença. Stiles faisait semblant d'aller bien, et ses amis tentaient de lui remonter le moral. Jackson lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il oublie, mais Lydia le foudroya du regard en lui répliquant qu'on oubliait jamais quelqu'un qu'on aimait, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'on oubliait jamais les chieuses non plus et ils avaient commencé à se faire la tête. Isaac en avait pris pour son grade, alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et les deux garçons s'étaient encore battu.  
Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au repaire, l'ambiance fut un peu plus festive. Peter était un entraîneur beaucoup plus cool que son neveu. Si Derek aimait le combat, Peter préférait la tactique. Il proposa des énigmes à ses bêtas, ainsi que des jeux de stratégie et de réflexion. Alors qu'ils planchaient sur un problème plutôt complexe que l'alpha s'était fait un malin plaisir à concocter, Andrew se leva.

"-Ils arrivent !, les prévint-il avec horreur.

Peter fronça les sourcils et alla vérifier par la fenêtre. Il se recula et ordonna aux jeunes de se mettre derrière lui. La porte fut ouverte d'un coup de pied et Sean entra le premier avec un grand sourire.

-Coucou !, chantonna-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Les loups garous grognèrent en signe d'avertissement et Damuel rentra à son tour.

-Quel accueil, siffla le brun.  
-Barrez-vous tous les deux, sinon on sort les cotillons et le champagne, les prévint l'alpha en souriant.

L'aîné des frères pouffa.

-Je l'aime bien lui -dit-il en le désignant du doigt- mais malheureusement on n'a pas le temps de bavarder. Il nous faut le petit Andrew.  
-Laissez-le tranquille, il n'a rien fait de mal, et vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ! Vous allez avoir des problèmes sinon !, dit Allison d'une voix forte.  
-Tu vois, je te l'avais qu'on serait encore traités comme les méchants !, s'indigna Sean en se tournant vers son petit frère.  
-On n'a pas dit qu'on allait le tuer, on a dit qu'on l'emmenait avec nous -leur répondit Damuel en haussant les épaules.- Vous voyez, nos armes ne sont pas sorties, on vient en amis.  
-M'emmener pour me tuer, hein !, grogna Andrew.

Les deux chasseurs soupirèrent.

-Incroyable, in-croy-able ! -s'offusqua le blondinet.- On ne fait pas que tuer tout le monde ! On a aidé tes nouveaux copains quand euh ... Quand il y a eu un petit écart de nos troupes, se remémora-t-il.  
-Et on a signé ce traité un peu con avec le père de la demoiselle, ajouta le brun.  
-D'où tu dis 'con' toi ? C'est quoi cette façon de parler Dammy ? On s'est invité ici, soyons au moins polis, le réprimanda Sean.  
-Ne m'appelle pas ...  
-Hé les deux clowns ! C'est pas bientôt fini ?, les interrompis Peter qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

La meute avait repris une apparence normale et observait avec crédulité les frères se disputer.

-Vous comptez lui faire quoi, au gosse, si on vous le livre ?, demanda l'alpha.  
-Peter, tu comptes quand même pas ...? , répliqua Scott en lui empoignant le bras.  
-Bah quoi, je peux toujours demander, non ?, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Les chasseurs avaient récupéré leurs airs sérieux et calculateur.

-Vous ne le livrez pas, ce n'est pas un colis quand même, mais vous le laissez venir avec nous ..., commença Sean.  
-S'il se tient correctement, nous on le protège. Et en retour il nous aide à traquer les vilains loups garous, termina Damuel.  
-Ils en ont fait exprès de faire une rime, à votre avis ?, chuchota Isaac à ses amis.  
-Vous nous prenez pour des tartes ? -s'offusqua Peter- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas le tuer une fois partis loin ?

Sean siffla entre ses dents et son sourire charmeur apparut.

-On ne l'aurait jamais laissé filé si on avait voulu le voir mort, certifia le brun.  
-Vous voulez une preuve, en voilà une ... C'est à ton tour d'entrer en piste ma belle !, chantonna Sean.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux cascadant sur ses épaules et aux yeux verts forêt-au-printemps apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Le chasseur bond avait posé un genou à terre et avait tendu les bras vers elle en agitant les mains, en chantonnant un 'ta-tadadaaaa' théâtral.

-Quinn !, manqua de s'étouffer le loup-garou aux yeux gris.  
-Salut Andy, lui répondit-elle en souriant amicalement.  
-Bon ça y est je suis largué, déclara Peter en soupirant.

Stiles regarda Andrew.

-C'est qui ?, lui souffla-t-il.  
-Je t'avais parlé d'une louve qui avait combattu contre Danielle, et qui avait été chassée. Et bien c'est elle, répondit l'intéressé en continuant de fixer la nouvelle venue.  
-Je vais bien -dit-elle d'une voix claire.- Après qu'elle m'ait battue, les Crinewhets m'ont soignée et protégée, je suis avec eux maintenant.

Sean, qui s'était relevé, se retint de lâcher un 'BIM !' tonitruant devant la confession.

-J'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec moi, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-Allez, suis-nous Andrew, on te protègera bien, le rassura Sean avec son sourire angélique.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, et Isaac le poussa gentiment dans le dos.

-Allez vas-y mon vieux, on se doutait bien que tu resterais pas toute ta vie avec des adolescents, lui dit-il.

La dénommée Quinn tendit la main vers son ami et il la saisit. Il s'approcha du petit groupe et Damuel prit la parole en frappant dans ses mains.

-Bon, on va y aller nous, on va pas s'attarder plus longtemps, on a de la route à faire.

Les trois premiers chasseurs s'en allèrent, et Andrew se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer ses anciens camarades.

-J'essaierais de venir vous voir, leur promit-il avant de disparaitre dans la rue.

Un silence attristé se fit ressentir, et Peter remotiva ses troupes.

-On ne va pas se laisser abattre hein, les jeunes ? Je propose qu'on fasse un tournoi d'échec ! Qui est partant !  
-J'vais pas jouer avec vous, vous trichez, lui répondit Danny."

La remarque fit rire l'assemblée, sauf l'alpha qui sembla outré. Stiles recommença à trouver le sourire, même s'il voyait à nouveau quelqu'un qu'il appréciait s'en aller.  
Lorsque toute la bande se sépara, Stiles resta seul avec Peter. Il s'approcha innocemment du leader.

"-Oui ?, questionna l'alpha.  
-Bin ... Je me demandais ... Vous avez des nouvelles de Derek ?, demanda-t-il timidement.

Peter soupira et fixa l'adolescent.

-Non. Et je n'en aurais pas. Stiles écoutes moi ... Il ne va pas revenir... Il est parti, essaya-t-il de lui expliquer.  
-Il ... Il va peut-être changer d'avis, espéra le garçon.

L'alpha tapota sur la table avec ses doigts.

-Non. Il fuit, alors il ne reviendra pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais c'était visiblement assez fort pour qu'il disparaisse aussi vite. On ne dirait pas, mais Derek a toujours été fragile. J'ai bien vu depuis un moment qu'il était affaibli, et moins sûr de lui. Tu savais qu'il avait honte au plus haut point d'être gay ?, lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
-Il me l'a dit, oui, mais je pensais pas ...  
-Il a toujours eu du mal à avoir une relation durable, parce qu'il a toujours vécu caché des autres-le coupa-t-il.- Ça lui a filé un sacré coup de voir sa relation avec toi exposée aux yeux de sa meute, alors qu'il n'en avait pas décidé ...  
-Oui mais il va bien finir par ...  
-Il ne reviendra pas Stiles ! -s'emporta Peter en frappant de ses deux mains sur la table.- Il va falloir te rentrer ça dans le crâne ! Il a vendu l'appartement qu'il avait acheté, il a délaissé le rôle d'alpha ... Il est parti et ne reviendra JA-MAIS !"

Le coeur du garçon se serra. Peter était brusque dans sa façon de parler, mais il avait raison. Et encore, il restait gentil de ne pas ajouter que c'était de sa faute. Stiles sortit du salon en toute hâte.  
Jackson, qui revenait sur ses pas pour récupérer le gilet que Lydia avait oublié dans le repaire, croisa Stiles. Il allait lui faire une réflexion, mais s'abstint quand il vit ses yeux rouges et son air abattu. Il lui saisit le bras.

"-Hé Stiles, ça va ?  
-Oui c'est bon, répondit sèchement le brun.  
-C'était rhétorique ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ?, questionna-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Jackson ? Depuis quand tu ne t'intéresse plus uniquement à ta petite personne ?, lui asséna-t-il.  
-Depuis que Derek est mon alpha. Il m'a remis dans le droit chemin, on va dire ... C'est Peter qui t'as dit une saloperie ?

Le fils du shérif tentait de retenir ses larmes, mais rien n'y fit. Il s'effondra en baissant la tête.

-Il m'a dit que ... Derek ne reviendrait ... Jamais ..., lui dit-il en hoquetant.

Le blond fut pris au dépourvu. Il passa une main dans le dos de Stiles, avant de le serrer dans ses bras avec une petite grimace.

-Maiiis, on s'en fiche de lui, hein. Si toi tu veux croire que Derek reviendra, crois-le. Lui il pense le contraire ... Bon bah dommage ... T'as essayé de le contacter ?  
-Oui ... Mais il répond ... Pas, sanglota-t-il.  
-Laisse lui le temps -déclara Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.- Il a peut-être besoin de réfléchir ...

Stiles se redressa, sécha ses larmes, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ancien kanima qui regardait ailleurs, gêné.

-Merci ..., souffla-t-il.  
-Ouais bon bah ... Ne t'avise pas de le répéter, lui dit-il de mauvaise grâce, avant de tourner les talons et de passer la porte du salon."

Stiles rentra chez lui en se sentant légèrement mieux, même si l'absence de son amoureux lui pesait sur le coeur.  
Cette absence lui pesait tellement, qu'il n'écouta absolument rien en cours de Chimie, le lendemain. Sur sa feuille où il prenait des notes, il écrivit distraitement ce qu'il voudrait dire à Derek quand il le reverrait, si jamais cela se produisait. Le radar à papillonnage de son professeur tyrannique s'activa, et il chercha dans la salle qui ne l'écoutait pas. Il se frotta les mains avec sadisme quand il repéra sa victime. Il s'approcha de lui et vit Scott donner un petit coup de coude à son voisin. Harris arracha la feuille de sous le stylo de Stiles et sourit cruellement.

"-Trop tard M. McCall. Voyons, voyons, qu'avons-nous là ? Oooh des petits mots doux. M. Stilinski, et si nous les lisions tous ensemble ?  
-N...Non !, bégaya l'adolescent en se mordant la langue.  
-J'ai décidé que si, peut-être que la honte vous rendra enfin un peu attentif ?, siffla-t-il.  
-Excusez-moi M. Harris, même si j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette feuille, je ne pense pas qu'on ait le privilège de perdre plus de temps sur le cours. Le programme est assez chargé, et on n'a pas besoin d'être ralenti par Stilinski.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Jackson Whittemore, l'élève le plus con de tout le lycée, le plus prétentieux et le plus imbu de sa personne, venait de prendre sa défense et de demander de façon détournée à Adrian Harris de se taire. Et en plus, ça marchait. Le professeur lui tendit le papier avec un sourire froid.

-Tenez, amusez-vous bien M. Whittemore.

Il repartit derrière son bureau, et continua son cours.  
A la sortie de classe, Stiles se dirigea vers les casiers, pour trouver Jackson et récupérer sa feuille quand Danny l'interpella.

-Stiles, tu devineras jamais !, lui dit-il en souriant.  
-Euh oui bah là j'ai pas trop envie de jouer aux devinettes, répondit-il en essayant de passer.  
-Nan mais ça devrait te faire plaisir, lui assura-t-il.  
-Non, stop, je m'en contrebalance. Vous avez tous été adorables d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais j'en ai marre ! Je ne veux pas parler avec vous, je ne veux pas vous voir vous disputer. Je n'ai pas envie de rire à des blagues, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille !

Il se rendit compte que Danny semblait peiné, mais décida de continuer son chemin. Il trouva Jackson pendu à son casier, qui venait de voir la scène.

-Ah Jackson, ça tombe bien, je te cherchais.

Le blond lui tendit sa feuille avec un air maussade.

-Est-ce que tu ..., demanda Stiles avec un sourire gêné.  
-Non, je l'ai pas lu, répondit-il sèchement.  
-D'accord -répliqua l'adolescent sans vraiment comprend pourquoi il était en colère.- Encore merci, pour avoir détourné l'attention de Harris ...  
-Oh mais je l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait parce que j'écrivais un SMS et que je voulais qu'il me voit et me confisque mon téléphone, cracha-t-il d'un air hautain.  
-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, finit par demander le fils du shérif.

Jackson le fixa comme si il venait d'une autre planète.

-T'as vu comment tu viens de lui parler ?, lui dit-il en montrant l'endroit où se tenait Danny quelques minutes plus tôt.  
-Je sais mais ... J'avais pas envie d'entendre une nouvelle blague ... Et fallait que je récupère ça, répondit-il en désignant sa feuille.  
-Ouais bah si tu l'avais écouté un peu, ta feuille stupide tu t'en serais moins occupée !, vociféra-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important à me dire ?  
-Il avait trouvé où se trouvait Derek, grâce au GPS de son portable, et il était content de venir te l'annoncer.

Stiles manqua de s'étouffer.

-Il est où ?!  
-J'en sais rien, fallait lui poser la question avant, maugréa l'ancien kanima avant de s'en aller."

Le brun pesta contre lui-même et essaya d'appeler l'hawaïen, qui ne décrocha pas. Comme tous les jeudis, les garçons avaient un entraînement de crosse, auquel Stiles ne pouvait pas participer exceptionnellement, pour cause de maladie ; le coach Finstock lui avait formellement interdit de mettre les pieds sur le terrain, parce que s'il avait le malheur de refiler sa grippe à ses joueurs, il le regretterait amèrement. C'est donc en bougonnant que l'adolescent quitta le lycée et se dirigea vers chez lui. Pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, une lueur d'espoir naissait dans son coeur. Il avait peut-être retrouvée la trace de son amoureux. Cependant, même s'il était heureux, les mots du nouvel alpha résonnaient dans sa tête : 'Derek ne reviendra jamais'. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette réalité lui revint comme un boomerang en pleine tête. Il soupira tristement et décida d'aller se coucher, puisque son exercice de chimie ne voulait pas se résoudre tout seul. La température montait une fois de plus en lui, et c'est fiévreux qu'il se glissa sous les couvertures. Il tremblait légèrement, et repensa à Andrew qui devait être loin avec sa copine rousse et les deux chasseurs. Danny finit enfin par lui répondre, et la nouvelle fut dure à encaisser pour l'adolescent. Derek était à New-York, d'après les dires de son ami. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays. Il était parti dans la côte opposée, pour fuir Stiles. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir en imaginant Derek faire la fête à New-York, loin de lui, la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit, en laissant un courant d'air glacé rentrer dans la pièce. Stiles sourit, finalement, Andrew venait bien lui dire au revoir. Il se retourna et lança d'une voix fatiguée :

"-Andy, t'es pas encore parti ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, son coeur tambourina un bon coup contre ses côtes, et son sang se glaça. Devant lui, ce n'était pas Andrew aux yeux gris qui se tenait debout. C'était un regard dur et triste à la fois, qu'il avait en face de lui, faisant luire ces iris où le bleu et le vert se mélangent amoureusement, rendant impossible la détermination de la couleur exacte de l'oeil. La grande forme vêtue d'un blouson de cuir le fixait, les poings fermés. Si la mâchoire de Stiles avait pu se décrocher et tomber au sol, elle l'aurait fait.

-Comment ça, 'Andy' ?, sembla s'offusquer l'intrus.  
-Es... Espèce de ... De petit ... Connard !, réussit à articuler l'adolescent.

Il se leva de son lit, poussé par la rage et la fièvre, saisit son oreiller et frappa son visiteur nocturne plusieurs fois. Ce dernier se protégea de son bras.

-Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste !, répéta le brun.  
-J'ai compris Stiles ..., souffla-t-il.  
-Tu ... Je ... On s'est ... Donner des nouvelles, tu sais faire ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru que tu reviendrais jamais ! J'ai pleuré devant Jackson !, s'indigna-t-il.

Le loup-garou rit doucement.

-Il s'en est passé des choses pendant que j'étais pas là ..., murmura-t-il.  
-'Pas là' ? 'Pas là' ?! Tu veux plutôt dire 'quand je me suis enfui comme un lâche' ! T'es qu'un salaud !, s'énerva Stiles en le frappant à nouveau avec son oreiller.  
-Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais plus me voir ..., se défendit calmement le lycanthrope.  
-Maiiiis, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé ! Je venais de me prendre une méga gifle !  
-Tu l'avais cherché, répliqua-t-il doucement.  
-Mais-arrête-d'être-aussi-calme, merde !, hurla-t-il en le frappant entre chaque mot.  
-Pourquoi je te crierais dessus ?-dit-il en haussant les épaules- C'est à toi d'être en colère. Moi je suis celui qui est parti et qui t'as cogné, dit-il piteusement.

Les yeux de l'adolescent commencèrent à rougir et une boule de forma dans sa gorge.

-Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?  
-Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, je suis là, regarde.

Il lui souleva le menton avec un doigt et lui sourit doucement.

-Pourquoi on en est arrivé là ?, demanda-t-il en reniflant.  
-Parce que je voulais te faire une surprise, et que je suis prêt à tout pour mener à bien mes surprises, lui répondit-t-il en écrasant les larmes de l'adolescent avec ses pouces.  
-Une surprise ? Tu appelles toute cette histoire une surprise toi ?, s'insurgea le garçon.  
-Ouvre la boite, lui dit simplement l'ancien alpha.  
-Quoi ? Quelle boite ?

Il tourna la tête et vit une grande caisse bleue posée par terre. Il était quasiment sûr qu'elle n'était pas là avant.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.  
-Bin ouvre, andouille, pouffa le loup-garou.

L'adolescent s'agenouilla et toucha le couvercle ; il était froid. Derek alluma la lampe de chevet pour que Stiles voie mieux son cadeau. Lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle, il fit les yeux ronds. La boite se trouva être une glacière, et dedans, plusieurs pots de glace étaient rangés soigneusement. Le garçon leva les yeux vers son amoureux, perdu.

-C'était bien ça, le parfum que tu voulais ?, questionna-t-il avec un sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
-O..oui, vanille avec ...Un ...Coulis de caramel et ...Des morceaux ...De cookies, dit-il en sanglotant.

Il se releva en fonça dans les bras du lycanthrope. Il le serra fort et se mit à pleurer, ce qui fit de la peine à Derek. Il l'entoura et embrassa le haut de son front, seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas enfouie dans son torse.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, mon Stiles ? Ça ne te plait pas comme cadeau ?, lui demanda-t-il avec une boule dans la gorge.  
-Si, mais moi je t'ai dit des choses horribles alors que tu voulais me faire plaisir !, cria-t-il dans son torse en pleurant de plus belle.  
-C'est rien Stiles, c'est rien ... Je suis là maintenant. Je ne te quitte plus désormais. On a fait des erreurs tous les deux, mais c'est réglé, essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

Le garçon resta scotché contre lui et Derek soupira.

-C'est un T-shirt tout neuf Stiles, et je comptais te le donner pour que tu gardes mon odeur quand je m'absente, mais si tu te mouche dedans ...

Stiles releva la tête et ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il resta fermement accroché au T-shirt de son amoureux, de peur qu'il s'en aille, et attrapa d'une main le mouchoir que Derek avait saisi derrière lui. Après qu'il se soit mouché, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Derek lui sourit. Il approcha son visage mal rasé de celui imberbe du garçon, mais ce dernier se recula un peu. Le loup-garou leva un sourcil.

-C'était des glaces qu'il parlait l'autre, dans son message ?, supposa-t-il.  
-Oui, Ethan parlait de ça, et je voulais pas que tu lises les autres messages parce qu'on parlait en langage moins ... codé.  
-Pourquoi il t'a appelé 'mon Trésor' alors ?  
-Parce que c'est mon ex, et qu'il est toujours un peu amoureux de moi. Et malgré ça, je lui ai demandé quelque chose pour te faire plaisir.  
-Et pourquoi t'as vendu l'appartement ?  
-Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions? Tu me crois toujours pas ? Je l'ai vendu parce que tu l'aimes pas cet appartement, s'énerva-t-il.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, et le lycanthrope ajouta.

-Non, non, ne pleure pas, je voulais pas être méchant !

Il fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser et le calmer. L'effet fut immédiat, lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Stiles se sentit revivre, son coeur était libéré de tous les tourments causés par ces derniers jours. Il reprit son souffle et murmura :

-Je ne veux plus jamais me disputer avec toi Derek ...  
-Je sais -souffla-t-il- mais ça nous arrivera encore souvent je pense ...  
-Pourquoi ?, demanda le garçon inquiet.  
-Parce que t'es une véritable tête de pioche, t'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit, lui répliqua le plus vieux.

L'adolescent s'offusqua et bouda. Derek lui embrassa le front, avant de le toucher avec la paume de sa main.

-T'es encore malade ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Bah oui, je guéris pas vite moi, je suis un simple mortel, lui dit-il en le regardant avec des yeux fatigués.  
-Alors au plumard, et sans protester !, le gronda-t-il en le poussant vers le lit.  
-Tu restes avec moi ?, demanda-t-il avec sa tête implorante, en étant toujours agrippé à son T-shirt noir.  
-Qui a dit que je m'en allais ?, répondit-il en souriant.

Stiles s'installa sur le matelas, et Derek alla le rejoindre après avoir refermé le couvercle de la glacière et retiré sa veste en cuir, ses chaussures et son jean. Il se serra contre le garçon frissonnant et mit la couette sur eux deux. En se penchant pour éteindre la lumière, il reconnue une tasse posée sur la table de chevet.

-Tiens, t'avais bu le chocolat que je t'avais préparé ? Il était bon ?  
-Bin en fait ... J'l'ai balancé dans les toilettes, parce que j'étais super en colère, avoua-t-il.  
-T'as balancé mon Nesquik ?, s'indigna Derek.  
-Désolé ..., s'excusa le garçon.

Le loup-garou siffla entre ses dents et appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe. Ses bras entourèrent l'adolescent, qui était encore collé contre son torse, et sa tête reposa sur celle de son amoureux. Une des jambes de Stiles vint s'enrouler autour de celle du lycanthrope, et sa main droite caressa distraitement son bras gauche costaud. Soudain, alors qu'il était au niveau de son poignet, il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Un objet métallique se trouvait sous ses doigts. Il le saisit et posa la question fatidique.

-C'est quoi ça ?  
-Un bracelet avec mon nom écrit dessus ..., soupira le loup-garou.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, l'ancien alpha le coupa.

-Même pas en rêve Stiles ...  
-Quoi ? J'ai rien dit !, se défendit-il.  
-Pas besoin de le dire, je t'ai quasiment entendu le penser. Mais tu ne me voleras pas ma chaine pour la porter, c'est hors de question, dit-il catégoriquement.  
-Maiiis ... Pourquoi ?, protesta faiblement l'hyperactif.  
-Parce que t'as jeté mon Nesquik dans les toilettes, répondit-il simplement.  
-Hein ?! Mais c'est nul comme punition !  
-Je dors Stiles, je ne t'entends plus.  
-Tu peux pas t'être endormi si vite ...  
-Et je suis somnambule, alors fais attention que je ne t'étouffe pas avec un oreiller pour que tu te taises, le menaça-t-il, les yeux fermés.  
-Tssk, encore de la violence ...  
-Stiles ...  
-C'est bon, je dors ..., capitula le garçon.

Il resta les yeux ouverts, incapable de s'endormir, trop inquiet de savoir si le loup-garou serait encore là à son réveil ou non.

-Derek, tu veux pas me parler ? Ça a bien marché l'autre fois pour que je m'endorme.  
-Bah je te remercie !, s'indigna l'ancien alpha en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.  
-Aïe, je t'ai dit de me parler, pas de ma taper !  
-Toutes les techniques sont bonnes à essayer, se défendit-il en souriant.  
-Tortionnaire, se lamenta l'adolescent.  
-Sale gosse, répliqua l'adulte.

Stiles soupira de mécontentement et bouda.

-Derek, pourquoi t'es revenu ?, finit-il par demander.  
-Quelle question, j'allais pas laisser mes bêtas sous la direction de Peter, ça aurait été de la folie !  
-C'est tout ?, dit-il déçu.  
-Mais non andouille, je suis revenu parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul, perdu sans un câlin du soir, et pris en pitié par tout le monde."

Stiles sourit et se serra encore plus contre son oreiller en véritables poils de loup-garou. Derek lui caressa doucement le dos, et le jeune garçon commença à s'endormir lentement, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes.

"-Et parce que je t'aime, Tiloup. Moi aussi j'étais malheureux sans toi, prononça-t-il à voix basse, avant de sentir l'adolescent sombrer dans le sommeil contre lui"


	32. Chapter 32

"-Stiles ? -demanda le loup-garou brun en se rendant compte que son amoureux ne parlait plus.- Tiloup, tu dors ?"

Il sourit et raccrocha son téléphone, se doutant que le garçon ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt. Il était un peu triste, ce soir il ne passerait pas la nuit avec lui parce qu'il devait régler une affaire pour la vente de son appartement. Il avait espéré pouvoir faire plaisir à l'adolescent en achetant le petit nid douillet pour eux, mais il avait été déçu en voyant qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Cependant il en fallait plus pour démoraliser le loup-garou, il ne prêtait pas attention aux choses matérielles, il lui suffisait d'en prendre un autre. Après avoir réglé son affaire, il alla se coucher, complètement épuisé de sa soirée.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était tôt. Il se passa une main sur la figure et se dit qu'il était grand temps de se renseigner auprès de ses contacts, qui pourrait lui trouver cette glace disparue. Il hésita cependant à demander de l'aide à l'un de ses ex, Ethan. Ils avaient eu une relation passionnelle par le passé, et le loup-garou avait toujours quelques réticences à lui parler depuis leur rupture. Son portable vibra, et il dût se déplacer dans la ville pour finaliser la vente de son ancien logement. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année attendait ; ils se serrèrent la main.

"-Excusez-moi si c'est un peu intrusif mais, pourquoi vouloir quitter cet appartement ?, lui demanda le trentenaire.  
-C'est parce que ...-réfléchit-il- Ma ... Copine ne s'y plaisait pas, assura-t-il.  
-Ah, moi c'est le contraire, ma copine est folle de cet endroit. Elle a craqué directement."

Derek essaya de couper le plus court possible la conversation, ayant encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans sa journée. Il quitta le nouveau propriétaire et retourna chez lui pour continuer sa recherche approfondie. Il resta jusque tard dans la nuit pour passer des appels, puisque ses connaissances n'étaient pas toutes sur le même fuseau horaire. Il passa une sale nuit, tourmenté par l'idée de ne pas trouver rapidement la glace favorite de son amoureux.  
Dès son réveil, à son plus grand regret, il se décida à appeler son ex-copain. Il lui fallait cette glace, et il était prêt à tout.

"-Allo ?, demanda une voix grave à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
-Salut Ethan -dit-il d'une voix fatiguée-, c'est ...  
-Derek ! Comment ça va ?!, s'exclama l'homme.  
-Ça ... Ça va bien. Je te réveille pas ?, voulut-il savoir, gêné.

Ethan rit doucement.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne me dérange jamais, Trésor, le rassura-t-il.  
-Tant mieux, j'ai un service à te demander.

Le jeune homme sourit à l'autre bout du fil, et écouta sans parler la faveur que lui demandait le brun. Il se racla la gorge quand il eut fini son récit.

-Hm hm -marmonna-t-il.- T'aimes la glace toi maintenant ?  
-Mais non -s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour éviter la moquerie.- C'est pas pour moi ...  
-Et c'est pour qui ?

Derek soupira. Ethan le connaissait trop bien, et s'en était pénible.

-Pour mon copain, lâcha-t-il à contrecoeur.

Son interlocuteur pouffa.

-T'as pas changé Dadou, toujours à vouloir faire plaisir aux autres.  
-M'appelle pas comme ça, bouda le brun en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.  
-Bon alors, il est comment ?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, j'en ai jamais vu, on en trouve plus par chez moi, répondit le loup.  
-Mais non Derek ! Je parle de ton copain !, dit-il en rigolant.

L'alpha bougonna en entendant son ex se moquer de lui.

-Allez, c'est bon, je te taquine Dadou. T'étais plus drôle avant ... C'est ton Jules qui te fait des misères ?  
-Pas du tout -se défendit Derek.- Il est parfait, même s'il est encore jeune !  
-Ah, ça devient intéressant ! Dis-moi tout Trésor, je te rappelle que tu dois te faire pardonner de m'avoir laissé tomber !, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
-Comment ça ? C'est toi qui a quelque chose à te faire pardonner !, s'insurgea le lycanthrope en souriant.  
-Fais pas ta diva, et raconte tout au meilleur coup de toute ta vie ! Et puis si tu le fais pas, j'irais pas remuer ciel et terre pour toi !

Derek siffla entre ses dents, avant d'expliquer brièvement sa relation avec Stiles, pendant que son interlocuteur l'écoutait attentivement, sans faire de remarques. Lorsqu'il eut finit de lui raconter son histoire, l'homme au bout de la ligne sembla pensif, et avait retrouvé son sérieux.

-Tu dois sacrément l'aimer ton gamin. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu penses que tu ne le regretteras pas ?  
-Ouais je suis sûr de moi, tu vois, ça fait un jour que je l'ai pas vu, et j'ai déjà envie d'être avec lui ..., se confia-t-il.  
-C'est pas de ça que je te parle. Il est mineur ton Stiles, tu penses que tu vas réussir à sauter le pas ? D'autant plus que son père est flic.  
-Non c'est pire que ça, il est shérif ... Mais on l'a quasiment sauté, le pas. C'est juste qu'il y a toujours un connard qui nous dérange !, s'emporta-t-il.  
-Calme toi Derek, lui répondit simplement Ethan d'une voix douce.

Alors qu'il était d'humeur à casser les meubles, la remarque lui fit retrouver la raison.

-Mais je suis calme, râla-t-il.  
-Roh, à d'autres, mais pas à moi ... Je te connais Dadou, se moqua son ex.  
-Bon maintenant que tu sais tout de ma vie intime, à cause d'un odieux chantage, tu respectes ta part du marché ?

Ethan soupira mélancoliquement.

-J'ai commencé à mener mon enquête dès que tu m'as demandé ce que tu cherchais. Je te préviens dès que j'ai trouvé, lui répondit-il doucement.  
-Okay ..., murmura Derek en baissant les yeux au sol.

Ils raccrochèrent juste après, et Peter fit son entrée dans le salon, d'un air triomphal, suivit d'Andrew.

-Hey, le vieux il en a encore dans les jambes hein ?! Même si certains pensent que je suis qu'un gros lard qui attend que les autres se battent pendant qu'il supervise, j'ai enfin démontré que je savais être beau, intelligent, charmeur, stratège ET rapide !  
-Vous êtes sortis courir ?, demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.  
-Ton oncle m'a forcé, se défendit Andy en reprenant son souffle.  
-C'est ça, mets moi tout sur le dos, siffla Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-C'est bien, les chasseurs n'ont même plus à te chercher, ils peuvent te suivre facilement. Et bien sûr, tu les mène tout droit sur le reste de la meute ... Vous formez une belle paire tous les deux, tiens, ironisa Derek en soupirant.  
-C'est un mec gay qui nous parle de 'paire' ?, pouffa l'ancien alpha.

Le loup aux yeux bleus verts lui jeta un regard noir, et sortit répondre à son téléphone quand il vibra dans sa poche.

-Rhooo, je plaisantais Derek, s'excusa son oncle."

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait déjà plus. Il était en train de recevoir une nouvelle réponse négative pour cette mystérieuse glace, dans le nord du pays. Il rentra en bougonnant dans le salon, et passa le reste de la matinée à être déçu. Il effectua une partie d'échec avec son oncle fourbe, et son portable ne fit que de vibrer, ce qui énerva le plus âgé de la meute. Soudain Stiles arriva vers eux, et Derek fit en sorte qu'il ne voit pas ses SMS, où il demandait explicitement si quelqu'un savait où il pouvait trouver ces fichus pots. Il essaya d'être distant avec lui, mais fini par être froid. Voir même complètement glacé. L'adolescent alla bouder, et Derek s'en voulu amèrement. Faire une surprise était vraiment compliqué. Et jouer sérieusement aux échecs avec son oncle aussi, c'est pourquoi, après s'être aperçu que plusieurs de ses pièces avaient été déplacées, qu'il décida de quitter la table en disputant le deuxième Hale. Il s'avança vers son amoureux pour s'excuser, mais son téléphone vibra à nouveau ; il vit le nom d'Ethan s'afficher, et changea de direction. Il s'en alla dans la rue, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des louveteaux.

"-Hé mon Trésor, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Enfin presque bonne, lui annonça la voix enjouée du jeune homme.  
-Vas-y je t'écoute, lui répondit Derek, pressé de connaître la réponse.  
-Bah j'ai contacté un gars, et y a une trèèès forte possibilité pour qu'il ait ce que tu désires. T'es toujours partant ? Parce que je dois te prévenir qu'il va falloir que tu viennes les chercher tes pots.  
-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas, je suis sûr, lui certifia l'alpha avec empressement.  
-Et, vous allez réussir à rester loin de l'autre, ton gosse et toi ? J'ai un peu l'impression que vous êtes inséparable, non ?  
-Mais oui -bougonna Derek.- C'est pas une petite séparation qui va le tuer, il s'en remettra, il est jeune. Je fais ça pour lui...

Il s'arrêta et sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata que l'adolescent brun se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui.

-Je te rappelle, lâcha l'alpha, sans prendre le temps d'entendre la réponse de l'autre côté du téléphone."

Puis tout s'accéléra. Les évènements s'enchainèrent. Le câlin dans la vieille cuisine, Stiles qui était malade et qui reposait contre lui, la préparation compliquée d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, la dispute avec l'adolescent, qui lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il le détestait. Et cette claque magistrale, qui était partie toute seule, sans que l'alpha le veuille vraiment. Il fuyait maintenant dans la nuit, se sentant mal. Stiles lui avait dit des choses blessantes, et incapable de trouver les mots pour lui répondre, il avait laissé parler sa colère et ses poings. Il envoya en message simple à son ex ; il lui raconterait tout plus tard, pour le moment il voulait juste s'en aller loin de la ville. "Je pars pour New-York". Il rentra dans le salon comme un fou, et commença à réunir le peu d'affaires qu'il avait pour lui. Peter alla le voir, le visage ensommeillé, et le regarda plier ses bagages.

"-Tu fais quoi Derek ?, lui demanda-t-il en baillant.

Son neveu ne lui répondit pas, et saisit son sac de sport, qui lui servirait de sac de voyage, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Prends soin d'eux, lui répondit-il simplement, avant de s'en aller."

L'aîné des Hale ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis une sensation de puissance s'installa en lui, et coula dans ses veines. Il sourit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Les choses tournaient enfin à son avantage.  
Pendant ce temps, Derek roula jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche, prit un billet simple pour la ville où il avait passé beaucoup de temps et ferma les yeux. Peter et Ethan étaient tous les deux heureux ; le départ de Beacon Hills du loup-garou s'annonçait pour eux comme une bonne nouvelle.

Après plusieurs escales, Derek atterrit enfin à New-York. L'après-midi du dimanche était déjà bien avancée, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : s'installer confortablement chez son ex pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Il ralluma son portable et alors qu'il recevait ses SMS dans la rue, en marchant, un passant le percuta violemment et son téléphone lui glissa des mains. Il fit son possible pour le rattraper, mais l'appareil tomba au sol et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Derek se retourna, mais l'homme avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Il essaya de récupérer les pièces, tout en évitant le plus possible les sacs des gens, qu'ils lui mettaient bien volontiers dans la tête sans s'excuser. Le loup-garou prit sur lui-même afin d'éviter d'en tuer un au hasard dans la foule, et se dirigea en grognant vers l'appartement d'Ethan. Il y arriva en 20 minutes environ, et décida de grimper par l'escalier de secours. Il savait parfaitement à quel étage s'arrêter, par quelle fenêtre passer, et s'il avait eu un doute, il lui aurait suffi de se laisser guider par l'odeur du parfum d'Ethan. Derek lui avait offert un flacon pour un noël, ou peut-être bien un anniversaire, et son compagnon l'avait tellement aimé qu'il n'avait jamais changé de marque. Le loup-garou n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ; pour lui, c'était juste du parfum banal. Il se stoppa devant la fenêtre avec un petit sourire ; elle était déverrouillée. Il l'ouvrit complètement, et une main sortit de derrière le mur. Il lui tendit son sac de voyage, et la main se resserra sur la lanière ; Derek entra par la fenêtre en souriant.

"-Comment t'as su ?, demanda-t-il en refermant la fenêtre marron.  
-Oh, s'il-te-plait Dadou, je te connais quasiment par coeur. 10 ans qu'on veille l'un sur l'autre, lui répondit-il le jeune homme dans un sourire amusé.

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice, et sa bouche découvrant ses dents blanches pointues creusait ses fossettes, perdues dans sa barbe de trois jours blonde.

-Je veille pas sur toi, bougonna Derek en baissant les yeux de mécontentement.  
-Oui, c'est pour ça que t'as fait appel à moi, se moqua le bond.  
-J'ai demandé à tous mes contacts avant de te demander, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, répondit le loup-garou vexé.

Son interlocuteur sembla déçu.

-Ouais, j'aurais dû m'en douter. De toute façon t'es pas venu pour qu'on se remette ensemble hein ?!, lui dit-il en se frappant les mains.  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'appeler ..., souffla le lycanthrope.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Derek le coupa avant qu'ils ne se fassent la tête pour de bon.

-Tu comptes m'offrir quelque chose à boire après le voyage que j'ai fait, ou je vais devoir aller me servir tout seul ?  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres, Trésor.

Il se pencha pour saisir une bouteille d'eau dans son mini frigo et le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'arrière de son jean.

-Hé, j't'ai vu -le prévint Ethan avant de lui donner sa bouteille et de lui ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs.- T'as un copain je te rappelle.

Derek siffla être ses dents.

-Ouais, j'en suis pas sûr ... On s'est engueulé un peu sauvagement hier, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
-C'est donc pour ça que t'es venu si vite pour me voir -comprit le blond en s'asseyant sur le canapé de la petite pièce.- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il tira sur la poche arrière du pantalon du loup-garou, qui s'assit à son tour. Ce dernier s'installa contre son ex, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire quand il avait besoin de se confier, l'épaule contre le torse aussi costaud que le sien et le ventre entouré du bras musclé d'Ethan.

-C'est de ta faute tout ça, marmonna l'ancien alpha.  
-Quoi ? Comment ça ma faute ? J'ai rien fait !, s'insurgea-t-il en riant devant la mauvaise foi du brun.  
-Mais si, il a vu le SMS que tu m'as envoyé, et il a cru que je l'avais trompé ...  
-Ah oui, c'est peut-être un peu ma faute ..., consentit-il.  
-Et je pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi, sinon ma surprise aurait été gâchée.

Ethan rit doucement.

-T'es un perfectionniste Dadou.  
-Tu parles, tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est de la peine. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il me détestait, répliqua-t-il en entendant à nouveau les mots blessants du garçon dans sa tête.  
-C'est un gosse, il sait pas ce qu'il dit. -Il prit le temps de réfléchir, alors que le loup-garou ne disait rien- Ce qui est plus dérangeant, c'est pourquoi tu as rappliqué comme ça ?

Le brun ne répondit rien, se mordant la lèvre.

-Derek ? Tu lui as mis une raclée ? -demanda Ethan en fronçant les sourcils, avant de saisir son menton et de lui incliner la tête vers l'arrière pour qu'il le regarde- Tu l'as frappé ?, répéta-t-il.  
-Je ... Je voulais pas ... J'avais pas envie de lui faire mal mais ...

Le blond musclé lui donna une tape sur le front, alors que Derek avait les yeux humides.

-T'es qu'un abruti Derek Hale, tu le sais ça ? Pourquoi tu gâches tout quand t'es enfin heureux ?, le réprimanda-t-il.  
-J'ai eu un bon professeur ..., sous-entendit le lycanthrope.  
-J'ai changé, répondit simplement son ex en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-C'est pas ce que j'ai entendu l'autre jour ...

Ethan détourna le regard, gêné, et se racla la gorge.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ... Lui et moi ça n'aurait pas marché ... Il aurait fallu que je le mette au courant pour moi mais ... Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de le supporter.

Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le T-shirt du brun, faisant rouler entre ses doigts le bout du tissu.

-T'aurais été en mesure de le protéger si t'avais rejoint une meute, tu ne serais pas un oméga, déclara l'ancien alpha en posant une main sur celle qui tripotait son vêtement.  
-C'est New-York ici, on n'a pas besoin d'être en meute pour survivre, pas comme dans ta campagne, se justifia-t-il.

Derek haussa les épaules, et laissa sa tête reposer contre le cou du blond, pendant qu'il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'ancien alpha était content d'être là. Son ex-copain savait toujours lui remonter le moral, même s'il avait pu le blesser par le passé. Alors que le jeune adulte laissait ses paupières se fermer doucement, le portable d'Ethan sonna et il se déplaça pour répondre en réveillant Derek, qui dût se repositionner correctement.

-Oui ? Hm mh ... Le plus rapidement possible oui ... Je vous paye pour quoi ? Pour faire des parties de solitaire sur votre ordinateur, ou pour exécuter mes ordres ? Bon, alors tu te magnes le cul et tu m'apportes ça !, vociféra-t-il à son employé.

Derek l'observa avec surprise pendant qu'il posait son mobile sur le lit.

-Quoi ? Faut toujours les pousser pour qu'elles bossent ces feignasses, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Tues pas tes assistants pour moi, dit-il en baissant les yeux."

Ethan s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, frottant leurs barbes l'une contre l'autre. Derek se recula un peu et but de l'eau. Le blond sourit doucement. Ce n'était pas encore cette fois qu'il ferait succomber son ex. Ils passèrent la soirée collés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit double du propriétaire, à regarder la télé. C'était un luxe dont Derek ne profitait plus depuis longtemps, la télévision, toujours fourré dans un endroit sans confort à Beacon Hills. Il soupira tristement en pensant que son Stiles était à Beacon Hills, et pas lui, et Ethan le réconforta du mieux qu'il put en lui disant qu'il reviendrait bientôt avec sa surprise, et que l'adolescent lui pardonnerait tout. Derek ne fut pas convaincu et alla se coucher dans le canapé, malgré que le blondinet lui ait dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout qu'il dorme avec lui.

Le lundi après-midi arriva vite, et Ethan fut appelé à son travail, 'parce que ce sont des incapables' avait-il répliqué. Derek en profita pour sortir un peu, histoire de retrouver la ville qu'il avait quittée depuis plus d'un an. Il prit un chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur ; il lui suffisait de passer deux rues après le vendeur de hot-dogs, de traverser le parc, vide à cette heure-là, et de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle sombre, limite coupe-gorge. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa une porte en bois, difficilement repérable dans l'obscurité. Des rires s'élevèrent de la pièce en même temps qu'un brouhaha intense. Il reconnut plusieurs têtes, mais en découvrit beaucoup de nouvelles, toutes parées de crocs acérés et d'yeux aux couleurs fluo. Le barman, derrière son comptoir, l'aperçut enfin, et cria encore plus fort que les autres.

"-Regardez ce que le vent nous amène les gars ! Derek Hale !

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui, et il se sentit un peu gêné. Il laissa ses iris bleus se dévoiler devant le public et les habitués de l'endroit se levèrent pour aller le saluer en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Son prénom fusait dans tous les sens, il était appelé par tout le monde en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?, lui demanda un homme un peu plus vieux que lui.  
-Derek, tu nous as manqué !, affirma une brune aux yeux jaunes.

Sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, il se retrouva avec une bière dans les mains et une trentaine de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux tirant vers le gris et aux yeux rouge sang, l'agrippa par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la cohue. Plusieurs lycanthropes ordonnèrent à la foule d'aller se rassoir tranquillement avec un air autoritaire, et Derek se retrouva assis à une table.

-Alors, Hale -tonna celui poivre-et-sel-, comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves en ville, et que tu ne nous préviennes même pas ?!  
-Un crétin a explosé mon portable par terre en me bousculant -se justifia l'ancien alpha.- Tu sais bien que je t'aurais appelé sinon, Tobias.

Le dénommé Tobias, qui était juste à côté de lui, le frappa à l'arrière de la tête, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux de sa main puissante.

-Parle pas mal, Hale, lui dit-il en riant.

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, et une jolie blonde vint le rejoindre. Elle se jeta au cou du loup-garou brun et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Dadou ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? On a pas entendu parler de toi depuis longtemps !, chantonna-t-elle.  
-Je suis venu voir Ethan -répondit-il simplement en buvant une gorgée de bière.- Et désolé de pas avoir donné de nouvelles, j'étais un peu occupé.  
-Ah -dit-elle en secouant la tête de bas en haut lentement.- Fais attention, ne joue pas trop avec le feu, tu sais bien comment il est, Ethan, lui rappela-t-elle.  
-Bon allez, laisse-le tranquille toi ! Il a pas besoin que tu lui rabaisse le moral avec ces vieilles histoires ! Il est là pour s'éclater, pas vrai ?!, hurla joyeusement Tobias en claquant l'omoplate de Derek qui bougea de cinq centimètres en avant.  
-C'est bon, elle a jamais dérangé personne, assura Derek en faisant un clin d'oeil à la blonde.

Un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, assis à ses côtés, lui passa le revers de la main sur la joue pour désigner sa barbe mal rasée.

-Bah c'est quoi ça, dis-moi ? Monsieur joue le rebelle, le dur hein ?, le charia-t-il.  
-Chez moi au moins ça pousse, pas comme toi, lui répliqua-t-il en souriant moqueusement."

La table se mit à rire et la discussion s'anima encore plus pendant les heures qui suivirent. Pour une fois, Derek oubliait ses soucis et riait de bon coeur, retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes avec ses anciens amis. Peut-être que les bières qu'on lui mettait en main chaque fois qu'il en finissait une, étaient en partie la cause de cet oubli. Ethan arriva dans le bar camouflé, plusieurs heures après Derek ; il le trouva facilement dans l'ensemble des personnes présentes, puisqu'il parlait fort en relatant une histoire que toute la table connaissait déjà, mais ne se lassait pas d'entendre. Il s'approcha de ses amis et posa une main sur l'épaule du loup au blouson de cuir.

"-Ethan ! On t'attendait justement ! Je leur racontais la fois où ..., essaya-t-il de dire, les yeux explosés de fatigue.  
-Oui, oui, j'avais cru comprendre en effet. On va rentrer nous, j'ai l'impression que t'as déjà bu ma part, ironisa-t-il.  
-Maiiiis noooon, on s'amuse c'est tout !, se défendit Derek dont les joues commençaient à rosir sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Le loup-garou blond regarda les personnes assises à la table avec un soupçon de reproche.

-Vous auriez pu éviter de le faire picoler comme ça, il est plus habitué, il va être malade pendant le peu de jours où il reste ici !  
-C'est bon Casey, il peut bien s'amuser un peu, on en entend presque plus parler, du petit Hale, faut bien qu'on en profite quand il montre le bout de son nez, gronda l'alpha avec un air sévère.  
-Le saouler pour qu'il délie sa langue, j'appelle pas ça s'amuser, Tobias, sous-entendit Ethan.  
-On est pas la Gestapo non plus, grogna un rouquin en bout de table."

Le blond musclé n'ajouta rien, mais son regard voulait tout dire. Il attrapa Derek par les épaules et le força à sortir du bar. Il le ramena chez lui, sans dire un mot et l'allongea sur le canapé pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits pendant qu'il leur sortait de quoi manger. Ils dinèrent silencieusement, malgré les tentatives de l'ancien alpha pour engager la conversation, revenu un peu à lui. L'effet de l'alcool disparut assez rapidement, ce qui étonna Ethan. Affalé sur son torse, dans le lit double, Derek lui expliqua que c'est parce qu'il était encore alpha il y a quelques jours que l'alcool lui faisait de l'effet moins longtemps.

"-C'est pour ça que t'as confié la meute à ton oncle -dit le blond d'un air songeur-, comme ça personne ne pouvait se douter que t'étais un alpha, souffla-t-il.  
-Ouais -lâcha Derek.- Je te parie que Tob' aurait fait un détour par Beacon Hills, et il aurait forcément foutu la merde là-bas. Mais ça rigole pas avec les chasseurs... De vraies plaies ... De toute façon je veux pas qu'il fourre le nez dans mes affaires.

Il haussa les épaules, ce qui donna à un coup involontaire à son ex-copain. Il lui fit remarquer, et ils commencèrent à se balancer des coups d'oreillers et à rire comme des adolescents. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, Derek se positionna au-dessus du blond, et ses dents vinrent mordre doucement la peau de son cou. Ethan, même s'il trouvait ça très agréable, lui pinça le bras et le poussa sur le côté.

-Tu me l'as reproché pendant longtemps, alors vas pas faire la même connerie Derek, lui rappela-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Derek soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Ethan l'invita du regard à se serrer à nouveau contre lui, ce qu'il fit volontiers, en mal d'affection. Il se souvint du plaisir que cela procurait d'être affalé sur quelqu'un et d'entendre son coeur battre contre son oreille, et repensa à Stiles, qui faisait la même chose, et s'endormait rapidement grâce à son rythme cardiaque lent et régulier, qui le berçait doucement. Le blondinet lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et se remit à parler d'une voix pleine de souvenirs.

-Tu te rappelle de notre première bataille de polochons ?, lui dit-il en souriant.  
-Mouais -lui répondit le loup à moitié endormi.- C'était la deuxième fois que je venais dormir chez toi. J'étais persuadé qu'on allait coucher ensemble, et je m'étais renseigné dans des bouquins psycho pour savoir comment ça allait se passer, avoua-t-il.  
-Ah c'est vrai, tu me l'avais déjà dit, -se remémora-t-il à son tour- ça c'est absolument pas passé comme ça, vu que tu m'as explosée la tronche à coup d'oreiller, et que t'avais envoyé valser mes lunettes contre le mur.  
-J'en avais pas fait exprès ! -se justifia le lycanthrope en riant- Mais ta mère adoptive m'avait déchirée, je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Elle avait son rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains, et j'avais vraiment peur qu'elle m'en mette un coup ...  
-Elle hurlait comme une folle :"C'est malin, il pourra plus jouer aux échecs correctement, il pourra plus étudier, il va devenir bête !", et moi j'étais en train d'essayer de la calmer en lui disant que je voyais très bien et qu'il fallait pas qu'elle te mette un coup de rouleau !, continua Ethan sur le même ton.  
-Tu lui as dit que t'étais un loup-garou depuis ta naissance et que tu voyais très bien ?, demanda Derek, pensif.  
-Non ! Elle m'aurait dégommée si je lui avais avoué ça ... Elle est décédée avant que je puisse lui dire la vérité...  
-Elle faisait peur, mais elle t'a toujours aimée comme son fils, déclara tristement le brun.

Un silence suivit ses mots, avant que son hôte ne reprenne la parole en soufflant :

-Ouais, elle m'aurait probablement tué si je lui avais dit que je portais des lunettes uniquement pour faire genre, et que c'était simplement un outil de séduction ...  
-J'adorais tes yeux à travers ces lunettes, avoua Derek en fermant les paupières.

Ethan sourit mélancoliquement et lui embrassa le haut du crâne du mieux qu'il put avant d'ajouter :

-Moi j'aime tes yeux au naturel ...

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait déjà plus et dormait contre lui, bercé par les battements réguliers de son coeur.

-Comme au bon vieux temps, soupira-t-il avant d'allonger le bras pour éteindre la lumière."

Derek se réveilla tard le lendemain et il s'aperçut qu'il était contre un corps chaud. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se remémorer où il était, puis il se redressa sur les coudes en râlant et Ethan lui porta de l'attention, le portable à la main.

"-Hé voilà le champion qui se réveille ! Honnêtement, j'ai cru que ça arriverait jamais, tu m'étouffais, je t'explique même pas comment je me suis retenu de t'envoyer bouler de l'autre côté du lit !, se lamenta avec force le blond.  
-C'est trop gentil, bougonna le loup-garou en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.  
-Mais dans mon infini bonté, je me suis dit que j'allais pas faire ça, vu que t'as le sommeil léger et que t'aimes bien te réveiller avec quelqu'un contre toi, ajouta-t-il en faisant une petite moue ridicule pour se moquer de lui.  
-T'as fini de te foutre de moi ? Oui j'aime les câlins, et alors ?, répondit-il vexé en le tapant à l'épaule.

Ethan se frotta le point d'impact en grimaçant.

-Ah, t'as pris du muscle ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as écrasé cette nuit, t'es plus lourd ! Comment ça se fait ?, s'enquit-il.  
-Bon allez, je bouge, j'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui, le coupa l'ancien alpha en sortant du lit.

Le blond se passa une main sur le visage avant de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Je les ai trouvées tes glaces introuvables, tu peux m'appeler Dieu quand tu veux !  
-C'est ça -ironisa Derek en se changeant.- Et merci de t'être donné autant de mal.  
-Bah, si je peux faire plaisir ..."

La conversation s'arrêta là et ils se préparèrent tous les deux en silence.  
Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans les rues de New-York, à la recherche d'un nouveau téléphone pour le brun. Ils eurent beau faire plusieurs boutiques, il ne trouva rien qui lui plaisait, et Ethan proposa de laisser tomber pour le portable, fatigué de voir son ex hésiter. Le loup de Beacon Hills exposa l'idée d'un cadeau pour son pauvre Stiles qui devait encore avoir mal à la joue. Ethan sourit devant la réflexion et prit la main de Derek dans la sienne ; ce dernier sembla un peu gêné, mais finit par se laisser faire. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, obligeant les gens énervants à les contourner puisque leurs bras formaient une barrière entre eux impossible à franchir, ne pouvant pas les séparer, l'homme à la veste de cuir repéra un magasin de vêtement et décida d'y entrer.

"-Tu vas lui prendre des fringues ... Sérieusement ?, grimaça le loup de New-york.  
-Mais non, c'est pour moi, répondit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Dadou, je croyais que tu voulais lui faire un cadeau, et t'acheter un T-shirt, c'est pas un cadeau ... Au contraire, je pense que, comme moi, il préfère te voir sans, lui assura le blond.  
-Non, parce que vois-tu, Stiles est un garçon voleur de vêtements, lui expliqua le brun en se remémorant les fois où l'adolescent lui avait séquestré sa chemise et son T-shirt beige.  
-D'accord, d'accord -capitula l'oméga en faisant les gros yeux- vous vous êtes bien trouvés ; tous les deux des grosses masses de tendresse et d'amour, marmonna-t-il en regardant les rayons.  
-Hé je t'entends, se vexa Derek en lui donnant un coup.  
-Aïe, je corrige, il est mignon et toi t'es qu'une grosse brute !, répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son coup.  
-Moi, une grosse brute ? -s'insurgea-t-il à voix basse- C'est toi le plus violent de nous deux ! Je te rappelle qu'à cause de toi j'ai eu un tas de blessures.  
-Tout de suite ... Je suis un peu brusque pendant un câlin, bon, ça veut pas dire que je suis violent ...  
-Ah si, mon dos se souvient encore du coin de table contre lequel tu m'avais poussé avec force !  
-C'est la faute de la table, pas de la mienne !  
-Mon estomac se souvient encore de tes griffes qui se plantent avec fureur dedans !  
-J'avais pas de prises, je voulais pas te tomber dessus comme un boeuf !  
-Et la tronche écrasée dans la porte ou étouffée dans le matelas parce que monsieur tenait absolument à ...  
-Bon ça va, on va pas faire la liste de tous nos ébats dans le magasin non plus, si ?, tenta-t-il de changer de sujet.

Derek siffla entre ses dents, et le blond lui embrassa le cou en souriant, avant de saisir un T-shirt noir.

-Et ça, c'est bien non ?  
-Mouais, ça va, marmonna l'ancien alpha.

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, combien de X avant le L, cinq ou six ?, demanda-t-il en plaisantant.  
-Arrête de te foutre de me gueule, sérieusement, lui intima Derek.  
-Mais je me moque pas, je t'aide à choisir ton T-shirt là !, se défendit le loup New-Yorkais.

Le lycanthrope choisit lui-même la taille en grommelant.

-Dis, tu m'as jamais raconté pourquoi tu t'es mis à faire du sport comme un dingue et à prendre du muscle comme ça, lui dit Ethan en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

L'ancien alpha sembla hésiter à lui raconter.

-J'ai commencé quand tu m'as trompé avec Parker Mongomerry et que t'es parti avec lui, avoua-t-il.  
-Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot ? -demanda le blond, mi-amusé, mi-gêné- T'avais besoin d'évacuer la colère ?  
-Non pas du tout, je me préparais juste pour aller lui péter la gueule, parce qu'il m'avait piqué mon copain, et qu'il m'avait humilié pendant plusieurs années, lui certifia-t-il avec un air sérieux.  
-C'est toi qui lui a refait le portrait à la fin de l'année ?! Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était battu avec un gang !, dit-il en riant.  
-Il allait pas dire que je l'avais cogné, non plus. Il aurait été la risée du lycée, déclara-t-il.  
-Et une fois que tu l'avais défiguré, pourquoi t'as pas arrêté ?  
-Bin ... J'aimais bien ça, ça m'a permis de te pardonner pour m'avoir largué comme une merde après tout le temps qu'on était resté ensemble. Et puis ça défoulait bien.  
-Ah, donc on s'est remis ensemble cinq ans après, parce que t'avais réussi à canaliser ton envie de meurtre sur moi grâce à la muscu ? Cool, dit-il d'un air fier.  
-Non, j'étais pas vraiment en colère contre toi à ce moment-là. Juste après ce gros porc, parce que j'imaginais qu'il t'avait forcé à la faire. Par contre j'ai eu un peu moins de mal à retenir mon envie de te tuer quand tu m'a retrompé avec ton abruti de cuisiner... Celui-là m'est resté en travers de la gorge, je dois l'avouer.  
-Ah oui, mais fallait que tu t'en doute aussi ... J'avais tenu trois ans sans regarder un seul autre homme ... Je suis volage, lui rappela-t-il en théâtralisant la tristesse.  
-Bref -le coupa Derek-, maintenant je reste en forme pour éviter de me faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette par mon copain, et pour protéger ma meute, lui dit-il à voix basse.

Ethan accompagna sa réplique d'un 'ooooh' attendrit, et ils ressortirent du magasin après avoir payé. Le blond reçu un appel et il répondit rapidement, la main toujours liée avec celle de son ex, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement. Il raccrocha et fit un grand sourire au loup-garou.

-Hey, devine ce qui arrive demain dans un grand camion-frigo ?  
-Demain ? Mais c'est vachement rapide !, s'étonna Derek.  
-Ooooh mon petit Trésor voulait passer plus de temps avec moi ?, se moqua-t-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.  
-Quoi ? Mais non -répondit-il en rougissant.- Dis pas n'importe quoi ..."

Le New-Yorkais n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de sourire.  
Derek était maintenant assis sur le rebord du lit et avait le regard dans le vide. Il repensait à sa relation avec Stiles. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'elle était terminée. Sentant son ex déchiré par la tristesse, Ethan quitta son ordinateur et s'installa à côté de lui.

"-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
-Ouais je ... Je repensais à ... À la façon dont je l'ai traité ... C'était nul ... Il a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir ..., se plaignit-il.

Le New-Yorkais lui passa une main dans le dos.

-En parlant d'actes nuls ... Je t'ai jamais dit pourquoi je t'avais trompé avec Parker Mongomerry ..., souffla-t-il.  
-Je suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir ... Y a une possibilité pour que je te refasse le portrait aussi, grimaça-t-il.  
-Ah ah, nan mais attends, c'est une histoire intéressante -lui affirma-t-il en souriant tristement.- En fait je l'ai fait pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, lui avoua-t-il.  
-Comment ça ?, demanda-t-il, curieux.  
-Il était complètement amoureux de moi, comme la quasi-totalité des gays de la région en fait -se vanta-t-il légèrement-, alors j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui pour qu'il te laisse tranquille et qu'il ne t'appelle plus 'Sans pec' '.  
-Tu m'as trompé pour me protéger ... C'est adorable, ironisa Derek.  
-J'étais bien content quand tu m'as dit que c'était toi qui lui avait cassée la gueule, au moins tu t'es vengé par toi-même, c'est bien, lui confia-t-il.  
-Et le cuisinier, c'était pour qu'il nous prépare des petits plats ?  
-Non lui ... Lui c'était un chasseur et je ... Je voulais juste m'assurer de ta sécurité, alors j'ai fait ... Ce qu'il y avait à faire, lui assura-t-il.

Derek n'en revenait pas. Il avait passé du temps à maudire son ex-copain, alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le mélange bleu et bleu-vert était parfait. Sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende vraiment compte, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, presque aimantée, et chaque langue sembla reconnaitre le chemin pour aller retrouver sa consoeur. Ils semblaient revivre tous les deux, comme si ils avaient été privés d'une chose vitale pour leur épanouissement, et qu'ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée. Ethan passa au-dessus de Derek, et l'allongea avec force tout en gardant leurs bouches en contact. Le brun mordit la lèvre de son ex pendant sa chute, mais la victime ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses mains se glissaient déjà sous le T-shirt de l'ancien alpha, frôlant sa peau et le faisant frissonner de plaisir, pendant que ses mains à lui s'infiltraient sous l'arrière du jean bleu marine. Ethan sépara leurs lèvres avec regret, pour laisser les siennes s'aventurer sur le cou ferme de son amant. Derek ferma les yeux et profita de la langue râpeuse qui courait maintenant sur son ventre. Il se contracta en soupirant et sentit à peine les mains baladeuses desserrer sa ceinture. Ses doigts se perdaient dans les cheveux courts d'Ethan, et alors qu'il commençait à ronronner de plaisir, une douleur lui envahit tous le corps. Il eut du mal à respirer, et chaque muscle, chaque os, chaque bout de peau, et chaque organe sembla se dissoudre et se reformer inlassablement en lui. Stiles n'allait pas bien, il le ressentait au plus profond de son âme, sans savoir pourquoi. Il se redressa d'un coup, et repoussa la tête d'Ethan, qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet d'avoir fait une erreur.

-T'aimais ça avant ... Ça a changé ?, l'interrogea-t-il avec malice.

L'ancien alpha se passa une main sur le visage.

-Non, non ... Mais, pas ce soir ... Pas avec toi ... Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Ethan siffla entre ses dents.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends ... Je devais bien me douter que tu resterais loyal envers lui ... Je m'excuse d'avoir tenté de coucher avec toi ... Et d'avoir essayé d'utiliser ton point faible pour tenter d'arriver à mes fins, avoua-t-il.  
-Quoi ? Tu penses qu'avec une fellation j'aurais couché avec toi ? Tu rêves, je suis trop fidèle !  
-Mais oui, mais oui, je sais trèèèès bien que tu n'y résiste pas, j'aurais pu te faire faire n'importe quoi si j'avais pu finir ... Et surtout commencer.  
-Aaah, je te déteste, bougonna Derek en s'affalant sur le lit.

Le loup de new-york rit franchement avant de s'installer à côté de lui, les deux bras derrières la tête en guise d'oreiller.

-N'empêche que je suis plus beau que toi, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.  
-Premièrement, c'est faux, je suis le plus beau de nous deux, et deuxièmement : pourquoi tu me sors ça comme ça ?  
-Je voulais juste que tu t'en souvienne, lui dit-il d'un air fier."

Derek pouffa avant de le faire tomber par terre et de lui dire qu'il avait failli être manipulé sexuellement, et qu'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait en dédommagement.  
Ils finirent par aller se coucher après s'être enfin calmés et avoir mangé une pizza. Ils se blottirent une fois de plus l'un contre l'autre dans le lit, et Derek soupira légèrement. Il voulait être avec son humain favori, il était même capable de le forcer à rester avec lui si jamais il ne voulait plus le voir. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir tranquillement, Ethan lui parla.

"-Au fait, j'ai pas été tout à fait honnête ... Le cuisinier, j'ai juste couché avec lui parce que je suis un gros con, et qu'on s'était disputé tous les deux, peu de temps avant ..., lui avoua-t-il.

Le brun mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce que lui disait son ex, puis se releva sur le coude.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es qu'un salaud d'avoir raconté des salades pour coucher avec moi ce soir !, se fâcha-t-il.  
-J'ai été franc avec toi, se défendit-il avec un sourire angélique.  
-Pff tu mérites même pas mon attention !, grogna le loup-garou avant de se retourner.

Ethan rit avant de passer son bras par-dessus le corps de son ex et de le serrer contre lui, en enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque.

-Je te méprise au plus haut point Ethan Casey, articula-t-il.  
-Je sais Derek Hale, je sais, lui répondit-il."

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, conscient que la journée du lendemain serait courte.  
Ce fut en effet le cas. Ethan se rappela le matin qu'il avait une chose à rendre au loup-garou avant qu'il ne parte. Il lui tendit sa chaine en argent, où était gravé son nom, et qu'il n'avait pas retrouvée après avoir quitté le blond. Il l'attacha à son poignet avec un grand soulagement, se remémorant quelques souvenirs. Dans le début de l'après-midi, ils réceptionnèrent une dizaine de pots de glace, qu'ils rangèrent correctement dans une glacière bleue. Puis le lycanthrope se renseigna sur son vol pour la Californie et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Ethan tint à faire une photo d'eux deux, et Derek consentit docilement. Ils semblaient heureux tous les deux, et le blond fut content qu'ils n'aient pas de têtes bizarres, de ce fait il pouvait la mettre en fond d'écran sans passer pour un demeuré ou l'ami d'un demeuré. Sur le chemin de l'aéroport, ils étaient quelque peu silencieux, conscients que la séparation était proche.

"-Tu sais, tu devrais recontacter ton humain, là. J'ai eu des échos comme quoi vous étiez trop mignons tous les deux, lui conseilla Derek avec un sourire.  
-Qui a balancé ?, l'interrogea Ethan.  
-Je dis juste que j'ai entendu des échos, c'est tout, mais ne change pas de sujet !  
-Je sais pas, je verrais bien -répondit-il en haussant les épaules-, si je peux avoir la même chance que toi, pourquoi pas ...  
-Ooooh tu veux me ressembler, s'exclama le brun avec une moue attendrie.  
-C'est ça ! Descend de ma voiture au lieu de dire des conneries !, se défendit le New-Yorkais en boudant faussement.

Ils étaient enfin garés sur le parking, et l'heure des adieux avait sonnée. Derek soupira longuement et Ethan l'encouragea.

-J'aurais bien voulu t'accompagner jusqu'en Californie, pour voir ta jolie troupe, mais j'ai du travail, moi, le taquina-t-il.

L'ancien alpha siffla entre ses dents, et ils sortirent tous les deux, avant de s'étreindre une dernière fois.

-Bon allez, si j'ai encore besoin de toi, je t'appelle hein ?, plaisanta Derek.  
-C'est ça, quand t'auras un nouveau portable, et que t'auras retrouvé mon numéro, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je le connais par coeur ton numéro.

Puis, Derek se dirigea vers l'entrée du grand bâtiment, sous l'oeil triste de son ex. Il lui souffla quelques derniers mots, en espérant qu'ils les entendent.

-Je veillerais sur toi Dadou ...  
-Moi aussi Thay, moi aussi."

Le trajet en avion lui parut plus long au retour. Peut-être parce qu'il était complètement pressé de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son amoureux, ou alors parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses glaces fondent dans la soute. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'aéroport de Las Vegas, son dernier arrêt, son avion pour Sacramento fût retardé. Il patienta longtemps, très longtemps, avant de pouvoir redécoller. Une seule question l'obsédait : Ses glaces de malheur allaient-elles tenir le choc du voyage ? Il finit par avoir la réponse quand il arriva à destination. Elles avaient tenu le choc, et semblaient parfaitement gelée. Il conduit donc pendant un moment pour atteindre enfin Beacon Hills. Il était complètement épuisé, mais n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Il commença par aller voir son oncle, qui sembla très surpris de le voir, limite déçu. Peter dût remettre son titre retrouvé à son neveu, sous peine de se voir une nouvelle fois tuer, et il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé avec les chasseurs et Andrew. Il essaya de lui narrer la grande beauté de la rouquine qui avait accompagné les deux frères, mais Derek ne l'écouta pas une seconde et se prépara pour sa soirée. Il devait au moins être présentable pour reconquérir son amoureux blessé. Il enfila le T-shirt noir qu'il avait acheté pour lui, et parti avec sa glacière bleue sans dire un mot à Peter, qui était de toute façon occupé à inventer une nouvelle technique pour tricher aux échecs sans que personne ne le voie. Le coeur de l'alpha palpitait de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la maison de sa cible. Il escalada le mur, l'anse de son chargement entre les dents, et s'arrêta à la fenêtre pour regarder son humain favori dormir. Même s'il était de dos, Derek ne doutait pas un instant de la beauté de son visage, avec ses lèvres innocentes et ses iris chocolat qu'il voulait sans cesse dévorer. Il releva son ennemie de toujours, et l'adolescent bougea, en marmonnant quelque chose. Derek fronça les sourcils et posa son cadeau au sol, avant de prendre une voix offusquée :

"-Comment ça 'Andy' ?, lui dit-il simplement, en priant de ne pas se faire trop enguirlander pour avoir déserté sans un mot."


	33. Chapter 33

En pleine nuit, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Par réflexe, il toucha la place à côté de lui et constata le manque de corps chaud. Derek était une nouvelle fois parti. Il regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était à peine trois heures du matin. Il fut rassuré de pouvoir dormir encore, puis il eut un doute. Il alluma la lumière, et son doute se révéla être un fait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son amoureux dans la pièce ; il ne semblait pas être revenu avec sa glacière bleue. Son coeur se serra et il se maudit d'avoir fait un rêve aussi réel et agréable. Il éteignit la lumière et se retourna vers le mur en bougonnant. Il se rendormait doucement en imaginant les bras de Derek autour de sa taille, quand il finit par les sentir glisser tranquillement contre lui. "Je suis magique !" pensa-t-il très fort avant de se retourner vers la source de chaleur.

"-Mais ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, bégaya-t-il.  
-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?, demanda le loup.

Les yeux de l'adolescent papillonnèrent de fatigue.

-J'ai pas rêvé ? T'es vraiment revenu alors ?, voulut-il s'assurer en pinçant le bras de son amoureux.  
-Aïe, Stiles ! -s'insurgea Derek en lui donnant une tape sur le front- Oui je suis là, et c'est ton bras que tu dois pincer si tu veux t'assurer que tu ne rêves pas ...  
-Bah t'étais parti faire quoi alors ?, continua le garçon sans se soucier de ce que lui disait son voisin de lit, et en se frottant le front délicatement contre le torse costaud.  
-J'ai rangé tes glaces dans le congélateur, parce que j'ai pas fait tout ça pour que tu les laisse fondre sur le sol de ta chambre, -se justifia-t-il- et j'en ai profité pour boire un coup, parce que mine de rien, tu me tiens chaud à dormir contre moi, lui avoua-t-il.

Stiles sourit et se blottit encore plus contre lui.

-Oui mais moi j'ai froid sans toi, déclara-t-il en passant sa main glacée sous son T-shirt.  
-Ah ! Oui, je peux sentir ça -grimaça le loup-garou en frémissant-, retire ta main gelée de mon ventre, j'ai pas chaud à ce point-là, se lamenta-t-il."

Stiles bougonna mais obéit docilement. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir dans tout son corps, et il se mit bien vite à roupiller contre son oreiller humain. Cependant Derek, lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait veiller sur l'humain jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne, même si c'était stupide, étant donné qu'il était fatigué de son voyage et du nouveau décalage horaire qu'il subissait, et que rien ne menaçait leur vie. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait lutter contre le sommeil et protéger son humain. S'il mena à bien sa mission inutile, il s'ennuya fermement pendant les deux heures et demie restantes. Il commença d'abord par écouter tous les bruits qu'il entendait et à les analyser, ensuite il compta le nombre d'objets posés sur le bureau du garçon, sa commode, son sol et sa table de chevet, et manqua de perdre le décompte plus d'une fois ; il termina la nuit à adapter la luminosité de ses yeux, rendant la pièce plus ou moins sombre en agrandissant et rétrécissant ses pupilles. Il était en train de passer sa langue délicatement sur ses crocs qu'il avait sorti, lorsque le réveil sur sa gauche émit un bruit strident qui le fit sursauter. Il tapa sur l'engin pour l'éteindre, ne voulant pas qu'il réveille l'adolescent, avant de se rappeler que c'était le but de l'opération. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de ne pas dormir la nuit, ses capacités de réflexions se trouvaient grandement réduites. Stiles dormait encore, et il dut le secouer légèrement et l'embrasser plusieurs fois sur le haut du crâne pour qu'il émerge. Le garçon bougonna et mit la couette sur sa tête.

"-Allez, lève-toi Stiles, souffla l'alpha en tirant légèrement sur la carapace protectrice de l'adolescent.

Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, le nez appuyé contre son oreiller. Derek soupira et finit par plonger à son tour sous la couverture. Après que la chaleur étouffante ait atteint son visage, il vit son copain se rendormir doucement. Stiles tourna la tête vers le mur pour ne pas être dérangé, ce qui amusa le loup-garou. Un sourire carnassier trouva place sur ses lèvres, et il avança un peu plus vers l'adolescent, tout en veillant à garder sa couverture sur eux. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos, puis sur les flancs et enfin sur les hanches du garçon. Ce dernier fut traversé d'un frisson, qui se révéla être agréable, et gémit légèrement, agrandissant le sourire du lycanthrope. Il vint se positionner au-dessus de lui, releva son T-shirt vers ses omoplates, et donna quelques coups de langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Stiles expira en laissant échapper un bruit suspect et son amoureux remonta embrasser sa nuque.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, pédophile !, se lamenta-t-il en remettant la tête dans son oreiller.

La remarque fit rire l'adulte, qui eut encore plus envie de continuer ses caresses. Sa bouche rencontra l'omoplate brûlante du garçon, qui se contorsionna de nouveau pour repousser l'envahisseur. Mais les mains puissantes du loup-garou restèrent obstinément sur son corps, effleurant sa peau fragile. Stiles capitula en soupirant et se retourna, étouffant de plus en plus la tête dans son oreiller, et prisonnier sous son amoureux. Il retira la couette de sur leur tête pour voir le visage de son horrible tortionnaire, et lui chuchota avec force :

-Ça va, t'as gagné, je me lève !

Il commença à se relever à l'aide de ses coudes, difficilement, quand Derek lui posa une main sur le torse et le força doucement à se coucher sur le lit. Il obéit sans broncher, un peu étonné de cette attitude câline.

-On s'en fiche si je suis en retard ?, demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Il eut pour toute réponse deux lèvres sur les siennes. Instinctivement, il les ouvrit pour que sa langue rencontre celle de Derek. Les deux muscles chauds s'enlacèrent, se séparèrent et finirent par se retrouver, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur propriétaire. Le loup-garou finit par briser leur embrassade et regarda son amant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Stiles, murmura-t-il.

Ces mots provoquèrent un électrochoc dans la tête et le corps du garçon. Il avait déjà entendu son copain lui dire cette phrase avant, mais cette fois-ci semblait différente. Un mois et demi avant ce matin-là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre une situation comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais pu créer dans la partie la plus folle de son cerveau, un scénario où Derek et lui sortaient ensemble et s'embrassaient à s'en faire saigner les lèvres. Pourtant tout s'était produit, et pour la première fois, quand Derek lui disait ces mots, il avait cette sensation que tout autour de lui pouvait s'écrouler ; il mourrait heureux. Il se jeta furieusement sur le lycanthrope, entourant sa nuque de ses bras, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Alors qu'il se relevait légèrement contre son amoureux, ce dernier le repoussa à nouveau contre son lit et s'installa sur lui en le pressant un peu plus. L'adolescent réunit tout son courage pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer et à insulter Derek, en le prenant pour Danielle.

-Ça va ?, souffla le loup-garou dans son oreille, sentant sa gêne.  
-Oui ..., lui répondit-il en fermant les yeux.  
-Tu me le dit, si tu préfères qu'on arrête, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le côté du cou.  
-Pourquoi je dirais ça ?, soupira-t-il en laissant sa tête partir lentement en arrière.

Derek sourit devant l'effet qu'il faisait au garçon et son bassin vint se coller contre le sien. L'adolescent releva les genoux et colla ses cuisses de chaque côté des hanches de son amant. L'alpha ondula légèrement faisant se frôler leur intimité et soupirer le jeune homme, et lui demanda dans un souffle :

-Tu ne préfères pas être au-dessus ?, ronronna-t-il contre son oreille.  
-Je sais pas ... Pourquoi ?  
-Je peux être un peu brutal quand je suis au-dessus -lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix gênée-, alors que si t'es sur moi, tu pourras aller à ton rythme, et ça pourrait être mieux pour toi ..., ajouta-t-il.  
-Je ... Vois pas trop ce que tu veux dire ... Comment ça pourrait être mieux ?, questionna l'adolescent avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Il avait rouvert les yeux, et entendit Derek soupirer dans son cou.

-Tu auras peut-être moins mal si c'est toi qui gère ... Le mouvement, essaya-t-il de lui faire comprendre sans perdre son calme.  
-Parce que je vais souffrir ?, demanda-t-il avec une petite voix apeurée.  
-Bah évidemment Stiles ! Je vais passer par un endroit assez sensible, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?!, lui grogna-t-il après.

Le fils du shérif se raidit et sembla chercher à s'enfoncer dans le matelas pour disparaitre. Derek se redressa et le regarda avec son air sombre; l'adolescent avec cette expression enfantine sur le visage qui pourrait faire avouer aux gens des actes qu'ils n'ont même pas commis.

-Pardon, je voulais pas crier .., s'excusa le loup-garou en soupirant.

Il se releva complètement, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en se tenant la nuque. Derrière lui, Stiles se mordit la langue.

-Ce... C'est de ma faute ... Je ... J'ai encore agi comme un attardé, je suis désolé, s'excusa à son tour l'adolescent après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Derek tourna la tête de moitié et soupira longuement.

-Mais non Stiles, t'es encore jeune ... J'aurai dû me douter que t'étais pas encore prêt...  
-Si je suis prêt mais ... Vu comment tu l'as dit, ça semblait être quelque chose d'insoutenable ... Et j'ai un peu flippé, avoua-t-il en plissant le nez.  
-Ça l'est, -déclara l'adulte après un temps de pause- mais ensuite la douleur se calme, et c'est là qu'on profite du moment.

L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté, se redressa à son tour et baissa les yeux sur ses draps.

-J'ai encore tout gâché, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Derek se retourna complètement et posa une main sur le genou du garçon.

-Mais non Stiles ... C'était juste pas encore le bon moment ... Je te l'ai déjà dit, on prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois prêt ... C'est ta première ..., dit-il pour le rassurer.  
-Elle aurait déjà dû arriver cette première fois de merde ! -s'énerva l'adolescent en le coupant- J'en ai marre qu'on repousse ce moment, soit parce qu'il faut aller aider les autres, ou que quelqu'un nous interrompt ! Si on doit en plus s'arrêter parce que je me comporte comme une fillette de 4 ans qui chouine à la première occasion, on va jamais s'en sortir !  
-Stiles calme toi, -le raisonna Derek- et évite de te comparer à une fillette, c'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi de passer outre la loi en sortant avec un adolescent, alors si tu rajoutes de la difficulté, ça risque de me bloquer complètement, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant et en fermant les yeux une seconde.  
-Derek, je veux que tu me prennes bestialement sur ce lit ! Ou sur le bureau, peu importe ! Fais-moi ressentir que je suis un homme !, s'emporta l'adolescent en affichant un air déterminé et quasi-théâtral.

Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils et sourit légèrement. Il avait un souvenir particulièrement marquant de la dernière fois où il avait été 'bestial' avec un homme. Malgré le fait que son amant ait été un loup-garou, il lui avait fait une double fracture du bassin qui avait mis un peu plus d'un mois à guérir totalement. Bien entendu, il allait s'abstenir de le raconter au garçon, qui était suffisamment effrayé comme ça.

-Tout ce que tu vas prendre c'est ton sac, pour aller au lycée ; si tu te dépêches un peu, tu arriveras à l'heure à ton premier cours.

Stiles fit la moue et soupira de désespoir.

-Bah quoi ? Je te fais ressentir que t'es un lycéen, c'est déjà un bon début, non ?, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva, remit son pantalon, ses chaussures et sa veste, et alors qu'il allait passer par la fenêtre, le garçon le retint par le bras.

-Tu m'aime toujours ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix enfantine.  
-Mais bien sûr que oui, Tiloup. Qui n'aimerait pas un gaffeur, maladroit et sarcastique ?, lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Derek, lui murmura-t-il."

L'alpha sourit, se retourna et prit le haut de la fenêtre en pleine tête, ce qui lui arracha un grognement. Il se frotta le front en maudissant son ennemie de toujours, pendant que Stiles le regardait s'enfuir dans la rue, en espérant le revoir vite. Il avait ensuite couru dans sa chambre pour attraper ses vêtements et s'habiller. Il avait manqué de s'étouffer en avalant trop vite du pain grillé, et cherché ses clés partout dans la maison, pour enfin les trouver dans la poche de pantalon. Malgré tous ces contretemps, il était arrivé à l'heure au lycée. Son cours d'histoire lui parut interminable, tout comme le reste de sa journée, et il vit si peu ses amis qu'il n'eut pas le temps de les prévenir que l'alpha était revenu en ville. La surprise fut totale quand ils arrivèrent au salon et le virent en train de discuter avec son oncle. Erica et Isaac se jetèrent sur lui en lui faisant un câlin, et la blonde qui avait sauté sur son dos et collé leurs têtes, frotta sa joue contre celle de Derek.

"-Maman !, miaula-t-elle d'une voix attendrissante.  
-Tsssk, lâchez-moi tous les deux si vous vous fichez de moi, bougonna-t-il en retirant son bras du dos du loup-garou frisé.  
-C'est pas de notre faute si notre alpha préféré nous a manqué, se défendit Isaac en allant s'assoir entre Scott et Danny.

Derek jeta un coup d'oeil à ses bêtas, qui semblaient contents de le revoir, même si ils ne le montraient pas comme leurs deux amis.

-Oooooh, je vous ai vraiment manqué ?, ironisa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Bin oui, répondit Stiles d'une petite voix.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard furtif avant de continuer.

-Vous êtes grands, il n'y avait pas de pleines lunes de prévues pendant mon absence, et Peter était là pour vous surveiller. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu vous arriver, hein ?  
-Le problème il était là, c'est ton oncle qui nous 'surveillait', bougonna Jackson.  
-Hé, on s'est bien amusé tous ensemble !, protesta l'alpha déchu."

Aucun des adolescents ne souhaita répondre. Derek trouva cette idée d'entraînement mental très intéressante, et il laissa plancher les louveteaux sur des énigmes, en groupe. Cela faisait une heure qu'il entendait les cerveaux fumer et les jeunes faire des suppositions avec leurs partenaires sur les solutions. Son oncle tricha encore aux échecs, ayant peaufinée sa technique quelques jours avant, et il s'en alla en râlant. Il alla s'assoir sur l'un des canapés en soupirant, et saisit un bouquin sur la table basse. Il avait à peine lu trois pages, peu intéressantes, quand il entendit une dispute dans son dos.

"-Parce que tu crois que t'es plus intelligent que moi peut-être ?, cria Isaac.  
-Je te dis juste que t'as pas raison sur ce coup-là, Frisettes !, lui répondit Jackson.

Derek soupira et se retourna en posant un bras sur le dossier de son siège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Vous étiez calmes y a une minute !  
-Rien, rien, c'est juste les deux qui se battent encore, répliqua Erica sans lui accorder un regard, en train de se gratter la tête à l'aide de son crayon, les yeux rivés sur son problème.  
-Aussi, quelle idée de les mettre dans le même groupe ..., répliqua Allison en fronçant les sourcils, tout aussi intriguée par son exercice.  
-Péquenaud !  
-Banane !  
-Bon, bon calmez-vous tous les deux ! Sinon j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre !, les prévint Derek.  
-Ça serait jamais arrivé avec moi, tout le monde était calme, se vanta Peter dans son coin, sans prêter attention à la scène.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'apercevoir que le groupe de Lydia, Stiles et Danny semblait s'ennuyer. Son amoureux le regardait, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il était lui aussi observé.

-Vous bossez pas ?, leur demanda-t-il.  
-On pourrait si seulement t'avais prévu plus de choses ...  
-Vous avez déjà fini ?, manqua de s'étrangler Jackson.  
-Ouais, répliqua Danny, comme si c'était évident.  
-C'est sûr qu'avec un boulet comme toi dans l'équipe, on n'est pas prêts d'avoir terminé ..., bougonna Isaac.

Derek frappa dans ses mains pour couper court à la discussion.

-Allez, puisqu'il y a un groupe qui a fini, tout le monde s'arrête ! Je vous laisse tranquille.

Il était tôt, Derek n'était pas du genre à laisser une occasion comme celle-ci se présenter, alors les adolescents ne se firent pas prier. Avant que Stiles ne s'en aille à son tour, l'alpha l'attrapa par le bras.

-J'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?, demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
-Bin ... Je pensais que tu voulais pas qu'on nous voie alors ..., répliqua le garçon en jetant un regard à Peter, qui faisait mine de lire un journal.  
-On s'en fiche de lui, murmura-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
-Aaaah l'amour, souffla l'ancien alpha en tournant les pages de son journal.

Avant de s'en aller pour de bon, l'adolescent lui posa une dernière question :

-Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

La remarque fit sourire le loup-garou qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bien sûr.

Stiles s'en alla le sourire aux lèvres vers sa jeep. Quand Derek se retourna, il ne put que remarquer son oncle, en train de se moquer de lui discrètement.

-Quoi ?, bougonna-t-il.  
-J'ai rien dit, répondit l'adulte en prenant un air innocent."

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, et Derek repartit plusieurs heures plus tard, vers la maison du shérif.  
Il frappa doucement à la fenêtre de son amoureux, qui vint lui ouvrir rapidement. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer dans la pièce, il resta à l'extérieur.

"-Tu viens pas ?, demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Et pourquoi, pour une fois, tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?, demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

L'adolescent ne sembla pas comprendre, puis il vit Derek tendre la main. Sans réfléchir, il la saisit et passa par la fenêtre. Il se cogna le dos contre le bois, et le loup-garou lui jeta un regard du style "tu vois, cette chose est maléfique" avant de l'aider à descendre au sol sans se faire d'avantage mal.

-On va où ?, questionna le garçon intrigué.

L'alpha ne lui dit pas un mot et l'entraîna vers sa voiture noire. Il prit place du côté conducteur et baissa la vitre passagère.

-Bah monte ..., dit-il au garçon qui semblait hésiter.  
-Tu m'as pas dit où on allait ..., répondit-il d'un air suspicieux.

Derek sourit en se mordant la lèvre et démarra sa voiture, pressant le garçon à monter dedans. Stiles soupira et ouvrit la portière, avant de s'installer sur le siège. Un sourire victorieux sur le visage, Derek se mit à rouler. Ils restèrent longtemps sur la route, et plus ils s'éloignaient de la ville, plus Stiles se posaient des questions sur leur destination.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me dire où tu me kidnappe ?, demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
-Non.

Le garçon soupira encore et regarda par la fenêtre. Les étoiles étaient de sortie et il les contemplait sans vraiment comprendre leur signification.

-Tiens j'ai quelque chose pour toi au fait, finit par déclarer le loup-garou en lui indiquant la boite à gants.

Stiles leva un sourcil, étonné et pressa le bouton pour l'ouvrir. Ce qui lui sauta aux yeux directement fut le paquet de préservatifs. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise et le saisit entre son pouce et son index, comme si c'était une bombe. Derek lui donna une tape sur la main, et le paquet lui retomba sur les genoux.

-Mais pas ça Stiles -le disputa-t-il.- Je parlais du T-shirt.

Il se reconcentra sur la route pendant que Stiles prenait le vêtement. Le tissu était déchiré et légèrement ensanglanté. Il se souvenait l'avoir porté le soir de la pleine lune, mais ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il se trouvait dans la voiture de l'adulte.

-Tu voles mes vêtements maintenant ?, lui dit-il malicieusement.  
-Non, je m'en étais juste servi pour te retrouver. Mais maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin, puisque je ne compte plus te quitter, lui répondit-il simplement."

Stiles le regarda pendant quelques secondes en se mordant la langue. Ce genre de déclaration le rendait toujours plus ou moins mal à l'aise. Heureusement, ils finirent enfin par se garer ; ils avaient traversé la forêt et surplombaient maintenant la ville. Le garçon était déjà venu ici, il y avait enfermé Jackson dans un van de la police quelques mois avant. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne vit que la nuit et l'absence de vie.

"-Tu comptes me faire tomber du haut de la falaise, ou me tuer dans cet endroit où personne ne peut m'entendre ?  
-Non Stiles, cesse donc d'imaginer des trucs comme ça -lui répondit-il en sifflant entre ses dents.- Je veux juste être seul avec toi.  
-Okay ..., capitula le garçon en passant ses deux mains sur ses jambes.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Derek regardait distraitement le paysage devant eux, et Stiles imaginait tous les scénarios possibles pour la suite. Soudain l'alpha posa une main sur sa cuisse et l'observa.

-Ça va Stiles ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?, lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.  
-Non ... Je suis bien là ... Enfin je pense que ... -essaya-t-il d'expliquer, le coeur battant- Que ça pourrait être bien si ... Tu me prenais dans tes bras ...

Le lycanthrope sourit, et allait se pencher pour l'embrasser quand il sortit de la voiture, pour aller s'installer sur le siège arrière. Il invita l'alpha à le rejoindre d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement avant de faire basculer légèrement son siège, pour lui permettre de passer plus facilement. La voiture était étroite et il eut quelques difficultés à se glisser entre les sièges pour retrouver son amoureux, à cause de sa carrure. Mais il réussit tout de même à atteindre son but, et à s'assoir à côté de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se colla contre lui et entoura son abdomen musclé de son bras fragile, pendant que l'adulte passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Tête contre tête, ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux, chacun écoutant les respirations et les battements de coeur de l'autre.

-J'ai froid, finit par dire l'adolescent en se serrant un peu plus contre le corps chaud.

Derek plaça sa main valide sous le sweat du garçon et la posa sur son flanc, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-C'est mieux comme ça ?, chuchota-t-il.  
-C'est toujours mieux quand je suis avec toi, déclara le garçon en enfouissant son nez dans le torse solide.

L'alpha allait déplacer sa main pour la coller dans le cou de son amoureux, quand celui-ci la retint de sa main blanche, en regardant le loup.

-Non ... Je préfère qu'elle reste là, lui dit-il les yeux brillants.

Leurs lèvres vinrent se trouver, et bientôt leur bouche ne fit qu'une, laissant passer leur langue librement dans le lieu humide. Pris d'un moment de courage, Stiles s'installa sur les jambes de Derek, écartant les siennes pour être plus près du loup-garou.

-T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda l'adulte pendant qu'une main curieuse se glissait sous son T-shirt.  
-On a dit que j'étais au-dessus, non ?, lui répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
-Je t'ai pas emmené dans le but de ..., essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, alors que le garçon l'embrassait dans le cou en laissant traîner ses dents.  
-Shhht, je vais avoir froid sans mes vêtements, alors t'as intérêt à assurer, lui souffla-t-il sur la peau.

Cette déclaration lui provoqua un frisson agréable dans tout le corps, et ses doigts se rétractèrent dans le dos du garçon. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois, des vêtements furent envoyés un peu au hasard dans la voiture et l'excitation commença à se faire de plus en plus ressentir. Derek s'était couché sur le dos, et Stiles était au-dessus de lui, manquant à chaque instant de s'évanouir tant les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient fortes. Même s'il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, bien qu'il fût en boxer, dans les bois pour échapper à ce qui allait suivre, il se doutait que Derek ne serait pas de cet avis ; une certaine partie de son corps était tellement tendue qu'il aurait été capable de le taper s'il s'était encore dégonflé. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre toute confiance en lui, l'alpha le sentit, et procéda à un changement de position. Il se retrouvait maintenant au-dessus, et écrasait légèrement le fils du shérif. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cette disposition sembla être parfaite pour lui, et il plaça ses cuisses de chaque côté du bassin du loup, qui taquinait son lobe d'oreille de ses dents. Ses mains frêles retirèrent le dernier vêtement de son amoureux en tremblant, et manqua de tourner de l'oeil en voyant ce qui l'attendait. Derek le rassura en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien et en caressant doucement son ventre du bout des doigts, qui se contracta à leur contact. L'alpha l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'attraper de quoi se protéger, et de s'équiper correctement pour la phase suivante. Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, qu'il voyait à l'envers puisqu'il était allongé, et remarqua qu'elle était pleine de buée. Il n'eut pas plus le temps d'épiloguer sur leur respiration accélérée qui embuait les fenêtres, puisque Derek revint sur lui, un regard tendre traversant ses yeux bleu-vert. L'adolescent eut du mal à avaler quand l'alpha lui retira à son tour le dernier bout de tissu qu'il avait sur le corps. Ils avaient déjà été jusqu'à ce stade, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne viendrait les déranger ; cette fois-ci Stiles était seul face à sa première fois. Derek vint se coller contre lui et embrassa le côté de son cou avec douceur.

-Détend-toi Tiloup, murmura-t-il en laissant sa main courir sur son corps froid.

Le garçon essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais c'était impossible. Il avait un million de pensées en tête, allant de 'Seigneur, si tu m'entends, rétrécie le pénis de mon copain, parce que je crois que je ne survivrais pas', à 'Je me souviens plus si j'ai fini cet exercice de mathématiques'. Pourquoi pensait-il à ses devoirs alors qu'il vivait un grand moment de sa vie ? Le mystère de son cerveau ne serait pas découvert ce soir. Derek glissa un doigt dans l'intimité étroite de son amoureux, puis un second. Stiles se sentit rougir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-C'est juste pour t'habituer, le rassura le loup-garou.  
-O ... Oui, oui, répondit le garçon en essayant de paraître au courant.

Le lycanthrope mouva ses doigts à l'intérieur pour préparer l'adolescent et alors qu'il allait en insérer un autre, Stiles se racla la gorge.

-C'est bon, ça va aller comme ça, lui assura-t-il en essayant de fuir son regard.

Si un million d'idées lui était passé dans la tête quelques minutes auparavant, au moment même où Derek s'immisça en lui, elles explosèrent toutes en mille morceaux, laissant place au vide le plus total. Il laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise face à la froideur du préservatif, et fut presque en colère qu'il glisse autant, parce que le loup-garou était allé beaucoup trop loin à son goût. Derek n'avait pas menti. La douleur était horrible ; il avait l'impression que l'excitation et la gêne avaient laissé la place à la souffrance, et ne reviendrait jamais. Il s'arrêta de respirer, et grimaça sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses doigts agrippèrent le dos de son amoureux, qui lui répéta une dizaine de fois qu'il était désolé, avant de tenter de l'embrasser pour le calmer. Il pénétra un peu plus dans la zone sensible et l'adolescent étouffa un cri de douleur avec difficulté.

-Ne bouge pas, je t'en supplie ... Ne bouge plus, implora-t-il, les dents serrées.  
-Tu m'avais dit que c'était bon, le disputa doucement Derek.  
-Je me suis trompé ..., dit-il en grimaçant.

Une larme involontaire roula sur sa joue et il rouvrit les yeux. Ses iris marrons rencontrèrent ceux bleu-vert, et essayèrent d'y trouver refuge. Même s'il ne parlait plus, les yeux de l'alpha renvoyaient son désarroi face à la situation dont il se sentait responsable, et il soupira. Sans que Stiles s'en rende compte, sa main puissante se posa délicatement sur sa hanche, et l'adolescent se sentit mieux. Il baissa enfin les yeux sur la chose chaude qui était installée sur sa hanche, et vit une espèce de sang noir remonter les veines de son amoureux. Il commença à paniquer.

-C... C'est quoi ça ?

Derek grimaça légèrement.

-C'est rien Stiles, mais décontracte toi un peu, je te rappelle que je suis toujours dans ton rectum, lui affirma-t-il en se pinçant la lèvre.  
-'Rectum' ..., répéta l'adolescent en levant un sourcil.

Son amant lui fit les gros yeux et donna un coup de bassin qui stoppa toute envie au garçon de s'amuser sur son choix des mots.

-Ah ça c'était pas cool ..., bougonna-t-il à nouveau entre ses dents."

Le lycanthrope s'excusa à nouveau avant de lui embrasser la clavicule, ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir. Puis, alors que Stiles s'était habitué à cette présence en lui, l'alpha reparti dans le sens inverse, et il eut l'impression que tous ses organes internes suivaient le membre du loup. Un mouvement de va et vient lent s'installa, et le garçon commença à ressentir une nouvelle sensation au creux de son ventre. Une sensation qui lui fit pousser un gémissement, une sensation qui remplaça complètement la peur et la douleur lancinante, une sensation qui semblait ne jamais vouloir quitter ses reins. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amoureux, sa tête bascula en arrière et il se mit à suivre le mouvement du bassin du loup-garou sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ils poussèrent plusieurs gémissements de plaisir, Stiles appelant Derek par son prénom, seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à cet instant. Le loup-garou grogna une ou deux fois, ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'adolescent. Ce dernier eut chaud, d'un seul coup, et la peau brûlante de Derek sur la sienne n'arrangeait rien ; ni ses baisers enflammés sur son cou fragile. Et d'un seul coup il eut du mal à bouger, ses membres semblèrent s'engourdir, et il oublia son nom. S'il avait joué avec lui-même plusieurs fois auparavant, jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre était encore plus excitant. Il se contracta violemment, et un cri rauque s'échappa d'entre ses dents serrées. Il crût comprendre que Derek venait lui aussi d'arriver au plaisir ultime, quand il l'entendit pousser un juron et qu'il semblait s'être arrêté de bouger.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils s'étaient rhabillés, et après qu'ils aient repris leurs forces en se câlinant, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du shérif. Stiles s'était endormit contre la fenêtre du côté passager, et le loup-garou tenait sa main dans la sienne, toutes les deux reposants sur la jambe du garçon. Derek se gara avant d'atteindre la maison, comme d'habitude et ils finirent le chemin à pied. L'adolescent aurait bien voulu lui tenir la main, mais le plus vieux lui avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas être vu par les voisins. Ils marchaient donc chacun les mains dans les poches. Ils escaladèrent le mur une nouvelle fois, et Stiles grimaça quand le loup-garou le poussa aux fesses pour l'aider.

"-Hé, doucement, c'est encore fragile !, se lamenta-t-il.  
-Désolé, mais tu sais pas rentrer en douce chez toi !  
-Mais on pouvait rentrer par la porte ...  
-C'est toi qui a voulu escalader le mur comme moi, alors compte pas monter sur mon dos pour que ce soit plus facile !  
-Oh oui, comme les koalas, répliqua le garçon en souriant.  
-Stiles, dépêche-toi de monter !, lui dit-il en le tapant à nouveau aux fesses.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans la chambre sains et saufs, Stiles proposa une douche commune. Derek le regarda d'un air las. Il était fatigué, n'ayant que peu dormi ces derniers temps, mais ne voulut pas le vexer.

-Tu veux vraiment un second round ?, demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Il eut pour toute réponse un regard malicieux et une bouche pincée. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sous la douche, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Un jet d'eau chaude leur tombait dessus, mouillant leur corps avide de nouvelles sensations. Stiles arrêta leurs embrassades, et sortit de la douche pour prendre le shampoing au citron que le lycanthrope affectionnait tant. Alors qu'il avait la bouteille en main, son père rentra dans la pièce de douche, et l'adolescent eut tout juste le temps d'attraper une serviette et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. La bouteille verte tomba en lui écrasant le pied, mais son coeur battait si fort, que son cerveaux se trouva embrouillé par le sang tambourinant dans ses oreilles, et il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

-Espace personnel papa !, hurla-t-il avec difficulté, les yeux révulsés.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu répondais pas !  
-J'étais occupé, ça se voit pas ?, se justifia-t-il en haussant le ton.  
-T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment Stiles, t'es sûr que tu veux pas m'en parler ?  
-Non, je veux juste prendre ma douche papa !  
-Moi je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle tous les deux ..., lui répondit son père.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche, Stiles hurla comme un diable.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Le shérif fronça les sourcils et se retourna.

-Bah je coupe l'eau, t'es en train d'en gâcher plein là ...  
-Non ne fais pas ...!, commença à s'emporter l'adolescent, le coeur battant.

Puis, comme s'il était dans un mauvais cauchemar, l'eau se coupa toute seule, et il agrandit encore plus les yeux. Son père l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh je ... -essaya-t-il de dire, comprenant la situation- Je ne pensais pas que ... Je croyais que tu étais tout seul et ... -il fit quelques pas en arrière, pour sortir de la pièce, gêné- pardon mademoiselle, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant.

Et le cauchemar continua. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi (peut-être était-il fatigué et ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait), Derek sortit un bras de derrière le rideau, fit un petit salut de la main à son beau-père et déclara un peu gêné :

-Y a pas de mal, M. Stilinski ...

Stiles se frappa le front avec force, pendant que son père examinait le sol, où les vêtements des deux hommes gisaient. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il comprit encore mieux la situation. Il observa son fils une seconde avant de quitter la pièce lentement. L'adolescent soupira bruyamment, tira le rideau d'un coup sec et jeta un regard sombre à son amoureux. Ce dernier se pinça la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et demanda d'une voix incertaine :

-J'ai fait une bêtise ?  
-Évidemment que oui, stupide crétin ! Comment je vais m'en sortir maintenant ? Tu pouvais pas garder ta main non ?, s'énerva-t-il.  
-Au moins maintenant, il sait à quoi s'attendre ..., essaya de se justifier Derek.

Stiles lui jeta une serviette à la figure, lui dit de se sécher, et de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pendant qu'il parlait à son père de la situation. Une fois qu'ils furent sec et habillés, l'adolescent embrassa rapidement son amoureux et descendit voir son paternel, qui regardait un match, une canette de bière à la main. Les mains dans le dos, il fit ressentir sa présence et se raclant la gorge. Le shérif se retourna et sembla intrigué.

-Ton co... Ton ami est parti ?, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
-Euh ... Oui, oui, je préférais te parler seul à seul ..., répondit-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Hm ... Je t'écoutes, même si je pense avoir saisi le principal ..."

Le garçon hésita à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, c'était son père et il pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme. Mais d'un autre côté il était shérif, et le fait que le loup-garou ait été un ancien suspect dans une affaire de meurtre n'arrangeait rien. Soudain, il prit une décision, qui allait changer radicalement sa vie, et celle de son père. Il se ferait sans doute tuer dans la seconde d'après, mais au moins il ne serait pas mort vierge. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

"-Papa, je suis en couple avec Derek Hale, déclara-t-il solennellement, avant que son père n'écrase sa canette entre ses doigts, tant le choc fut violent."


	34. Chapter 34

Cette canette n'était absolument pour rien dans toute cette histoire, pourtant quand Stiles annonça sa relation avec Derek à son père, elle se retrouva broyée entre les doigts du shérif.

"-Je te demande pardon ?!, avait manqué de s'étouffer le plus âgé.  
-Nan mais papa, je sais que ça peut paraître mauvais mais …, essaya de se défendre le garçon.  
-'Mauvais' ? Mais c'est bien pire que ça ! C'est un homme adulte qui a fait de la prison !, répliqua le shérif en accentuant chaque mot.  
-Oui je sais, mais il était innocent et ce n'est pas en appuyant tes syllabes que je vais me mettre à penser le contraire.  
-C'est toi qui l'a fait arrêter la première fois, et ensuite tu l'as accusé d'être celui qui était dans le lycée le soir où vous vous êtes faits attaquer !, s'énerva son père.

Stiles prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire l'adulte. Il n'avait pas tout à faire tort.

-Et bien ... Hem ...-marmonna-t-il- Je pense que j'ai fait une petite erreur de jugement. Mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, je sais ce que je fais, ajouta-t-il en voyant son père essayer de répliquer.  
-Stiles tu ne peux pas avoir une relation sérieuse avec cet homme ...  
-Pourquoi ?-le coupa-t-il- Parce qu'il est plus vieux que moi ? Ça ne marche pas avec moi, l'amour n'a pas d'âge !  
-La loi dit le contraire !  
-Et bien moi je dis que je l'aime vraiment. Et la loi je m'en balance, s'énerva l'adolescent.  
-Comment veux-tu que je fasse régner l'ordre, si mon propre fils ne respecte pas la loi ?  
-Mais on se cachera jusqu'à mes 18 ans s'il le faut !, proposa-t-il comme porte de sortie.  
-Ça revient au même Stiles, c'est comme si un dealer qui se cachait pour vendre sa marchandise ne pouvait pas être arrêté, ou un type qui renverserait un autre type et qui cacherait toutes les preuves de son délit ne pourrait pas être mis en prison !, s'emporta le shérif, qui avait encore une multitude d'exemples en tête.  
-Papa ! -l'arrêta Stiles, le coeur gros- T'es en train de me comparer à ... À un vulgaire criminel ... Ma seule faute c'est de l'aimer ..., lui dit-il avec peine en baissant les yeux.  
-Mais non je ..., essaya-t-il de se rattraper.  
-C'est bon ... J'ai bien compris que je te faisais honte ...  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça !, l'arrêta-t-il en le pointant du doigt.  
-Alors tu penses que je fais ça pour t'embêter ? Que c'est une forme de rébellion ? Et bah non ! Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de lui ... Et pour une fois, c'est réciproque, lui dit-il la gorge nouée.  
-Mais Stiles ...  
-Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher, papa ! Je suis plus mature que ce que tu penses, et je continuerais de sortir avec lui que tu le veuilles ou non !

Il décida de clore la conversation en allant chercher un gros pot de glace dans sa cuisine et en montant dans sa chambre, tout en claquant la porte avec force. Il alla s'installer sur son lit et s'emmitoufla dans ses draps pour avoir plus chaud. Le dos appuyé contre le mur gris, il attaqua son repas réconfortant à coups de cuillère. Chaque fois qu'il mâchonnait ses morceaux de cookies, il avait l'impression d'être apaisé. La colère laissa soudain place à la tristesse. Oui, il était triste que son père ne comprenne pas ses agissements, et n'approuve pas sa décision. Alors qu'il chassait quelques larmes de ses joues, le shérif rentra dans la pièce, un vêtement beige à la main.

-J'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour, c'est ni à toi, ni à moi. J'avais pas encore saisie l'occasion de t'en parler, mais je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire, lui dit-il en lançant le T-shirt sur le lit.  
-Merci, bougonna Stiles.  
-T'es rentré avec ça sur le dos le soir où t'es revenu à la maison après deux jours d'absence. Sur le coup j'ai pas réagi, mais maintenant tout devient clair. T'es resté chez lui, et tu m'as menti.  
-Quoi ? J'ai pas menti ! Je me suis vraiment fait attaquer par quelqu'un, -se défendit l'adolescent- et c'est Derek qui m'a aidé.  
-C'est lui qui te rend si malheureux depuis quelques temps ? C'est de sa faute si tu deviens perturbé ?  
-'Perturbé' ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un type timbré ? Je vais bien papa, et c'est en partie grâce à lui ... Tout ce qu'il fait c'est de me rendre heureux ..., avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Mais t'es encore jeune, Stiles, et ce gars-là se sert probablement de toi pour ...  
-Pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à gagner avec quelqu'un comme moi, alors qu'il peut être avec qui il veut ? Tu penses qu'il veut se venger ? Non, je le connais depuis un moment, il n'est pas comme ça. S'il a quelque chose à dire ou à faire, il le fait instantanément, il prend pas le temps de concocter un plan.  
-Les hommes comme lui sont capable de ..., essaya à nouveau de dire le shérif en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
-Mais tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu ne fais que de le juger ... Moi je le connais ... Je sais qu'il ne sait pas jongler, qu'il n'aime pas les agrumes, mis à part le citron. Je sais qu'il aime sentir la présence des gens qu'il aime près de lui, parce que ça le rassure ; je sais qu'il a toujours chaud, même quand il fait très froid à l'extérieur. Je sais qu'il est mauvais perdant, et qu'il veut toujours avoir raison. Je sais aussi qu'il n'aime pas la solitude, et qu'il déteste montrer ses sentiments aux autres, parce qu'il a été déçu plus d'une fois. Mais par contre, c'est le genre d'homme qui veut toujours faire ce qui est bien pour ses proches. Il peut être maladroit dans sa démarche, mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que toi tu le vois, lui dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.  
-Ecoutes Stiles ..., commença son père en soupirant.  
-Tu vois ça ?-le coupa-t-il en lui montrant le pot- Ça c'est de la glace vanille-caramel-cookies. Ça c'est le truc qu'on ne trouve absolument nulle part. Mais Derek, lui, il a pas hésité à prendre l'avion pour aller jusqu'à New-York, uniquement pour m'en rapporter ... Alors, tu dis quoi là ? Tu crois vraiment que les bandits sont prêts à faire tout ça ?  
-Stiles !-força son père- Je dois aller travailler ... On en reparlera plus tard, lui dit-il en fermant la porte avant que son fils n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.  
-On peut jamais parler de toute façon ..., souffla le garçon en baissant les yeux.

Il se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre pour le voir s'en aller avec sa voiture de fonction. Au fond de lui, il s'en voulait ; il n'aimait pas laisser son père partir après s'être disputé avec lui. Alors qu'il jetait un oeil aux étoiles, un visage vint se coller contre le carreau. L'adolescent lâcha le rebord de la fenêtre en poussant un cri, et tomba à la renverse.

-Pardon Stiles, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, lui dit le loup-garou après avoir relevée la vitre.  
-Derek ! Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! J'me suis fait mal en plus ! Tu peux pas envoyer un message pour me prévenir quand tu viens ? Ou bien envoyer un caillou contre la vitre pour t'annoncer ?, bouda le garçon au sol.

Le lycanthrope l'aida à se relever, pendant que l'humain frottait son postérieur endolorit.

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, s'excusa-t-il à nouveau.  
-Tu devrais pas être là, -continua-t-il sur le même ton en croisant les bras sur le torse- mon père pourrait revenir.  
-Tu fais la tête ?, demanda l'adulte en haussant les sourcils.  
-En même temps j'ai de quoi, non ? Mon père est au courant pour nous deux par ta faute, le disputa-t-il.  
-J'ai été pris au dépourvus, j'ai pas su réagir en conséquences, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Stiles grimaça.

-Mais c'est toi qui es censé régler les problèmes dans notre couple !  
-Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? On n'a pas fait de planning à ce que je sache !  
-Mais c'est pourtant évident ! Moi je suis la tête pensante, et toi tu es celui qui exécute le sale boulot !, déclara Stiles comme si c'était logique.  
-Je suis content de voir que tu m'accordes autant d'intérêt !, ironisa le loup-garou.  
-Et moi je suis content de te voir !  
-Moi aussi !  
-Parfait !  
-Voilà ! -Il prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation.- Pourquoi on cri ?

Stiles chercha à son tour, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ... Je sais pas ... Mais ça défoule.  
-Viens là, l'invita l'alpha en ouvrant les bras.

L'adolescent vint s'y blottir sans demander son reste et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, avant que Stiles ne marmonne des mots sur la peau du loup.

-Il n'est pas content pour moi ... Il n'est pas content pour nous ..., dit-il tristement.  
-Je sais Stiles, je l'ai entendu. Mais il fallait s'en douter.  
-Je pensais qu'il comprendrait ...  
-Il faut lui laisser le temps, ça ne doit pas être facile à accepter. T'es son seul fils et en plus tu sors avec de la mauvaise graine, le consola-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
-T'es pas de la mauvaise graine, Derek, murmura le garçon en le regardant dans les yeux.

Derek lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Le shérif se décida à rentrer dans la chambre avec fracas à ce moment-là, visiblement en colère.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de mon fils, Hale !, hurla-t-il en le menaçant du doigt.

Le loup-garou manqua de s'étouffer et l'humain faillit faire une crise cardiaque. La première pensée de l'adolescent fut pour les sens surdéveloppés de son amoureux, qui ne devaient plus être aussi développés qu'autrefois, alors que Derek se demanda en premier lieu si son beau-père avait son arme sur lui. Il la vit malheureusement accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Papa ! C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, il a rien fait de mal !, se défendit Stiles.  
-J'allais rien tenter de plus M. Stilinski, je vous jure !, ajouta Derek en se servant de son amoureux comme d'un bouclier.  
-Alors comme ça t'en profite que je ne sois pas là pour venir pervertir mon fils, hein ?!  
-Non, non, non, non, non, pas de perversion, je vous assure, dit-il rapidement, la gorge sèche et les yeux rivés sur son arme.  
-On va pas s'embrasser sous ton nez non plus, si ? Et puis c'est toi qui es venu me tendre un piège là !, l'accusa Stiles.  
-Quoi ? J'avais besoin de récupérer des dossiers, et je vous ai vus d'en bas ! Et heureusement que j'étais là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire !  
-Mais Papa, il est juste venu parce que je l'ai appelé, parce qu'il fallait que je lui dise en face que mon père est un tyran et qu'il ne me laisse pas faire mes propres choix !  
-Ah je suis un tyran ? Excuses-moi de m'occuper de toi et de te protéger !, s'énerva son père.  
-Oui Stiles, c'est pas un tyran quand même ..., hasarda Derek avec une petite voix.  
-T'as pas des gens à enterrer dans ton jardin, toi ? J'essaye d'avoir une conversation avec mon fils qui est mineur, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'en mêler, le rabroua le shérif.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? Je n'ai pas enterrée ma soeur dans le terrain de mon ancienne maison, c'était Katherine Argent !, répliqua le loup-garou en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu sais très bien qu'il est innocent !, ajouta l'adolescent en empêchant Derek d'avancer plus pour coller une bonne droite au shérif.  
-Stiles, je ne veux plus que tu approches cet homme !  
-Parce que tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher ?!, ironisa le garçon.

Derek commença à grogner et son amoureux lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Si je ne peux pas te protéger de lui en tant que parent, je le ferais en tant que shérif, les menaça-t-il sérieusement.  
-T'as pas besoin de me protéger !, hurla Stiles alors que son père claquait la porte de sa chambre en sortant.

Ils entendirent la voiture démarrer et semblèrent respirer à nouveau normalement.

-Je devrais te laisser, murmura Derek en se mordant la langue.  
-Quoi ? Non, reste avec moi ..., lui demanda le garçon avec ses yeux doux.  
-Stiles, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais il a une arme, et il m'a menacé ! Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui es en danger de mort !, se lamenta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais il ne va pas te tuer enfin ! T'arrêter, peut-être, mais pas te tuer, ça c'est sûr ... Ou alors pas si y a des témoins ..., répondit l'adolescent.  
-Ah bah c'est rassurant, merci, ironisa l'alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Allez, reste avec moi cette nuit Derek, je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien !, l'implora le jeune garçon en se collant contre lui.  
-Mes sens sont altérés quand je suis avec toi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire jeter à coups de pied dans le derrière par ton père, parce que je ne l'aurais pas entendu revenir ..., bouda le loup-garou en le serrant contre lui.  
-Reste au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ...  
-Si je t'assomme maintenant, ça compte comme 'dormir' ou pas ?, demanda l'adulte en souriant.

Stiles se décolla en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est romantique ça ..., lui répondit-il d'un air blasé.  
-Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, tué par mon beau-père parce qu'il est persuadé que je suis un monstre qui veut faire du mal à son petit garçon.  
-Je ne suis plus un petit garçon, argumenta Stiles en boudant.  
-Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal, lui murmura le loup-garou avant de l'embrasser."

Derek céda donc à la demande de l'hyperactif et ils finirent par se coucher, après que Stiles se soit plaint que sa glace avait fondu et soit allé la remettre dans son congélateur. Ils s'étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, et si l'adolescent s'était endormi rapidement, après avoir tenté de voler la chaîne au poignet de son amoureux, Derek était resté éveillé longtemps, attentif aux bruits des alentours.  
Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, sa source de chaleur préférée n'était plus là. Le loup-garou s'était éclipsé quand le réveil avait sonné, heureux d'être encore en vie après les menaces lancées par le shérif. L'adolescent soupira, son envie d'être avec Derek était plus forte que la peur des sanctions qui pourraient être prises par son père. Il sortit des draps avec difficulté ; la chaleur de la couverture l'appelait à elle, mais il devait savoir si son paternel était déjà rentré ou non. Un long soupir s'échappa à nouveau de ses lèvres ; il était bien rentré, sa voiture était dans l'allée. Le garçon décida de s'habiller rapidement, de manger en quatrième vitesse et de s'en aller au salon de thé pour ne pas croiser son père. Avec tout le travail avait dû fournir les jours précédents, il devait être couché dans son lit. L'adolescent descendit donc les marches de l'escalier après s'être vêtu chaudement, et eut la désagréable surprise de voir le shérif attablé dans le salon, en train d'étudier ses dossiers.

"-Bonjour ..., dit-il doucement en essayant de lorgner sur les feuilles étalées sur le support en bois.

Son père marmonna une réponse inintelligible sans lever la tête. Le jeune homme saisit le bidon de lait dans le frigo et but directement dedans, comme à son habitude. Il le reposa avant de se glisser innocemment près de son paternel, pour mieux observer ce sur quoi il travaillait.

-C'est confidentiel, Stiles, lui rappela l'adulte qui avait parfaitement compris son petit manège.  
-T'es sûr ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?, demanda-t-il avec un air angélique, comme si la discussion de la veille s'était envolée.  
-Oui, j'en suis sûr, maintenant du balai. T'as pas des contrôles à réviser ?  
-Non, répondit précipitamment l'adolescent.  
-Écoutes, si tu penses qu'en résolvant des affaires avec moi, ça va me faire changer d'avis, tu te trompes lourdement, lui dit son père en relevant enfin la tête.  
-J'ai pas besoin que tu changes d'avis, j'ai déjà pris ma décision -répondit-t-il après que son visage se soit assombri-, je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi."

L'adulte marmonna à nouveau avant de se reconcentrer, et Stiles tourna les talons. Si son père ne voulait pas de son aide, tant pis pour lui, il allait le laisser seul et irait retrouver son copain. Il monta dans sa jeep après avoir fini de se préparer, et se dirigea vers le repaire. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, Derek et Peter étaient penchés sur une carte.

"-Oh pardon, je dérange ?, demanda-t-il avec hésitation.  
-Bonjour Stiles !, le salua joyeusement le plus âgé de la meute.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, le questionna l'alpha avec surprise.  
-Je ... Je voulais te voir ..., avoua le garçon en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur avec les dents.  
-Ah bon ? Bin je suis là alors, répondit-il bêtement.

Devant les regards insistants des deux hommes sur lui, Peter se vit obligé de s'en aller.

-Hem, je vais ... Dans la cuisine pour ... Manger, annonça-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce voisine, Derek regarda son amoureux d'un oeil inquiet.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air de quelqu'un qui cache une bombe. T'as reparlé à ton père ?  
-Ouais ... Je lui ai reparlé. J'ai l'impression qu'il est moins en colère, mais il est toujours opposé à ... Nous deux.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux au sol, et le loup-garou vint le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Laisse-lui le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. C'est un choc pour lui, tu sais.  
-Je veux bien lui laisser le temps, mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix pour son accord. Qu'il nous donne sa bénédiction ou non, je m'en fiche, je compte bien rester avec toi pour un moment.  
-Stiles, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu ne peux pas tourner le dos à ton père uniquement pour moi. Et en plus ça ne ferait qu'attiser son envie de meurtre sur moi, essaya de le raisonner l'alpha.  
-Toute cette histoire me dépasse et ça m'énerve ... -avoua le garçon- T'aurais vraiment mieux fait de ne pas bouger dans cette douche ...  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, il m'a fait peur ... Et puis toi tu aurais pu lui dire que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, mais t'avais pas besoin de lui dire qui c'était, l'accusa à son tour Derek.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Allison rentra dans la pièce.

-Je ... Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux, Derek, lui dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, en sentant que la situation était tendue.

-Non c'est bon, approche, l'invita le loup-garou.

Maintenant que la discussion était close, Peter put revenir et ils se mirent tous les trois à étudier le plan représentatif de la ville. Les mains dans les poches, Stiles les observait de loin, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Je peux vous aider ?, dit-il d'un ton innocent.  
-Si tu connais un endroit désert où on peut entraîner la meute sans attirer l'attention sur nous, on t'écoute, lui répondit Peter avec un sourire bienveillant.

Enfin quelqu'un qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir être utile. Il se rapprocha de la table où était posée la carte et essaya de l'étudier comme les autres.

-Y a quoi là ?, demanda-t-il en pointant l'un des éléments du doigt.  
-Le centre commercial, répondit Peter.  
-D'accord, et là ?, questionna-t-il de nouveau en montrant une zone.  
-La caserne de pompiers, déclara Allison.  
-Ah, et ...

Avant qu'il ne pose une autre question, Derek le coupa.

-Bon, au lieu de nous agacer, viens te mettre de notre côté pour voir la carte dans le bon sens, lui imposa-t-il avec un visage fermé.

Stiles soupira, contourna la table en bois et vint se placer entre Derek et son oncle. Il dû admettre au fond de lui qu'il était tout de même plus simple de lire le plan dans ce sens-là. Alors qu'il étudiait sérieusement les différentes possibilités pour la nouvelle planque, il sentit une main se glisser dans son dos, ainsi qu'un bras qui suivait le mouvement. Il sursauta légèrement et jeta un léger coup d'oeil sur sa gauche ; Derek ne semblait pas plus perturbé que d'habitude, et rien ne paraissait sur son visage. Sa main glissa vers le bas, doucement, et alla se réfugier dans la poche arrière du jean du garçon. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, aussi l'adulte ne se tordit-il pas le bras avec une position inconfortable. Stiles le fixa avec une expression de surprise sur le visage, et un sourcil levé en l'air.

-Quoi ?, finit par demander sa cible en tournant la tête vers lui.  
-Oh je sais pas, t'as pas l'impression de t'égarer un peu ?, lui dit le garçon comme si c'était évident.  
-Non, je ne crois pas. Ça m'appartient il me semble, répondit le loup-garou avec assurance en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon.  
-Alors comme ça je t'appartiens ? Ça va mieux ton trouble de possession à ce que je vois, ironisa Stiles.  
-Il a toujours été possessif, n'essaye pas de le changer là-dessus, lui conseilla Peter sans dévier le regard du plan. "

Derek siffla entre ses dents, comme pour annuler la déclaration de son oncle. Avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter un mot, le reste de la meute arriva, à l'exception de Boyd et Scott qui travaillaient. Les adolescents allèrent s'installer, pendant que Derek poussait la carte dans un coin de la pièce. L'alpha leur annonça son désir de changer de repaire.

"-Encore ?, demanda Lydia.  
-J'avais fini par la trouver attachante, cette vieille baraque, ajouta Erica avec un air déçu.  
-Moi aussi -ajouta Jackson.- Au moins, on pouvait s'assoir.  
-Il y a eu quatre meurtres commis dans ce salon. On raconte que les âmes des défunts sont toujours entres ses murs, et qu'elles observent nos moindres faits et gestes, leur apprit Peter.  
-Oui, bah c'est bien aussi le changement, non ?, dit à nouveau Erica, quelque peu inquiète.  
-Attendez, mais j'ai dormi ici moi ! Y a des morts qui m'ont regardé dormir ?, s'inquiéta Stiles à son tour.  
-Pas des morts, juste des esprits, corrigea Peter avec amusement.  
-Ne t'en fait pas Stiles, j'ai veillé sur toi, et personne n'est venu t'embêter pendant la nuit, ni te regarder, le rassura l'alpha.

Jackson inspecta les canapés d'un oeil méfiant, après avoir compris que Derek et Stiles avaient 'dormi' dans la pièce.

-Il y a vraiment des fantômes ici ?, voulut s'assurer Danny.  
-Mais non !, s'exclamèrent les loups garous blond et châtain en même temps.  
-Ils disent ça juste pour t'effrayer, continua Isaac.  
-Ah ah ah, je te rappelle qu'on vit ici, avec Derek, on sait très bien ce qu'on dit. Moi j'en ai même vu un avec ma vision améliorée, pendant la nuit. Je vous apprendrais un jour peut-être, si vous êtes sages, plaisanta l'ancien alpha.  
-Okay, c'est vraiment plus drôle maintenant, se lamenta Lydia.  
-Ouais, j'avoue, en plus c'est nul de faire peur aux autres, ajouta l'hyperactif, les sourcils froncés.

Pendant que Peter essayait toujours de convaincre les adolescents sur ces esprits voyeurs qui hantaient les lieux, l'homme à la veste de cuir s'approcha de Stiles.

-Tu as peur des fantômes ?, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Tu es possessif ?, rétorqua le garçon sur le même ton, pour l'empêcher de se moquer de lui.  
-Je te signale que t'es bien content que je veille sur toi et te câline sans arrêt, lui rappela-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
-Et toi t'es bien content que je sorte avec toi, répliqua-t-il à nouveau.  
-Toi aussi, non ?  
-Moi aussi, en effet.  
-Arrêtes de calquer mes phrases.  
-Essayes de m'en empêcher, dit-il d'un air de défi.

Derek siffla entre ses dents en voyant le sourire malicieux sur le visage tourné vers lui. Il pinça doucement le flanc de l'adolescent, comme pour clore et gagner la discussion. Le jeune brun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui donna une tape du revers de la main sur le ventre. L'alpha grogna doucement.

-Prenez un autre ton avec moi, M. le-loup-grincheux. Fallait pas me frapper !  
-Ça va, on ne dérange pas ?, demanda Jackson après s'être raclée la gorge.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, et Derek ne manqua pas de monter son mécontentement.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, se justifia Stiles avec une tête innocente.  
-Ça serait bien qu'on ne perde pas trop de temps, rappela Peter avec une légère insistance.  
-On va quelque part ?, demanda Isaac, visiblement intéressé par la possibilité d'enfin bouger de la pièce sombre.  
-Oui, en effet -lui répondit le chef de meute.- Vous allez sortir et vérifier quelques trucs dans les différents endroits qu'on a sélectionnés à l'avance, avec Peter et Allison …  
-Et moi, aussi, rappela Stiles en levant doucement la main.  
-Toi ? Mais t'as rien glandé !, s'indigna le plus âgé de la meute.  
-J'aurais pu faire quelque chose d'utile, si quelqu'un n'avait pas essayé de me toucher sans mon consentement, fit-il remarquer.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait l'autre pervers d'oncle Foldingue ?, demanda Jackson en levant un sourcil, pas tout à fait convaincu s'il voulait vraiment savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.  
-Hé, mais c'est pas moi qui avait la main plongée dans son pantalon, c'était Derek !, se défendit l'accusé.  
-Dans la poche de son jean, rectifia Allison, qui préférait éviter toute réflexion de la part des autres jeunes.  
-Bon, la discussion est finie maintenant. On est là pour trouver une nouvelle planque, c'est tout !, déclara le jeune adulte aux cheveux noirs, qui commençait à avoir les joues rouges."

Il les invita sans vraiment leur laisser le choix, à venir regarder la carte avec lui. Quatre zones avaient été sélectionnées auparavant ; un vieux gymnase qui prenait la poussière au fond de la ville, un ancien parking souterrain, un entrepôt désaffecté et une vieille bâtisse dans les bois, abandonnée depuis longtemps. Le chef de meute décida bien vite des équipes qui allaient visiter chacun des lieux choisis. Peter et Lydia iraient dans les bois, pour visiter la bâtisse et s'assurer qu'elle était bien sans propriétaire. Danny, Jackson et Erica avaient hérité du gymnase ; Isaac avait protesté, voulant prendre la place de Jackson, mais Derek avait été ferme. Il lui avait donc imposé de venir avec lui pour inspecter l'entrepôt, pendant que Stiles et Allison iraient vérifier l'état du parking souterrain. Même si l'hyperactif avait voulu venir avec son amoureux, Derek avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas un bureau des plaintes, et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis sur les groupes qu'il avait créé. Ils embarquèrent tous dans leurs voitures, pour se rendre à destination le plus rapidement possible. Lydia avait pris sa voiture, et elle partit la première avec son binôme. Le groupe des trois adolescents s'en alla ensuite avec la Porsche de Jackson, pendant qu'Isaac attendait dans la voiture de son alpha, tout comme Allison le faisait dans celle de Stiles. Devant eux, bien qu'ils essayent de tourner le regard ailleurs, se tenaient Derek et Stiles. Le loup-garou embrassa une dernière fois son amoureux, avant de lui dire d'être prudent.

"-Ne t'en fais pas Derek, au pire s'il m'arrive un truc, y a toujours Allison pour me protéger, le rassura-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de regagner son épave bleue qui l'attendait sagement."


	35. Chapter 35

Allison et Stiles furent les premiers à arriver à destination. Le parking était accessible par une porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait un escalier menant au sous-sol. Les deux adolescents descendirent les marches en faisant attention de ne pas glisser. Leur unique source de lumière étant deux lampes torches, leurs yeux durent s'habituer rapidement. Le parking semblait immense. Des murs en bétons les empêchaient de voir l'étendue exacte de la pièce, et de grands piliers où des chiffres quasiment effacés par le temps avaient été peints, étaient présents partout pour signaler les places. Ils avancèrent tous les deux, pointant leurs lampes sur les murs. Un bruit attira leur attention, et les deux sources de lumière furent dirigées en même temps dans cette direction. Stiles sentit son coeur s'accélérer ; il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait dans un coin. Allison leva son arbalète, méfiante. D'un seul coup, quatre gros rats déboulèrent vers eux, suivis par un chat gris. Allison hoqueta de terreur et ils firent tous les deux un bond en arrière. Une fois la frayeur passée, la chasseuse se reprit en rigolant légèrement.

"-Pas de panique, c'étaient juste de grosses souries.  
-Je suis pas sûr de vouloir passer du temps ici, répondit Stiles en se tenant le coeur.  
-Moi non, plus, mais on doit quand même aller jeter un coup d'oeil, s'excusa-t-elle.

L'adolescent soupira, mais au moment de suivre la brune qui était passée derrière l'un des murs, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Délinquant !

Le garçon se retourna lentement après avoir à nouveau manquée la crise cardiaque, et dut plisser les yeux pour que la lumière pointée sur son visage ne l'éblouisse pas.

-Rien de particulier, juste ... Une chasse aux rats, inventa-t-il.  
-C'est ça, allez fous le camp d'ici, et que je ne t'y reprenne plus, voyous !, le menaça le vigile en le forçant à quitter les lieux."

Quand l'adolescent passa à côté de lui, il l'entendit marmonner un 'la chasse aux rats, bien sûr...' peu convaincu. Le vieil homme ferma l'accès avec une grosse chaîne et un cadenas rouillé, avant d'enfouir la clé dans sa poche et de s'en aller. Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture ; Allison était maintenant bloquée dans le parking, et ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs téléphones pour se parler, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau dans le sous-terrain.  
De leur côté, Peter et Lydia marchaient dans la forêt en silence. La jeune fille faisait attention où elle mettait les pieds, sous peine de finir la tête la première dans la boue. Bien sûr, le loup-garou, n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille ; il était prêt à se jeter sur elle pour la rattraper, en cas de besoin.

"-C'est pas vrai ça ! -bougonna la blonde vénitienne- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que l'on tombe sur le lieu le plus impraticable ?  
-Oh, parce que tu préfères rester dans le salon rempli de fantômes ?, demanda l'ancien alpha d'un ton moqueur.  
-Les fantômes ne me font pas peur, j'ai vu bien pire, ironisa la jeune femme en le fixant.  
-Touché ..., murmura-t-il en faisant une petite moue.

Le lycanthrope brisa le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé entre eux.

-Dis-moi, Lydia. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir ? Tu n'étais pas obligée d'accompagner quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Et surtout, pourquoi tiens-tu tant à rester avec nous dans la meute ?

Il plissa les yeux doucement, comme pour savoir si elle allait mentir.

-Ça en fait des questions pour quelqu'un de mort, minauda-t-elle en mettant sa bouche en coeur.  
-Ne prend en compte que la dernière, répliqua-t-il calmement en souriant.  
-Ou alors, aucune d'entre elles, ajouta la jeune fille avec un air hautain.

La remarque fit rire Peter qui n'insista pas. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant la maison cachée dans la forêt. Pour leur plus grand désespoir, une voiture était garée juste à côté. L'ancien alpha s'approcha un peu plus près, pour vérifier sa théorie. Il revint vers Lydia, le visage fermé.

-On s'est déplacé pour rien -annonça-t-il avec regret-, y a des gens qui habitent déjà ici.  
-Génial, ironisa la fille.  
-Au moins la ballade aura été sympa, positiva le loup-garou.  
-Parlez pour vous, moi j'ai mal aux pieds et mes chaussures sont toutes boueuses, bouda l'adolescente.  
-Il ne fallait pas accepter, railla Peter."

Ils ne s'échangèrent plus un mot pour le reste du voyage, et seule Lydia bougonna de temps en temps chaque fois qu'elle glissait.

Pendant ce temps, Derek et Isaac s'étaient arrêtés à une station-service. S'ils étaient tous les deux dotés de pouvoirs hors du commun, la voiture de l'homme au blouson de cuir restait une simple voiture et avait besoin d'essence comme les autres, régulièrement. Isaac resta tranquillement dans l'automobile à envoyer des SMS. Alors que l'alpha reposait la pompe, une voiture de police alla se garer derrière lui, et il reconnut le conducteur avec regret.

"-C'est pas vrai ... -marmonna-t-il.- Bon toi, tu dis que ton vélo a crevé et que je t'ai trouvé par hasard, d'accord ?, souffla-t-il au jeune loup.  
-Okay, répondit-il doucement alors que le policier s'approchait du leader.  
-Tiens, tiens, partout où je vous trouve, vous êtes avec un mineur, avouez que c'est quand même étrange.  
-Shérif Stilinski, quelle bonne surprise -ironisa l'adulte aux cheveux noirs-. On se vouvoie maintenant ?  
-Oui, c'est ce que les gens civilisés font ; je dois tout de même avouer que quand je suis chez moi, et que je trouve mon fils mineur dans les bras d'un homme adulte censé être responsable, je perds toute civilité.  
-Écoutez, Stiles est un grand garçon, il est intelligent et il sait ce qu'il fait. Je ne l'ai pas forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, et ça n'arrivera jamais.  
-Tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes, peut-être ? Saches que si tu ne le quitte pas, je te fais enfermer, le menaça-t-il.  
-Bien sûr, ça va vraiment plaire à Stiles, le nargua-t-il, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
-Je fais ça pour lui. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, je ne peux pas le laisser détruire sa vie avec toi.  
-Parce que vous savez ce qui est bien pour lui, évidemment.  
-Tu vas me dire comment éduquer mon fils ?  
-Non, vous vous en sortez très bien. J'aime surtout le moment où vous laissez Stiles seul chez lui. C'est conseillé par tous les psychologues, ironisa le loup.  
-Si je laisse mon fils seul, c'est parce que je travaille, et que j'arrête les criminels. Et si tu ne veux pas finir à nouveau entre les barreaux, je te prie de cesser de tourner autour des adolescents, en particulier mon fils.  
-Je ne tourne pas autour des adolescents ! Vous me prenez pour qui au juste ? Maintenant shérif, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.  
-C'est ça, tenez-vous loin des problèmes, M. Hale.

Derek ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour le mettre en garde et retourna s'installer dans sa voiture. Il sembla respirer à nouveau, et démarra sans demander son reste.

-Ça va ? -demanda le loup-garou frisé.- Je savais pas qu'il était au courant pour ...  
-Je pense qu'il va finir par me descendre dans une allée sombre ... Rappelle-moi de ne pas marcher dans les allées sombres sans témoin ...  
-Euh, d'accord, capitula l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils."

Après cette promesse ils repartirent silencieusement et Derek fut plus attentif que d'habitude à sa conduite, se doutant qu'à la moindre faute, le shérif serait sur son dos. L'entrepôt était dans un coin de la ville, aussi purent-ils s'y rendre rapidement, tout en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Ils inspectèrent brièvement l'extérieur du bâtiment. Plusieurs caisses ainsi que du vieux matériel trainaient dehors, et une porte de sortie était camouflée par des bâches. Ils finirent par rentrer dans l'entrepôt, et l'odeur de renfermé leur sauta au nez. Ils placèrent tous les deux leur avant-bras sous leurs narines pour masquer la puanteur le plus possible. Leurs yeux se réglèrent pour voir correctement à l'intérieur, et ils avancèrent doucement. Tout au fond, après avoir traversé la pièce jonchée de poussière et autres débris indiquant que des objets avaient été entreposés ici par le passé, l'alpha trouva une échelle menant au toit. 'Encore une sortie', se dit-il qu'un ton rassuré. Alors qu'il vérifiait si elle était solide, ils entendirent un bruit à l'extérieur. Isaac regarda l'adulte.

"-Va voir ce que c'est, lui imposa son aîné.  
-Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi ?, se plaignit-il.  
-Parce que t'es le plus proche de la sortie, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.  
-Si c'est le shérif qui nous a suivis, je te jure que je te balance sans scrupule, et que je dis que c'était ton idée de venir ici, le menaça-t-il avant de sortir."

Derek siffla entre ses dents et continua discrètement sa recherche en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait dehors. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et il eut tout juste le temps de voir deux yeux jaunes arriver sur lui et une planche en bois lui cogner la tête avant de tomber au sol, sonné.

Stiles avait cherché une autre issue, mais elles semblaient toutes condamnées depuis longtemps, et il ne pouvait pas les débloquer seul. De son côté, piégée dans le parking, Allison avait fait la même chose. C'était un parking, pas une prison, il devait y avoir une autre sortie quelque part. Stiles avait appelé Scott, mais le jeune homme devait encore travailler et il n'avait pu que lui laisser un message, dans lequel il lui expliquait brièvement la situation, et où le parking se trouvait.

Pendant que les deux adolescents cherchaient une porte, Erica, Jackson et Danny arrivaient à peine devant le gymnase.

"-J'en ai plein le dos, se lamenta Jackson en s'étirant.  
-Arrêtes de ronchonner Jackson, le disputa Erica.  
-J'avoue Jack', Derek nous a donné une mission et on va la mener à bien, ajouta Danny.  
-Ouais bin, j'aurais voulu vous y voir moi, à conduire aussi loin avec cette voiture.  
-J'avais bien dit qu'il fallait prendre la mienne, le réprimanda à nouveau la blonde.  
-Bon ça va, allons voir ce truc et repartons rapidement ..., bouda Jackson en soupirant.  
-Allez, c'est parti !, répondit le jeune brun avec enthousiasme.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte. Elle était cadenassée. Erica tira dessus, et elle sembla bouger. Le dernier bêta arrivé dans la meute finit de briser le cadenas en l'écrasant entre ses doigts. Un léger sourire de satisfaction plana sur ses lèvres, et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment avant que la louve ne frappe son semblable. Par chance, l'électricité marchait encore et les néons grésillèrent les uns après les autres en s'allumant, dès qu'Erica appuya sur l'interrupteur.

-C'est moche ici, se plaignit à nouveau le blond.  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le bureau des plaintes, avoua la jeune fille en soupirant.

Comme dans l'entrepôt où Derek et Isaac étaient, l'odeur du gymnase était atroce et les adolescents durent se boucher le nez. La salle était poussiéreuse et Danny éternua à plusieurs reprises. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le milieu de la pièce, les murs grondèrent et le plafond se fissura, laissant tomber des morceaux de plâtre sur eux. Jackson poussa son meilleur ami sous une rangée de chevaux d'arçon, et Erica réussit à rouler derrière des matelas de gymnastique. Quand la catastrophe fut passée, les trois jeunes sortirent de leurs cachettes en crachotant à cause de la poussière qui s'était déplacée.

-Ok c'est bon, on se casse maintenant, j'aime pas trop me prendre des plafonds sur la gueule, imposa le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Erica s'épousseta la veste et suivit le jeune homme sans protester. Danny ferma la marche en boitant légèrement.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda la blonde une fois qu'ils furent à l'air libre.  
-Ouais, ouais -la rassura l'hawaïen en souriant doucement.- Je me suis juste cogné le genou contre le pied d'un des chevaux."

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture sans plus de cérémonie et repartirent vers la ville.

Lorsque Derek se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il avait le visage contre le sol froid, et était allongé dans la poussière. Il cligna des yeux et se releva avec difficulté ; son bras lui fit atrocement mal, et il constata que celui qui l'avait attaqué n'avait pas manqué de lui donner plusieurs coups dans le corps, laissant son bras en sang. Il tituba vers la sortie, et trouva son jeune bêta allongé entre deux caisses.

"-Isaac ?, demanda-t-il en le voyant bouger légèrement.

L'adolescent se releva avec l'aide de son alpha, et il essaya de remettre les événements à leur place.

-T'as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Je ... Je regardais ce qu'il y avait dehors, mais j'ai rien vu, et quand je me suis retourné y a un type qui m'a collé au tapis ... Et je viens d'émerger ... Tu saignes ?

Derek regarda son bras et haussa les épaules.

-C'est rien. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui était ce loup-garou, je suis quasiment sur de le connaitre, mais j'arrive pas à le replacer ..., dit-il songeur.  
-Bon, et si on s'en allait ? Je veux dire, on a tout vu ici, et je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire de faire plus de visite ... Si ?  
-Non, tu as raison, on retourne au salon, j'en peux plus de cet endroit."

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture noire et elle démarra rapidement. Malgré son corps qui réclamait du repos, Derek conduit jusqu'au salon sans rechigner.

"-J'ai l'impression d'être plus importante.

Lydia venait de lâcher l'information, alors qu'elle et Peter ne se parlaient plus depuis un moment.

-Pardon ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

La jeune fille se replaça dans son siège, tout en observant l'adulte qui faisait rouler une pièce d'échec entre ses doigts.

-Si je reste dans le groupe, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression d'être plus importante. J'ai enfin de vrais amis qui ne s'intéressent pas qu'à ma popularité. C'est ... Mieux que ce que j'ai connu jusqu'ici, avoua-t-elle avec ses yeux de biche.

L'ancien alpha n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque son neveu rentra dans la pièce, accompagné d'Isaac. Tous les deux semblaient mal en point, et Lydia se leva pour aider le garçon frisé.

-Oulah, quelqu'un s'est pris une raclée j'ai l'impression, se moqua Peter en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Très drôle, j'ai été pris par surprise -bouda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.- Stiles et Allison ne sont pas encore rentré ?, demanda-t-il en balayant le salon du regard.  
-Non, et je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Qu'en est-il de ceux qui sont allé voir le gymnase ?  
-Danny a prévenu qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.  
-D'accord, on fait le débriefing quand ?  
-Quand tout le monde sera là, répondit simplement l'alpha, avant d'aller chercher de quoi soigner ses blessures.

Peter alla donc se rassoir à sa table, tout seul. La rouquine venait tout juste de vérifier que son ami loup-garou n'avait pas de blessures graves, quand Allison, Scott et Stiles rentrèrent à leur tour. Ils racontèrent rapidement ce qui s'était passé dans leur cas, et comment Scott avait réussi à libérer sa copine brune. Derek revint dans le salon au moment où ils finissaient leur récit, et Stiles manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le sang sur ses vêtements.

-Mais ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!, lui dit-il en se jetant sur lui.  
-Ah, attention Stiles, tu vas te mettre du sang partout, le disputa gentiment l'alpha, en le serrant avec son bras valide.  
-Qui t'as fait ça ? C'est pas mon père, hein ?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-Mais non -répondit le meneur en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire amusé.- On s'est fait attaquer avec Isaac, alors qu'on inspectait l'entrepôt.  
-D'accord, mais ça va ? T'as pas trop mal ?, continua-t-il d'un ton inquiet.  
-Oui, ça va Stiles, je t'assure.

Il lui fit des gros yeux, signe qu'il faisait mieux d'arrêter de poser toutes ces questions sur sa santé, et l'adolescent le serra en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Il n'aimait pas voir son amoureux blessé, il avait l'impression de l'être lui aussi. Les trois derniers envoyés arrivèrent enfin, et Boyd ferma la marche, ayant fini de travailler.

-Derek ! La prochaine fois tu feras le travail tout seul !, s'insurgea Jackson, à peine rentré dans la pièce.  
-Quoi encore ?, bougonna l'alpha.  
-Le plafond nous est tombé sur la tronche ! -s'énerva-t-il.- Et en plus tu nous as envoyé à des kilomètres de là !  
-Si ça peut te rassurer, on n'a pas passé un bon moment non plus.  
-Ouais, on s'est fait attaquer, ajouta Isaac en prêtant attention au genou de son copain.  
-C'est pas comparable à un plafond qui s'écroule, on aurait pu mourir à cause des vapeurs de plâtre ou je ne sais quoi !  
-Mais quel hypocondriaque celui-là, je vous jure ..., soupira Stiles."

Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, le débriefing commença. Les choix étaient restreints : La cabane dans les bois était habitée et le chemin impraticable, le gymnase était trop loin et menaçait de s'écrouler, le parking était gardé par un vigile peu aimable et on pouvait se faire enfermer dedans trop facilement. Il ne restait plus que l'entrepôt, à condition qu'ils règlent ce problème d'occupant violent. Les jeunes se séparèrent tard dans l'après-midi, chacun rentrant chez lui pour se remettre de cette journée épuisante. Seul Stiles resta avec Derek, Peter étant parti se balader en ville. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, couchés sur le canapé, et Stiles caressait distraitement les abdos de son amoureux par-dessus son T-shirt. Soudain, Derek sembla se rappeler de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le shérif.

"-Ah je t'ai pas dit au fait, ton père est venu me trouver tout à l'heure.  
-C'est pas vrai ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
-Oh ... Toujours les mêmes menaces ... Et je l'ai peut-être un peu mis en colère ...  
-... T'as fait quoi ... ?

Il lui relata sa discussion agitée avec son beau-père, et Stiles se retint de soupirer.

-Oui, c'était pas malin de l'attaquer sur mon éducation ... Surtout que je suis bien éduqué !  
-Il arrêtait pas de me gonfler à me traiter de pédophile, et il voulait m'enfermer, alors je me suis défendu.  
-Mh ..., marmonna le garçon en fermant les yeux.  
-Hé, hé ... Hé ! T'endors pas Stiles, faut que tu rentres chez toi, ton père va vraiment me tuer sinon !

L'adolescent se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

-Bin toi alors, t'es vraiment romantique ...  
-Tu préfères que je sois romantique ou vivant ?  
-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'allait pas te tuer, rit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-C'est ça, moque-toi, mais quand tu me rendras visite au cimetière, tu riras moins, bouda l'alpha en le forçant à se lever.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, et ils purent constater que les pneus étaient tous crevés.

-Hé ! Mais qui a fait ça, c'est pas vrai !, s'offusqua Stiles.  
-Et merde, ils ont aussi crevés les miens ..., se lamenta l'alpha.

Ils regardèrent les environs, mais ne virent personne.

-Si c'est un coup de ton père, c'est vraiment pas drôle ...  
-Mon père n'est pas responsable de tous les maux du monde, soupira le jeune homme.  
-Bon, bah je crois qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à marcher ...  
-Génial ...  
-T'en fais pas, je viens avec toi, lui assura le grand brun.  
-C'est vrai ?

Le visage du garçon sembla s'illuminer.

-Bin oui, je vais certainement pas te laisser rentrer seul alors qu'il fait quasiment nuit, dit-il comme si c'était évident."

Stiles sourit et ils cheminèrent le long de la route, côte à côte. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient, et ils traversaient maintenant la forêt ; sans crier gare, Derek finit par attraper la main de l'adolescent et la serra dans la sienne. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, et ce dernier lâcha un 'quoi ?' désinvolte.

"Non rien ... Je t'aime, lui dit-il tendrement, avant de regarder leurs mains scellées.

Il était plus heureux que jamais, marchant tranquillement à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait. Soudain, les choses se gâtèrent ; une voiture se gara juste devant eux. Une voiture de police. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils, et le shérif descendit de sa voiture.

-Stiles, tu viens avec moi, tout de suite, imposa-t-il d'un ton calme.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu me suis maintenant ? Ça te suffisait pas de suivre Derek ?  
-Dans la voiture, répéta-t-il.  
-Non, j'en ai marre. Arrêtes de t'opposer à moi sur ce point, je suis catégorique. Je sors avec Derek, et tu n'y peux rien.  
-On en parlera plus tard, maintenant tu le lâche et tu viens avec moi !  
-J'ai dit non ! Et que tu crèves mes pneus ou pas n'y changera pas grand-chose !  
-Tes ... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles de tes pneus ?  
-Vous ne les avez pas crevés ?, demanda l'alpha d'un ton suspicieux.  
-Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux à la fin ?, demanda le shérif.

Alors qu'ils se posaient tous des questions, une forme sombre s'approcha en grognant. Le garçon se transforma en loup-garou, laissant ses canines s'allonger et fit sortir ses griffes. Derek le vit trop tard, sentant son odeur au moment où il sautait devant la voiture. Le shérif se retourna juste à temps pour voir deux yeux jaunes le dépasser et foncer vers sa victime du soir. Stiles manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le jeune homme blond se jeter sur lui. C'était cet horrible pervers dérangé qui lui avait fait peur plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était retenu prisonnier par Danielle. Le lycanthrope commença par cogner l'alpha, puis il attrapa la jambe de l'humain, le faisant tomber au sol, et le traîna loin de la route, dans la forêt. Derek se releva et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il sembla se rappeler que c'était lui qui l'avait frappé dans l'entrepôt, et maintenant il emportait Stiles pour le tuer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au shérif, qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir.

-Dereeeeeeeeek !, hurla Stiles, qui commençait à s'éloigner dangereusement."

L'alpha se transforma à son tour et commença à courir avant de s'arrêter.

"-Vous venez oui, ou non ?, demanda-t-il au shérif, en le fixant de ses yeux rouges, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son amoureux, sans laisser à l'homme adulte une chance de répondre."


	36. Chapter 36

"-Deeeeereeeeek ! -hurla à nouveau l'adolescent alors qu'il se faisait tirer la jambe par le loup-garou.- Aide moi !

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se raccrocher aux branchages sur le sol, mais son adversaire était bien plus puissant que lui et il n'attrapa que des écorchures au bout des doigts.

-Au secours !  
-Stiles !, crièrent les deux hommes à sa poursuite.

Le jeune homme brun regagna espoir d'être sauvé lorsqu'il vit les deux formes courir après son agresseur. Son père était largement à la traîne, mais au moins le blond ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il finit par être lâché brusquement et son genou cogna le sol. L'ennemi fit volte-face, prêt à affronter l'alpha. Stiles entendit un craquement sur sa droite et comprit le plan adverse trop tard.

-Non, Derek ne ... !, essaya-t-il de le prévenir en étendant son bras devant lui en signe de stop.

Mais ce fût vint, puisque son amoureux se jeta sur le loup derrière lui. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant que deux autres lycanthropes n'arrivent.

-Surprise, chatonna le blond d'un air sadique.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux, et Derek jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses nouveaux ennemis. Un frère et une soeur, peut-être, à la façon dont ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre, et leur étrange similitude physique malgré leur changement d'apparence. Leur peau mate contrastait avec leurs yeux jaunes fluo et leurs cheveux noirs volaient dans le vent froid qui venait de se lever. Ils lui tournèrent autour, comme des vautours, prêts à attaquer. Le shérif arriva derrière son fils et le tira un peu plus loin pour le protéger.

-Stiles, tu vas bien ?, lui chuchota-t-il en inspectant sa cheville.  
-Oui, mais fais quelque chose, ils vont le tuer, l'implora-t-il de ses yeux larmoyants.  
-Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qu'il se passe, imposa l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire maintenant, on a des choses plus importes à régler, commença à s'énerver le garçon.

Les quatre créatures surnaturelles se battaient sans relâche, même si Derek semblait perdre de l'endurance au fur et à mesure, et le shérif observait la scène avec de grands yeux.

-On dirait un film d'horreur ..., murmura-t-il sans détacher le regard de la lutte.  
-Hé, tu parles de mon copain là, le disputa Stiles en faisant une moue boudeuse.  
-Le fait que ton 'copain' soit un monstre ne joue pas en sa faveur, je peux te l'assurer.  
-Ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est juste un loup-garou !, le disputa-t-il à nouveau avant de saisir son téléphone.  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-J'appelle Scott, dit-il en approchant le combiné de son oreille.  
-Quoi ? Tu comptes faire quoi de lui ? L'échanger contre Derek ? Tu as de drôles de méthodes, mon fils ...

Stiles sembla blasé et ne lui répondit pas. Son meilleur ami venait de décrocher son portable, pour une fois.

-Scott ? Viens vite nous aider, on est en pleine forêt ... Oui celle que je traverse pour rentrer chez moi ... Je sais pas exactement, j'me suis fait trainer et j'ai pas pensé à semer des cailloux ... C'est ça, dépêches-toi.

Il raccrocha avant de tenter de se relever et son paternel l'aida en le voyant grimacer.

-Pourquoi ils ne s'en prennent pas à nous ?, demanda le plus vieux.  
-Parce qu'ils commencent avec Derek et ils s'en prendront à nous ensuite ...  
-Et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
-On espère que Scott court très vite ..., répondit-il en soupirant.

La jeune fille venait de tomber par terre ; seuls son frère et le blond étaient en mesure de se battre contre l'alpha. Stiles regardait la scène avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Son genou lui faisait mal, sa cheville aussi, et il se voyait mal aider son copain tout en étant éclopé.

-Derek ..., souffla-t-il en le voyant esquiver les griffes acérées du blond.

Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir puisque la brune se releva et se dirigea vers les Stilinski, restés en retrait.

-Tire lui en pleine tête, ordonna Stiles.  
-Quoi ? C'est une gamine, je vais pas la tuer !  
-Tire lui dessus papa, tire !

Le shérif finit par obéir et sortit son arme. Derek sauta sur la fille pour les protéger, lui brisant les jambes avec son poids, et il s'écroula au sol dans un cri de douleur, après qu'un coup de feu ait retenti.

-Mais pas sur lui !, le disputa Stiles en manquant de s'étouffer.  
-C'est pas moi, j'ai pas tiré, se défendit son père en regardant son arme.  
-Derek ? Derek !, hurla le garçon dans une plainte déchirante alors qu'il se jetait sur le lycanthrope.

Sa douleur aux jambes sembla disparaître, à moins qu'il ne soit trop occupé à espérer que son amoureux ne soit pas mort. Plus rien autour de lui ne lui importait. L'alpha avait les yeux fermés et une tâche rouge grandissait sur le sol. Il comprima la plaie située au niveau de son coeur du mieux qu'il put. Scott était enfin arrivé, en même temps que le quatuor de chasseurs qui était derrière le shérif. Le jeune loup-garou brun sauta sur l'homme à la peau foncée, et le blond mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ; il était mis en joue par les deux frères.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a enfin trouvé les fugitifs, chantonna Sean.  
-Youpi, lâcha Damuel d'un ton nonchalant.

La situation fût rapidement maîtrisée, puisque Quinn et Andrew étaient plus forts que leurs adversaires, et tenaient les anciens membres de leur meute en respect.

Scott et le shérif se dirigèrent vers Stiles, qui tenait son amoureux contre lui. Le garçon avait posé la tête aux cheveux noirs sur ses genoux.

-Derek ... Derek réveille-toi s'il-te-plait, l'implora-t-il.  
-Stiles, je suis désolé, le réconforta son père en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.  
-Non tu t'en fiche, ça t'arrange même ... Tu l'as jamais aimé ..., lui répondit l'adolescent en étouffant un sanglot.

Sa main blanche était tâchée de sang du fait qu'il comprimait toujours la plaie par balle. Il ramena son visage près de celui endormi de son amoureux et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

-Réveilles-toi ..., répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Un peu plus loin, les deux chasseurs regardaient la scène d'un oeil gêné, tout en gardant une certaine emprise sur les loups garous.

-Tu vises vraiment comme un pied Dammy, murmura l'aîné.  
-La ferme Sean -répliqua son frère en grimaçant.- C'est pas de ma faute si à chaque fois que je tire, ils bougent tous et je rate ma cible, se justifia-t-il.  
-Tu veux pas qu'ils deviennent statues quand tu tires, pour te laisser une chance, non ?, se moqua le blond.  
-On ferait mieux de partir, je vous rappelle qu'il est flic, les informa Andrew entres ses dents à voix basse.

Lorsque Scott se retourna, ils avaient disparu. Il s'approcha à son tour de son meilleur ami et le shérif le regarda avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

-T'es qu'un sale menteur Derek ... Tu m'avais dit que tu ne me quitterais plus jamais ... Mais tu vas encore me laisser seul ... Tu veux encore me faire de la peine ... Et je te jure que si tu ne te réveilles pas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas ... Et je te vole ta chaîne. Je te jure que je vais le faire !, le menaça-t-il en sanglotant.

Il serra l'adulte entre ses bras jusqu'à l'en étrangler et resta quelques minutes dans cette position avant de le sentir bouger. Les deux hommes debout relevèrent les yeux vers le corps au sol.

-Derek ?!, demanda-t-il dans un élan d'espoir.  
-Tu m'écrases, marmonna le loup d'une faible voix.  
-Hein ? J'ai pas entendu, t'as dit quoi ?  
-Tu m'écrases !, répéta-t-il plus fort.  
-T'es pas mort ? Tu vas bien !?, s'extasia l'adolescent en reculant son corps et en reposant sa tête sur ses genoux.  
-Evidemment que je vais bien, je ne te laisserais jamais ma chaîne ! -il ouvrit les yeux et chercha ceux de son copain.- Et je t'ai dit que je resterai toujours avec toi. Je ne suis pas un menteur, lui dit-il doucement.  
-Je sais ... Je t'aime, mais ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme celui-là, sinon je te jure que je ne t'adresse plus la parole, répondit-il tendrement.

L'adolescent approcha son visage pour embrasser son amoureux, sans se soucier de son père ou de son meilleur ami qui les observaient depuis quelques minutes. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se sceller, l'alpha fut pris d'un haut de coeur.

-Attends, attends Stiles ... !, lui dit-il avec empressement avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

Un long filet de sang noir s'échappa de sa bouche et les spectateurs lâchèrent un cri de dégoût.

-Désolé de me soigner, grommela le loup-garou en crachotant.  
-C'est bon, je crois que je peux le supporter ... Je t'ai déjà vu faire ça quand j'ai failli te couper le bras ...  
-Pardon ?, manqua de s'étouffer le shérif.  
-On vous expliquera plus tard, promit Scott.  
-Il faut encore cramer de la poudre et te la mettre dans le trou de balle ?, demanda Stiles avec un air sûr de lui.

Son père et son meilleur ami le regardèrent un peu outrés, et Derek lui donna un léger coup de coude en grognant.

-Quoi ? Il avait une balle dans le bras, et il a mis la poudre dans son bras, là où il y avait le trou, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
-Stiles, tais-toi ..., bougonna le loup adulte en grimaçant, les lèvres cerclées de sang.  
-Derek, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Scott.  
-Non ..., admit-il en gémissant, les dents serrées.

Il retira la main de Stiles, restée sur la plaie, et étouffa un chapelet de jurons lorsque la balle ressortit de son thorax. La blessure se referma doucement et l'alpha sembla aller mieux.

-Oh mon Dieux, ça c'est absolument dégueu par contre, se lamenta l'humain.  
-Mais quelle chochotte celui-là, ronchonna Derek en se relevant avec difficulté.  
-Excuses-moi d'être un peu sensible quand je vois mon copain faire sortir une balle de son corps !  
-T'aurais préféré que je meure peut-être ? Au moins elle serait restée dedans !  
-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est mieux d'être arrosé de ton sang pendant que je pleure ta perte ...  
-'Pleurer ma perte' ? -le coupa-t-il.- J'étais pas encore enterré que tu voulais déjà piller mon cadavre !

Scott soupira et jeta le regard "oui, oui, ils sont toujours comme ça" plaintif au shérif qui regardait la scène, abasourdit.

-Bon Stiles, on va rentrer maintenant ..., finit pas déclarer l'adulte pour couper court à la dispute.

Son fils agrippa la manche de la veste de son amoureux et lui lança un regard déchirant.

-Non fiston, je crois qu'il a besoin de se reposer loin de ton brouhaha permanent.  
-Mon brou ...?, commença le garçon, prêt à protester.  
-C'est bon Stiles, on se verra demain –lui assura le chef de meute. Le shérif lui lança un regard peu amical et il modifia sa phrase- ou après-demain d'ailleurs ...  
-Mais ... !  
-Plus tard Stiles, lui intima-t-il avec insistance."

L'adolescent soupira et se releva à son tour en boudant. Son père l'aida étant donné qu'il boitait, et Scott aida son alpha, affaibli par la perte de son sang sur les feuilles mortes de la forêt. Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour, la main du loup adulte vint se glisser dans celle du garçon ; il lui sourit tendrement, comme pour le rassurer sur les événements qui venaient de se produire, et Stiles se sentit apaisé. Scott et Derek repartirent à pied, et l'humain s'en alla avec son père dans sa voiture de fonction. Lors du trajet menant jusqu'à chez lui, l'adolescent reçut un grand nombre de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fût le même rituel pendant le repas, et il se décida à tout lui avouer ; la conversation dura longtemps. Trop à son goût, et pourtant il n'omit aucun détail. A part peut-être ceux un peu trop intimes de sa relation avec Derek. Le shérif avait tenu à ce qu'ils fassent la vaisselle ensemble pour continuer à parler.

"-Donc si je résume bien, toutes les personnes qui t'entourent sont des ... Loups garous -dit-il comme si le mot lui brûlait la bouche-, y compris ton meilleur ami. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui que toute cette histoire a commencé. Ton ... Petit-ami est lui aussi un loup-garou -les mots les plus brûlants se trouvaient dans cette phrase-, en plus d'être majeur et ancien détenu.  
-Hé ! Je t'ai dit que c'était la tante d'Allison qui avait tout commencé !  
-Oui, oui j'ai compris, ça va. Je voulais juste qu'on soit d'accord, se défendit son père.

Stiles bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se frotta les yeux avec énergie.

-Bon, toute cette histoire, c'est beaucoup pour une journée. Il est temps d'aller se reposer mon grand.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi ... Je fais ma douche et ensuite je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, lui dit-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.  
-Stiles -l'arrêta l'adulte-, faites pas trop de bazar cette nuit, d'accord ?  
-Papa, je sais que tu me respecte, mais tu peux me tutoyer, je suis un fils assez humble, lui dit-il en souriant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain."

Il avait déjà changé de vêtements et nettoyé le sang de ses mains, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche chaude. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées après avoir tout raconté à son père. Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, il entendit son paternel sortir de la maison pour aller travailler. Il alla se coucher sans demander son reste. Les draps étaient froids et ça lui allait très bien ; parler aussi longtemps avec son père d'un sujet de fou l'avait épuisé, et la douche chaude lui avait fait grimper la température. Un message tomba dans sa messagerie et il constata avec surprise que son amoureux était le destinataire.

"Derek:  
Tu me manques Tiloup.

Stiles:  
Tu me manques aussi, viens me retrouver.

Derek:  
Je me suis assez fait tirer dessus aujourd'hui, non ?

Stiles:  
Je vais jamais pouvoir dormir sans toi ...

Derek :  
Compte les moutons.

Stiles:  
J'imagine toujours que tu manges tous les moutons que je compte ...

Derek :  
Je te réponds dans cinq minutes, je retire la laine d'entre mes grandes dents.

Stiles:  
Oh, t'es horrible, les pauvres ! T'as tué des mamans moutonnes ! Leurs petits vont se retrouver seuls !

Derek :  
Mais non, j'ai aussi mangé les bébés moutons. Je sais faire un travail correctement.

Stiles:  
Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te parle !"

Alors qu'il allait reposer son portable sur son bureau, la fenêtre s'ouvrit doucement et une forme souple se glissa à l'intérieur.

"-Je croyais que tu t'étais assez fait tirer dessus pour la journée ?, lui dit Stiles avec un sourire.  
-Pour toi je me ferais même transpercer par mille balles en même temps, lui assura-t-il en se faufilant jusqu'au lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste.

Il embrassa le garçon puis se glissa sous les draps.

-Je le savais que t'aimais les trous de balles, déclara l'adolescent en se blottissant contre lui avec plaisir.  
-C'est la deuxième fois de la journée que tu la fait celle-là, et je la trouve toujours aussi nulle, lui affirma le loup-garou en soupirant.  
-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien là. Vous avez tous un esprit étroit, je parle réellement de trous créés par les balles.  
-Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces mon coeur ...  
-Oh bah si tu me tends des perches aussi ... -il prit deux minutes pour analyser la phrase de son amoureux.- Hé, t'as dit quoi là ?!, manqua-t-il de s'étouffer en se redressant.  
-J'ai dit 'tais-toi tête de noeud'. Tu veux encore que je le répète ?  
-Je suis quasiment sûr que t'as pas dit ça, mais tant pis, je sais ce que j'ai entendu, dit-il en se recouchant.  
-Enfin une bonne idée ..., souffla l'alpha en caressant les cheveux de son adolescent.  
-J'ai toujours de bonnes idées ... -bougonna le garçon.- Toi par contre ...  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?  
-Bin t'es dans ma chambre alors que mon père a juré de te faire la peau ... C'est pas malin.  
-Tu vas rire, -lui répondit son amoureux en liant leurs doigts- mais ton père m'a donnée l'autorisation.  
-Mon ... Père ? T'es sûr de toi ?, voulut s'assurer le garçon.  
-Oui, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il est resté courtois, pour une fois, et il m'a dit que je pouvais venir si j'en avais envie. C'est une histoire de remerciement je suppose.  
-Sûrement, dit-il, pensif.

Stiles passa sa main sous le T-shirt sombre de son amant et caressa sa peau du bout des doigts, ce qui fit frissonner le loup-garou. Ses doigts glacés frôlèrent l'endroit où la balle aurait dû laisser une cicatrice. Il connaissait la place exacte, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait ; il avait compressé cette plaie si fort dans la soirée qu'il était sûr de s'en rappeler dans dix ans. Derek posa sa main sur la sienne, par-dessus le vêtement, pour l'empêcher de repenser à cette frayeur. Il embrassa le haut du crâne du garçon pour le rassurer.

-C'est bon Stiles, c'est fini. Personne n'a été blessé.  
-Hé, parle pour toi ! Moi j'ai un gros bleu sur le genou !, se plaignit le garçon.  
-Oh, tu as un bleu ? Mon pauvre Tiloup, se moqua l'alpha.  
-Mais ça fait mal, et mon genou est défiguré ! Regarde !

Pour confirmer ses dires, grâce à un mouvement souple de sa part, Stiles releva son genou sur le ventre de Derek assez haut pour qu'il sorte de sous la couette et que sa blessure soit visible. Il pointa la marque du doigt, et le lycanthrope vit en effet un bleu marqué sur la peau de son amoureux.

-Tu vois ça fait moche ...- se lamenta-t-il.- En même temps, ça me donne un côté guerrier, admit-il d'un air fier.  
-Ça fait mal ?, demanda le loup en appuyant dessus avec son pouce.  
-Aïe ! Mais oui imbécile, le disputa l'adolescent avant de remettre son genou sous les draps.  
-Ah il est beau le guerrier, à crier comme une fille dès qu'il a un bleu. Tu veux que je mette un joli pansement dessus ?

Stiles ronchonna en lui pinçant le flanc, ce qui fit rire l'adulte.

-Ahahah, très drôle. La prochaine fois que tu pisseras le sang, je te laisserais crever. Parce que mine de rien j'ai mis du temps à laver totalement ton sang de mes mains et t'as foutu en l'air mon T-shirt et mon pantalon, ils sont irrécupérables ..., bouda-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu boudes parce qu'il n'y a que des super-héros sur les pansements et tu voulais les princesses ?  
-Derek, arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! J'en ai marre ! Quoi que je fasse tu me traite comme un gosse. Tu me reproches d'être jeune, je fais des efforts et toi tu me rabaisse ! Alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, espèce de loup-grincheux de mes deux !

Lors de sa tirade, il s'était mis à califourchon sur l'adulte, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et affichait son air le plus renfrogné pour montrer son mécontentement. Derek le regarda avec de grands yeux, abasourdit par ce changement d'attitude. Son adorable sourire carnassier revint sur ses lèvres.

-Ah tu veux que j'arrête ? Essaye donc de m'en empêcher, lui dit-il d'un air aguicheur en laissant ses mains se balader distraitement sur le corps de l'adolescent.  
-Que ... Quoi ? Je t'engueule et tu penses qu'à coucher avec moi ?, lui demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement désarmé.  
-C'est pas de ma faute. C'est toi là, à jouer les gros durs, tu m'excites, affirma le loup en retirant son t-shirt.  
-Mais t'es une vraie machine, c'est pas possible !, se plaignit le garçon en essayant d'éviter les lèvres qui cherchaient à se poser sur les côtés de son cou.  
-J'ai pris une balle pour te sauver aujourd'hui, j'ai bien le droit à une récompense, non ?  
-Tu vas me la sortir encore longtemps cette excuse ?  
-Aussi longtemps que tu me résisteras, lui répondit l'alpha en passant sa langue sur le bout de ses lèvres.  
-C'est injuste, toi si tu veux un câlin t'as qu'à être super mignon et faire ta bouille d'amour pour que je craque. Mais moi, peu importe ce que je fais, tu ne cèdes pas. Même si je me transformais en écureuil tu resterais de marbre.  
-Je dois comprendre que tu veux mettre un déguisement d'écureuil ?, demanda l'adulte en se retenant de rire.  
-Ne ... Mais non ! -répliqua-t-il en devenant légèrement rouge- Tu déformes mes propos.

L'adulte sourit en découvrant ses dents blanches et il embrassa son amoureux tendrement. Ce dernier se laissa faire et poussa un soupir lorsque leurs lèvres se descellèrent.

-Tu vois, je suis incapable de te résister, affirma-t-il d'un ton tragique.  
-Est-ce un mal ?, le nargua l'homme aux cheveux noirs.  
-Tais-toi, créature de la nuit, lui intima-t-il.  
-Viens m'en empêcher."

L'adolescent leva un sourcil et se jeta sur lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger. La nuit, qui était déjà bien engagée, leur parut courte à tous les deux.  
A son réveil, Stiles eut l'agréable surprise de trouver son amoureux allongé à côté de lui. Son amant était couché sur le ventre, un bras passé sous l'oreiller, l'autre pendant dans le vide et touchant le sol de ses doigts repliés sur eux même. Sa tête était enfouie dans le coussin moelleux et l'adolescent supposa qu'il dormait encore. Il avait bien de la chance, puisque lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil à nouveau. Bien qu'il soit déjà dix heures, il voulait encore se reposer. Il avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pendant cette nuit, et si sur le coup il avait voulu continuer leurs ébats, il avait vite été rattrapé par la fatigue. Et il se retrouvait maintenant être le seul réveillé dans sa chambre. Il se mit sur le flanc, le coude posé sur le matelas et la joue nichée dans le creux de sa main, et observa l'homme endormi à sa gauche. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à le regarder dormir, il commença à s'ennuyer fermement. Il effleura délicatement le tatouage noir avec son index en suivant les lignes correctement. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite sur sa colonne vertébrale et l'alpha sembla enfin décidé à se réveiller, puisqu'il bougea légèrement. Son bras qui était dans le vide alla rejoindre l'autre sous l'oreiller et il serra un peu plus le coussin, en enfouissant sa tête encore plus profondément. Stiles sourit et alla embrasser sa nuque.

"-Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il tendrement.  
-Mhhhmh ..., marmonna le loup, le visage toujours contre l'oreiller.  
-C'était sympa hier soir, on devrait faire ça plus souvent, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau dans le cou.  
-Mh, répondit à nouveau le lycanthrope.  
-Et je tiens encore à m'excuser pour t'avoir mordu, je t'assure que ce n'était pas fait exprès, se justifia-t-il en embrassant à présent son épaule.

L'alpha mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à nouveau un 'mh' désintéressé.

-Hé Derek, c'est possible d'avoir une conversation faite d'autre chose que de 'mh' et autres 'mhhm' ?

L'intéressé sembla utiliser toute son énergie restante pour se redresser. Il passa une main sur son visage marqué par les plis de l'oreiller et observa l'adolescent.

-Quoi ?, dit-il d'une voix endormie.  
-Bah je te parle et tu fais la vache.  
-Ça vient peut-être du fait que je dormais ?, répondit-il en baillant.  
-Tu peux marmonner quand tu dors, toi ?, lui demanda le garçon en haussant un sourcil.  
-Je viens juste de me réveiller Stiles ... Pourquoi t'es aussi chiant ce matin ?, soupira l'adulte avant de bailler à nouveau.  
-Je ... Quoi ? Je ne suis pas chiant, c'est toi qui est agressif, se défendit l'adolescent.  
-Si tu le dit, capitula l'alpha en haussant les épaules.

Il se blottit contre l'humain et posa la tête sur sa clavicule. Un bras entoura son corps fin et une jambe s'enroula autour de celle du garçon, comme si le lycanthrope voulait le posséder totalement.

-Derek, tu m'écrases, soupira l'humain en passant une main par-dessus ses épaules musclées.  
-J'm'en fiche, tu m'as mordu cette nuit, j'ai besoin d'un câlin, souffla-t-il.  
-Mais qu'il est mignon, il veut son câlin du matin, se moqua Stiles.  
-Et oui, je ne suis pas l'horrible monstre que les gens décrivent, se justifia-t-il, les yeux fermés.  
-On s'en fiche des autres, moi je t'aime mon Lapin, lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Derek prit le temps d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire son amoureux et il releva la tête vers l'adolescent, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu trouves que je ressemble à un lapin ?  
-Bin ... T'es doux comme un lapin, t'es chaud comme un lapin, tu as des dents de lapin ...  
-Hé, on s'attaque pas au physique !, s'indigna l'alpha en le coupant.  
-Mais je les aime tes dents, elles sont parfaites, le rassura le garçon en l'embrassant.  
-Tu t'en sors bien, bougonna-t-il en se réinstallant contre lui.  
-Et dernier point qui prouve que tu ressembles à un adorable lapin, -continua-t-il- c'est que t'es aussi en retard que celui dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, lui dit-il en souriant.  
-Quoi ?!

Il se retourna et constata qu'il était 10h40. Il avait donné rendez-vous à sa meute devant l'entrepôt pour l'aménager de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent s'entraîner dedans, mais il était en retard de trente minutes et en aurait encore vingt de plus quand il arriverait enfin. Il poussa une longue plainte en s'affalant sur le dos et en cachant son visage dans ses mains, avant de se lever en vitesse.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt, Stiles ?, le disputa-t-il.  
-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que je voulais te garder avec moi ? Ou peut-être parce que c'est drôle de te voir en mode panique ?, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !, bouda le loup-garou en enfilant sa veste en cuir.

Il embrassa rapidement son amoureux avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de passer une jambe à l'extérieur.

-Portable !, le rappela Stiles avant qu'il ne sorte complètement.  
-Envoies, lui répondit l'alpha en ouvrant les doigts.  
-Je voudrais pas que tu le casse, vu qu'il est tout neuf, hésita l'adolescent.  
-C'est bon, je sais rattraper un portable, je suis habile de mes mains, insista-t-il.  
-Ça je le sais, répondit Stiles avec une idée perverse en tête."

Il finit par lancer son téléphone et le lycanthrope s'en alla après l'avoir rangé dans sa poche. Stiles soupira et sortit à son tour du lit. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine ; comme il s'en doutait, son père était là.

"-Bonjour, chantonna-t-il en allant se servir du jus d'orange.  
-Bien dormi ?, lui demanda le shérif en finissant de beurrer un toast.  
-Ouais, lui répondit l'adolescent en reposant la bouteille dans le frigo.

Il préférait éviter de laisser entendre qu'il avait fait plus que dormir pendant la nuit.

-Il est parti ?, lui demanda-t-il encore après avoir mangé une bouchée de son toast.  
-Euh ... Oui, oui, assura le garçon.  
-D'accord.

Stiles resta debout et sembla hésiter à parler à son père. Certes il avait accepté qu'ils dorment ensemble, mais il ne savait pas s'il était pour ou contre leur relation.

-Dis papa, est-ce que ... Est-ce qu'il peut rester encore ce soir ?, voulut-il savoir.  
-Depuis quand y a-t-il besoin de mon autorisation pour qu'il rentre dans ta chambre ?, répondit-il en soupirant, l'air blasé.  
-Bin maintenant que t'es au courant de tout, tu peux mieux comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous ... Enfin bref, si t'es pas contre ...  
-J'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas contre, mais de toute façon je n'y peux rien, admit-il en haussant les épaules.  
-D'accord, d'accord, capitula le garçon qui savait qu'il avait obtenu gain de cause."

Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et monta dans sa jeep, prenant la direction de l'entrepôt.  
Ils mirent trois jours à aménager l'endroit, et purent reprendre leurs entrainements journaliers. La pleine lune était annoncée pour dans une semaine et ils avaient des choses à prévoir pour cette occasion. Les humains avaient été invités à se joindre à la nuit blanche pour apprendre à les surveiller, même si Derek ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Les deux jours suivants l'alpha se trouva un nouvel appartement, et son oncle l'avait supplié de le faire emménager avec lui. Derek n'avait, au début, pas voulu, mais il avait fini par accepter, harcelé continuellement par l'adulte qui ne lui avait pas laissé une minute de répit. Pendant cette semaine, Stiles et son amoureux avaient continué de dormir ensemble dans le minuscule lit de l'adolescent, malgré les réticences du shérif.  
Le dimanche suivant, alors que Derek faisait le plein de sa voiture, une voiture de la police se gara derrière lui. L'adulte soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il donc encore pu faire ? Son beau-père s'approcha de lui lentement et sembla regretter à l'avance ce qu'il allait dire.

"-Bonjour Derek, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.  
-Bonjour, Shérif.  
-Écoutes jeune homme, comme tu le sais, je ne te porte pas dans mon coeur. Mais Stiles semble vraiment accroché à toi et ... Et j'ai l'impression que tu ... As vraiment des sentiments pour lui -lâcha-t-il, tout en ayant envie de se couper la langue.- Je me trompe ?  
-Euh ... Non, non ! Bien sûr que j'aime Stiles, et sachez que je le protègerais de tout ce que je pourrais, lui affirma-t-il.  
-Oui, je sais. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ... Je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être faire un peu plus ample connaissance, parce que j'avoue que je t'ai surement jugé avant de savoir tout ça, déclara-t-il de mauvaise grâce.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends ... Vous proposez quoi ?, demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.  
-Un diner, ce soir, à la maison ?  
-Ce soir ? -Derek réfléchit deux secondes. Avait-il vraiment envie de faire ça ce soir ?- Okay, pas de soucis, je serais là, lui dit-il en souriant légèrement."

Le shérif repartit sans un mot, après lui avoir fait un petit signe de tête en guise d'au revoir. L'alpha grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra, en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté ce face à face. Arrivé chez lui, il appela son amoureux.

"-Ouais ?, demanda Stiles à l'autre bout du fil en décrochant.  
-Stiles, tu devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer ..., lui dit-il lentement.

Il lui expliqua son entrevue brève avec le shérif, et Stiles sembla tout aussi étonné que lui.

-C'est bizarre, il ne m'en a pas parlé ...  
-Sûrement pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise ..., supposa le chef de meute.  
-Ou alors il voulait pas que je sache, pour te poser plein de question si jamais j'étais pas là ...  
-Quoi ? ... Mais non, dis pas des trucs de ce genre, je suis assez stressé comme ça ..., le disputa-t-il.  
-Toi, stressé ?, se moqua Stiles.  
-Oui, parfaitement, j'ai envie de lui plaire, parce que c'est quand même ton père ... J'ai horreur de rencontrer les belles-familles ... Comment je vais m'habiller ...? Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai pas de vêtements potables !, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
-Du calme, Lapin, t'as fait quoi de la chemise blanche que t'avais pour le bal de l'hiver ?, le rassura Stiles.  
-Je ... Elle est dans un carton je crois ...  
-Parfait, tu la retrouves et tu mets un jean noir avec. Tu seras beau comme ça, je peux te l'assurer.  
-Je mets ma veste en cuir ou pas ?, voulut-il savoir.  
-Je sais pas ... Y a du sang dessus ?

L'alpha alla vérifier rapidement.

-Non, je crois pas.  
-Elle est pas tâchée ? Pas trouée ? Pas sale ?  
-Non, elle est bien.  
-Bah alors je suppose que tu peux la mettre. De toute façon tu vas la retirer en rentrant.  
-D'accord ...  
-Derek ?  
-Oui ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Tu seras parfait, j'en suis convaincu.

Ils raccrochèrent après s'être redit leur amour et Peter se racla la gorge. L'alpha se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il d'un air blasé.  
-Non rien. J'étais juste en train de me dire que votre relation prenait du galon. C'est bien, tu grandis, lui dit-il en souriant.  
-Eh bah, faut bien que l'un de nous soit un peu mature, et sachant que t'es pas décidé ..., se moqua son neveu.  
-Pff, je suis mature ..., bouda l'adulte.

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était parti dans sa chambre pour dormir un peu, fatigué par tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni dans la semaine. Il se changea après s'être réveillé, suivant les conseils de son amoureux. Lorsqu'il ressortit, deux heures plus tard, son oncle le siffla.

-Un seul commentaire et tu redeviens SDF !, le menaça le jeune homme en le pointant du doigt.  
-Hé, je m'extasiais juste devant ton élégance !, se défendit l'ancien alpha.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla serrer son neveu dans ses bras.

-Je suis fier de toi Derek, lui dit-il en lui tapotant le dos.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Tu vas mourir c'est ça ? Je vais être encore plus riche ?

Peter se détacha de lui.

-Je te remercie de me prêter autant d'attention et d'affection. Non, je vais très bien, merci, je voulais juste te dire que j'étais fier de toi ..., bouda-t-il.  
-C'est ça ... Fais pas de bêtises, ok ?, lui demanda-t-il avant de s'en aller.  
-Promis !, lui affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire."

Au moment même où il fermait la porte, il se doutait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir laissé son oncle seul chez lui.  
Une fois arrivé dans le jardin des Stilinski, le loup-garou commença à se sentir mal. Il pianota sur son volant pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à sortir de sa voiture et d'aller frapper à la porte d'entrée. Bizarrement, il ne se rappelait pas être déjà passé par là, préférant nettement escalader le mur pour rentrer par la chambre de l'adolescent. C'est Stiles qui lui ouvrit, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage ; il embrassa son amoureux et l'invita à rentrer. Le shérif se leva et vint saluer son invité, alors que Stiles se ruait dans la cuisine.

"-Je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose -l'informa l'alpha en lui montrant le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains.- Rien de bien extravagant, juste des chocolats, je me suis dit qu'amener des fleurs aurait été un peu ... Bizarre, lui expliqua-t-il.  
-D'accord, c'est gentil, le remercia son beau-père en prenant la boite.  
-Oui c'est gentil, sauf qu'il n'y a pas le droit parce qu'il doit faire attention à ce qu'il mange, le disputa son fils en échangeant le plat dans lequel un rôti de boeuf trônait, contre les chocolats de son père.

L'adolescent alla les mettre dans la cuisine et les deux hommes dans la pièce voisine se jetèrent un regard.

-Je suis désolé, je savais pas, s'excusa Derek.  
-C'est pas grave, c'est à cause de Stiles, il pense qu'il a besoin de me surveiller mais, je sais que je vais bien -le rassura le shérif.- Dis-moi, la viande rouge n'affecte pas tes sens en tant que loup-garou ? Enfin je veux dire, tu vas pas te mettre à vouloir nous tuer si tu manges une viande saignante ?

Derek sembla perplexe et se retint de rire.

-Euh non, non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, et ce n'est pas prêt de se passer.  
-Bon eh bien allons nous installer à table pendant que le chef fini de préparer à manger, l'invita-t-il à le suivre.

Ils se mirent donc à table et Derek nota que Stiles avait placé leurs assiettes côte à côte, en face de celle du plus âgé. Le brun arriva enfin, brisant le long silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes déjà présents.

-Chaud devant !, prévint-t-il en posant l'assiette de haricots verts sur un dessous-de-plat.  
-C'est toi qui a tout fait Tiloup ?, demanda Derek à moitié surpris.  
-A part tuer le boeuf et récolter les haricots, ouais, dit-il avec fierté.  
-Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent, admit-il.  
-Stiles a beaucoup de compétences, mais il ne les utilise jamais, se moqua son père.  
-Je trouve qu'il est doué pour parler tout le temps, et souvent pour ne rien dire, ajouta le loup-garou.  
-Ah donc tu l'as remarqué ?, continua le shérif.  
-Ah ah ah, hilarant, on se paye une barre de rire ce soir, maintenant on mange ou je vais dans ma chambre pour ne pas vous déranger pendant que vous bavez sur mon dos ?, demanda Stiles, légèrement vexé.  
-On te taquine Stiles, lui assura son amoureux.  
-Et tu devrais être content qu'on s'entende sur un sujet, ajouta son père.  
-Je suis très content, maintenant on mange ?, demanda à nouveau le garçon pour les couper tous les deux."

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, bien que l'atmosphère soit légèrement tendue. Les deux adultes étaient chacun un peu gêné par rapport à l'autre et Stiles devait faire la conversation pour que le silence ne s'installe pas à table. Le shérif posa plusieurs questions à Derek, sur sa vie, son métier, ses passions et sa perspective de l'avenir, et il répondit à chaque fois du mieux qu'il put, sans pour autant dévoiler qu'il était encore quelques jours auparavant un homme dormant dans une maison abandonnée et sans emploi depuis un an. Il avoua sans vraiment le vouloir qu'il avait eu pour projet de retourner à New York après avoir découvert qui était l'assassin de sa soeur, mais qu'il avait finalement trouvé sa place dans la ville, autour des jeunes qui formaient désormais sa meute, et qu'il comptait rester pour un bon moment ici, étant donné qu'il était maintenant en couple. Stiles chercha à s'enfoncer dans son siège, gêné par la déclaration.  
L'heure pour Derek de s'en aller sonna, et l'adolescent le raccompagna après qu'il eut salué son beau-père. Accoudé à la porte, Stiles n'avait pas envie de quitter son amoureux.

"-Tu pourrais dormir avec moi, non ?, proposa-t-il.  
-Non, t'as bien entendu ton père, demain t'as cours. Et je dois pas perturber ton sommeil, lui répéta-t-il en souriant.  
-Mon sommeil est perturbé sans toi, lui assura le garçon en soupirant.  
-Allez Stiles, on se voit demain de toute façon, le rassura-t-il.  
-Ouais ... A demain ..."

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se séparer. Stiles ferma la porte et Derek remonta dans sa voiture en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, mais n'en avait pas envie. La pleine lune commençait doucement à l'affecter et il se sentait mieux avec l'humain à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il rentra dans son appartement son oncle était sur le canapé en train de lire. Ce dernier se retourna et posa les deux avant-bras sur le dossier de son siège, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

"-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?!, voulut-il savoir.

Derek hésita à lui lancer sa veste en pleine tête et à aller se coucher, mais il se dit qu'elle avait trop d'importance pour atterrir sur son oncle.

-Il m'aime bien, je crois, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.  
-Mais c'est super ça ! C'est un petit pas pour toi et un grand pas pour votre relati...  
-Nan tais-toi, j'ai pas envie d'entendre tes proverbes à la con ce soir, le coupa l'alpha.

Peter sembla outré et afficha un air blasé.

-Hé, ils sont cool mes proverbes ...  
-Je vais me coucher, j'ai comme l'impression que demain la journée sera pénible.  
-Pénible ? Je t'en prie, on va juste aménager l'appartement !, se moqua son oncle.  
-Bonne nuit, répondit simplement Derek."

Il passa une nuit assez mouvementée, à se tourner sans arrêt dans son lit, perturbé par la pleine lune qui devait arriver le mercredi. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était 9 heures. Stiles lui avait envoyé un message dans lequel il lui disait qu'il lui manquait, mais il ne prit pas le temps de répondre et se leva. Dans le coin cuisine des deux Hale une petite table trônait, avec quatre chaises tout autour. Derek s'installa sur l'une d'elles avec un paquet de céréales. Il piocha plusieurs fois dedans avant que son oncle ne sorte de sa chambre, les traits tout aussi tirés que lui.

"-Bien dormi ?, demanda le plus âgé en s'asseyant à son tour.  
-Comme toi, j'ai bien envie de dire, répliqua Derek.  
-Passe-moi les céréales, petit comique, bougonna-t-il en tendant le bras.

Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes à manger, plongeant chacun leur tour la main dans le paquet sans un mot. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et chassaient leur côté lycanthropique du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

-Derek, il est temps de s'y mettre je crois, fini par lâcher Peter à contre-coeur.  
-Ouais ..., grogna le brun.  
-Pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?  
-Parce qu'on en a marre d'être des SDF, et qu'on doit ranger le nouvel appartement parce qu'on peut pas vivre dans une porcherie ..., récapitula-t-il.  
-Ah ouais ... C'est vrai, reconnut l'ancien alpha.  
-On attaque ?  
-Par où ?  
-Salon ?, demanda-t-il peu convaincu.  
-Mouais, comme ça c'est fait.

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes assis, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant que le plus jeune ne se décide à bouger.

-Allez Pete, faut s'y mettre pour de bon, encouragea-t-il son oncle.

Peter se leva de mauvaise grâce et reposa le paquet de céréales. Ils se changèrent pour être dans les meilleures conditions possibles et attaquèrent les cartons. On aurait pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'affaires, mais c'était le contraire. Derek possédait ses affaires de New York, et Peter avait amassé quelques petites choses de-ci, de-là lors de sa résurrection. La première étape fut de sortir les CDs et de les ranger sur une étagère conçue à cet effet. Alors que les deux hommes branchaient leur poste de radio pour mettre un peu de musique, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se jetèrent un regard pour savoir lequel d'entre eux attendait de la visite.

-Les jeunes sont au lycée, dit Derek.  
-Et je me rappelle pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit, ajouta Peter.  
-Vas ouvrir.  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
-T'es le plus proche.

Une deuxième vague de coups retentit contre la porte.

-Oui ça va, j'arrive, s'énerva le plus âgé.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit en affichant un air renfrogné.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en face de lui.  
-Bonjour, je suis votre voisine, j'ai vu que vous étiez tout nouveau alors je voulais vous souhaiter la bienvenue, du coup j'ai fait des cookies, tenez !

Elle avait enchainé sa tirade sans respirer et alors qu'elle tendait un panier de gâteaux elle reprit son souffle. L'ancien alpha la regarda d'un air incrédule.

-Pardon ?, demanda-t-il bêtement.  
-C'est pour quoi ?, demanda à son tour Derek en apparaissant à côté de son oncle.  
-Oh vous habitez aussi ici ? Je suis votre voisine et je pensais que ... Que vous aidiez votre ami à emménager mais je ne savais pas que ... Vous viviez ensemble, leur dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

Les deux Hale se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est mon neveu, déclara Peter comme si l'idée qu'ils soient en couple était totalement absurde.  
-Bon désolé, mais on n'a pas que ça à faire, vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?, questionna l'alpha en haussant les sourcils.  
-Euh ... Vous donner des cookies, hasarda-t-elle devant leurs airs renfrognés.  
-J'aime pas ça, déclara l'alpha avant de retourner dans son appartement.  
-J'ai l'estomac fragile, ajouta son oncle en refermant la porte.

C'est sans se soucier d'elle qu'ils reprirent leur activité. Après avoir rangé leur premier carton, ils se décidèrent à monter une étagère pour y mettre des livres. Ils enlevèrent toutes les pièces de l'emballage et Peter saisit la notice pendant que Derek regardait les morceaux de bois.

-Der', c'est en quelle langue ce truc ? Je capte que dalle ..., l'informa le loup-garou.  
-Fais voir -lui dit-il en prenant la notice.- Génial, on a une explication norvégienne. J'en ai déjà marre ..., se plaignit-il.  
-Oh allez, on est des hommes, on n'a pas besoin d'une notice pour monter une étagère !  
-Si tu le dis ... Mais moi j'ai jamais monté d'étagère ...  
-Rhooo, ça doit pas être bien sorcier, lui assura son oncle.

Ils commencèrent donc ce travail qui s'avéra être plus difficile que prévu.

-Si je mets ça comme ça ... Nan ça va pas ...  
-Te fatigue pas, j'ai déjà essayé.  
-Tu pouvais pas le dire avant Pete ?  
-Oh ça va, m'engueule pas !  
-Bon aide moi au lieu de rien glander, s'énerva Derek.

Ils restèrent deux heures de plus à se disputer avec le meuble en bois, avant qu'ils ne se décident à manger pour se calmer un peu. Le repas fût rapide et ils attaquèrent bientôt leur nouvelle ennemie. Les insultes volèrent, les menaces aussi, et ils furent de nouveau énervés. Derek s'absenta deux secondes pour boire de l'eau, et Peter l'appela d'un air enjoué.

-Regaaaaardes ! Derek, regardes ! Ça tient enfin !, lui dit-il joyeusement.

Malheureusement son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée et les deux côté du meubles tombèrent en même temps, faisant disparaître le sourire éclatant de l'ancien alpha.

-Ah je regarde, oui, se moqua son neveu.  
-J'en ai marre !, s'emporta Peter.

Il saisit une des planches de l'étagère et la brisa contre son genou.

-Voilà ! Ça c'est fait !, hurla-t-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
-Peter ! Le meuble !, le disputa le plus jeune."

Derek bouda à son tour et s'enferma aussi dans la pièce voisine. La pleine lune était vraiment une période désagréable pour tous les loups garous. Il s'étala sur son lit, le sang tambourinant fortement dans sa tête, et finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. Il émergea un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans sa chambre ; les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de son lit et il se retourna, transformé.

"-Me tue pas !, l'implora le garçon en levant les mains en l'air.  
-Stiles ? Mais ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es rentré ?, demanda-t-il un peu à l'ouest, en reprenant une forme normale.  
-J'ai fini les cours et tu me répondais pas, alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir. Et Peter m'a donné la clé de votre appartement, dit-il fièrement en lui montrant l'objet en question.  
-La clé ... -dit-il vaguement en comprenant un peu mieux la situation?- Je suis désolé, on s'est battu avec une étagère toute la journée, j'ai complètement oublié de te répondre ..., avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
-Oui j'ai cru comprendre en voyant la malheureuse gisant au milieu de copeaux de bois ... C'est la pleine lune qui te fait cette tête horrible ?, lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

L'humain s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui passa une main sur le front.

-Je te remercie ..., bouda le loup-garou.  
-T'es brûlant Derek, tu devrais rester allongé. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir, lui dit-il en souriant.

L'alpha se laissa retomber sur le lit, les yeux dans le vide et la peau en feu. Stiles revint avec un verre de jus d'orange et lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

-Y a plein de vitamines dedans, ça ne peut qu'être bon pour toi, affirma-t-il.

Le loup-garou ne parut par convaincu, mais accepta de prendre le verre.

-Tu sais, si tu te sens pas bien mercredi soir, nous avec Lydia, Danny et Allison on sera là pour gérer la situation.  
-Oui, je n'en doute pas Stiles, tu es tellement fort, se moqua l'alpha.  
-Hé, je te dis qu'on peut le faire parce que ... Parce qu'on est une meute, lui dit-il avec conviction.

Derek sourit et porta le verre à ses lèvres, avant de recracher la boisson dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? T'as tenté de m'empoisonner ou quoi ?!, grogna-t-il en grimaçant.  
-Mais non, c'est du jus de mandarines, c'est trèèèès bon pour la santé, tu verras.  
-Je t'ai dit que j'aimais pas ça, Stiles !, bouda le loup-garou.  
-Faut toujours que tu fasses ta chochotte, le rabroua l'adolescent.  
-Le seul remède efficace, c'est le câlin, lui assura-t-il en l'invitant à s'installer près de lui.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à ses côtés, les jambes dépliées, le dos posé contre un oreiller. Derek se colla à lui, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses et entourant ses jambes de son bras. Stiles lui caressa doucement les cheveux, écoutant son amoureux ronronner faiblement.

-Si tu essayes de me piquer ma chaîne pendant que je dors, je te mange Stiles, le prévint le lycanthrope.  
-Oh, je trouve qu'elle est très bien là où elle est ; c'est un peu comme le collier d'un chien ... Tiens je devrais faire graver mon nom et mon adresse dessus, comme ça si quelqu'un te trouve il te rapportera à moi, dit-il en riant.  
-Hé, je suis un chien ou un lapin ? Il faudrait choisir, un peu.

Stiles s'amusa de la réponse et se dit mentalement qu'il devait être très fatigué pour ne pas l'avoir tapé du fait qu'il l'avait associé à un chien.

-Tu sais, ça fait bientôt un mois qu'on est ensemble, lui dit-il simplement d'un air mélancolique.  
-Tu prends quelle date pour notre sortie officielle ensemble ?, demanda le loup-garou en fermant les yeux.  
-Le soir de la pleine lune.  
-Ah bon ? Mais j'ai failli te tuer pourtant ..., repensa-t-il avec honte.  
-Oui mais tu ne l'a pas fait, tu m'aimais trop.  
-Non, en fait tu m'as balancé un coup de pied dans la mâchoire et ça m'a fait revenir à moi, lui rappela l'alpha.  
-T'es sûr ? T'as pas eue une illumination divine sur le fait que j'étais important pour toi ?  
-Non, non, tu m'as bien cogné, lui assura-t-il.  
-Mince, mes souvenirs sont erronés ..., soupira-t-il.

Derek sourit et caressa la jambe du garçon avec un mouvement de son pouce.

-C'est pas grave, on en a plein à créer, des souvenirs, le rassura-t-il.  
-Oh c'est tellement romantique ce que tu viens de dire, mon Lapin !, s'extasia le garçon.  
-T'arrêtes pas, ça me fait du bien, lui indiqua-t-il alors que l'humain avait stoppé ses papouilles sur son crâne.

Stiles sourit et recommença à lui grattouiller la tête en repensant à toutes leurs aventures. Il lui était arrivé un million de chose en un peu plus d'un mois et pourtant il n'était qu'au commencement de sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout vécu avec son amoureux, même si cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et espérait encore vivre d'autres expériences avec lui. Il voulait juste passer sa vie entière à ses côtés, qu'importe l'avis des gens.

-Hé Derek, tu sais que je t'aime ?, le questionna-t-il en utilisant sa main valide pour saisir celle du loup."

L'alpha soupira, il commençait à s'endormir et parler devenait difficile pour lui.

"-Bien sûr que je le sais, et je t'aime encore plus Tiloup, lui affirma-t-il en liant du mieux qu'il put leurs doigts"

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est ici que s'achève cette histoire. Après toutes ces aventures, notre petit couple trouve enfin une tranquillité bien méritée. Mais pas pour longtemps, je vous rassure, vu que deux semaines plus tard, Derek va mourir coupé en deux par cette fenêtre maudite et Stiles (qui aura découvert qu'il est allergique au jus de mandarine) va se suicider en buvant du breuvage interdit et en déclenchant une crise d'allergie.

*Se protège le visage* Je plaisante, je plaisante ! é_è

Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir tenu pendant ces 36 chapitres les uns plus déjantés que les autres.  
J'espère vous retrouver très vite, chers lecteurs et lectrices.

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message, je ne citerais pas tous les noms parce qu'il y en a trop, mais les plus fidèles restent aquadragon13, sakuraetsasuke, BoucheB, claiireuhh, Leyla KTK et Wendy05 (a)  
Un grand merci à tous les Anons que je n'ai pas pu remercier en MP parce que ... Bin parce qu'ils étaient Anon.  
Et enfin un énooorme bisou pour ma soeur Aurélie Zerah (je vous conseille de lire sa fiction parce qu'elle vend du rêve sous toutes les formes possibles), qui m'a presque menacée pour que je poste ma fiction sur ce site.

*Je sais pas comment terminer ce message, parce que j'ai pas envie que tout soit fini ... Disons que pendant l'écriture de cette fiction, aucun personnage n'a été blessé, ni humilié ... Oui voilà, disons ça.*


End file.
